Detective of the West, Thief of the East
by TiLiYu
Summary: After a heist turned horribly wrong, Heiji has to face Shinichi's death. But his encounter with a certain thief leaves some doubts in his mind... What if his friend wasn't dead ? And that he was in fact in the hands of his worst enemies ? A fight against the clock will being for the detective and the Thief, forcing them to work together to find their lost friend.
1. Conan's arc - Chapter 1 - Burying

**Heya !**

 **Here I am, for another story !**

 **First, this one isn't related to my other one, Unexpected Alliances.** **It is completely another thing.**

 **I had this idea of a Kaito / Heiji coop in the head, so I started with that and that gave me the fic title ^_^**

 **Though it's perhaps a bit less appropriate now : this story was supposed to be a short one but looks like it'll be a longer than expected and it matches a bit less... Nevermind, too late to change !**

* * *

 **SUMMARY : After a heist turned horribly wrong, Heiji has to face Shinichi's death. But his encounter with a certain thief leaves some doubts in his mind... What if his friend wasn't dead ? And what if he was in fact in the hands of his worst enemies ? A fight against the clock will being for the detective and the Thief, forcing them to work together to find their lost friend. And that fight will lead our heroes far further than expected.**

 **CHARACTERS : The main characters will be Heiji, Kaito and Conan. We'll be following Heiji but he'll be with Kaito or Conan or both.**

 **SPOILERS : For a bit more freedom in my writing, this story is happening somewhere just after Vermouth arc, so the spoilers will be kept at a minimum. Everything that could have been happening after will be ignored. I'll also be mentioning the movies from time to time.**

 **PAIRINGS : Canon pairings though I might have put some innuendo of other pairings, but that was just for fun, that story won't adventure in those forbidden territories... ; )**

 **WARNINGS : T for violence and language.**

 **The beginning is really dark and sad but this isn't a death fic so keep on reading, it'll get lighter after a few chapters ; )**

* * *

 **Pour mes français : Comme pour A. I., je commencerai la trad un peu plus tard, dans un mois peut-être mais je referai des double parutions dans la mesure du possible pour rattraper rapidement la fic anglaise.**

* * *

 **Introduction - Chapter 1 - Burying**

* * *

"- ...- chan ! ... Hei-chan ! Answer me !

\- Otaki-han ?"

Heiji had a coughing fit just from whispering that name. Disoriented as he didn't understand why he was lying on the ground in the middle of the street, he tried to get up, to be stopped by the officer.

"- Stay still, ya've breathed a lot o' fumes, medics should be here in a minute.

\- ... What happen'd ?" the teen asked with a feeble voice, suddenly noticing the roaring of the sirens from firemen's and the police's vehicles around him.

He also recognized the heat and the cracking noise of a fire.

"- Ya don' remember ? Ya jumped into an ablaze office buildin', ya're lucky that guy found ya... "

 _"A fire...? Come on, focus... "_

Heiji closed his eyelids to try to remember what he was forgetting. He knew it was important but...

"- Kudô ! " Heiji jumped on his feet, brushing off the hand of the policeman who tried to stop him and looked with widened eyes at the building on fire.

 **"-** Hei-chan, wait ! " The man grabbed firmly his arm as the dark-skinned detective tried to walk towards it on his shaking legs.

"- Ya don' understand, he's in there !

\- Who's in there ? Don' tell me ya were with someone else ?!

\- Ku... Conan-kun was in there, that's why I got in!"

Otaki's face paled several shades as he looked once again at the fire. It was impossible for someone to be still alive in there, Heiji was already lucky someone found him.

"- Hei-chan... there's no way...

\- No ! Let me go back in there !" The detective pledged, before falling to his knees from another coughing fit.

"- Calm down, ya can' help anyone like this..." The officer stated, rubbing his back. " Over here ! " He called when he spotted two medics crossing the crowd of the officials, apparently looking for something.

Both men crouched to the teen, one putting an oxygen mask on his face while the other was checking his vital signs.

"- I'm goin' ta ask the firemen if they didn' see anyone, I'll meet ya in the ambulance, ok ? "

Heiji didn't want to stop to look at the fire but he felt he was too feeble to struggle and reluctantly let the men in white put him into a stretcher. They probably gave him something to calm him down when he wasn't paying attention.

 _"Damnit Kudô, tell me ya found a way out o' this hell..._ _"_ He thought with one last look at the flames.

o.O.o

As the teen was starting to doze in the ambulance from the drugs, the sound of the door opening woke him up.

"- Any news ? " He asked eagerly, putting away the mask on his face.

"- Please keep it on, sir " the medic scolded, sticking it back in place.

Heiji felt a knot forming into his stomach when he spotted Otaki's long face.

"- Hei-chan... I'm sorry...

\- No ! " He jumped to sit, pushing away the medic and the mask again, looking with utter disbelief at the policeman.

"- We'll have to wait for the dental recognition to be done but the body they found is probably his...

\- Probably ?!

\- He was badly burnt but by the size and the clothes left... There's no doubt, Hei-chan. Conan-kun is dead.

\- I can't... " Heiji felt water rolling on his face dirtied by ashes before he even noticed he was crying. "I can't believe it..." The boy lied back on his stretcher and crossed in arms in front of his face, trying to hide his tears but they quickly turned into choking sobs.

"- I'm sorry... " Otaki repeated, gulping with difficulties, touched by the teen' distress.

* * *

Dressed up in his school uniform, Heiji picked up a white rose and walked with a sigh towards the centre of the room. He barely dared to raise his head, unable to look at the too small coffin in front of him, with the picture of a smiling Conan on it.

He clenched his jaw as he put the flower with the others on the dark wood.

 _"Rest in peace. I'll protect her for you, pal..."_

o.O.o

Two days had passed since the fire.

Heiji had to stay the night to the hospital, with some oxygen, to get rid of the last traces of smoke in his lungs. Early the following morning, Otaki had confirmed the boy's death : the dental comparison came back positive, based on the data from a check up the small detective had with the school three months beforehand. The whole thing had been classified as a dramatic accident, apparently part of the roof fell on the kid as he was in that building, breaking his skull. His death had been swift, almost merciful.

With a voice still coarse from fume inhalation and from grief, the Osakan had called Agasa to give him the news and so the old man could warn Kudô's parents. He also asked Otaki to be the one to announce it to Ran and Mouri.

They both stayed overnight in the hospital, waiting with anguish for the police's conclusion and, of course, Ran broke at the confirmation, sobbing loudly against her father's shoulder. Heiji would remember Kogoro's shocked face as he patted his daughter's back : apparently the man was more attached than he thought to the boy.

o.O.o

The dark-skinned detective was now in Tôkyô, assisting to the wake of his best friend. He had a small nod at Kudô's parents, both under a disguise, receiving condolences from the different persons who surrounded the boy. He didn't recognize half the faces but with all the victims the boy helped, was it that surprising ?

Spotting Ran, the Osakan walked in her direction, when he noticed she was at the phone.

"- Shinichi ? It's Ran again... I can't seem to be able to reach you... Well, I'll try again, it's important, call me back if you can... "

His heart in his mouth, he gulped and turned to the door, unable to stand it anymore.

"- Heiji ! " Kazuha called as she saw him, noticing he was back.

"- Sorry, Kazuha, I just need ta... have some fresh air...

\- But it's pourin' outside ! " she stated with concerned eyes.

"- Nevermind... " The teen took his cap out and put it on his head as he walked out of the temple.

Ignoring the rain, he wandered aimlessly in the Zen garden and sat on some stairs, bending the visor to hide his face and bringing his knees to him to put his forehead against his legs.

It was so difficult not being able to tell her the truth. But he promised.

o.O.o

Not long after that case where Conan had been shot and succeeded to get hold of his real body for a little while, they had spoken through their phones one night of what could have happened if the boy had been hurt in a more deadly way.

"- ... An' ya'd prefer her not ta know the truth ?!

\- Yea... to be honest, I'd prefer to know she weeps over "Conan" 's death and is angry about "Shinichi" 's absence." The boy sadly shook his head. " I don't see how knowing she lost both would help her in there...

\- So ya'd be the bad guy ? The one who left her in her distress ?

\- Isn't she already lonely because of me ? Wouldn't change much, eh...

\- It'd be just so..." the Osakan stopped, trying to find a word to put on the uneasy feeling he had to learn his best friend would prefer to stay in his lie even in death. " ... unfair ... fer ya.

\- Yea, maybe, but I wouldn't mind in that case, right ? Just promise me... Keep an eye on her if anything happens, would you ?

\- Ya don' have ta ask fer that, o' course, I'd be there...

\- Thanks...

\- But I got a better idea : just do yer best ta stay alive, okay ?

\- I'll try to keep that in mind." The boy smiled. " Why are we discussing such an depressing subject by the way ?! Come on, tell me, how was your last case ?

\- Haha, this one was funny, it was... "

o.O.o

The Osakan never imagined it would be that hard to have to deal with both the death of his friend and the fact Ran was desperately calling for Shinichi, tears in the eyes, without being able to give her the truth.

"- Tantei-han ? "

Heiji raised his head, to see a hand on his drenched shoulder, belonging to a teen in dark clothes with an umbrella. His eyes widened when they fell on his face, his body shaking from both cold and shock, as a recognized the high-school student features of his late best friend.

Frozen for one instant, his mouth opened, the name "Kudô" almost on his lips, but he stopped when his brain started to work again, remembering how the teen called him...

"- How dare ya use his face on this day, Kid !" He snapped, getting up to grab the Thief's collar, knocking his umbrella on the floor.

"- I wasn't planning to... It's mine. My true face. A bit like a parting gift... "

Heiji squinted his eyes at the boy in front of him, spotting the small differences, the eyes more indigo than azure, the unruly hairs when his friend's were flat, their colour a bit lighter...

"- Sorry... " He apologized, letting the Kid go, bending to get his umbrella and giving it back to him. "He was so sure ya prob'ly looked like him..." The Osakan had a small nostalgic smile.

"- He's always been the smart one..." The Thief stated with a smirk. " Tantei-han..." He started, his face suddenly serious.

"- Yea ?

\- I'm not sure he's dead. "

The dark-skinned detective stared at him. "Dude, the damn dentals say so...

\- I know but... " He stopped when a couple walked by, looking at them suspiciously. "We can't speak here... Where are you staying ? At the Mouri's ?

\- Yea, fer the next couple o' days. " Heiji was still looking at him with interrogative eyes.

"- Meet you on the roof, later tonight... Two a.m. ?

\- Noted but...

\- Laters, Tantei-han."

And he left, quickly disappearing in the crowd in front of the temple as he went out of the garden. The Osakan was still looking at the last spot he saw the Thief, lost in his thoughts when Kazuha approached him, an umbrella in his hands.

"- Ahou, ya'll catch a cold if ya stay like that, come back inside." She asked with sympathetic eyes, knowing how hard the death of the boy hit her childhood friend.

With a nod, he followed her.


	2. Conan's arc - Chapter 2 - Doubts

**Second chapter today, as the first was a bit short ; )**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ^_^**

* * *

 **Chap 2 : Doubts**

* * *

Heiji pushed the cover he had on him, careful not to wake Kogoro. Him sleeping alone with the Uncle was a first and it was really strange to him, not to feel the small presence of his friend in the futon on the floor with him. As a chill ran through his body, he grabbed his pullover and carefully went out of the room, trying to be as silent as possible, easily guessing that Ran's father wouldn't be happy to be woken at a quarter to 2 a.m. .

The Osakan walked on his tiptoes when he passed in front of Ran's room, though he knew it probably was useless. The girl couldn't stop sobbing during the evening and he didn't expect the night to calm her, even with Kazuha doing her best to support her.

Grabbing his shoes, he walked out of the apartment, going through the little door to the roof, to notice the rain had stopped and the clouds were leaving to reveal the soothing shape of the moon.

He put his pullover when he chilled once again and settled on the floor against the air vent, head raised to look at the moon, trying to order his thoughts.

The Thief had surprised him when he approached him earlier, with the craziest theory, a Conan that could be alive. Of course Heiji wanted to believe it but... He didn't want to give too much trust into that hope, it was already painful enough to lose his best friend once, he didn't want to lost him again due to some eccentric ideas from a criminal.

"- I see you're early, Tantei-han.

\- So are ya, Kid " The teen had a small smirk when he lowered his head and spotted the white cape of the Kaitou Kid in front of him, on the edge of the roof.

"- Being on time is part of good manners" The man in the tuxedo casually said, walking to the detective and sitting next to him.

"- So... What about yer... theory ? Hope ya're not just givin' me false hope there...

\- No. I absolutely despise the idea of someone being hurt, let alone killed, in one of my magic shows. Those are for entertainment, not violence, I had to look into what happened.

\- Heists.

\- Hmm ?

\- Those aren' shows, they're heists. Thefts, ya know ?

\- You're a bit down-to-earth, Osakan... " The Kid said with a little smirk. "The life is a scene, it's up to everyone to lighten it and turn it into a marvellous show for the others...

\- Sorry but I'm not exactly in the mood ta "enlighten" myself, with my best friend in a coffin..." The dark-skinned detective sighed bluntly, lifting once again his eyes on the sky.

"- I came here because I think I have something for you. I'm not sure it will cheer you up as much as I'd like to but I think it is better than nothing... "

Heiji turned his head to him, his look full of questions.

"- Could you first tell me what happened on your side of the heist ? I need to check something. Don't forget anyone or anything you saw or heard. Start with the moment you both arrived.

\- Well, apart from... the end " The Osakan gulped. " There wasn' anythin' much special with that heist. As it was in Osaka, I met Ku... Conan-kun...

\- No worries, I know he's Kudô Shinichi.

\- What ? " The teen gave him a startled face, wondering how the Thief could have that information.

"- I don't think this is the subject here, just know I share this little secret. Please go on ?

\- Never mind then... " Heiji grumbled with a shrug, though still shocked but he preferred to focus again on the heist's night. "All o' us came there, Kudô, Occhan and Neechan an' the two o' us quickly escaped ta try ta intercept ya without gettin' them under our feet. We were discussin' the case, lookin' a bit around us. We knew where ya'd spot later thanks ta yer heist's notice so we decided ta head there. An' on the way, I don' know what Kudô spotted, but he told me he'd be right back an' left ta that office buildin'... I waited a bit an' then smelled somethin' strange, as if there was a fire. An' when I saw it came from the builin' Kudô walked in, I rushed there...Last thing I know, is me wakin' up on the ground, with Otaki-han callin' me...

\- Yea, I have that last part, I'm the one who got you out.

\- Otaki-han told me it was a worker from the building on fire ?!

\- Remember who you're talking to, detective.

\- ... Well, thanks then.

\- Don't mention it." The Thief brushed the teen's thanks with a move of the hand. "Where did you last see Nakamori-keiji ?

\- Hmm, perhaps a few minutes b'fore Kudô left ? Don' know where he went after, seemed ta hesitate an' I wasn' really payin' attention ta him.

\- And you're sure Tantei-kun went in that building?

\- Tantei-kun... ? Ahh Kudô ? " He continued when the Kid nodded. "Yea, positive, I saw him. Went in but not out, that's why I rushed in... Will ya now tell me what makes ya think the body we found wasn' his ?" The detective asked, tired of all these questions.

"- Three things." The Thief said, rising three fingers. "First, Tantei-kun must have had a really good reason to go into that building and that wasn't related to my heist so there was something else that night. Second, I didn't spot anyone except you in that building : knowing him, he would have found a way to call me if he was stuck somewhere. Third, there were two Nakamori-keibu that night and I can assure you I wasn't one of the two. I know it's thin but... there was another expert in disguise that night... "

Heiji narrowed his eyes, deep in thoughts. Apart from the Thief, he only knew one person able to do so and it wasn't good news.

"- I'll try ta get my hands on the video surveillance, I might see that impostor...

\- And you may want to give some phone calls to Osaka's police, to check if they have any child body missing form a morgue... There may have been a switch.

\- I will.

\- Contact me when you'll have anything, I'll do my best on my side too.

\- Ok but... Why are ya helpin' me... us ?

\- My favourite critic has probably been kidnapped when he was admiring my last performance, I won't accept anyone to use my shows like that. This is getting personal." The Kid said with a dark face, getting up in a swift move.

"- Thieves' pride, eh ?

\- You may call it like this... See you soon, Tantei-han.

\- Hey, wait ! How can I get in touch with ya ? " The detective asked as the Thief jumped off the roof, deploying his glider.

"- Check your ears ! " The man in white shouted, before definitively being out of reach.

" - What ?! " He raised his hands towards his earsand found a paper note behind one, with a phone number and a word.

 _"Use it well"_ It said, and, of course, it was signed with a Kaitou Kid logo.

"- Show off..." The Osakan grinned.

 _"But still... Was it even possible that ...?"_ He thought, his eyes shining a bit as he considered his best friend's death being a fake. _" An' where would he be... "_

The hope was here and he decided to give everything he had to look into it.

* * *

"-Yea, thanks Otaki-han..."

"- Everythin' alright, Heiji ? " Kazuha asked when she saw him frown when he pocketed back his phone.

"- Yea... I'm sorry, Kazuha, but could ya look after Nee-chan today ?I have ta leave fer a while.

\- But we have ta be in the cemetery in three hours...

\- I'm not sure I'll make it.

\- I don' understand" she sighed, shaking her head. " Yesterday, ya were as sad as if ya lost a brother and today ya don' seem ta mind, ready ta jump in whatever new case... What happened ?

\- Trust me, this is important. I need ta look after that.

\- ... Try ta do yer best ta be there.

\- Can' promise but I'll try."

Putting his cap on his head, Heiji left Kogoro's office early that morning to head to Agasa's house, where he knew he would be able to use a comp without the need to check behind his back every second.

He had used what was remaining of the night to think about what happened that evening where Kudô supposedly died, trying to remember every detail, every word he could have shared with his best friend. The dark-skinned detective refrained himself from calling Otaki in the middle of the night, waiting until it was nine a.m., asking him to mail him the videos of the heist, everything he could find. The man was also supposed to look for any missing corpse around Osaka and would keep the teen informed if he found anything. He had tried to stay as vague as possible as he knew the man could be cornered by his father if he suspected anything and he didn't want to have to share his doubts and where they came from yet.

Suddenly felt light-headed while he was walking, Heiji paused and laid an instant against a nearby wall. Perhaps it wasn't a so good idea to have been sitting under a pouring rain that previous evening and to skip sleep but well... No time to rest, if indeed Kudô was alive, he needed help and now. He started again walking, determined to find out the truth.

* * *

"- Hi, Nee-chan.

\- Hi." All dressed up in black, the little girl that wasn't one opened Agasa's door to let the teen in.

She didn't seem to be happy to have to wear that colour she particularly hated but the circumstances forced her to and she couldn't have the luxury to stand out.

"- You came to fetch us for the... burying ? " She managed to ask, after a small pause.

Heiji gave her a look of concern : he had already noticed the news of Kudô's death had hit hard the little girl. Having lost all her family, the teen was one of the last anchors of her life and now he was gone : it was obvious it affected her greatly. He didn't see her much since he came to Tôkyô but she looked depressed, taking a lot of time to do the most simple things.

"- ... Not really. I'd need a comp, do ya think I could use the professor's ?

\- Help yourself."She stated, not even really interested in why he needed a computer.

"- Where is he by the way ?" The detective asked, walking towards Agasa's desk in a corner of the living room.

"- Came to fetch the rest of the Detective Boys, they wanted to come this afternoon.

\- How are they... takin' the news ?

\- Not well, as you can imagine. Death is a faraway conception at this age..." She answered, sitting back on the couch, grabbing the magazine she left when she came at the door and resuming looking at it without really reading it.

"- Yea, I guess. "

The girl didn't seem to pay attention at him anymore so he switched on the computer and tapped impatiently on the table to wait for it to start. He refrained himself from doing that when he noticed, not wanting to disturb the little scientist or to attract her attention. He didn't want to give her false hope... The Osakan gave a little sight of relief when at last, he could access his mails.

The videos Otaki sent him were of a bad quality and without the sound, as he had been forced to compress them a lot to be able to send them but Heiji could spot everyone's face or at least guess who was who thanks to their clothes.

He had different angles, one from the outside of building that went ablaze, two public surveillance cameras of the street in front of the museum and the museum entrance.

Remembering what the Kid said, he tried to spot both Nakamori-keibu, starting with when he last saw one of the men, just before Kudô went into the office building, on its camera.

 _"Ok, there ya are, number one..."_ He thought when he saw the man, a bit hesitant in what he was going to do, just as the teen remembered before his attention was attracted somewhereelse.

He speeded up the video and saw the man was giving an intense look at Conan. When he spotted him, the small detective's face turned into a suspicious expression, turning his head to the museum and back to him.

The Osakan tried to give a look at the museum's camera, to see what the boy spotted and noticed, just a few minutes before, that Nakamori went through its door, discussing with Otaki-han.

 _"So...Two Nakamori-keibu, ya got that right Kid..."_ The teen frowned. " _An' looks like ya weren't the only one who spotted that... "_

Back to the building camera, Heiji saw that Nakamori N°2 went in there under Kudô's eyes, with once last glance at him. The dark-skinned saw the kid's lips move. He could remember the last words he said to him "Wait here, I'll be right back, just need to check something" and saw himself trying to reach the little kid before he ran towards the building and shrugging as he left too fast. He clenched his fists as he saw himself shrug on the video, regretting so much not to have followed his best friend at that moment.

 _"How could I've just missed this ?! Damn Kudô, ya an' yer annoyin' habit ta work alone... Ya'd better not ta be dead, I have ta kick yer ass fer that..."_

The Osakan speeded up once against the video, spotting the moment he was tired to wait and tried to find Conan, going in also. Ten minutes later on the camera, a middle-aged man entered and came back five minutes later with an unconscious teen across his shoulders. Him. No traces of the Nakamori N°2, even when he reached the moment the firemen arrived and the building was almost completely destroyed by the flames, stopping the camera to film anything anymore. Lucky for him the recordings were directly stored on an external server. But with this, he had the proof the man had found another way out...

The teen used the streets cameras to spot the man and saw his arrival, as he was getting out of a black car, with at least a dark shapes inside... And dark clothes could mean...

"- Gin... "

Heiji jumped on his chair to notice the auburn-haired girl was now near of him, her body shaking and her eyes widening with fear as she recognized the car on the video he was watching.

"- Gin ? That long haired psycho who gave the aho-whatever-toxin ta Kudô ?

\- Apotoxin 4869" She corrected by reflex." Porsche 356A. This is his car.

\- The same model ya mean ? "

She nodded, calming down a bit, watching the screen with curious eyes.

"- What are you looking at ?

\- Nothin', nothin', just some videos I found on the net... " He assured her, quickly closing all the files he had opened.

She gave him a flat glare, perfectly seeing he was lying. "Don't meddle with Them. It'll just get you killed... " She advised. " And I think one detective down is already more than enough... " The little scientist added with sad eyes, looking straight in his.

"- Got that. "

"- Ai-kun, are you there ?" They heard as the door opened. " Can you help me ? The kids' parents left some flowers for C... This afternoon.

\- I'm coming. "

Heiji followed the girl with his eyes as she went to help the professor. He tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't refrain from gulping, trying to sooth his suddenly dry throat.

Gin.

Them.

He was realizing with guilt he probably let his best friend being kidnapped just under his eyes by the most dangerous criminal Organization he ever heard of.

The teen passed a hand in front of his face, his eyes shining a bit with the uneasy feeling that overwhelmed him. He sighed, ignoring the beginning of a headache and got up to welcome the old man.

"- Ah, Heiji-kun !

\- How are ya doin' professor ? Heya, kids. "He added, when Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi entered, in dark clothes.

The three of them muttered a hello, a bit taken aback, but that wasn't really surprising with the reason they came here.

"- Want to eat with us before leaving to the ceremony ?

\- Nah, I'll be fine... Could I speak ta ya a minute, kids ?" He asked the Detective Boys, crouching and calling them with a sign of the hand.

They approached him with curious looks on their faces while the Osakan tried to ignore Agasa's and Ai's surprised glimpses.

"- Do you need our help with something, Heiji-san ? " Mitsuhiko enquired with his usual polite tone.

"- Ta be honest, yes. I'd like ta bring Ku... Conan-kun's glasses ta put them with him, ya know how much he loved them but the original ones have been destroyed... I'd like ta make it a surprise ta Haibara-san an' the professor, think ya could bring ta me the spare discreetly ?

"- I'll do it ! " Ayumi volunteered.

"- I'll ask for food in the kitchen so Hakase won't look over here." Genta added, happy to help with the plan.

"- I'll deal with Haibara-san" the freckled boy concluded.

"- Thanks guys. "

A few minutes later, with a lot of furtive looks, the little girl brought him back the spare with a smile.

"- Great work, girl" He smiled with a small pat on her head while he was pocketing the item.

"- So, what do you want to do with them, Heiji-san ?" Mitsuhiko asked when he came back from the kitchen after being sure Haibara was staying there, giving a small smirk when he saw the teen's surprised face. " Conan-kun was our mentor and you and Kogoro-san were his, you can't hide anything from the Detective Boys !

\- Yea, I dunno why I tried... " Heiji admitted with a smirk after recomposing himself, ruffling the boy's hairs. " Well, this is fer a secret investigation, I can' speak about it yet but this is important.

\- Is it about Conan-kun's... death ? " Ayumi managed to ask, her voice shaking a bit.

The detective gave a look at both faces turned at him with intense expectation.

"- Maybe, I dunno, that's why it must stay between us only, ok ?"

Both kids nodded, giving him focused looks, in an almost adult-like expression.

"- Thanks" He softly laughed when he saw them.

Getting up, he took his cap out and put it on his head, heading to the door.

"- Leaving already, Heiji-kun ?" The professor asked from the kitchen where he was preparing some sandwiches with Ai under Genta's starving look.

"- Yea, got some stuff ta do...

\- See ya this afternoon then !"

The teen didn't answer, knowing the chances him being there that afternoon were going slimmer and slimmer with his discoveries. Hecrossed Haibara's suspicious eyes before leaving but only shrugged and closed the door. Even if the girl had her doubts, he had managed thanks to the kids to get hold of the spare glasses without informing Agasa or Ai of the Thief's theory.

His thoughts moved on the glasses. The Osakan knew that, if he had to, he'd keep them on his nose to go through the whole country but he secretly hoped his friend was in Tokyo. The biggest structures of the Organization were very probably there : being an international syndicate, They would need to be able to travel easily and that wouldn't be possible if They were too far away from the mains airports. Osaka, maybe, would be the second choice for such an establishment, he would go back there if he couldn't spot anything in the capital.

Grabbing a pill for his headache in the bottom of one of his pockets, the dark-skinned detective swallowed it and sighed, taking his phone out as he was crossing the professor's garden.

 _"Ok, time ta see if all this was just a joke... or not"_

With a worried frown, Heiji dialled the number the Kid gave him and wait for anyone to answer to him, walking aimlessly in the street in no particular direction.

" - Moonlight magician, how may I help you ?

\- Yea, Kid, it's me.

\- Kid ? You've always been the teasing one, there's no Kid here, just Kai-kun but I bet you knew that ?

\- Haha, did ya really give me yer personal phone ? The great Kaitou Kid can' speak freely where he is at the moment ?" The Osakan smirked as he understood the Thief probably wasn't alone.

"- Yes indeed... " The teen paused at the other side of the line. "Shh, Aoko, this is important, it's a friend of my mother... One sec'.

\- I got all the time ya need, dude."

Now that he was far away enough from the house, Heiji got the radar glasses out and put them on his nose, switching them on and sighting with relief when he zoomed out and noticed a red dot that wasn't coming from Agasa's house, quite far away. In the meanwhile, he heard in the phone the sound of some footsteps, probably in a stair and then a door opening and a sudden whistle of the wind, mixed with what sounded like...

"- ...A bell ? Ya're at school ?! Ya really are the same age than me an' Kudô...

\- Yup for all, we probably have the same kind of age. Got all of that just through the sound ? Not bad, Tantei-han.

\- Bah, just a detective habit o' mine...An' ya ? Started crime early from what I hear...

\- Sometimes you have to, "dude". So, found anything ? Or you just want to find out why I'm a thief through the study of my infancy ?

\- Haha..." The detective had a short laugh, though he was still focused on the red dot on the glasses. "Nah, just ta give ya an update, got my hands on some information.

\- Same here.

\- Ah ? What did ya get ?

\- You first !

\- Trust me a bit, Thief, I won' try ta drag ya ta the police station... I'm not really interested in catchin' thieves, I'll leave that ta Kudô." He added with a faint smile, thinking about his friend and his passion for the Thief in white.

"- Good to hear but I'll still be on my guards for now, sorry, old habit there also.

\- Okay..." Heiji sighed. "Well, ta make it short, got the videos o' the heist, there really were two Nakamori's. Kudô followed one o' them into that buildin', it looked like the guy did his best ta caught his attention an' have him tail him...

\- Any idea of who it was ?

\- First, tell me what ya learnt." The dark-skinned asked, not really willing to mention the BO yet.

"- ... Fair" The Thief admitted. "I tried to look into our dental comparison problem. And I found out the dentist who examined Tantei-kun had a burglar one week ago but the man never took anything, so he never reported it to the police.

\- Ya think he switched the radios with someone's else ?

\- Positive.

\- Crap... Really starts ta sound like Them...

\- Them ?

\- The whole thing may be related ta... an Organization we've been fightin' with Kudô. Nakamori N°2 used a car that could belong ta one o' their members...

\- What kind of Organization ?" The Thief asked, a brow raised as he heard the word, thinking about the one he was fighting.

"- Bad guys an' gals in black with alcohol codenames. Big crime syndicate, specialized in murders, kidnapping, a bit o' robbery an' such.

\- Nice CV..."

 _"But doesn't sound exactly like mine"_ The Thief added in his head.

"- Don' expect ta see it anywhere, they are the secretive kind. An' they do have a disguise master, a chick named Vermouth.

\- Let's imagine they've indeed built all that plan to kidnap Tantei-kun, any idea of their goal ? They wouldn't have done something so complicated just to kill him...

\- Yea, that's the good news : if they kidnapped him because they discovered his identity, they'll keep him alive. But I don' think that'll mean he'd be having a good time. We need ta find him, as soon as possible." Heiji stopped his walk and closed his eyes, trying not to give too many thoughts about what his friend could be going through at that exact moment. He knew the guys wouldn't refrain Themselves from torturing him or from using him as a guinea pig, even if he was in a kid's body and without even being sure he was Kudô. The fact his friend never tried to contact them with his badge wasn't encouraging either.

"- Any ideas ?

\- Yea, I could get my hands on his radar glasses, he should have a tracker on him, I'm tryin' ta locate him right now.

\- I always knew he liked gadgets." the Kid noted with a small grin." Call me once you're there, I'll come. Don't try to play the hero and to go after Them alone...

\- Ya almost sound like ya know me..." Heiji grinned as the Thief saw right through his intentions.

"- "Heiji Hattori, the hot-blooded detective of the West ". One of my friends knows you and that's how he speaks of you.

\- He knows me well then" The teen admitted, trying to find out who the Thief could be mentioning. " Ok,let's keep in touch, I'm tryin' ta see where I end with that...

\- Good luck and laters !"

* * *

 **OMG, I was so sure I'd never write a fic with the DB in it o.O And they'll even be probably appearing later for a bigger role...**

 **See you next week for the next chapter ; )**


	3. Conan's arc - Chapter 3 - Search

**Heya !**

 **First I'd like to say thanks for the warm welcome of this story, I wasn't expecting such a craze for it o.O**

 **Hope I won't disappoint you, some of you look really enthousiastic about this ; )**

 **This fiction will be published on a weekly basis, on thursdays. I'll probably publish faster once I'm finished with writing, we'll see how it goes ^_^**

 **So now about today chapter... Well, to be honest, I really had a lot of fun to put together a worried Heiji (not for too long, I promise :p) and a Kaito... hmm, being Kaito xD A lot of innuendo in that one but as I said, this is not _that_ kind of story ; )  
**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **JarayZ : Wow, already 2 reviews : ) And such impatience, I finished U.A. only on the 10th, so it's not been that long ! But I must say I'm flattered you're awaiting my stories ; ). Schedule given above ! And yea, that kind of fic is so rare, I HAD TO write one, damnit, those two are so fun to put together ^_^**

 **bobbyneko : Thank you : )**

 **Reader : Haha, the "French English writer", I love that tittle : ) Well, I'm also glad to have my serial reviewer back, feels like old good times... Uh wait, it was only 3 weeks ago ? ! xD For your information, the roller coaster is free of charge... So, have no second thoughts, and hop in the next chapter ; ) Glad you're having fun :3**

 **guest : Another impatient one, I'm really moved : ) Hope you'll have fun with that story ! ^^**

 **midnightkiss56 : Thanks ! I'll try to keep with the good work ; ) And no worries about me rushing this, that's why I wait to have written a few chapters before releasing a story and publish only once a week at the beginning, I want to be able to write at my pace : )**

 **EmYasmina : Yeaaaa, I'm back ! xD And with the DB... I must be sick :p**

 **Spade : I love them both too : ) Sooo about forbidden territories, yes sorry, I'll keep the pairings canon. I think the day I'll be writing BL it will be in a romance fic more than an action one (and prolly M rated, lol^^; ). But this story will be mainly centred in bromance/friendship, romance will just be in the background so you may be able to stand it : ) I may do some BL omake, some scenes are sooo close to it, it could be fun to write them that way... Well, that would be later ; )**

 **Vivianne95 : Thank you : )**

* * *

 **Chap 3 : Search  
**

* * *

"- Tantei-han ?"

Heiji raised his head, blinking as he put his cap off his face, dazzled by the sun and probably sensitive to the strong light due to his headache. He was sitting against a building, a bit apart of the street in a shadowy alley, not far away from where he found after a two hours walk the signal came from. The Osakan had called the Thief, giving him the address and, after a bit of what turned to be an useless surveillance of the place, gave up and tried to have a slight nap. It apparently was neither long nor restful, seeing how hard it was for him to wake up when he felt the teen's hand touching his shoulder.

"- Sorry, must have dozed off..." The teen stated, recognizing the face he saw at the temple, that one so similar to his friend's.

"- You don't look good." The Kid observed, a bit of concern in the voice.

"- Didn' get much sleep... An' maybe an incomin' cold but never mind, Kudô can' wait." The detective stated, getting up with determination. "Could ya think o' any plan ta get two underage teens into a bar ? " Heiji asked to change the subject.

"- I think, yes. But I'll need you to be focused and you don't seem... ..." The Kudô-like teen added as he saw the Osakan wince.

"- Don' worry about that." The detective assured, getting back his balance.

"- If you say so..." The other nodded with a sigh at the other's stubbornness

He dropped his bag and got a few things out, clothes mainly.

"- Hmm I dare hope the skirt isn' fer me ?

\- Don't know... Did you shave ? "

The detective of the West gave him a disgusted look, getting a giggle from the Kid.

"- Guess that's a no, I'll be getting the skirt then.

\- Do ya shave yar legs on a daily basis ? " The dark-skinned asked, half amused, half surprised.

"- My job does demand some sacrifices you know" He smiled mysteriously.

"- I'll stay with detective...

\- The pants then !"

Heiji grabbed the clothes the Thief sent flying to him and they took advantage of the shadows to change quickly into their disguises.

"- Ya chose some fancy stuff, didn' ya? " The Osakan stated, giving a look at himself as he put a dark vest on the white shirt he already slipped in.

"- I checked a bit where we were going and this jazz bar has quite the high standards, we'll be surrounded by tux' in there. Hope you got some money... You're the man, you'll be inviting !" That last phrase was said with a girl's voice, making the dark teen turn his head to stare at the Thief with surprise.

"- ... Disguise master, eh ?" He managed to say, bewildered by the – he had to admit it – beautiful girl next to him. Hadn't he seen the brown-haired teen standing at that exact same place just a few minutes beforehand, he wasn't sure he'd been able to see through the perfect disguise in front of him. "Ya do live up ta yer reputation...

\- Thank you." A Kid-like grin appeared on the long dark-haired girl's face, helping the detective to at last spot something left of the boy.

Bowing to get his wallet and phone from his own clothes, the detective had a small twinge of guilt when he saw the time on his phone's screen, 4 P.M., realizing he missed the urn's burying.

 _"I really hope I didn' miss our last goodbye, pal... Ya better be alive in there..."_ He silently prayed, raising his hand to touch the o-mamori he had kept under his shirt as to try to pass some luck from it to his best friend.

"- Hey ! Wake up, mister Gloomy." The Thief asked, snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Got to do your make up.

\- I thought I wasn' playin' the girl... Wow, what's that ?!" Heiji snapped, stepping back, when he saw the fake girl approaching him with a moustache in the hand and a smile on her face.

"- Will do great with your glasses, we need to age you a bit and facial hair is the quickest !

\- Kami, looks like my father's..." The Osakan stated, rolling his eyes as he felt under his fingers the fake moustache the Thief just glued on his face.

"- Don't touch it ! " The Kid forbade, slapping lightly his hand to have it off his accessory.

The detective sighed, bending to get Kudô's spare glasses to put them on his nose.

"- What do we do o' our other clothes ?

\- Back into the bag. Just hope we'll be able to retrieve it before anyone steals it...

\- I'll be keepin' that on me then." Heiji said, grabbing his cap and cramming it into his inner pocket, under the other teen reproving look.

"- Really ?" He asked with a flat glare. "The o-mamori then the cap ?

\- Can' do without them... " The detective blushed as he had to admit his superstitious side.

"- You're really not built for being a thief..." The Thief sighed back, a bit put out. "Hope at least all this stuff is going to bring us luck..."

* * *

"- Just as ya said, fancy place..." Heiji had a small whistle of admiration when he walked into the bar, with its soft carpets, velvets walls and the grand piano on the scene in a corner, an old man playing it softly.

The lights were dimmed, except for the scene but he could notice there were only three others customers in the bar.

"- May I help you?" A waiter in black and white approached them with a closed expression, not used to such young customers, usually welcoming middle-aged salary men.

With a charming smile, the Kid took charge of the situation.

"- A table for two please... " He winked with a smile of compliance. "Where would you prefer, Anata ?

\- Eh... " Heiji was a bit taken by surprise at the surname, never expecting to be called "anata" by a man even if he was disguised in a perfectly fine woman, and looked through the glasses to see what would be best. " Maybe in that dark corner over there ?" He proposed, pointing a small table near a wall, not far away from the back door.

"- That's daring ! " The false girl giggled, grabbing his arm with a lascivious look under the rolling eyes of the waiter.

The Osakan clenched his jaw not to jerk his hand up and put his other one on the Kid's, a smile on his face, trying to play along.

"- Please follow me." The man bowed, guiding them through the room.

"- Two Martini, please." The Thief asked after they settled, before focusing so hard "her" attention on "her husband" that the waiter felt he really was the third wheel.

The detective couldn't retain the deep sigh he'd been holding once they were alone. Acting wasn't for him and he was already tired enough, it was hard to keep up with the other teen's enthusiasm.

"- "Anata "?" He asked, rising a bored brow.

"- Maa, I had to get into the role... And the guy won't turn around us, I've been clear enough on what we were planning to do in that dark corner... " The Kid pointed out, sticking his tongue at the dark-skinned teen. He once again took his hand when he spotted the man was back.

"- Your drinks, Miss, Sir" The waiter said putting a glass in front of each of them before leaving again quickly.

"- Sooo, next step, M. Detective ?" The false girl asked, noticing the Osakan had removed his hand to switch on the glasses and was focusing on their glass.

"- It doesn' seem far away but the signal is weak... Maybe an underground facility ?

\- Let me check..."

The Kid took his phone out, rapidly displaying in a few moves of his fingertips what looked like a map.

"- Wow, where did ya get this ?" Heiji asked, almost spitting out what he just sipped at his glass.

"- Don't forget I'm no amateur" The indigo-eyed teen retorted with a smirk. "Is that any good ?

\- What? " The Osakan blushed a bit when he noticed the other was eyeing at the glass in his hand. "Sorry, haven' really eaten today, had ta put somethin' in my stomach... Gimme that phone, I'll compare with the glasses.

\- Hai, hai... Hungry or not, underage drinking is forbidden by law... " The Kid taunted with a wink, nevertheless passing the item to his neighbour.

"- Tsk, I don' want ta hear that from ya, Thief..." Heiji stated, his green eyes now on the phone. "Ok, looks like we should take that back door just behind us. I think the signal is comin' from the underground floor on yer map, but it's a bit strange, it seems off-limit...

\- Let's check then" The false girl got up after a glimpse to the bar to check if the waiter was busy, taking the Osakan's hand.

They silently walked through the back door, flattening themselves in the first corner they met to check their surroundings.

" - OK..." the Thief started after a quick look, going back to his normal voice. "No surveillance camera in sight.

\- It'll be easier then. Over there."

The detective guided them in a small room, a bit disappointed to see it was empty, though the red dot seemed to be further than what the walls allowed.

" - Come on, where are ya ..." The dark-skinned teen passed his hand through his hair, barely hiding his frustration.

"- What's the matter ? " Kid enquired as he saw him pacing the room.

"- It's strange, we are in the good direction but... Let's check the walls, we may find some hidden passage."

Heiji ran his hands on the concrete, trying to find any asperity, while the Thief looked at the shelves, overloaded with alcohol's bottles.

"- Got something." He stated, as he saw a bottle had less dust than the others and that seemed to move strangely, revealing a metal mechanism under its bottom when he lifted it of a few millimetres.

Approaching, the Osakan gave a curious look at the bottle and had a small laugh when he noticed it was labelled "Vermouth".

"- Anything funny you'd like to share ? " The false girl asked, a bit puzzled.

"- Nah, it's nothin', it's just that codename that amuse me...

\- Speaking of alcohol, I think you should... "The teen grabbed a nearby bottle and opened it " ... smell a bit more...

\- Hey ! That's cold an'... bleh, it stinks. I thought I told ya I was already feelin' sick... " The detective frowned with a disgusted look when the Thief spilled some of the alcohol on his shirt.

" - Deal with it, it will be a great excuse if someone sees us...

\- A drunken couple who finds by accident the secret entrance o' a hideout ?" The green-eyed teen guessed with a flat look. "It never works in the movies...

\- Stop being so pessimistic ! " The Kid smiled as the other sighed. "It's just about nerves and confidence, you know !"

Heiji passed his hand in front of his eyes and closed them. "Kid" was exactly the name the guy needed, everything was a game to him and, damn, how could he be so energetic ? He was tiresome, even for him... He grimaced when a puff of alcohol reached his nose, aggravating the throb in his head and, having a doubt, he pressed his hand against his forehead, to notice it was burning.

 _"Great, fever incommin'..."_ The Osakan stated for himself annoyed by his weakness when he needed to be at his best for his friend.

"- You ok, Tantei-han ?

\- Yea, let's get movin'" The detective said, opening his eyes and pushing the fake bottle backwards.

A part of the shelves on their left slid on the side with a glass noise, revealing a staircase.

" - Underground facility, here we are ! " The Thief observed, looking at the hidden entrance.

They silently came down the stairs, careful to any sound they could spot but the place seemed calm and empty. The last steps led them into a well-lightened hallway, deserving a dozen of doors, with the same distance in between. The Osakan was a bit surprised, he was expecting a bigger place : the organization taking all those risks to kidnap Kudô and bring him in such a small facility ? He was expecting a lab or such, not something that looked like a small underground hotel.

"- Cells you think ?" The Kid asked in a whisper as he saw the big locks on almost all the doors, except the further one.

Heiji nodded a yes, heading with care to the one the radar pointed to him.

"- Could ya... ?" He required with a low voice when he saw the door was locked, his eyes on the other teen.

The fact the place wasn't guarded didn't give him much hope in finding his best friend in it but there could be something left, a word, a trail...

"- That's my job" The Thief smiled, taking out some tools to pick the door's lock.

After a few seconds, he carefully opened the cell. Both teens were tense until they could see inside.

The room was, as the detective feared, desperately empty, apart from a bed, a sink and a toilet.

Cells, as they guessed.

He walked in, still trying to find the source of the signal and crouched near the bed, where it was the strongest. Pushing the sheets, he spotted a little yellow disk on the bed frame and peeled it off to look at it.

"- What's that ? " The Kid enquired.

"- Transmitter. Works with the glasses, Kudô has a few o' them.

\- Anything else that could help ?"

Heiji lifted the mat completely, to see if there was anything else under it and noticed some fresh scratches.

"- Would you have any light ?

\- Use my phone."

Using the flash as a torch, the detective was now able to read what had been engraved into the wooden slats of the bed's frame.

"THEY KNOW - EC"

He gulped with difficulties and, after one last check to see if there was anything else written on the bed without finding anything, he let the mat down.

"- So ?

\- He was here... " The Osakan stated, his face now white and sweaty, reflecting his uneasiness. "And They know...

\- They know... ?

\- The Organization I spoke ta ya about. An' there's only one thing Kudô fears Them ta know. His identity. 'Cause They'd kill everyone he knew...

\- But it's been almost three days, right ? I don't want to sound pessimistic but some of his relatives would already be dead by today, with the funeral, it's easy to find everyone...

\- Yea... I think that's why he signed "EC". If he was really busted, he'd put "KS". So there's maybe a little doubt left for Them. Question is, where is he now..."

Heiji fell silent, trying to gather his thoughts, to deduce anything else he could from those little words but it was starting to be pretty hard for him to focus.

He suddenly felt the Thief's hand on his shoulder.

"- We better leave, I don't think we'll find anything else here and the longer we stay, the more chance we'll have to be..."

"- Hey, did you let that door open ?"

Both boys jumped on their feet as they heard a male voice outside.

"- Nah, I don't think so..."

The false girl didn't think twice and pinned the detective to the bed against him.

"- Hands on me ! " He hissed, as the Osakan started to struggle, taking his hand to put it on his back and bending towards his head, his fake hair hiding both their faces, their noses almost touching.

"- Don't move ! "

The Kid raised his head in the direction of the voice, giggling stupidly, ignoring the fact both men had a weapon pointed at them.

"- Oops ! I think they caught us, Anata !

\- What do you think you're doing ?! " The taller snapped.

"- Oh, I thought those were rooms for the VIPs ?" The Thief artlessly asked.

"- Get out o' there !" The second one ordered with a quick sign of the head.

\- Ok, ok ! I'm sorry, I thought we could..."

"- Faster !"

The false girl got up and straightened his skirt, with a malicious look on his face. He turned to grab Heiji's hand and helped him on his feet. The teen was supposed to be drunk so he winced a bit, which wasn't really hard to fake in his current state. In his act, the Thief put one of his arm around his shoulders to support him.

"- Alele, Anata, I told you you were having too many cocktails...

\- Sorry... We're leavin', guys, don' mind us..." He hiccupped, trying to look as inoffensive as possible.

They almost passed them when the shorter one squinted his eyes at the detective.

"- Hey, I know ya !

\- I don' think so...

\- Ya got that stupid moustache an' the glasses but I'm sure ya're that high school detective from Osaka ! I've seen yar picture a thousand times, my wife is a fan o' yers !

\- Told ya it's a mistake..."

The Osaka rolled his eyes in his mind... What were the odds, damn ? In another situation, he would have been flattered to be recognized but meeting an Osakan member of the BO, and one who heard of him was so...

He exchanged a frantic look with the Thief : they had to react and fast. Hearing a trigger being cocked, the Kid pushed quickly Heiji back to the bed and jumped on the other side, just half a second before the bullet whizzed out of the gun of the tallest. Turning to grab the Osakan's arm, he threw a smoke bomb with his free hand and took them out of the room before the men couldn't even react.

"- On the left !" Heiji whispered, still a bit disoriented. "The door without lock should be an exit."

There wasn't any time to argue so the false girl decided to trust his judgment and lead them there. As he opened the door, he felt Hattori's hand forcing his head down.

"- Careful !"

Two gunshots were heard before the detective could drag them both inside the new room and close the door behind them, using a nearby chair to block its handle.

"- Over there. " The detective pointed with a sign of the hand, spotting a metal gate across the place they were in, probably a meeting or resting room.

The Thief was the first to reach the other side, picking the door's lock quickly, sweat dropping as he heard the men reached the other door.

"- Let's go ! " He ordered as he pushed the gate. His eyes fell on his surroundings but, with the lack of lights, the most instructive was his nose. "Great, sewers...

\- As long as it leads outside... I don' mind." The Osakan panted, clenching his teeth.

"- Let's get rid of that fast then..."

Half walking, half running, both teens followed the main tunnel, a frown on their faces as the smell was overriding their senses. A few times, they had to walk in the cold and stinky water, and it was with the greatest relief, after something like a ten minutes' walk and another lock picked by the Thief, that they ended on a small platform near the sea. A few steps later, they were on the docks under the last rays of the sun, panting, chilling because of their wet clothes.

"- You were right about that exit...

\- Yea, there had ta be one... I didn' picture them draggin' hostages through that fancy café...

\- Logical. But still, I think you should have both your talismans checked, Tantei-han, they don't seem to be working... at all." The thief taunted, grinning at the other teen.

"- Haha, sorry... "

Heiji fell on his knees, unable to stand any more, as the adrenaline that kept him awake was leaving him, the situation not threatening enough anymore.

"- Oy, Tantei-han !" Kid rushed at him when the other teen touched the ground, a worried look on his face, kneeling to him and putting an arm under his head. " Are you hurt ?"

As the teen was barely responding, breathing heavily, he quickly looked for any wound, spotting only a scratch on his left shoulder, probably from when he protected him, he guessed, but nothing life-threatening. Noticing Heiji's face was red and that it was visible even with his dark skin, he gently put his hand on the teen's forehead.

"- You're burning, pal..." He stated, more for himself, with a grimace.

 _"Damn detective, you could have waited before passing out from a cold on me... What can I do of you... "_

The Kid was divided on what to do. Bringing him at his home or any of his hideout was just crazy. But leaving the teen here also was, with those guys not far away.

With a heavy bored sigh, he took his phone out.

"- Ji-chan, I need your help."

* * *

 **Author's note : They never gave the name of that bar when we see Vermouth an Gin interact with each other but I had that place in mind when I tried to picture the one in this chapter : )**


	4. Conan's arc - Chapter 4 - Masquerade

**Hiya !**

 **Welcome into the next chapter of DW-TE (let's shorten the title to this in the author's notes^^;) !**

 **Today chapter is about more interactions for our two heroes and the preparation of some fun to come with the chapter 5 ; )**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **00Midnight00 : Thank you ! Hmm sorry, Jii won't be in action in this chapter (not even in this fic I think...). He'll be, as always, Kid's support in the shadows ; )**

 **JaraZ : Haha, yea, I think if Kazuha heard of something like this, Heiji wouldn't live after the 3-4 first chapters, she would so kill him xD And yes, I wanted to bring on some Osakan's BO members (why not ? Osaka is one of the biggest cities after Tôkyô, so that wouldn't be so surprising for an organization that big) and with Heiji being known a lot there, as a detective or the police Chief's son, that should be to expect, right ? No worries for the "strange" talking, being French, mine is also xD**

 **Reader : Thanks ; ) Hmm news about Conan will come... soon... ; ) Haha, yea, I had so fun writing that one... Tamed it a bit after the first shot, as it was really sounding too much BL but I really liked to picture it : )**

 **Mystery0028 : Yes, as I said, he'd be so dead, with Kazuha's short temper xD Thank you : )**

 **EmYasmina : Isn't it ? Yea, in fact, in the beginning of this story, it's for once Heiji who needs support and not him supporting someone, I wanted to change a bit : ) But the child still is Kaito... I had fun imaging him so energetic that he could even tire someone like Heiji xD**

 **bobbyneko : Yes, this fic will have its amount of action ; ) Haha, well, we'll be dealing with that part in a few chapters, yes... :p Let's say that, at the moment, they aren't even sure of what he knows, so they're focusing only on him...**

 **908-03 : Thank you :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Masquerade**

* * *

"- Hey, time to wake up..."

Still half asleep, Heiji felt a cold hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

"- Hattori, wake up !

\- Kudô ?!" The Osakan suddenly opened his eyes and tried to get up as he recognized his best friend's teenage voice.

"- Easy, boy..." The one bending to him said, pushing him back into his futon softly with the hand, using now his own voice. "Sorry for the trick but it's time for you to leave Morpheus's arms..."

The new tone helped the dark-skinned to realize his friend wasn't there, making him stare at the one in front of him, a high school student with messy brown hair and indigo eyes.

"- Oh, that's ya..." The deception in his voice was palpable and, disappointed, he laid his head back on the futon as it throbbed with a revenge for the quick start.

"- Don't make me regret not to have let you on that dock..." The Thief glared at the lack of recognisance.

"- Sorry, didn' mean ta... Thanks, I guess." Heiji apologized, rubbing his eyes, reminiscing what happened the last hours before he passed out.

"- Brought you something to eat, I heard that stomach of yours even when you were sleeping...

\- What time is it ?

\- Ten A.M.

\- Wow, I can' be sleepin' when..."The detective started, ready to get up.

As he was already back into a sitting position, the Kid stopped him by putting his finger against his bare chest.

"- Eat first. And I don't think you want to go anywhere in that outfit, especially when you still have a fever." He observed, getting up with a malicious smile to fetch the plate with sandwiches he brought earlier and that he put on a nearby shelf.

With interrogative eyes, Heiji finally took a look at himself and blushed as he lifted the blanket covering him and saw he was only wearing his underwear under it.

"- Sorry but we were both kinda smelling when we came back so I had to take off your clothes. You'll also need a shower, I quickly washed your wound but that's all.

\- Wound ?

\- Shoulder. Just a scratch."

Detached, the Osakan looked at the white band-aid on his left shoulder, remembering with a small shrug the burn he felt when he pushed down the Thief's head back in the underground. The detective tightened the sheets against him, looking around, trying to guess where he was. He was sitting on a futon on the concrete floor of a room without windows, surrounded by walls in concrete also, the only exits being a door and a stair. That was all for the "not really surprising" features of the place. As to the rest, it was just... Fantastic. And messy. There wasn't a shelf without a gadget or some magic accessory. An old fashioned juke box was in a corner. A car even, near of him, though he wondered how it was brought there. A dove was softly dozing in a cage near of the stair.

"- ... Are we were I think we are ?" The green-eyed teen asked after a gulp when the Kid came back to him with the sandwiches and a bottle of water.

"- If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." The other answered with a grave face, putting the plate on the floor and sitting cross-legged near the Osakan.

"- Haha..." Heiji had a small nervous laugh, hopping it was just irony, and grabbed his first sandwich, noticing how hungry he was, since he had almost eaten nothing during the previous day. "Anythin' new while I was sleepin' ?

\- You missed a few calls." The Thief pointed out, taking the Osakan's phone out of his own pocket and throwing it in his lap.

The teen grabbed it, his sandwich in the other hand, frowning when he saw the screen.

"- A problem ?

\- Not now... later" The detective grinned with embarrassment, his ears already ringing from the scolding he was going to receive from Kazuha when he'll come back, seeing how many times she tried to call him.

In the middle of all those "Kazuha", he noticed Otaki-han also tried to reach him so he quickly dialled his number.

"- Hei-chan ? Are ya alright ?!

\- Yea, everythin's good, why ?" The teen was surprised to hear concern in the policeman's voice.

"- Kazuha-chan called her father last night, she was panickin' about the fact ya disappeared yesterday mornin'. An' of course they asked me..." He whispered as someone passed near him in the staircase he was hiding in.

"- She shouldn' worry that much... Ya said anythin' ?

\- Nah, just played dumb but I kept investigating what ya asked me. An' I found somethin' : as ya guessed, there was a missin' child body from the Sumitomo hospital. He died from a car crash apparently, so did his parents, an' there wasn' a lot o' family around so no one is really lookin' into it... It's bein' missin' fer more than ten days now.

\- What kind o' injuries did he have ?" Heiji enquired, his heart beating faster as the last piece of the puzzle came in his head. "Anythin' ta the skull ?

\- Yea, and some other facial injuries, how did ya guess ?

\- Intuition let's say... Thanks fer that, Otaki-han."

As he was ready to end the conversation, the detective heard the man on the other side of the line sigh heavily.

"- Hei-chan, what are ya in ? " He finally dared to ask.

"- Nothin', no worries. Tell Kazuha I'm alright, I'll call her later."

"- Ok, I think we start ta have a pretty good idea o' what happened the heist's night... "Heiji concluded when he hung up his phone.

"- They stole a body ?

\- Yea. We won' be able ta prove it 'cause o' that damn cremation but the wounds were o' the same kind...

\- And a few days after that theft, they exchanged the dentals in that dentist's practice in Tokyo.

\- Last thin' ta do was ta find a way ta isolate Kudô.

\- The heist was the perfect opportunity..." The Thief sighed, once again annoyed to have been used as a way to kidnap the small boy.

"- An' some men brought him back here in Tôkyô. 'Bet that Osakan guy we met yesterday was from Kudô's escort...

\- Didn't know you were that famous by the way..." The Kid taunted, nudging the teen near him.

"- Wasn' as agreeable as I thought ta be recognized... " Heiji shook his head, a bitter smile on his lips. "I don' want ta have ta hide but... Could be risky ta show too much that face o' mine if I didn' convince this guy I wasn' Hattori Heiji..." He added, his expression darkening.

"- You'll just have to bury your head deeper under that cap of yours." The other teen joked.

"- An' keep wearing Kudô's glasses maybe... Works fer him, could work fer me ! Where are they by the way ?

\- I used them last night, I'm recharging the battery at the moment."

The Osakan raised an interrogative brow at the Kid.

"- I tried to check if I could spot another of Tantei-kun's badge but...

\- Ya didn' see anythin' ? " The detective guessed at his low shoulders.

"- Nope, nothing except the ones by the Hakase and his classmates in Tôkyô's area.

\- So either too far or too deep underground or everythin' has been destroyed... Dunno what's worse... "

Heiji put his second sandwich back into his plate to massage his temples, closing his eyes.

"- How can we find ya, Kudô... ?" He asked in a low voice, for himself.

"- What about making them doubt they have the good prey ? " The Thief proposed after a few minutes of silence. "I often do that in my heists and it usually works great to find the original... Works with jewels, could works with hostages...

\- What do ya have in mind ?" The Osakan turned his look at him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"- I mean, I could disguise one of us as Kudô and have him show off in front of them. Well, that is if he didn't admit who he is already... I know he's stubborn but... No hard feelings there but if they're as hard-hearted as you describe them, they may be torturing him as we speak...

\- He'll hold on. I trust him on that. If he gives up, it'll look as if the Mouris knew his secret an' they'll be killed on the spot... If he has ta, he'll die with the truth..." Heiji paused, not really comfortable to have to voice his darkest concerns but sure about what he was committing.

Both stayed silent, their heads down.

"- It may work... " Heiji stated after giving the idea a little thought. " An' I must admit I don' have any other idea at the moment... We have ta find a way ta advertise 'bout Kudô's appearance, any idea ?

\- I'm a pro in advertising, don't forget it" The Kid winked with a smug smile. "I've been challenged a few days ago for a heist next night by an old friend, it could be what we need, Tantei-han. You'd go as Tantei-kun.

\- Challenged ? Is that that Suzuki-jiisan ? " The teen nodded a yes so Heiji went on. " Hmm but I already see one problem there... Ta be honest with ya, even if my life was dependin' on it, I wouldn' be able ta speak like a Tokyoite. I already played Kudô's role but... He was voicin' me.

\- That bad ?" The teen had a mocking smile.

"- THAT bad.

\- Well, that's not really a problem, we'll just have to switch !

\- W... what ?

\- You'll go as the Kaitou Kid, I'll go as Kudô. You're the sportive one, right ? Should do, you won't have to speak a lot, so I'll be able to voice both of us."

Heiji stared at him blankly, his mouth still half-opened with surprise.

"- Ya askin' me ta turn into a criminal ?

\- You'll be the Kaitou Kid, I'll be the one blamed for whatever you'll do, that's quite the occasion to have fun." The Thief giggled, ecstatic with the idea of a new challenge.

"- Kami-sama, help me..." The Osakan face palmed at the idea.

"- Kid will do." The teen laughed, getting rolled eyes from the detective.

* * *

Heiji had been able to take a quick shower and to grab some pill against his fever. Feeling a bit better, he was now trying to fit into the clothes the Thief gave him. They were a bit tight but he didn't had much choice as his were still in a dark alley somewhere near of the bar.

"- Ya're slimmer than ya look, Kid" He observed as he was closing the pants with difficulties, getting out from a folding screen he hid behind to have a bit of intimacy.

"- Don't worry, the Kaitou Kid's outfit is too big for me, you should fit in perfectly.

\- I don' remember agreein' ta that part..."The teen sighed while he was passing the shirt. "Flyin' through the skies with a white tux is perhaps yer idea o' havin' fun but it's not everyone's... An' not mine.

\- That or you find a way to learn to speak normally by tonight." The Kid pointed out with a smirk.

"- _I am_ speakin' normally."The dark-skinned teen grumbled.

"- No, you aren't." The other laughed, getting an annoyed glare from the Osakan. "At least not "normal" for Kudô. And no going back now, I sent another notice while you were showering to precise I'm personally challenging Kudô Shinichi as I learnt he would be in the area. The TV news should already be mentioning it.

\- No choice, eh ...? Let's work on the plan then."

o.O.o

"- Stop acting like a child..."

A few hours later, after a slight nap and another meal, the teen was back to his usual energetic self. He was now wriggling on a chair under the other teen's hands.

"- Ya're literally gluing that mask on my face..." Hattori complained, raising his hand to scratch his nose.

"- Don't." The Thief slapped the hand halfway. "You'll damage it. I already explained to you we need to glue that one, else we won't be able to put another one on the top."

The detective scowled but stopped moving as ordered. He'd have to wear two masks that night : the one from a waiter he was going to replace at the party at Jirokichi's manor and, under it, the Kudô-like face of the Kid.

"- Ok, first done.

\- Can I see ?

\- You got a mirror over there." The teen pointed with the hand a shelf behind him." Just. Don't. Touch."

Heiji couldn't retain an admiring whistle when he saw his new face, grimacing in front of the glass to be sure it was him. The disguise master was young but as skilled, perhaps even more, than Kudô's mother : the mask was as good looking as the one he had on the face for that disguised cocktail where he had to impersonate his best friend.

"- You always seem to be surprised by my skills, detective. Have a little faith, I thought you knew by now who you were dealing with."The Kid said, amused by the bewilderment of the teen but however flattered. "Come back here, I got the second one to do."

After one last impressed glimpse at the mirror, Heiji settled once again in the chair in front of the Thief.

Another half hour later, he was putting the gloves to finish his outfit.

"- Don't forget, whatever happens, you keep those, else we'll see your tanned skin. And both your disguises will need them to be complete.

\- Ya already said it twice, I'm not stupid... Wanna test the earplugs ?

\- I did it earlier, no problems.

\- So what's next ? Time ta head there ?

\- Yea. " The Thief rummaged in a box on one of the shelves."One last thing...

\- What's that ?" The Osakan frowned as the teen came by with a long piece of black cloth.

"- Blindfold, hope you're into those " He had a lascivious smirk.

"- Seriously, what is it fer ?" Heiji gave him a flat glare

"- See it as a safety measure." The Kid explained with a small laugh." I count on you to be fair enough not to remove it before I tell you.

\- The price fer yer help, eh ?

\- You've already seen far more than you should ever have.

\- I guess... But I told ya, I'm not inta thieves."The detective shrugged, closing his eyes. " Still, be gentle with me." He added with a smirk.

* * *

"- How are you doing, Inspector !"

Bewildered, Heiji almost let down the plate he was holding as he saw in the corner of his eye the Kid slap Nakomori-keibu's back with force.

"- Uh, Kaito-kun ? What are you doing here? Are you with Aoko ?

\- Kaito ? I think you're mistaken, I'm Kudô Shinichi, high school detective."

From where he was, the Osakan could see the man squint his eyes, just like he himself did the first time he met the Thief without his disguise, to observe the teen in front of him in details.

"- Oh, sorry, you really do look alike... So that's you the Kid personally challenged for tonight ?

\- Yes, it looks like he wanted a duel for that fancy jewel ..." The Kudô-like looked up to observe the glass box fixed in the middle of the ceiling, ten meters above the ground, the stone inside gently reflecting the many lights in the room. "That's quite an idea to put that diamond on the ceiling... But it could stop you from protecting it if that Thief finds his way up there.

\- The only way to get this "White Ghost" is through the first floor's inside balconies and my men are there, that damn Kid will have to go over us if he wants to reach it...

\- The jewel's name is quite appropriate for the Kaitou Kid... " The teen smiled.

"- Yea, Suzuki-san was overjoyed with his pun" The inspector sighed, bored as he put his eyes on the old man chatting a bit further. "He was saying that soon, Kid and jewel would also be sharing more than names and colours : they'd both be entrapped because of him...

\- Haha, he does have humour and confidence it seems.

\- And no brains, his plans are always so risky... Look at this crowd, it looks like some society party, so many people the Kid could disguise in... By the way, I didn't even check if you weren't the Kid ! " Nakamori suddenly noticed with a suspicious look at the teen near of him.

"- Wow, easy !" The Thief tried to calm down the man, raising his hands to stop him before... "Ouch !" He complained as he was a bit too late - intentionally - to avoid his cheek to be hardly pinched. "You could have been more gentle, Inspector...

\- Uh, sorry... " The man apologized with a bit of guilt as he saw the Kudô-like teen rub his face with a painful expression.

Heiji couldn't refrain from smirking. That teen had nerves and that inspector had a feel for recognizing his sworn enemy, he just wasn't lucky this time, for the Kid didn't even need a mask to look like Kudô.

He turned when a guest called him and, after he served the man, noticed with a horrified gasp Ran going through the main door, chatting with Sonoko and Kazuha.

 _"Oh, crap..."_ He sighed, trying to think of a way to avoid her to spot the fake detective. _"Got ta warn him..."_

The Osakan approached the Kid and tried to display the emotional distance of a professional waiter.

"- Excuse me sir, someone asked fer ya at the entrance. "

A quick surprised expression went through the Thief's face but he understood almost instantaneously something was wrong.

"- Of course, please lead me there. If you'll excuse me, Nakamori-keibu. " He declared with a small bow.

"- Any problem ? " The Kid discreetly asked once they were far away enough of the inspector.

"- Yea, Neechan is here with Kazuha...

\- Uh, we didn't see that one coming...

\- Perhaps yer advertising was a bit too efficient... I think that Suzuki girl invited them, the three of them just passed the front door... " Heiji tried to spot them again in the crowd, to notice with horror the girls were just some feet away, looking in their direction.

"- Crap...

\- Don't worry, I'll improvise" The Thief shrugged when he also spotted they were coming towards them.

"- What are ya planning ta...

\- Shh !"

As the girls arrived, the dark-skinned detective tried to look natural and quickly left the other teen's side, doing his best to look busy but staying within earshot, though he was a bit nervous to be so close to Kazuha, fearing she could see through his disguise with whatever kind of sixth sense.

"- Shinichi !

\- Hello Ran."

The Kid looked at her with compassionate eyes as he saw she was looking pretty down, her usual smiling self unable to go over Conan's death yet, which wasn't so surprising when they buried him the previous day.

"- You could have told me you'd come tonight..." She softly scolded, her eyes shining with relief to see the man she loved but still sad for his lack of presence in those times so hard for her. "You never answered my calls...

\- Sorry, I was busy and still am, we're on a really serious case with Hattori, I really have no time for me..." He shrugged, looking guilty.

"- Heard about...

\- Yea, Hattori told me. It's sad, I liked this boy..." The dark-haired teen stated, shaking his head. He looked at her in the eyes "How are you taking it ?

\- it's ... hard..." She admitted, after she managed to swallow.

"- Sorry I can't be here for you..." He deplored, raising his hand to strike her cheek gently, feeling her chill under his touch. "I promise I'll make amends for that, ok ? But tonight... I need to work on that case."

Seeing the disappointed face of the girl as she was unable to voice her disagreement, knowing in herself it would be whimsical, he suddenly hugged her.

"- Wait for me, please..." He whispered in her ear, feeling the girl in his arm nod in acceptance.

He let her go to see she was slightly blushing.

"- Stay with Sonoko and Kazuha, it could be dangerous tonight, I don't want you to be in danger because you'd try to follow me.

\- ... Ok." Ran accepted with reluctance. " But call soon please, I need you..."

 _"You better come back for that girl, Tantei-kun... She has already waited more than enough..."_ The Kid thought, putting a protective look on the girl as she walked back to her friends.

"- Not bad." Heiji pointed out with a nudge at the Thief once the girls' attention focused elsewhere."Though Kudo may have ta hit ya fer huggin' her...

\- I'll be glad if he does, because that would mean we'd been able to bring back to that girl the one she loves, Tantei-han. I wouldn't feel at ease with this little act if we couldn't...

\- Yea, I know, she has it hard..."

They both stayed silent an instant, to be disturbed by the clock ringing eight p.m.

"- Ok, no more dark thoughts, let's focus now, meitantei, it's showtime !" The Kudô-like smirked.

* * *

 **Author's not : Hmm don't take next chapter too seriously, it will just be me having fun ; )**


	5. Conan's arc - Chapter 5 - Ghosts

**Heya !**

 **Time for a little heist ; )**

 **As I said at the end of the last chapter, don't take this too seriously, I don't want to antagonise Kid's fans xD**

 **H** **ave fun reading, thanks for coming ! ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **EmYasmina : ... noo, I killed her, someone help me ! xD Well, it is possible, see it for yourself on the chapter below : )**

 **WisteriaReads : Oh, French now ? You keep surprising me xD Hmm I'm not into Kid/Ran either but, yes, it is more about Ran's feelings for Shinichi and Kaito doing his best to comfort her while he's in such a pinch than some kind of affair between those two ... Kid still deserves a slap on the back of his head for messing with someone else almost-girlfriend ; ) And t** **hanks for the correction, I edited the last chapters ^^;**

 **midnightkiss56 : *blushes* Oh, thank you : )**

 **JarayZ : Yea, I think his ears are already red in advance ; ) And yes, I'm aware of it ^^ All the 'important' chars from Gosho have blue eyes, because he thinks "it's cooler" from what I remember (Hakuba included). But the green eyes Heiji have on the anime suit him so well *_* So it's green eyed Heiji to me ; )**

 **Mystery0028 : That's why Heiji posing as Kid will be more about Kaito's skills to organize the show than Heiji's : ) And Heiji is not that bad with acrobatics : if you remember that case in which he's attacked while he solves a case during his kendo tournament, he jumped on the katana of his aggressor and stand on the tip of it o.O**

 **Vivianne95 : Well, as you said, no worries with Kaito, he's gifted enough to organize something like this... If you remember that case Akako posed as him, he was able to help her without preparing in advance, it's almost easier in my fic xD**

 **bobbyneko : thank you, thank you ; )**

* * *

 **Chap 5 : Ghosts**

* * *

All the lights went off and Heiji felt the Thief removing the first mask he had on his face and his waiter's clothes at light speed.

"- Time to fly, Tantei-han !" the Kid whispered to him with a slap on his back, fixing at the same time two invisible cables on the harness the Osakan was wearing under the Kaitou Kid's clothes.

The beginning of the answer the detective was planning to say ended into a refrained grunt when he felt pulled to the ceiling quickly, though it decelerated early enough for him to remind himself what he had to do. He flipped with precaution, using every muscle he could think of not to turn endlessly on himself with that move, and put both his feet on the ceiling, not far away from the box, trying to balance himself between the two cables holding him thanks to some motorized pulleys they fixed beforehand.

"- Ladies and gentlemeeeeen ! " The previously recorded Thief's voice echoed into the room through a speaker system and a single spotlight he was controlling pointed at the white tuxedo on the ceiling.

Recognizing the signal, Heiji got up, still upside down. They had attached his hat to his head and his cape to his feet for a complete illusion, as if the ceiling was the floor to him for the witnessesl. He gave a small look below, sweat dropping when he noticed he could still see the amazed faces turned at him even if the room was in the dark. Knowing how he was holding was something but being there, his body only linked to 2 cables, was another story and he found himself giving a prayer to whatever Kami that could be listening that the whole thing would stay in place.

"-It's the Kid, catch him ! " He heard Nakamori shout into the room, eyes as widened as the others' in the room to see the Thief was putting his free hand in his trouser's pocket and casually walked to the box.

"- But boss, we can't..."

His men were at the balconies, looking helplessly at the white criminal a few feet in front of them, out of their reach.

"- Go and grab a damn ladder !" The inspector shrieked, getting red with anger.

The Osakan had a small laugh at the man's rage, thinking it would be far too late when his men would came back with a ladder as he and the Kid hid the only one big enough beforehand. Getting serious again, he took out a glass cutter the teen gave him for the heist to cut open the jewel's box. That operation went smoothly and the detective grabbed carefully the big jewel, looking with admiring eyes at the size of the diamond, the biggest he'd ever seen and touched of all his life.

 _"Itadakimasu..."_ He thought, bowing to the crowd with a little smirk, completely in his thief's role.

"- Don't you think it'll be that easy, Kid ! " He heard the old Suzuki laugh.

With a bad feeling, he saw the man push a remote in his hand and suddenly felt the ceiling shaking under his feet.

 _"Wow ! "_ He jumped on the side, almost losing his balance, when a spike appeared near his left foot, coming out from the fake ceiling. _"What the hell..."_ The Osakan swore when more came out, tearing out some pieces of his white cape. " _Ya could have mentioned that, Kid... Time to take my leave !"_

Heiji threw a flash bomb he had for the occasion, signalling to the Kid it was time to help him down. As the spotlight that was turned to him switched off once again, leaving the room in the complete dark, he felt both cables holding him get loose and fell at very high speed.

 _"Oh crap... ! "_ The detective swore, closing his eyes tightly, half expecting to break his legs on the floor.

"- Gotcha !"

The fall stopped as fast as it begun and he was now back to the Thief's side, who helped him to land and was changing him in the waiter disguise once again.

"- To the window, once the lights are on again !" The magician whispered.

"- I know, I know..."

Heiji swallowed with difficulty to bring back his stomach to where it belonged and breathed deeply to regain his composure.

 _"How could that guy do all these acrobatics on a daily basis ?!"_ He wondered, not really liking his first - and he hoped last - experience as the Kaitou Kid.

"- Where is he ?" Nakamori asked as, once the lights were back, he noticed the Thief wasn't on the ceiling any more. He then looked suspiciously at the crowd. "No one gets out before we checked him, is that clear ?!"

Feeling it was the right time to take his leave, the Osakan winked at the fake Kudô and walked towards the balcony.

"- Hey, stop ! ?!" Shinichi's voice exclaimed, grabbing the detective's arm as he was pushing the windows open. "You are the Kid, aren't you ?

\- I'm just letting some fresh air in..." The fake waiter answered with an innocent look, voiced through Kid's ventriloquism.

"- Don't think I'm stupid..." The dark haired boy shook his head. "I've seen you, you kept acting strangely during this whole party and now, you're trying to open that window when the police just said no one out? Did you think you could fool the great high school detective Kudô Shinichi ?

\- Haha, you seem to be a worthy opponent, Meitantei." Kid's voice said as Heiji was removing his mask to show a mischievous face. "But I'm afraid tonight won't be the night you'll be catching the Kaitou Kid !"

The Osakan took away what remaining of his disguise and threw a smoke bomb, quickly going outside to the side of the balcony where a rope was waiting for him. He hoped all this ruckus would have persuaded the guests and any unwanted observer that the real Kudô was here.

"- Anyone, stop him, he's got my diamond !" He heard Jirokichi's panicked voice not far away in the fumes.

 _"Ok, now, to the roof"_ Heiji encouraged himself, strengthening his grab around the rope to go up and heading to the next step of the plan. He was supposed to use the glider from the building's roof and meet the Kudô-like in a remote place not far away they had chosen beforehand, to bait whoever could come for the detective.

o.O.o

 _"Ok, to the meeting place then"_ The Kid thought, with a little smile, as everything was going according their plan.

"- Nakamori-keibu, you'd better go to the roof, he seemed to be headed there !" He advised the policeman as the smoke was starting to disappear.

"- Let's go upstairs, men ! " He ordered, and everyone rushed to the nearest stairs.

He watched them leave and then, half walking, half running, looking extremely focused, he headed to the front door, as if he was following another trail.

The Kudô-like crossed the street to a nearby construction site with a half built office building and started to climb the concrete stairs. It was at the moment only 3 floors high but the top was flat enough to welcome the glider.

"- Everything alright by your side, Tantei-han ?" He asked through his earplug.

"- Yea... Almost there..." He heard the Osakan pant. "Ya could have told me about those spikes...

\- Haha, I was expecting something like that, sorry, I could have warned you." The Thief answered with a small laugh.

"- Tsk... So, please tell me... I haven' done all those stunts fer nothin' ?

\- Well, I have two dangerous looking men with black suits and barely hidden guns entering the construction site..." The teen stated with a glimpse through an unfinished window on his side. "So I guess your hard work paid.

\- Good ta hear... Well, I'm here in a minute.

\- Please. I need my gadgets, I feel half naked that way...

\- I'll gladly give them back ta ya, that vest is so damn heavy... Wow !"

o.O.o

"- I want to see both your hands, Kid."

Heiji let his arm off his earplug, hearing the calls from the Thief getting more or more concerned but not really able to answer them. He had just arrived at the top of the building, standing on the roof, when five men showed themselves, guns in the hand, all directed at him.

He raised his hands and looked at the man who spoke to him, a middle aged one with a moustache and a panama hat, with a of old fashioned gangster's look.

"- Good. Now, slowly take out the jewel and give it to me."

Unable to speak without blowing his cover, the Osakan shook his head negatively, feeling giving him the diamond wouldn't have changed anything in what they seemed to be planning to do. Trying to kill him.

The man had a small laugh at his refusal.

"- It's not the first time we tell you not to meddle with us anymore... And yet, you're still rushing after those big jewels, Kid... But if you don't want to give us that stone, we'll just retrieve it from your dead body."

Before Heiji could even react, he felt two impacts against his chest, sending him over the building with a pained grunt.

o.O.o

"- ... Hattori ! Answer me, what's happening ?!"

"- Kudô Shinichi ?"

The Thief jumped on his feet when he heard a deep male voice coming from behind him and the unpleasant noise of a trigger cocked. Panicked as he wasn't getting any answer from Heiji anymore, he hadn't been expecting the two men in black to be so quickly upstairs.

"- Who is asking ?" He answered with an arrogant look.

"- We are the ones asking the questions, brat.

\- Yea, that's him, the face is the same than on the photo." The other man confirmed, showing a photo on his phone to his partner.

"- We'll have to ask you to come with us then... Crap, where is he ?"

Taking advantage of the fact both men were looking at the phone even if it was just a second, the Kid quickly and silently left the roof, giving up the plan to let himself captured as he needed to know what happened to Heiji.

Rushing through the stairs, he lifted his head to the Suzuki's mansion when he arrived outside, to see a white shape at the edge of the roof.

"- What the ..." He began, when he saw the detective was falling and he wasn't deploying the glider.

Before he could even finish his sentence, he ended on the floor after his left leg gave up under him and pressed his hand on it when an intense pain reached his brain.

"- You fucking idiots, you can't even catch a kid ?"

The Kid looked at the man who just, he finally recognized the feeling, shot him in the leg and was scolding his partners. Clothed in black, from toes to hat, he had long silver hair running through his back and some of the evilest eyes he'd ever seen.

"- Sorry boss..." One of the man panted as he got out of the half-built house.

"- We were just checking if he was the good one..." The other tried to apologize.

The man in charge bent to the Thief and grabbed his shirt, pulling the teen to him to see his face. The boy did his best not to wince and gave his best provocative smirk.

"- That's him." He stated with a flat voice.

"- You're also the ugly one, aren't you ?" The Kid pointed out, unable to refrain from commenting about the too-close bad looking face in front of him.

The last thing he saw was the long haired man's left fist going at high speed to his face. Then everything turned black.

o.O.o

It took one long second for Heiji to catch his breath and to hit the glider's releasing button as he was turning on himself to face the ground. The harness suddenly pulled him, stopping his fall, allowing him to glide a bit but there was clearly something wrong. Trying to look at the cape behind him, the Osakan finally pinpointed where the problem was coming from.

The spikes, on the ceiling.

They had damaged the cloth and the whole thing was now barely able to support his weight and was becoming extremely hard to control, above all for him as it was his first flight. He did his best to tilt his wings to the construction area where the Thief was supposed to wait for him and, just at the moment he was releasing a relief sigh as he succeeded to turn the wing in the right direction, he heard some gunshots from behind him.

 _"Ugh, don' they know when ta stop..."_

A few bullet whizzed near him, missing him as he already was far away but damaged the cloth even more. Losing what was remaining of the control he could have on the glider, Heiji curled on himself when he saw he was going to land in the back of the construction site, at the other side of where he was supposed to meet the Kid in what looked like a pile of raw material, unable to slow down his speed.

o.O.o

Spotting a white shape passing above his head at high speed, the small girl's eyes widened and, hearing the sound of a crash, she ignored the warnings and rushed into the construction site nearby.

The thief's clothes were easy to spot in the dark and, indeed, she quickly saw him, half lying on a pile of metal pipes, not moving.

Worried for the man, as he was perhaps her only lead to find the one she was looking for, she approached him and tried to gently shake his shoulder.

As he wasn't responding, she turned him and saw with surprise a young teenager face with a deep wound on the side of the head.

"- What the..." She whispered when she took a closer look at the wound to check its seriousness, noticing the skin was peeling near it, revealing a quite darker shade below.

As it was clear it was a mask, the girl pulled it without hesitation, even if it was a bit hard for her little strength and, recognizing the face, she froze an instant before frowning and taking her phone out.

"- Hakase, please take the car and meet me at the construction centre facing the Suzuki's mansion, we've got a problem... You should call an ambulance also..."

o.O.o

"- ...up ! You stupid detective of the West !

\- Neechan ? " The Osakan blinked as he recognized, thanks to the lights coming from the street, the auburn hairs of the girl who was bending on him, the remaining of what was probably his Kid's mask in the hand.

"- Don't move." She snapped as she saw he was trying to get up. "An ambulance is on the way. What were you thinking, hanging around in that Thief's cloth and trying to use his glider ? No wonder you crashed...

\- Sorry fer the style, was my first flight..." The Osakan faintly smiled, closing his eyes and raising his hand to touch his painful head. Heiji suddenly opened his eyes and got up with a pained grimace, almost losing his balance as he tried to push on the pipes he fell on to get up.

"Uh... Wait, did ya say an ambulance ?! Nah, I can'...

\- What are you doing ?! You can't go anywhere like that !" She scolded when she saw he was wincing on his feet.

"- I got ta find Kid, did ya see him ?" He wondered, bringing his hand to his head as he felt an intense throb that made everything turn around him.

"- Kid ?" She asked, a bit surprised. "You were alone when I found you. Come on, sit down, you look like you're going to pass out again and I won't be able to catch you if you fall ...

\- Just... no hospitals." He stubbornly repeated, looking with an annoyed face at the hand he put to his head when it came back bloody to him. "I can' go there, I need ta...

\- Yea, yea, I got that. I also called Hakase, he should be here in a minute, we'll get in his car, just... Hey, do you hear me ?!"

The detective tried to lean on a nearby wall but his legs, as weak as jelly, weren't supporting him anymore and he fell on the ground, once again unconscious.

"- Crap." The little girl swore, knowing she wouldn't be able to move the teen by herself. She rolled her eyes at the dark-skinned detective and sat near him. "Let's wait for Hakase, then." She sighed, looking at the unconscious face of the dark skinned teen.

A few moments later, when an engine got her out of her daydreaming, she waved at the yellow beetle that just stopped nearby.


	6. Conan's arc - Chapter 6 - Caught

**Heya for the chapter of the day !**

 **Time to know what happened to our favourite reduced detective and his two friends : )**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ! ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **WisteriaReads : Haha, sorry, it was a bit cliffy, yes : ) And the twists aren't over yet ; ) yes, I think Nakamori needs better eyes... and better luck ! But you can't completely blame him, he never noticed the Kid changed, so it must be really hard to envisage he's got such a young age ! Haha, well, they'll have a problem for sure, not knowing who is who between Conan and Kaito ; )**

 **JarayZ : Lol, don't worry, we are two xD I won't say I softened what I wrote first but... I tried not to be too sadistic ^^; But yes, totally agree, if there wasn't that doubt about Kid's ID, he would have been killed on the spot, that's what the BO does !**

 **Black Rose : Thank you ! And yes, I also think those guys would have been a great combi, yet, we never see them together, what a pity o.O Haha, sorry, as I explained at the beginning, canon pairings only ^^;;; But Heiji x Ai, wow that never came to my mind... they are so much the opposite, ice and fire... Would explode before it even begins xD**

 **bobbyneko : Well, beginning of what is happening next below ; ) 2 persons to save ? Hey, don't forget one of them is the Kid, he's not the kind to be saved, helped maybe ! ^^**

 **Boogum : Thank you ; )**

 **EmYasmina : Yup, green xD Immortal ? Oh, lucky, because I think you'll die a few more times with that fic, got some good things to come :D Haha, same answer than to Black Rose, I can't imagine the two together without implying some mass destruction, starting by themselves xD**

* * *

 **Chap 6 : Caught**

* * *

Kaito opened his eyes with a grunt and found out, with a little touch of panic, his mind still a bit fogged by the drugs they probably gave him, that he wasn't able to see anything around him. Feeling his heartbeat increasing rapidly, he took a few deep inspirations to calm himself and to keep his composure, probably the only protection he could have in this hostile environment.

He knew there was a possibility of him being kidnapped and drugged, that was, after all, the goal of their plan as the men may bring him to the real Kudô. The Thief would have just preferred to know how was Heiji before, as he was the one supposed to follow and free him.

 _"Once again alone, won't change a lot..."_ He shrugged, concluding it was better for him to try to find a way out instead of counting on the detective's help.

Considering his options, the teen first tried to list his equipment. He had noticed he was barefoot now, wearing only his shirt and trousers, and his pockets had been searched. Minimal equipment left, not really to his taste. But the Kid understood now why they couldn't find any signal from the missing detective : those men were extremely cautious. Even his hidden earplug had been removed.

He gently touched his leg, feeling a rough bandage around it. It had been treated but clearly not by a nurse and he knew that would slow him down if he had to run to escape, so he decided he'd had to find another way. His cheek was also a bit hurting from the punch that blondie gave him but he knew by the feeble throbbing pain he'd just have to deal with a bruised face, nothing more.

Aware now of his equipment and status, the Thief tried to prick up his ears to identify his surroundings, using them instead of his useless eyes in the pitch dark cell he was in, and kind of jumped when he heard another breathing.

"- Anyone ?" He carefully asked, using Kudô's voice as he was supposed to impersonate him, not really knowing what he was facing.

Getting nothing more than a moan, he slowly crawled towards the unruly breathing, his hand held in front of him to warn him if there was any obstacle.

Finally reaching the other person, Kaito felt a small head under his hand, with rather flat hair, apart from two cowlicks, quite similar to the ones he had on his head just right now.

"- Tantei-kun ?" He asked with a low voice, almost sure he finally found the boy.

He felt him move under his hand and tried to reach his shoulder to shake him a bit.

"- Don't... " Conan stopped him with a hiss as he completely regained consciousness due to the pain the Thief induced as he touched him.

"- Uh, sorry, are you hurt ?"

The boy tried to nod but then remembered the other wouldn't be able to see him.

"- ... I'm alright..." He managed to say with a coarse voice.

"- That sound you make wasn't coming from someone alright, Tantei-kun, no need to play the "tough guy" with me."

Recognizing the nickname and a voice so similar to his when he was in his teen's body, the detective grabbed the hand that was on his head and drew an interrogation mark on it with his finger.

The Kid had a little laugh and did the same in the boy's hand, except that he replaced it by an exclamation mark, which cause the child to let a relieved sigh out.

"- Shinichi-niichan ?" He asked with a little nudge, to encourage the Thief to play along, fearing someone could be listening to them.

"- Yea, that's me, Conan-kun. I'm glad I found you at last, we've been looking for you." He drew the first kanji of "Hattori" in the other's hand to precise what was the "we" he was mentioning. "Are you alright?Did they hurt you ?

\- Just a little bit... I don't understand..." He whined to sound like a frightened little boy. " Those men caught me during the heist, it looks like they thought I was you... They hit me but I had nothing to say...How can a little child be a teenager ?

\- Yea, that sounds a bit crazy..." The Thief couldn't hold a quick ironic smirk as he played along."Hold on, it is soon over, okay ? I'm sorry we couldn't find you earlier but they made it look as if you died so it took us a bit of time to look into that case.

\- As if I died ?" The boy pointed out with a true surprised voice this time, even using the mature tone he usually was trying to hide from the others.

"- Yea, your family kind of buried you yesterday...

\- Wow..."

That explained a lot for the small detective. He was a bit surprised no one came earlier, when he had been kidnapped just in front of Hattori... He knew his friend would have turned the world upside down to find him, that's why he had tried to let some hints behind him... But his own burial ? How did they manage ? And he wondered... " How long have I been there ?

\- Around three days I'd say. But it's almost over, okay ? Let's just wait for the cavalry..."

"- Cavalry ? What cavalry ?" A male voice laughed, confirming the darkest fears of Conan, the fact they were observed during their little chat. " We removed all those stupid tracers you had on you, even that earplug, brat, no one will be able to find you."

The door opened, dazzling the two teens by a bright light, almost hurting their eyes now used to the dark. Through his almost closed eyelids, the Thief spotted two large men at the cell's entrance, both with a kind of evil smile on their faces as they looked at them so he did his best to move and place himself between the men and the boy, feeling nothing good could came from such nasty expressions.

"- So now, we've got a problem. I've got two Kudô Shinichi and that's one more than what I need. So if one of you has something to say, it's now..." As both teen stayed silent, he made a sign of the head to his accomplice towards the teen. "I see. Let's play with the tall one and see what he has to answer then.

\- Leave him alone ! " The boy snapped, trying to get on his feet to stop them.

The Kid looked at him, finally able to see the boy under a light. He looked awful. Beaten. Bloody. His left eye was closed and one of his arms was hanging uselessly against his body, probably because of that shoulder's wound he touched earlier by the men didn't pull their punches despite the fact he was just a little child and that made his blood boil.

"- It's ok, Conan-kun, don't worry."

His face hidden to the men as he was turning to the boy, he gave him one of his mischievous smiles, oh yes, he was going to make they pay for that. Conan looked at him in the eyes as the Thief was going back to his feet to follow them, a bit bothered by his bad leg but the smile still on his face.

"- Laters ! " He joyfully said and the door closed behind him and both men in black.

The boy, once again in the dark, let himself fall on his bottom with a sigh, bringing a hand to his face.

 _"Please find a way, Hattori..."_ He prayed, uneasy with the idea of someone else could be suffering in his stead.

* * *

"- Sit. Down.

\- But I need ta...

\- You will stay still or I'll use the stunning wristwatch on you."

Heiji wriggled on his chair but obeyed at the dark glare the auburn haired girl threw at him, perfectly aware these weren't idle threats.

The Osakan woke up a dozen minutes beforehand, to find the little scientist once again bending to his face but the setting had changed and he was now in what he recognized, to his greatest relief, to be Agasa's living room.

The girl had explained him how she and the professor, hearing at the news the evening that the Kid had challenged Kudô-kun, rushed to the Suzuki manor. They didn't really know what to expect but they had to find a way to talk to that Thief, maybe he knew something they didn't, for changing his notice that late to turn it into a challenge to the detective.

As they arrived, they had spotted the white tuxedo on the building's facade and, while the old man parked the car, Ai had tried to follow the Kid until she saw him crashed and discovered Heiji's face under the mask. Once he passed out again, Agasa arrived quickly after and, with difficulty, loaded the teen in his car, as quickly as possible, just before the ambulance arrived.

After those explanations, concerned for the Thief, he had tried to call him through his earplug without any success and that got him worried. His kidnapping was looking really similar to Conan's and he feared not to be able to track him down. He had been trying to get up to fetch the glasses but the little girl had stopped him with a stern look.

"- You are already quite lucky to have had that bulletproof jacket under your vest, according to your bruises, the men you met knew how to shoot.

\- Yea, that was the Kid's idea... " The detective admitted, looking at his bare chest, spotting the two dark spots around his heart. "Looks like gettin' shot is also a daily basis fer him..." He added, more for himself. "Ouch ! Ya could try ta be more gentle...

\- If you wanted a gentle nurse, you should have allowed us to bring you to a hospital..." She flatly pointed out, after she put the last adhesive strip on his wounded head. "To be honest, I'm quite sure you have a concussion, a few bruised ribs and you need more than band aids on that head wound..." She sighed, annoyed when she saw that the Osakan wasn't really listening to her, just waiting for her to release him so he could jump back into his shirt and run outside with the glasses. Time for her to have some answers. " So, tell me, where is Kudô-kun ? And why are you working with that Thief ?"

Heiji's jaw dropped and he stayed frozen for a second while the girl gave him a satisfactory smirk.

"- Kojima-kun was wondering at the cemetery where you were gone, looking for the spare glasses they gave you and you were supposed to bring at the burial. Tsuburaya-kun hushed him but it was a bit late. Who says spare glasses says transmitter and who says transmitter says looking for something. Or someone. I'm no detective but that much I can guess." She let the sufficient smile on her face go away, her expression almost going to a pledging one. " Is he alive ?

\- I can' guarantee it..." The detective sighed, shaking negatively his head. "But the Kid had some doubts so he came ta ask me ta help him look into them an' he was right... Everythin' had been planned fer Kudô's kidnappin' an' makin' it seems as if he was dead. Those cinders in the urn aren' his, I can assure that ta ya, Neechan. " He said, looking straight into his eyes. "So, thanks fer the help, I'm really glad ya were here tonight but the longer I stay there, the smaller the chance ta find him or the Kid alive. I need ta ...

\- Anyone want a sandwich ?" Agasa asked, bringing back a plate he'd been preparing in the kitchen while the girl was looking after the injured. "Uh, am I interrupting something ?" He wondered when he noticed the serious faces.

"- Nah, our Osaka friend just there said he'd take one of those before we help him finding a signal with the car."

Heiji sent her an interrogative look and prepared himself to argue back as he didn't want to imply them but resigned when he saw her face.

"- Yea, that's exactly what I said... "He confirmed with a sigh.

"- Is it about Shinichi ?" The old man asked with an hopeful look.

"- It could be. Would ya happen ta have any weapon or gadget I could use ?

\- Let me check while you eat that.

\- Thanks." The Osakan said as he saw the white haired man going into his lab.

* * *

Conan was woken out of his half sleep state by the creaking of the door and the light that entered the cell. He raised his head, expecting to see the two men in black and the Kid but only one of the men was here.

He grabbed him unceremoniously by the back of his shirt and lifted him out of the cell.

"- Come here, time for a visit by the doctor."

Unable to fight anymore, the little detective decided to save what was left of his strength in case Kaito could find a way to escape.

* * *

 _"Hope next time you'll think twice about hurting a kid..."_ Kaito thought as he looked at the body near of his feet, his face already swallowing from the hits the teen gave him. He was usually non-violent but those guys started first.

Both men had taken him in an empty cell, using handcuffs to attach him on a chair. That was their first mistake. But they couldn't have guessed they were facing probably the best magician they had ever heard of. After being sure the Kudô-like wasn't able to move, the second man had left, leaving his partner alone to do the handy work. Second mistake, and that one had been so obvious Kaito had it hard not to smirk when he saw the man leaving. As his jail keeper sent him the first hit, after the teen taunted him a bit, refusing to answer his questions, the Kid fell with the chair on purpose, quickly freeing himself from the cuffs around his wrists and waiting for the man to do his third and last mistake : bending to him. The Thief had used both his hands to send the man's head against his good knee and tied him with the cuffs before he could come back to his senses. He finished the work by smashing the chair on his head and was now contemplating his work with a smile.

Quitting his self satisfaction, he emptied the man's pockets, getting a few keys and a gun, a bit disgusted to have to take it but, having no gadgets on him anymore, he just couldn't run in the hallways of a syndicate of crime without a weapon.

Kaito tried to bring some of his weight to his wounded leg, appreciating the limits of what he was going to be able to do with it. Walking, ok. Acrobatics... maybe not.

 _"Ok, let's fetch Tantei-kun now..."_

Using his memory, he walked back to his cell, trying to be as discreet as possible despite the fact he was limping a bit. The floor was cold but he was happy for the first time of the night they took his shoes away as it helped him to move silently.

At last, he ended in the corridor with the cells he was looking for. The smile of satisfaction that was appearing on his face quickly faded when he heard a male voice in his back.

"- Hands up, brat, and turn to me."

Not really able to do anything else, the teen obeyed and saw the face of the man who had left his cell earlier.

"- I don't know how you escaped but you're going to pay for that." The man stated, strengthening his grab around his gun's handle, ready to fire.

"- Get down !"

* * *

"- Stop here, this is the place." Heiji ordered as the car passed by a random building in Tokyo's centre, its glass windows gently reflecting the lights of the night.

"- I can't believe the Organization would settle in such a fancy office, in the middle of Japan's capital..." Agasa stated with astonishment, looking through the window at the plain skyscraper on his left.

"- That's what they are good with... Meddling in any environment, able to hide even in plain sight..." Ai pointed out, remembering her old lab was just in the middle of the street, just like that place.

"- Ok, this is where we split." The Osakan announced, grabbing the door's handle.

"- You know that's pure craziness to go in there ?" The girl flatly commented.

"- I know." The teen grinned. "But waitin' any longer would also be. As I'm alone, it should be easier ta infiltrate the place... Just call the police if I aren' back when the sun rises : it shouldn' take more than three hours ta retrieve them, else it'd just mean...

\- Yes, we got that." The little scientist nodded with a serious face.

The teen nodded back and came out of the car. "Laters."


	7. Conan's arc - Chapter 7 - Escape

**Hiya !**

 **Here we are,** **at last ,** **our two heroes found Conan : )**

 **Now the question is how the three of them can get out of there safely... ; )**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ! ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **WisteriaReads : Hmm I think unlucky describes perfectly Conan, he must have done pretty bad things in his previous life to end with such a bad karma today xD Yes, the explanation as to how they found out will be given after, in quite a few chapters to be honest : ) And... sorry but more cliffs to come, grab your chair firmly and try to hold on ; )**

 **JarayZ : Yep, BO are really the worse :p Haha, yes, I like dramatic thingies but I also have some humour in my style so you'll always find some "not-too-serious" touches here and there ; ) Glad you appreciate that ! Oh, well, answer in this chapter ; ) And about cliffs, they are indeed, as a dear reader pointed out to me, part of my style... Sorry... Or not ? xD**

 **midnightkiss56 : Oh, thank you : ) To be honest, I also really enjoyed your story "Victim : Kudou Shinichi". Not a lot of fics find their way to my favourites' list but yours did with ease, it was so good :D As to my cover, found it on the net, just modified it a bit. It's probably official promotional artwork for the manga (as Heiji is blue-eyed on it), PM me if you want the exact link** **!**

 **Boogum : Thank you ! Ah well, he was supposed to be dead so the beginning of this fic was indeed about Conan's having a bad time ^^; Cross your fingers, the answer is here ; )**

* * *

 **Chap 7 : Escape**

* * *

Dressed with the dark clothes the professor got for him from Kudô's house and a black hat the old man could find in his cupboard, Heiji crossed the street, hands in his pockets, looking as calm as he was able to. He had taken with him as much gadgets as possible from Agasa : he had the glasses on his nose, the stunning watch at his left wrist and a few more. He just hoped some of those would turn to be useful, as his only other protection was the damaged bulletproof vest he had decided to put back under his clothes.

The West detective went into the building, spotting some dangerous looking man at the reception, not really the kind of receptionist you were expecting to find in that kind of place, looking more like a criminal than an office employee.

"- I'm here ta see a little friend I sent ya from Osaka." He said bluntly, decided to play the "arrogant foreigner" 's part.

"- Sorry Sir, but I don't know what you're talking about.

\- Don' start ta piss me off, ya" The Osakan growled with a deep voice. "That Gin guy told me I'd be able ta meet that kid here, there was a problem, I need ta check somethin', it's perhaps not the good one.

\- We already know that... But I can't...

\- Do I need ta call _That person_ fer ya ta let me in ? " The dark-skinned threatened, getting his face closer to the man who had started to shake a bit at the Boss's nickname.

"- No, of course, this shouldn't... we shouldn't disturb him for that...

\- I knew ya were someone with a brain, bro. I'd prefer both o' us ta be alive tomorrow mornin'. Now let me in before I start ta be angry.

\- I'm calling someone...

\- Just tell me where he is, enough whimpers fer tonight !"

Apparently, the detective was convincing enough for the man to let him in and to give him some instructions, opening some secret staircase in front of him. But he knew it was just a matter of time before the receptionist called his accomplices and spoke about the young dark man he just let in the corridors.

Once he was out of sight, he let out a sigh, tired with this little act as he wasn't used to, and switched his glasses on and headed for the signal, a bit on his left.

He tried to walk casually, hiding the tension in his mind and body, but, being the middle of the night, there weren't a lot of men in black in the centre so his efforts turned to be unnecessary.

 _"Okay, so just one more turn an'..."_

"- Get down !" He shouted, rising his left arm to prepare the stunning watch when he saw with horror a BO's member was pointing his gun at a Kudô-like teen, readying to press the trigger.

He released the dart and the man in front of him fell on the floor, unconscious.

"- Thanks... Was about time, Tantei-han..." The Thief stated with a smile, getting up, helping himself with the hand the Osakan had stretched to him.

"- Sorry, I wasn' planning ta be that long but I kinda crashed yer glider...

\- Are you alright ?" The teen was now looking more serious, trying to find some traces of injuries on his partner, only spotting the white shape of some bandage half hidden under his hat and hair.

"- Nothin' ta worry about... "Heiji shrugged, though he knew he'd better be in his bed than being running in dark hallways with what was probably a concussion. The teen focused on his accomplice, having a closer look at him, noticing his outfit and head's and leg's wounds. "What happened ta ya, ya're hurt ? An' They left ya with minimal clothin' from what I see...

\- Just scratches also... For the clothes, yes, looks like that's how They welcome Their new guests, no wonder we couldn't track any of Tantei-kun's transmitters. Lucky for me your friend got such cowlicks. " The Kid added with a smirk, touching his hair.

\- Uh ?

\- I hid one of those stickers under a fake tuft of hair...

\- Haha, not bad, not bad." The Osakan admitted with a bit of admiration. "So you met Kudô yet ? Any trace of him ?

\- He's here and alive but we got separated... " The Kudô-like sighed as he had a glimpse into the empty room. "We were in that cell over there but it's empty now..."

The detective closed briefly his eyes with relief. Here and alive. They found him at last, the nightmare was reaching his end. But it was still too early to celebrate, they first needed to go out. " That place doesn' seem that big, let's try to find him."

To avoid any early alarm, they dragged the man they neutralized into the cell and closed the door. Just for safety as shooting was his thing and he wasn't really gifted with it, Heiji took his weapon and stuck it in his back in his belt.

"- So, any direction ya want ta try, Kid ?

\- I came from the same way than you did, could be a good idea to try the opposite side, that's where that guy came from.

\- Yep. Will ya need help with that leg ?" The Osakan gave him a worried look, noticing the wound had started to bleed again.

"- Nah, I'll manage, just bear with my unusual slowness.

\- I'll open the way then."

Taking the gun he just retrieved in the hand, Heiji walked carefully in front of the Thief, trying to be as silent as possible. They didn't meet anyone but they also didn't really dare to open any door, fearing to meet a bunch of armed men, but that also meant they were taking the risk not to find the other detective. Their only hope was that the boy could find a way to tell them his position. And just when they were hesitating to go back and feared they may have to try all the doors, the dark skinned teen noticed what could be a child's voice and got closer.

"- ... hurts... why are you doing this to me ?" He heard him whine behind a door, five meters further on his left.

He raised his hand to signal the Kid to stop and got a nod from him as he also recognized the voice. With signs, he asked his partner to go in front of the door, weapon directed at it, and prepared himself to kick it open, his gun also ready, showing three fingers he slowly lowered, one after the other.

"- Away from him ! " He growled, pointing his weapon at the medic near the bed Conan was restrained to. Looking further into the room, the teen noticed there were two other men in white blouse in the room, their heads turned at him with surprise." I want ya all ta raise yer hands in the air. If anyone moves, I shoot him." He threatened, displaying his best 'dangerous' face, knowing perfectly he was just bluffing, being absolutely unable to kill people and even more if they were disarmed.

Kid approached the bed, releasing Conan from it, and looked at him with concern.

"- Are you OK ? Did they drug you with anything ?

\- No... they were just taking blood samples..." The child stated, with a sign of the head at some tubes on a table.

"- Ya can walk or... ?" Heiji enquired, though still focused on his hostages.

"- No more than a few steps, sorry..." He apologized with a look of embarrassment.

The Thief crouched near his bed and turned his back to him. "Come, I'll piggy ride you."

The small detective took away the electrodes the medic had laid on him and climbed on the teen's back, doing his best to be quick, hindered by the fact he could only use one of his arms. Once he was secured, the Kid walked back to the door, limping more than ever but they had to keep Heiji free if they wanted him to protect them efficiently. Better have one person fit than two limited ones.

When the Osakan saw with the corner of the eye that both the teens were out, he slowly walked backwards, still facing the BO's members in the room. Hand on the door's handle, he shot two bullets towards Conan's blood samples, hoping to destroy some evidence of his friend's identity.

"- Don' even think about followin' us or ya'll finish like those" He stated with a menacing glare and then slammed the door.

"- Could ya close that ?" He asked, turning to the Thief, using his weight to keep it closed if anyone tried to open it.

"- Give me one sec... Tantei-kun, I need you to hold yourself for a sec'. "

Feeling a nod in his back and a little hand strengthening his grab around his neck, The Kid bent to the lock and picked it close with some wires he got out of his sleeves.

"- When I see what ya already got on ya when ya don' have yer vest, I don' even want ta imagine what ya have in it.

\- Trade secret." The other winked as he straightened up.

Now that their first priority problem was solved, Heiji gave a look at the boy in the teen's back, clenching his jaw when he saw how injured he was.

"- Sorry we couldn' find ya earlier, Kudô..." He apologized with a low voice. "Everyone just though ya were..." The Osakan gulped, unable to finish his sentence as he remembered his own distress and Conan's relative's from what was only a few days ago.

"- Hey, you found me... everything is good, okay ?" Conan said with an encouraging smile as he felt the emotion overwhelming his best friend.

The dark skinned detective nodded with a small taunting smile. " Lucky ya were whinin' so loudly...

\- I was trying to do some noise, just in case... I so hate whining, I'm not seven years old, damn...

\- That was for the greater good, Tantei-kun.

\- Still embarrassing... So ? Let's move ? There doesn't seem to be a lot of people right know but..."

And indeed, Heiji's right ear ringed at the loud detonation from a bullet just crashing in the wall behind him, the sudden noise dizzying him.

"- Move ! " He managed to say between his teeth, spotting two men with weapons in the hallway on his left.

Kid hadn't waited for that order and was already opening the way, forcing on his wounded leg but right now he couldn't have the luxury to mind about it, unless he wanted not to mind anything at all anymore.

"- Take the second door on the right !" The child whispered, before turning back to Heiji to see him firing a few random bullets at the men following them to slow them down.

Hardly able to aim so quick and in such a narrow space, it was really by pure luck a grunt informed the Osakan touched someone but he took the opportunity to catch up with the two teens as the Thief opened the door.

"- Where to ?" The Kudô-like panted when, with a panicked look around him, he noticed the room didn't lead to anywhere.

"- Up ! " The boy smiled. "I wanted to use the vents to get out but I wasn't tall enough and they never let me alone long enough in there... This isn't a problem anymore with you two. They're due to lead outside !

\- Your plans are almost as crazy as mine..." The teen smirked, grabbing a nearby chair to bring it near the air vent.

Heiji on his side had closed the door, using another chair to roughly block it and was now near of them, still facing the entrance with his weapon up.

"- Hurry up, guys... " He urged them, expecting to see the door slammed opened at any moment now.

Conan had been getting in first, thanks to the Kid's help, and he himself was now climbing in, a bit hindered by his wounded leg.

"- Your turn now, it's okay !" He stated when he at last got into the pipe.

The Osakan didn't think twice and stepped on the chair, when he heard the first attempt of the men on the other side of the door to come in. Still dizzy, his head throbbing more than ever, he neededtwo attempts to climb, under the Thief's worried look. When he at last stabilized inside with his help, they both heard the door in the room below give away, followed by at least three pairs of footsteps coming in. They found the cavalry...

"- Go !" Heiji ordered, releasing a soccer ball from the belt he took by Agasa to block the vent entrance. "That should slow them down..."

"- They're in the vents !" One of the men quickly concluded, spotting the chair under the pipe. "But something's blocking the way...

\- Just wait..." Another said with an evil smile, before emptying his magazine on the visible parts of the metal tube.

The Osakan and the Thief, who were still above the room, curled up to protect themselves the most possible, unable to move as they were surrounded by bullets. Once they heard the shooters' magazines were empty, they did their best to crawl away, taking refuge near of Conan.

"- Guys, are you alright ?" He asked with a low worried voice, unable to see them due to the absence of light in the air vent.

"- I've seen worse..." The Kid answered, feeling at least two bullets scratched his left arm, one of them quite deeply on the shoulder.

"- I'll manage also, just... let's get out o' here..." Heiji was holding his side, closing his eyelids to try to control the throbbing in his head and the now new pain around his waist, just under his bulletproof jacket.

Both voices informed the child they had been hurt, and badly enough not to be able to hide it in such short answers... But there was no use in dwelling on that, just now, they had to find a way out and quick.

"- I don't think we are far, just try to keep up, will you ?" He encouraged them. "If only I had some light...

\- Give that to him, Kid." The dark-skinned detective asked, giving an item to the teen in front of him.

"- My old good stun watch, just what I needed" The child smiled as he recognized the shape of that familiar object.

"- Sorry, I used the dart already..." Heiji apologized with a faint voice.

"- Never mind, just need the light right now."

The boy switched on the miniature torch and kept the watch between his teeth to be able to use his good arm to move in the pipe. Following him, the Kid was doing his best to ignore his wounds, more worried about the one behind him as he could hear his laboured breathing. On his side, the dark-skinned detective was just trying to focus about the simple moves he had to do : putting one knee before the other, ignoring everything else.

After a few moments that felt too long for everyone, Conan switched of his light off and stopped.

"- What's happening ?" The Thief asked, as he almost bumped in the child.

"- No need for the watch anymore, I see the moonlight, the issue is just over there !

\- Good ta know..." The Osakan panted, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"- Let's hurry..." The Kid advised, feeling, even if he couldn't see him, the detective behind him wasn't in a good shape.

Conan kicked the air vent open to the outside, getting some fresh air for the first time since too long. They were behind the building, near the ventilation system on the floor and just there was...

"- Haibara ?! " His eyes widened when he spotted an auburn haired girl getting down a yellow beetle, her look sparkling with relief but her face still dead serious.

"- Hush ! Hurry and let's get out of here ! "

The small detective noticed the professor was waiting for them, spare glasses on his nose, and he heard him start his engine.

Kid was now also out and was doing his best to pull Heiji outside the pipe.

"- Hattori !" Conan called with a concerned face when he saw them.

"- He's passed out... I'm bringing him to the car ?" The other teen asked, a bit worried to know if the two others were going to help them or turn the situation worse.

"- Yea..."

Using what was left of his stamina, the Thief took the other teen into the car, half dragging him on the short distance, before collapsing near him on the back seat. Conan hopped in and closed the door behind them. At his nod, Agasa crushed the car's accelerator.


	8. Conan's arc - Chapter 8 - Explanations

**Hiya guys !**

 **We're getting near the end of this first arc, I'll give you a break from those cliffhangers I appreciate so much, enjoy ; )**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **WisteriaReads : That's why I always try again from time to time things I don't like... I may love them now, like you and the roller coasters ; ) Oh yes, it would be so so much easy, right ? :p So, nah, this is not the last time we'll hear from the BO in this fic, I can tell you that ! Though don't expect them to shot at themselves^^ And yes, the boys are reunited again, for the first time in 7 chapters, it was about time : ) - I'll bet on the unlucky type, I don't see Conan being a criminal, even in a previous life, when you see the urge he has to find them !**

 **Boogum : Haha, with his personality, he could have but the fic would have stopped there then o.O Leaving him alone in a BO hideout ? They'd so kill him^^;**

 **JarayZ : Oh, thank you ! I imagine them pretty well in my head but I always feel like I'm a bit messy when I write them so that's reassuring if it's not too obvious :3 Yep, hospital for... Well, you'll see ; ) - Well, there isn't a cliff all the time but it's better to be prepared xD**

 **bobbyneko : Glad to entertain you with my action scenes ; ) We'll go back to a calmer pace for the next chapter but don't worry, action will be soon back ^^**

 **Mystery0028 : Oh, this is just a small one... for once ; )**

 **EmYasmina : Oh yea, more things you may like to come ; ) See you later on the french reviews ! (no spoilers on the chapters not published in French please :p) And thanks for reviewing, perfect enlish or not, it's still great you're trying ; )**

 **mmaallek : Thank you ! For the update time, I'm still finishing/editing / translating the story but I'll soon be able to publish twice a week, around mid-July probably. More Hattori in this chapter, yes :p As to your last question, I think you may see the beggining of the answer at the end of this chapter : )**

* * *

 **Chap 8 : Explanations**

* * *

"- Where to ?" The professor asked, looking at Conan through the inside mirror.

"- Hospital of course ! Look at them, they all need to go there..." The little scientist snapped before the boy could even answer.

"- With me supposed to be dead and an international Thief looking like my teenage self ?" The small detective pointed out, shaking his head. "Bad idea... We'll have to find another way to patch us up.

\- Am I that _other way_ ? " She asked with a flat glare. "Why do you all seem to think I'm a nurse ?" Ai added, rolling her eyes when she saw Conan's small nod. "I don't do stitches and you all look like you need some...

\- How is Hattori by the way ?" The boy enquired, turning his head towards the Kid.

"- He's stable but I think a bullet touched him on the side..." He answered, removing Heiji's shirt and bulletproof jacket to check on the injury. "Bad news is that I can't find any exit point, he needs surgery and that means going to the ER, there isn't any other way..." He added after a short examination, taking the teen's shirt to try to compress the wound.

"- Ok. Hakase, let's bring him at Beika general, that way you'll be able to drop the three of us on the way near your house. I'll have some real medic to come there."

The old man nodded and pressed a bit stronger the car's accelerator.

* * *

The bespectacled man had a sigh when he removed Conan's shirt when he spot the various shades of the bruises the child had over his body.

"- I know I'm not supposed to ask anything, Conan-kun, but this is..." He shook his head. "You've been beaten, that I clearly see.

\- I'm sorry, Araide-sensei but I can't...

\- ... I know. And you're still in better shape than I thought a few days ago... When Ran-san called me to inform me you were...

\- Can you please keep it for yourself a little more ?" The small detective asked with a pledging look.

"- Is that still about the FBI ? " The doctor didn't go on when he saw Conan's closed face. "Well, if I can't ask any question, at least I can treat you. Can you lay down on the couch ? I need to check that arm."

The boy obeyed, under Kaito's concerned eyes. Araide had started with him, to stop the bleeding from his shoulder and he was now the " _lucky_ " owner of a dozen of fresh stitches, split between his different wounds. They weren't incapacitating, but it still felt better to be able to move without fearing to leave a blooding trace behind oneself, above all when your line of work implied some secrecy. He was now happily biting into a sandwich, able at last to fill his empty stomach, while casually chatting with his Nemesis, as if they'd been friend forever, leaving the serious subjects for when they'd be alone.

Thirty minutes later, Ai closed the door on the doctor with a thanks, relieved not to have been forced to nurse someone again : being a biochemist, this wasn't exactly her field of expertise. Araide, on his side, left with the frown that he'd kept all his visit long and Conan was hoping he was going to held his promise : being a relative of the Mouri's, he was due to meet them someday and lying wasn't really his thing.

The boy sat down in Agasa's couch with a sigh of relief, exchanging the pack of ice he was maintaining against his left eye with his second sandwich from the plate in front of him, a bit annoyed by the sling the medic has insisted to put to maintain his wounded shoulder ('that or hospital for a plaster!').

"- Sooo, where to start... ? " He wondered, looking in the Thief's eyes, while Ai was settling near him to join them on the couches.

"- Perhaps by how a great Meitantei like you got kidnapped so easily on that heist ?" The girl smirked, though her usual flat glare was a bit more tender this time, lacking of her traditional ice-cold feeling that she couldn't display yet, afraid as she had been to lose him.

"- Tsk, I've been so stupid about this..." The detective sighed, face palming as he was annoyed at the memory of his own foolishness. " I won't say I should have seen that coming but... When I noticed a second Nakamori, and one trying to get my attention, I thought it was you, Kid." He explained, looking at the teen with a faint smile. "That maybe you needed my help for something...

\- Haha, a detective eager to help a thief ? Such a great heart, Tantei-kun !

\- Stop it, I know I've been a baka... " Conan shook his head. "So, of course, up there I didn't find any Kaitou Kid, just two men who got me by surprise... They knocked me out and, when I woke up, I was in a car and I could see they took off my shoes, glasses and watch... They put it on a dummy I guess ?

\- Yes, the police found all those on...

\- The other body... " Kid finished as he saw the little scientist wasn't really in the mood to use macabre vocabulary.

"- I could hide a tracing sticker under my tongue, before we arrived, and that was a good idea as they got rid of everything else I was wearing... I left the tracker in my cell there and the next night, they were taking me to that building you found me."

The boy turned at Ai, showing a dead serious face.

"- Haibara, I don't know how but they know... They know about the shrinking side effect of the APTX..."

The girl froze at the news, looking horrified as Conan spoke of 'shrinking' in front of the Thief.

"- Don't worry, he knows." The boy pointed out, taking back his pack of ice with a sigh. "Though, once again, I don't know how.

\- I wouldn't be able to call myself a professional thief if I couldn't get through that secret after our many encounters, Tantei-kun" The Kudô-like winked mischievously.

"- To be honest... " The little scientist had quickly composed herself back thanks to the detective's assurance. " I was expecting something like that... I mean, why would they plan such a complicated kidnapping, making it seem as if you were dead if it wasn't to be sure they'd have all the time they'd need to study you or get any sensitive information from you... But that would mean I'm not safe here anymore. And that you shouldn't go back into the "living" 's world, Edogawa-kun.

\- I'm not sure for you, as they never got any hint that you could have taken the drug to escape. And that time they saw you, you were adult-sized." Conan shook his head before going back to an extremely pensive state. " As to me... Yes, I know I have to think about that possibility...

\- Want a disguise ?" The Kid taunted, feeling the mood was getting pretty dark, not exactly the kind he enjoyed.

"- One like yours ? You could have drawn a target on your face and plant on your head a sign 'shot me' that you would have gotten the same result..." The detective glared. "What was all that about ? And how did you got involved ? Above all with Hattori...

\- Ahh, this is a long and interesting story... " He smiled, taking the tone of a storyteller, ready to entertain his - reduced - public.

o.O.o

"- ... and after a lil drug-induced nap, I woke up by your side !

\- And a bullet wound. Told you, using my teenage face is like asking for being shot nowadays...

\- I was ready for some sacrifices for my favourite critic..." The Thief smiled, silently laughing at the detective's rolled eyes.

"- Well it looks like wearing that white tuxedo wasn't that good for the health either, lucky he had a bulletproof vest under..." Ai pointed out, remembering that moment she found the Osakan detective.

"- Tantei-han's been attacked ?!

\- Yes during that heist... Apparently some men were waiting for him... for you at the top of the building..."

The Kid frowned, a bit annoyed by the fact his accomplice for that one night had to deal with what was probably _his_ Organisation...

"- Well, the bullets ended in the vest and, even if the landing was harsh, he managed to flee with your glider..." She felt the need to add when she saw the Thief's worried face.

"- Any friend of yours ?" Conan wondered at the teen's reaction.

"- Yea... Kinda like your Organisation... But specialized in big jewels. For the rest, it's the same : guns, black suits, weird codenames, though they prefer animals apparently...

\- Looks like I'm not the only one having fun at work." The child added with an ironic smile.

"- So your idea of fun is crawling in an air vent pipe while being chased by armed men ?

\- Haha, nah, this is perhaps 'over' fun, I admit..." The detective shrugged embarrassingly. He then turn to the girl. "By the way, how did you find us ?

\- I forced Hattori-kun to let us bring him to that building with the car. And then we tried to watch out for you with that other spare glasses of yours, the one with the bulletproof right eye's glass.

\- Oh, was that from that case, with the Russian killer beauty ? " Kid remembered with a small chill. " Was a bit dangerous that time...

\- Yea, nice "Shiratori-keibu" disguise by the way." Conan felt the need to add, at the memory of that time the Thief helped him under the inspector's identity.

"- Thanks." The teen made a little bow with the head, a smirk on his face. "My disguise must have been perfect, to fool even you almost until the end. Wished I had the time to do something of that quality when we were investigating with Tantei-han, it was a bit hard to escape in that hideout where one of those guys recognized him..." He sighed, a bit guilty.

"- You can't be perfect every time..." The boy concluded with a bit of irony. "Eh, wait ? Hattori's been seen infiltrating a BO's base ?!

\- Yea, the man was from Osaka, probably part of the team that kidnapped you back there, he apparently knew pretty well your friend's face so, even with the small disguise, hard to say he doubted it was him... What ?" The Kid added, when he saw the small detective was turning as white as a sheet.

"- Declaration." Haibara pointed out, a bit paler also. "All the patients with bullet wounds arriving at the ER are declared to the police via a specific file.

\- And I'm almost sure the BO has some members in the MPD..." Conan explained with a concerned face, getting up of the couch, letting go of the ice bag he had in his hand.

"- You think they could be looking for him ?" The Thief worried, a bit impressed by the long range scope of Tantei-kun's Organization.

"- Perhaps not him specifically but they also know they wounded some of us during tonight's operation so if you add to this that specific name... I need to go there !

\- You're supposed to be dead, you can't just walk in the hospital, Kudô-kun. Let me warn the professor, we'll tell him to be careful." The girl proposed, taking out his phone.

"- He won't last long if they come with guns, I'll go.

\- You can't."

They fought a moment silently, eyes into the ones of the other.

"- I could disguise Tantei-kun and myself to go there..." The magician dared to intervene after a few minutes. "With a little bit of material..."

Conan turned to him, light on his face.

"- That's an idea ! Will you be happy this way ? " He asked the girl with a flat glare.

"- ... Yea." She admitted after a short silence. "Though you'll have to find a way to justify your presence at that detective's side.

\- Don't worry, I'll find something. Kid, there should be everything you need at my parents house.

\- Good, I'm going to check. I'd need one or two things from my vest, would you happen to know where it is ?" The thief asked to the little scientist.

"- I got it just here, I'm fetching it." She answered getting up. "We took the liberty of giving back the diamond to the police, for your information.

\- Thank you for looking after my reputation "He winked to the girl.

"- I wasn't... " Ai tried to argue before being interrupted.

"- And I think I'll need you to fetch something else... " He said, looking strangely at the child, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

"- Girls ?! You couldn't find anything else ?

\- Easiest way for a quick disguise, with a sex change, most people won't even look at you. And you needed a wig with a long fringe to hide that wound of yours above the eye..."

Conan rolled his eyes but kept walking, not really at ease in one of Haibara's dresses and the long fake hair tickling his now dark skinned face.

"- I can't get how they can wear those, I feel like I can't move...

\- You should have gone for a shorter one, like mine ! " The Kid smiled, turning on himself to prove his moves were free, though his wounded leg was still a bit stiff.

"- Careful, one inch further and we'll see what we are not supposed to see, Kid." The boy smirked as the skirt was flying and revealed higher and higher parts of the Thief's legs.

"- Interested ?

\- You wish...

\- Maybe, maybe..." The teen said with a malicious smile.

"- And I was talking about your bullet wound, that's not really girlish to have fresh stitches and to show them. Ok, we're there. "The boy said, getting serious again, turning his head to look at the hospital's facade.

"- Remember to mind your Kansai-ben !

\- I know...

\- Where did the professor say he was already, when the small girl called him?

\- Surgery is over, so Hattori's back to his room." Conan took out his phone to check the time. "7:10 a.m., we should be able to come in if we say we are family.

\- But we're family ! We're his adorable little sisters !" A girlish voice answered him, tainted with an Osakan accent, perhaps a bit lighter than Heiji's but still perfectly recognizable.

"- ... Let's go in then."

* * *

"- Room 213, here we are." The Thief stated, when they reached the white wooden door.

"- I thought we'd never reach there, with them not willing to let us in for one damn half hour..." The small detective sighed, shaking his head. "Lucky that guy was more interested by what he thought was your cleavage than the rules about visits...

\- Don't underestimate a pair of tights in a bra for a good boobs impression." The teen grinned, puffing out his fake chest.

The boy had a small smile and turned to knock on the door.

"- Hakase, it's us.

\- Shinichi... ?" They heard him whisper before the door opened. "... Who are you, misses ?" The old man asked with a smile.

"- Kai-chan and Shin-chan, Heiji's little sisters of course !

\- Of course..." Agasa giggled before letting them in.

Conan went in first, heading to the bed while the Thief was closing the door.

"- How is he ? " He asked, using his normal voice, looking at the child grabbing a chair to sit near his friend. He then observed the other detective, spotting some white bandage around his head. The Osakan was out but he was looking now quite better, as if he was just sleeping peacefully.

"- Nothing too serious." The old man assured them. "He passed out from the concussion he had before, not blood loss. The wound wasn't as bad as we feared, they could retrieve the bullet easily, it was just below the skin. He's sleeping now, but that's due to the drugs, he shouldn't wake up in too long.

\- A concussion ? " The small detective wondered, a bit surprised. " From that 'harsh landing' Haibara was speaking about ?

\- Yes, they did a few stitches. But the other wounds were minor." The professor explained, before putting his hand in front of his mouth to hide a yawn.

"- You'd better go back home and take some rest, Hakase." Conan said, turning at him with a smile. "Thanks for the help tonight.

\- Any time. I'm so glad you weren't... " The white-haired man's voice broke. " Well, good to see you again, Shinichi. I'll come back later today."

At the boy's nod, the man went out, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"- You should do the same, Tantei-kun.

\- Nah, it's ok.

\- It's not." The Thief shook his head negatively. "You've been kidnapped for several days, beaten, deprived of food and sleep. You can't be ok. I'll watch both of you, take a bit of rest, you need it."

The fake child looked into the teens eyes a few moments.

"- Thank you." He said, as he didn't want to admit his relief for being at last able to take a few hours sleep. "For that and everything you did to find me these last days.

\- Don't mention it !" Kid said with a warm smile.

"- I have to. Wake me up if anything happens.

\- Yep."

* * *

"- Kudô ?"

Conan jumped out of his sleep when he recognized his best friend voice and what was probably his hand on his arm. He had slept half on the bed, his head on the top of his right arm on the sheets, the left still stuck on his body due to his sling. Someone - he had a pretty good idea of who was that "someone" - had put a blanket on his shoulders.

"- Hi, Hattori." He yawned, rubbing one of his eyes before stopping as he remembered he had some make-up.

"- I was wonderin' if some girl got lost into my room when I first woke up... That's a nice disguise ya got, pal." He grinned, looking at the now deeply tanned boy and his dress.

"- Shut up... I'm doing this for you, you know.

\- Haha, yea, I'm moved.

\- So, how are you feeling ? And where is that Thief ?" He wondered, looking around him and spotting no one else.

"- Mah, nothin' I can' manage." He shrugged. "As ta Kid, I sent him ta grab some food when I woke up. I'm hungry an' I bet ya're too. He'll prolly fetch a medic also, I guess. Ah, speaking o' the devil." Heiji stated, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in !

\- Ah, you're awake, Hattori-kun ?" A girl in her thirties in a nurse outfit asked when she came into the room. " I'm Amy, your nurse, I'm here for your medication.

\- Hello !" He answered, looking at her taking a viol out of one of her pockets. "I thought I was already full o' drugs with that IV..." He joked, giving a sign of the head to the pouch at the top of his bed.

"- That should be the last injection. " She smiled, approaching the bed. "Oh what a cute girl ! Is she your sister ?

\- Yea, but she's a bit shy, don' mind her." Heiji stated, ruffling the 'girl's ' hairs.

Conan smiled, staying as silent as possible, not really eager to have to use the Osaka-ben and a girlish way of speaking. He still frowned when the girl came near the bed, feeling something was off.

"- Nee, nurse-san..." He tried to ask, trying not to speak to fast to concentrate on playing his role. "That's a nice perfume ya have, is that a Ch*nel ?

\- Oh, what a nose, little miss, yes it is, do you like it ?" She asked, preparing her needle.

"- It's a bit strong ta me... " The fake girl stated, grabbing discreetly the Osakan's hand and putting a slight pressure on it to have his attention. " I thought ya weren' allowed ta wear perfume at the hospital ?

\- ... That's an urban legend ! " The nurse smiled with embarrassment, after a slight hesitation. "Of course we can !"

Heiji, after looking at Conan with interrogation in his eyes, also feeling something was wrong, was now watching the medic taking his IV in her hand to inject the drug it.

"- What is it by the way ? I got some allergies, ya know, I don' think ya've been warned...

\- Oh, don't worry, you can't be allergic to that ! " She joyfully stated, ignoring his question.

"- I think I could, what is it ? " He insisted, now staring at her and the syringe in her hands.

"- No worries, I said, it's soon over..." She claimed and injected the drug into the plastic tube.

Both teens had the same reflex, though the Osakan was quicker, to remove the IV in Hattori's arm.

"- Hey, what are you doing?" She scolded, sounding a bit more pissed off than she should as a nurse.

"- An' ya, why didn' ya answer my question ?

\- Are ya even a nurse ?" The small detective asked, looking at her suspiciously. "The perfume, then that... Ya didn' even asked how were his wounds. An' where is the doctor ?

\- Tsk, I wanted it to go smoothly but you don't leave me with a lot of options, brats." The woman spitted, taking out a gun with a silencer that was hidden under her clothes in her back.

She took a few steps backwards to the door with the intention to close it.

"- Don't move, or I kill you both." The fake nurse said, her weapon pointed at them.

Both boys were staring at her when...

CLONG.

"- I knew it was important to make a detour to get those cans..." The Thief casually declared, looking at the cans in his arms, completely ignoring the girl he just knocked out on the floor.

Conan approached to take away her gun from her, though it seemed she would be unconscious for a while.

"- Everything all right, guys ?

\- Uh yea... Thanks, I guess " Heiji answered, pressing his arm against him to avoid any bleeding due to the IV he ripped off. "What was that... ?

\- Any time... I think that settles the question about the fact they recognized you or not..." The Thief concluded.

"- Yes, I can't prove it but I bet it's one of Them.

\- Ya mean they recognized me from that bar ?

\- Probably... This isn't good, Hattori. You have to hide, you can't stay there, they won't stop with that single attempt..." The boy stated, looking in his eyes with a serious face. "Let me call Hakase, I'll ask him to come to fetch us with his car."

* * *

 **And that's when I reached that point that I thought it would have really been a pity to stop the story after they found Conan, just as I originally planned... Lucky you :p (I hope ? ^^: )**


	9. Conan's arc - Chapter 9 - Hiding

**Hiya !**

 **Ok, last part to Conan's arc, once again more chatting than action but there are some interesting revelations... at least one : )**

 **And sorry, as this chapter is a transition one, it's shorter... ^^; So, as a bonus, I'll send earlier than planned the next one, this weekend I think ; )**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **Feima : This chapter does : )**

 **WisteriaReads : Yup : ) As I said, I was hesitating in this story going on or not and the fact we moved to another level helped my decision ; ) Well, BO has already proved they don't mind to bomb even a hospital to find someone, so would it be that surprising ? :o Haha yea, even if they didn't cooperate a lot, you feel Kaito like to taunt Conan... His reactions are always so cute xD Stupid ? Don't say that :p**

 **Boogum : Yup, but that's funnier, right ? ; ) Thank you ! I really like to picture those bromance moments, I so much imagine Heij and Kaito trying to push Shin's buttons... xD Haha, help yourself if you want to draw, I picture them in my head also (even their panties xD) but don't have the time to put that on a paper ^^;**

 **JarayZ : Hmm... Well, the last chapter was almost a break right ? Except the last lines xD Beginning of an answer in what they're going to do in this chapter : ) Uhh, exams... Good luck with that then ^^;; But the faster you reach them, the faster they're over, no ? ; ) See you in the next review ^_^**

 **estelle : Oh, a familiar name : ) But this isn't over ! Don't say thanks before the end ; )**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Hiding**

* * *

"- Uh, an' how am I supposed ta leave that room ? " Hattori asked once Conan hung up and the Kid locked his aggressor in the room's cupboard.

"- You think you can move ?

\- Hmm..." The teen cautiously got up and tried to make a few moves, grimacing more or less depending on the position. "I'll be able ta walk but don' count on me fer a marathon...

\- Better than nothing... So, I bet they are watching the front door, it will be complicated to escape discreetly if you go out that way. Any idea ?"

The dark skinned teen sighed, looking at the window, spotting the cover of a few trees.

"- Where are we ? Second floor ?"

The others nodded.

"- Got one then. Go an' wait fer me outside, it'll look less suspicious if they see ya both go out through the front door. Go, I said" He added when he saw Conan wasn't moving and was giving him a suspicious look.

The boy didn't insist and walked out of the room.

"- Sure it'll be ok by your own, Tantei-han ?" The Kid asked, staying behind as he was a bit worried for the teen.

"- No worries, _Kaito-kun_!" Heiji grinned, looking at the other's face to check his reaction. And he wasn't disappointed : even if it had been only for a second, it had been filled with bewilderment.

"- Are you practicing lucky guesses on my name ?" He asked with a flat look, quickly recomposing himself.

"- Come on, two Kudô-like in Tôkyô is already extraordinary enough, but three? I don' believe so. So I guess that name Nakamori-keibu used when he saw ya durin' that heist is yer real one. An' surprisingly, ya know each other... " The detective looked intensely in the other's eyes.

"- I don't see what you're talking about, Tantei-han..." The teen shrugged. " But let's resume that chat later, it's not safe here.

\- Yea, let's do that... " The Osakan accepted, following with the eyes the Thief getting out with a confident smile, sure of his reasoning whatever he could say.

o.O.o

 _" 'No worries'? Perhaps I shouldn' have said that..."_ Heiji thought with a gulp when he looked at the ground, three meters below.

He had found some hospital pyjamas in a cupboard and dressed with them instead of the gown he wore previously, as that was showing a bit too much of his self to his taste. The Osakan had then tied his bed sheets together, remembering with a smile when he already had to do that a little while ago, that time Kudô disguised as him to go and save Kazuha. But it had seemed easier that time, but well, it had just been knife's wounds, not bullet wound.

 _"Note fer myself, try ta find a way ta be able ta go out o' a hospital by the front door fer once..."_

He gave another look under him, his feet now at 1,5m from his goal, but his side decided it was the exact moment to wake up from the operation, making the teen let the cord go with surprise as a jolt of pain went through his body. With a groan, he fell on the grass, lying on his back, closing his eyes while catching his breath.

"- 'Think he's dead ?" He heard Kid's joyful voice near of him a few instants later.

"- Stop the crap, Thief..." The detective answered, with a smile though.

"- See, he's not. He's cockroach-like, you know. It's almost impossible to kill him." Conan pointed with a flat tone, approaching the teen.

"- ... Thanks..." The Osakan opened his eyes to send a glare at his best friend. " But about dyin', ya shouldn' brag too much about that,ya did better than me recently..." He added with a smirk.

"- Don't remind me... What ?!" The boy asked when his friend started to giggle.

"- Nice trunks... under yer dress... " Heiji was now holding his ribs, laughing, but stopped quickly both from the pain and from the artic-cold glare the child was sending him.

"- Tsk" Conan said, annoyed more than ever by that disguise he didn't want to have to wear. "Let's go and quick, so I'll be able to go back to my usual clothes faster..."

The dark-skinned teen nodded and took the hand the Kid had stretched to him to help him back on his feet.

"- Liked mine ?" He winked as the other was back on his feet, perfectly aware that from his position on the floor the detective should have been able to see under both skirts.

"- Perfectionist, eh ? But blue with polka dots ? Isn' that a bit childish ?

\- Let's say my muse for panties has that childish side of hers...

\- A muse for panties ? Is flipping skirts one of your hobbies, Kaitou Kid?" Conan wondered, finding the idea a bit exaggerated, even for a specialist of disguises.

"- I need to, with my line of work" The teen smirked with absolute confidence.

Both detectives shook their heads with a bored look and they started to walk slowly to the professor's yellow beetle, using the small wood surrounding this wing of the hospital to take cover.

* * *

"- Everything's all right ? " The Thief asked when he saw Conan turning to look behind them for the second time since the professor had started to drive, a concerned expression on his face.

"- Yea..." He answered, sitting back correctly in the car. " I saw some guys when we went out through the hospital's front door earlier, not really the kind to bring flowers to patients... That's why I asked Hakase to drive randomly in the city at the moment.

\- Think they followed us ?" Heiji asked from the passenger seat, using the passenger mirror to look at them not to have to turn as the move was painful with his wounded side.

"- They could have but apparently not, I didn't see anything suspicious since we left." Conan concluded, shaking his head. "But I think it's our last trip in that car, sorry professor but a yellow beetle catches so much attention...

\- I kinda like it..." The old man smiled. "But I wasn't planning to hide from anything with it...

\- And sometimes, the most obvious disguises are the best guarantees not to be seen." The Kid added with a slightly ironic smile at his neighbour.

"- When you practise magic trick, yea... So you can switch with darker clothes and disappear." The boy wanted to correct.

"- Ah, speakin' o' clothes, did any o' ya retrieved my stuff ?" Heiji wondered, as he looked at himself in the hospital's pyjamas.

"- I did a small detour at the hospital, yes... Knew you couldn't live without your o-mamori and your cap" The Thief winked, a bit ironically, getting out of nowhere a bag of clothes. He then picked up something among the bunch of clothes and gave it to the teen. " And you may want to have a look at your phone, looks like the voice mail will explode...

\- Uhh..." The dark-skinned detective worried as he saw the names on his phone's history.

"- What is it ? Kazuha tried to call you every half minute ?" Conan smirked, half joking only as he knew the girl would perfectly have been able to do that if she was worried enough.

"- Worse..." He gulped, hands a bit shaking. With a grimace, he turned to look at Conan, a bit pale, he finally dared to say the name. "It's Oyaji...

\- Your father ? Well, no surprise he's worried, someone from the MPD probably informed him you were reported as a gunshot victim last night at Beika's hospital..." Conan shrugged, relaxing a bit as he was expecting something worse.

"- Ya don' understand... He tried to call me twice... He never calls twice...

\- Am I missin' somethin' ? Why do you shake like a five year old ?

\- Haha, well it's understandable, Hattori Heizô is quite formidable..." Conan stated to support his friend, ruffling his hair to hide his embarrassment for almost admitting he was also a bit afraid of him. "Lucky for all he's one of the good guys...

\- I should go more often to Osaka, looks like he could be a worthy opponent... " The Kid smiled with bravado on his face. He turned his head to look at Hattori's seat, as the teen was focused on his phone's screen. " So ? Will you dare to call him ?

\- I think I'll need. He could be able ta provide us a good hideout with all the contacts he has in Osaka...

\- Yea, I was also thinking about that possibility..." Conan nodded, his chin in his hand as he was giving the idea some thoughts. "The BO has also some members there but not that much... And I won't risk bumping into someone I know in the streets. But that means we'll have explain him a lot of things, we need to define the limits beforehand...

\- Ya want me ta try ta ask ta meet discreetly ?

\- Think he would accept ?

\- 'Should... " The Osakan answered, dialling his number.

"- Oyaji ?"

Heiji winced when he heard his father's deep sigh at the other side of the line.

" - What is that mess about, son ?

\- Haha, well, ya know..." He laughed embarrassingly. "... When ya're on a case, there can be a bit o' escalation an'...

\- Escalation ?!Ya've been shot.

-Nothin', nothin'..."

He got another sigh as a response.

"- Heiji, I know that kid's death hit ya hard but ya can' jump everywhere playin' detective an' get yerself hurt in the process.

\- This is no game." The Osakan growled as his father touched the most sensitive chord between them. "Ta be honest, no game at all...

\- ... That bad ? Where are ya ? Still at Beika's hospital ? " The dark-skinned detective could heard the tiniest bit of concern in his father voice, for the first time in their call, perhaps even in his life.

"- We need to see each other ta talk but... no one should know where an' when except ya. There may be some kind o' contract on my head..." Heiji admitted, a bit guilty.

"- A what ?!

\- Contract. Ya know, killers... That kind o' stuff... Had ta leave the hospital quite in a rush after they gave another try, I'm in a car with some trustable friends just now..."

The teen could almost hear his father's brain at work, analysing the situation, trying to examine every possibility.

"- Oyaji ?" He dared to ask after a while.

"- Osaka. That place we used ta take ya ta with yer mother when ya said ya preferred ta be like her than like me.

\- ... Got that. I'll text ya when I'll know around what time I can be there.

\- Good. An' Heiji...

-Yea ?

\- Don' do that again.

\- Aye sir..."

The look the Osakan gave the two teens when he turned back at them after hanging up was so pitiful they didn't dare to make any comment.

" - Ok, to Osaka then. Hakase, do you think you'd be up for a road trip ?" Conan asked the old man. "If we try to avoid the biggest tolls not to be on their cameras, I think that's the safest way to reach there...

\- If you don't need me to rush, I should be able to manage, if we stop several times on the road.

\- Yea, no problem in you taking your time, Hakase, this isn't a race. " The boy looked then at the fake girl on his side. "What are you going to do, Kid ?

\- I'll be taking my leave, I have, unlike both of you now, a not completely messed-up life I must attend to.

\- Ya'll have to go back to your usual accomplice, Thief." Heiji taunted him with a smile.

"- Yea, that's right, I may miss you and your athletic skills. But I think I'll be having first a slight rest. Got my glider to repair... And some absences to justify." He said, looking through the window. "Well, drop me there then, I'll manage. You have my number, Tantei-han, don't forget to use it. Half your wounds are my fault, I have a debt towards you.

\- What debt ?" The Osakan shrugged, feeling the Thief helped already quite enough in solving his best friend's fake death.

"- ... And we got another subject to chat about" The teen finally said, looking into the detective's eyes, under Conan's interrogative ones.

Heiji perfectly got the allusion. His name. The real one. That would indeed need a chat later.

"- I'll keep in touch."


	10. Heiji's arc - Chapter 10 - Moving

**Here is the beginning of the second arc : )**

 **In what I'll be calling "Heiji's arc "(chapters 10 to 16), the story will be Heiji/Conan centred and the coop will be just the two of them, I needed this part to be like this to solve some little things. But no worries, our favourite Thief will be back later for more adventures :D**

 **Hmm this one is a bit darker than the last, just for you to know ; )**

 **Next chapter next Thursday, as usual, normally ˆˆ; There may be some strange publishing hours / days due to the fact I'm travelling abroad. Sorry for the inconvenience !**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ! ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **Boogum : Thank you : ) I can't be writing only action and drama, eh ? And those guys are just made to tease each other ^^ Sorry for the laugh at work, I know how embarrassing it can be to giggle alone in the middle of your job xD Haha, noted, thanks ; )**

 **Hebiaczek : Glad to have brought a smile on your face : ) Well, with Shin's "cold" humour, his jokes have to be a bit cruel right ? Works so well with Heiji ^^ And yes, sorry, but I had to find a way to give a new start to that story after they retrieved Conan and I found it only by sending the guys on travel and nothing justified Kid to go with them... Oh well, he'll be back later, as I said ; )**

 **bobbyneko : He will ! :D**

 **WisteriaReads : He's always been the bold one, eh ? ; ) Haha, nah, I won't change the beetle's color, they'll just switch cars ! Well done in catching that Aoko reference, I didn't want to name her but of course, I bet Kaito observe her a lot for *hum* professional purposes xD Hmm I think Kid giving his identity is a bit OoC. When you see MK, Akako and Hakuba perfectly know who he's, helped him even but he never ever accepted to admit he's the Kid. And wouldn't it spoil a bit the chase between Conan and him as the Kid to know his ID ? Nah, I prefer to Kid him secretive as ever : ) That's how I see it, do wat you want with it : 3**

 **JarayZ : Hey, our hard worker : ) Thanks for taking the time to review in those hard days ; ) And happy to make you laugh and forget for a little while all the seriousness of the studies ^^ (twice even? damn, could it be that I'm not that bad with humour ? xD).**

 **estelle : Thanks ! Eh, a shorter wait this time : )**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Moving**

* * *

"- So ? What's the relation between that place and your mother ?" Conan asked as he was eyeing the old traditional building in front of the two of them once they went down from Agasa's car and walked towards it.

The boy had kept his girl's disguise for the road trip, as a safety measure, and Heiji was now in the clothes he had when he was brought to the ER, luckily dark enough for no one to notice the dried blood on it unless they were looking for that exact something.

"- That's the dojo she used ta come ta when she started practisin' Kendo..." The Osakan answered, having a nostalgic look at the japanese wooden building, an aged one but still steady and in use. But being in the middle of the night, it looked lifeless. "One day, when I was young, my father pissed me off - he's really gifted with that - an' I decided I preferred ta got ta her dojo than ta his...

\- An' I discreetly got my former teacher ta come here an' teach ya once or twice.

\- Yea, I didn' told ya but I knew that oldy wasn' from that dojo... The style was slightly different, his equipment ... Uh ? Oyaji ?!"

Both detectives jumped as they noticed the head of Osaka's police was behind them, looking more menacing than ever under the faint light of the moon that was hardening his facial features.

"- Let's go in. I think we have a lot o' things ta speak about..." He stated, giving a startled look at Conan, spotting the sling and the swollen face under the hair but apparently not recognizing the boy.

The three of them went in, Hattori's dad opening the door, apparently unlocked, leading them, lights still off, into a changing room in the middle of the building. When he pushed the light's switch, both teens froze, noticing they weren't alone.

"- Calm down, both of ya, he's with me. We arrived earlier so I had him ta wait here, as I got the key from my old Kendo master. "

The detectives looked suspiciously at the middle-aged man sitting on a bench in the middle of the room, dressed in casual clothes, a big black bag near his feet.

"- I'm a bit hurt ya don' recognize me anymore, Heiji." He smiled, looking at the dark-skinned teen.

"- Yamato-jiisan ? ! " The Osakan concluded after squinting at him. "Wow, it's been a long time...

\- Do you know him ?" Conan whispered, nudging Heiji to have his attention.

"- Yea, he's my father's lil brother... But they kinda...

\- Don' speak with each other anymore due ta some childish quarrel?" His uncle proposed as he saw his nephew couldn't find a diplomatic way to formulate his thoughts.

The dark-skinned detective nodded and looked at both men, still surprised to see them together.

"- There wasn' any other choice... " His father shrugged, his face expressionless. "I needed someone I could trust and fast.

\- So ya looked fer yer lost brother who is, handily enough, a doctor and apparently, worthy o' yer trust. Glad ta see ya kept my address..."

As Heiji's father was glaring at the man, Conan was detailing both of them, trying to spot the features they had in common. Except the fact he was younger, Yamato indeed quite resembled his brother, without the moustache. As to the character, well, he could now see humour did exist in Hattori's family, it had just apparently skipped the Superintendent.

" - But I guess we're not here tonight ta speak about the joy o' quarellin' with relatives. Heizô told me I may be o' use an' it looks like he was right..." Yamato stated darkly, observing the teen with a critical look, noticing the dark stains, especially all in the waist area and the white bandage around the head. "Take off yer shirt an' lay here. " He added, getting up and starting to ramble in his bag, getting a pair of chirurgical gloves.

"- I've already been trea... " Heiji stopped at the man's dark glare, the smile he had on his face disappearing for the first time since they went in. "Ok, ok..." He gave up when he saw his father had the exact same look at him.

The policeman stared at his son when he removed his top, imperceptibly clenching his fists as he saw the wounds. Bandages were covering the side of his waist, and, he already saw it, his head, not to mention the bruises on his chest in the heart area.

Yamato frowned when the teen laid near him and he spotted all these but didn't ask, guessing his brother would probably do it anyway.

"- Good idea ta have called..." He gulped, not really at ease to see his nephew in this state. This wasn't exactly the family reunion he was expecting.

"- What happened, Heiji ?" Heizô started, with a tone lacking his usual snapping, as if he was almost _asking_...

"- Hmmm... Where ta start ?"The teen exchanged a look with Conan, the boy slightly nodded.

" - I think we should start with this..." The boy said, removing his wig and wiping some make up with his free arm.

"- ... Conan-kun ?" The man kneeled at him, a little touch of softness in his hard eyes as he laid them on Conan's face, his bruises more visible than ever without the makeup. "But ya were... The dentals showed... They were fake ?" He asked, raising a brow as he turned to his son.

"- Yes. I can' prove it but the body was very probably comin' from a morgue, a kid who died from an accident something like ten days before the heist. The dentals were switched also, there was some burglin' by the dentist but no complaint as nothin' was stolen, so it wasn' in the police's files.

\- That's extremely high levelled... " Heizô stated, frowning as his son spoke. "So this fake death was.. What ? A kidnappin' ? Conan's kidnappin' ? An' they did that ta ya ?" He added, showing with his chin the small detective's face.

The boy nodded a yes, feeling the curiosity in the policeman.

"- Why ?

\- We think some crime syndicate is interested in him..." Heiji tried to explain, though he knew he had to hide most of the truth. He straightened himself on his elbows to look into his father's eyes "Don' ask us why but... ouch !

\- Stay still an' on yer back, Heiji... " Yamato scolded as he was spraying some antiseptic on his bullet wound. " Ya damaged some o' the stitches, I need ta repair that...

\- An' ? " His father went on, getting up, his anger now clearly visible. "Ya decided ta ignore the fact yer father is head o' Osaka's police ta investigate by yerself an' get half killed by them ? " He scolded, giving a flat glare at his son who was clenching his jaw while his uncle was tending him. "I could have asked ta the MPD ta help ya.

\- I wasn' even sure I was on somethin'..." The west detective stated between his teeth."Before bein' too deep in this case... An' we have some reason ta think the MPD is compromised so it would have probably made things worse..."

The policeman sighed at the dark-skinned detective, wondering how many bad surprises he still had in his bag.

"- Compromised ? By that syndicate ?

\- They knew Heiji-niichan was in the hospital..." Conan pointed out, trying to give his best friend's story some support to convince his father. " So either they were really lucky and had someone working in the middle of the night at that specific hospital when he arrived...

\- Or they heard of it through the police declaration. An' sent someone after me. " The young Osakan concluded, getting back to a sitting position with the help of his uncle when he finished. "One o' their members recognized me when I was lookin' fer Conan-kun... "

Heiji blinked as Yamato used his light to look into his eyes, being dazzled by it. The man tsked and grabbeda bottle of water and some pills in his bag.

"- Ya should have told me ya had a headache, I'd have given ya somethin' fer it earlier..." He scolded as he gave the water and 2 pills to the teen.

"- It's gettin' better, nothin' ta worry about..."

He nevertheless swallowed the drug, grateful to have a chance to ease the throbs that had started to come back due to his tiredness and turned back at his father, noticing he was now leaning against the wall, arms crossed on his chest, deep in thoughts.

" - I'll have more questions fer both o' ya later but I guess the emergency is ta find a way ta hide both o' ya. I'll put ya under police protection as soon as I'm sure there's no risk but I don' think it's a good idea just now. Yamato, think ya could... ?

\- O' course." The doctor nodded. "I'll just give some holidays ta my maid, ta be sure.

\- Thanks." The policeman said, looking into his brother eyes. "An' sorry."

The man had a small smirk. " Stop that, I don' want ta have ta think that my nephew gettin' hurt was the way ta bring us together after that long..." He joked, feeling his brother's embarrassment. He then turned to his new roommates. " Got enough room fer both o' ya, got anythin' ta take with ya before hoppin' in ?

\- Got ta get my bag in Hakase's car and have to tell him we'll be ok. " Conan stated, heading to the door.

"- I also got some stuff there, I'll go with him.

\- I'll be puttin' a bag with some o' yer stuff in Yamato's trunk, I expected ya may need some things. There is a prepaid phone with it, ya should use that one at the moment, just in case, those things are too easy ta track down..."

Heiji nodded at his father and left with the boy.

"- Hmm better than I expected..." The teen concluded as they slowly walked back to the beetle, starting to be both really tired with the long day and their recent adventures.

"- Yea but knowing your father... He'd already have guessed there's more in what we explained. What about your uncle ? Anything I'd need to know about him ?"

The Osakan scratched the back of his head, trying to collect his memories of the man. "Well, he used ta look after me when I was a kid but I haven' heard anythin' from him since my father stopped ta speak with him, six years ago. So I've no idea on how he's now...

\- We'll be cautious then, at least about what we say... We can't just spill my secret to anyone we meet..."

The boy looked through the now nearby yellow car's window and had a smile when he saw the professor was still in the middle of the nap he began when they arrived at the dojo.

"- I'm pushing him a bit too far..." He stated, guilty to have to use his father's best friend like a cab and asking him to hide that much to his family. " Hakase ?" Conan asked, opening the door and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"- Hmm... Shinichi ? Everything's alright ? " He yawned, after rubbing his eyes and recognizing his neighbour's son, looking more than ever like the little boy he used to look after ages ago as the child didn't have his glasses.

"- Yes, everything's good.

\- My father will be providing us a shelter here, in Osaka." The dark-skinned teen explained.

"- Good to hear, glad I didn't drive that much for nothing...

\- Yea, I'm sorry about that..." The small detective shook his head, a bit annoyed by his own lack of resources.

"- Shinichi..." The old man got out of his car and kneeled in front of Conan, putting both his hands on his tiny shoulders to have his eyes at his level. "I'm doing this because I want to. You've helped me before, now it's up to me to help you, no need to fuss about that, OK ?"

After a short silence, the azure-eyed child nodded a yes, under Heiji's half hidden smile. Kudô always had problems asking something to someone and there was that kind of mix of guilt and reluctance on his face each time he had to imply a person he didn't want but needed to into a case. The Osakan had tried to explain him that it was even more painful for his friends and relatives to look at him from afar, struggling alone, and not being able to help. But it still looked hard for him to understand.

"- So, what's next ?

\- I'll be staying here, with Hattori, to wait for things settle a bit.

\- Neither o' us can' really hang around anywhere at the moment so we'll try ta solve this together in the meanwhile." The teen added with a shrug.

The professor slowly got up, a sad expression on his face, looking at them both.

"- Will "Conan" stay as "dead" ?

\- Yes." The boy firmly answered without any hesitation. " I don't know why They knew I was Shinichi and went after me, with such an elaborate plan, so I need to solve that first. And after that, maybe, if there's no other way, I'll go back as Conan. And who knows, Haibara would have perhaps developed a kind of antidote by then !" He faintly smiled, to lighten the mood, but the old man still had a serious face, as well as Heiji.

"- Fer everyone ?"

The boy went silent at his best friend's question, his head down, trying to take a decision he's been delaying since it first popped up in his mind.

"- For everyone." He confirmed with a sigh. " We knew we had to find a way to get rid of "Conan" after I get back my body. Ran and the children have already begun the grieving process, it's perhaps for the best." Conan raised his head to look straight in Agasa's eyes. "I know it's selfish but please look after them for me.

\- I will. Can I at least tell your parents ?

\- Yes. But tell them, and that also applies to you and Haibara, to contact me only in case of emergency and through mail only.

\- Noted."

Both men looked at each other with a faint smile. Feeling they maybe needed to be alone, Heiji left to fetch Conan's things in the car's trunk.

"- So this is goodbye ?" Agasa asked, eyes a bit watery.

"- Just a goodbye, not an adieu, Hakase." The boy pointed out with a smirk.

"- It was really fun to have you back at home with some other kids, like the old days, I'll be missing that...

\- Let me solve this beforehand, I promise I'll come to play more often. I also missed that, I admit. " He smiled embarrassingly.

Clumsily, Conan being hindered by his sling, they shared a short hug "Take care, Shinichi.

\- You also. Drive safely.

\- Hattori-kun." The professor did a small bow of the head when the teen came back to them with the small detective's bag. " Come and visit me again next time you're in Tôkyô !

\- I will ! Thanks fer everythin', Hakase." He said warmly, shaking hands with him.

The old man got back in the car and waved a goodbye through the window before leaving both friends on the pavement.

"- So this is it ? Conan's definitely dead...

\- Yea... Well, this was due to happen. I wasn't planning to go as far as fake my death but this finally was handy enough... Ouch !" The boy complained, more from the surprise than the pain, as the Osakan slapped the back of his head.

"- Don' act all tough with me... I know ya'll miss this life."

Conan fell silent. "Yea, you're right..." He admitted, fighting the knot that was forming in his throat. "But I had to. I don't want anyone to try to find a way to contact me and that would surely happen if they thought I was alive..."

"- Ready, guys ?" Yamato asked, approaching both boys with Heiji's father.

The teen gave a interrogative look at his small friend.

"- Let's go."


	11. Heiji's arc - Chapter 11 - Phone calls

**Heya !**

 **Well, last chapter before going back to some action... And cliffs ; )**

 **We'll have some news of the girls (more or less to our boys pleasure :p) and the beginning of a little something, you'll see later : )**

 **I think I will publish on thursdays & sundays now, so twice a week !**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ! ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **JarayZ : Yep, you were even the first reviewer xD That's what I call being concentrated on your studies : ) Nah, joking, we all need that puff of fresh air when we are too focused on something : ) *blushes* Ahah, thank you... Well I may have some depressing subjects but I like to put some little touches of humour to lighten the mood ˆˆ And of course you can have more than one favorite chapter, damn, there's no limit ! Haha, yea, I liked this idea, a funny moustache-free Heizo...My first OC ever though :o Good luck, it should be over by now, right? : )**

 **Mystery0028 : Hey, that one was already a bonus one ; ) Be strong xD**

 **Hebiaczek : Yea, I kinda imagine Agasa as a kind of uncle / grand father, being here for Shnichi, knowing him for ages, as well as his parents... No way he wouldn't have been moved to learn his death and then discover he was alive ! But I didn't feel he'd be the kind to jump around his neck when he discovered he was alive, so I pictured this moment : ) Hmmm *hesitates* Nah, I won't spoil you, you'll see :D**

 **WisteriaReds : Yep ! It even surprised myself... Just as I thought I'd never create an OC, here he comes, spotting in my head, with his background, his appearance, his temper, damn, how did he do that? o.O Hope he won't annoy you too much but, on my side, I'm trying to make him as a plausible caracter : ) I'm sure if Conan goes back to Shin, he'll be sad in a little corner of his head... Look at him when he got back his body the fist time, with nostalgic looks at the DB ! He prefers Ran and his high school detective's life over it but I don't see how it could stop him to be a bit sad for Conan's disappearance... he just wouldn't admit it :p Haha, poor old dude, yes, his career his over xD**

 **Boogum : Of course this is going to be complicated : ) Seeing how this fic began, it couldn't be solved so easily ; ) Haha, you'll see what will stay secret, what won't... in the next chapters : ) (though some are pretty far away xD)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : Phone calls**

* * *

One hour later, the teens were unpacking their things in Yamato's house. They left Heiji's father at the dojo, after asking him not to tell anyone Conan was alive and that he'd seen his son. The man surely had some questions, his frown showed it, but didn't ask, probably keeping them for later as it was clear both boys needed some real sleep in a bed, something they hadn't had for long. After a quick silent drive, the doctor had parked in front of a big old-fashioned house, the very same, the Osakan remembered, he used to come to play when he was bored at his own home.

The house was spacey and orderly, and that was surely the maid's work as the teen had always seen that place pretty messy, his uncle not being able to do both his chores and his work and had chosen to go for the latter. The teens had decided to share a room as it would be more convenient and Yamato was now helping them getting their futons out. But that was only after he checked Conan's wounds, being insistent about it, and gave some pills to both of them. Teens and man finally parted on a "good night" and our two friends were now both on their beds, rambling in their respective bags.

"- Here.

\- What ?"

Conan, by pure reflex, caught the item Heiji threw at him and looked at it with curiosity.

"- A phone ? Who do you want me to phone ? I'm supposed to be dead...

\- Her. As ya. Kudô. I bet ya got that bowtie in yer bag over there, so do it." The dark skinned detective ordered to his friend.

"- But it's three in the morning..." The azure-eyed child pointed with a yawn.

"- ...Eh, right..." The Osakan admitted, a bit shameful. " Then first thin' in the mornin'. Though, perhaps second thin' in the mornin'... Did ya speak o' the heist with the Kid ?

\- The second one ? When you disguised yourself to take his place ?" At the teen's nod, the boy spoke again. " Well, not really. We just exchanged some theories about the men he thought had shot you...

\- Ah, he knew who they were ?

\- Don't change the subject, what's the link between me calling Ran and that heist ?

\- Well, he went there as ya an'...

\- Hattori..." Conan growled as the Osakan stopped in mid sentence, leaving a heavy silence.

"- We bumped into her, she came with that Suzuki friend o' hers an' o' course...

\- ... she rushed at the one she thought was Shinichi. Great. And what ? If that damn idiot tried to kiss her again...

\- What ? He already tried ta... ?" Spotting his friend's dark glare, Heiji had his answer. "Haha, that guy got nerves...

\- So ?

\- Nah... He just apologized fer not bein' able ta support her, with Conan-kun's death. An' promised he'd make amends fer that, asked her ta wait fer him. Oh, and right, he did hug her after that.. Think it was roleplay or he has a crush on her ? " The Osakan taunted his friend with a wink.

"- That damn..." Conan clenched his teeth. "Call him back here...

\- Haha, are ya jealous ? Ya know, he was just playin' his part, dude...

\- Imagine him doing this with Kazuha." The boy pointed out with a flat look.

"- I'd..." The teen's smile left his face, an annoyed expression on his face. "Hey, what's yer point here ? Kazuha an' I aren'...

\- Nothing, nothing..." The small detective smirked, knowing he touched his friend's sensitive chord. " And by the way, what was that 'little chat' you're supposed to have with that Thief ?

\- Can' tell ya else I'll have ta kill ya..." He joked, sticking his tongue at him.

"- Hattori...

\- Nah, ta be honest, I can'... " The Osakan insisted, his face now serious. "I walked into somethin' I shouldn' have when he helped me ta find ya an' it wouldn' be fair ta speak about it...

\- Understood..." His friend answered with a disappointed sigh. "Let's try to sleep then ? We'll go on with the chitchat tomorrow.

\- Yea... I won' say no ta a good night o' sleep... 'Night, Kudô." Heiji said, getting up to switch off the light.

"- Good night, Hattori."

* * *

When the dark-skinned teen opened his eyes, hours later, recognizing nothing in the room he was, it took him a while to calm down and remember the last events. The road trip. His uncle. The discussion with his father.

He turned around to look at Conan's futon and jumped on his feet when he saw the bed was empty and the sheets already cold, he felt it as he crouched to put his hand on them.

 _"Crap, I hope that idiot didn' leave ta solve that on his own..."_

Fearing his best friend could have left in the middle of the night, in a crisis of his usual "I'll solve everything by my own because I don't want anyone to be hurt for me', he looked around and saw with relief most of his things were still in the room.

Reassured about the fact Kudô was probably still around, Heiji silently got up and stretched, carefully at the beginning, time to check how his own body was recovering from his last misadventures. A good night of sleep, in a real bed, had been efficient for him to feel quite better, not at the top of his abilities but at least able to move without wincing.

After one last yawn, he heard a slight giggle coming from the other side of the wall and got out to check what it was, pushing the shôji to go out of his room. Noticing one of the nearby doors was opened in the hallway, he passed his head in the room to spot his friend, sitting on the floor, knees against him and back leaning on the wall. The boy had removed his sling to be able to hold the prepaid phone Hattori's father gave them in the hand, his bowtie in the other, and was casually chatting, a sad smile on his face, but the sadness wasn't in his voice, hidden, as he tried to cheer up the one at the other side on the line.

Not wanting to peep when his friend was doing what he advised him to do, he silently left, suddenly feeling the urge to find the kitchen.

o.O.o

"- ... Remember that face you made when you felt in that lake, trying to catch my hat ?

\- Ha, I most of all remember that cold I got after that, the water was what... 5 °C ?

\- Yes, I had to bring you your homework for at least a week after that..." Ran giggled at the memory. She stopped a little while and went on with a more serious voice. "Thank you, Shinichi, for cheering me up.

\- My pleasure... Let me at least do that for you, as I can't be here when you need it...

\- But still, thanks... We spoke a lot about me. And you ? Are you alright ? Some gunshots were heard at that heist we met and we never heard from you or Hattori-kun after..." The teen could hear the concern in the slight shaking in her voice, she had probably been refraining herself from asking since their call began.

"- Listen, I'm alright, ok ? So is Hattori. We are in a bit of a pinch right now but we're working on it, in a safe place.

\- You're still with him ?

\- Yes, but don't tell anyone and I won't tell you where, sorry.

\- Nah, it's ok, I don't want you to endanger yourself for me... Just remember to tell Hattori-kun he should call Kazuha, she's really worried.

\- Noted. And thank you. I know I'm asking a lot...

\- Don't worry. Well, school break is over, I have to go back... Take care.

\- You too. I'll call you laters, love you."

Lost in a daydream, Conan looked at his phone a moment after he hung up.

 _"Sorry for putting through this..."_

His guilt didn't last long once he noticed his ears were red and he was hot as if...

 _"... love you?! Did I just tell her 'love you' ?!"_

The boy face palmed, embarrassed to have let those little words escape from his mind to his mouth at such a moment. He had thought so much about the day he would declare his love to Ran and none of the possibilities implied a slip on the phone, above all in Conan's body.

After a few minutes of panic, the small detective took a few deep breaths to calm down and take the drama out...

 _"It's just a slip... That's what I'll tell her..."_ He shrugged, but he didn't even manage to convince himself.

Still, considering the problem was closed and burying it in a little corner of his head, he got up to check if Hattori was awake and ready for a breakfast.

o.O.o

"- Hiya !" The warm voice of Heiji welcomed him as he went into the living room.

"- Hi... Ohayô, Yamato-sensei. " Conan added with a little nod when he noticed the man was also in the kitchen.

"- Ohayô, Conan-kun... Though it's almost time ta say good afternoon, ya both slept like dogs."The medic smiled, a bit amused. " So, what will ya be havin' fer breakfast ?

\- Bread and ..." His eyes fell on the cup of coffee in front of his best friend, almost drooling at the smell. He so much needed caffeine.

"- Think ya could give him a cup of coffee ? " The dark-skinned detective asked as he spotted theboy's face with a smile. " I know kids aren' supposed ta, but once in a while can' hurt..." He added, when he saw his uncle's frown.

"- Pretty please ?" Conan insisted, with big innocent eyes.

"- Haha, ok, ok. Just this time, eh ?

\- Hai !"

The child took place around the table near Heiji, sitting on his legs.

"- So, how is Neechan ? " The Osakan asked, turning to his friend as he bit joyfully into his toast.

"- So-so... 'Told her we were both on a case, hiding in the same place and that it won't be possible for us to take contact with anyone as it was a bit that far from the truth, eh ?

\- Yea... " The teen tilted a bit his head, feeling some information was missing as he saw his friend scratching his nose, ears a bit pinker than usual, as if he was trying to hide... " Are ya blushin' ?

\- What ? I don't... " The boy waved both hands between them, as to clear a misunderstanding but looking ever more suspicious.

"- Don' try ta hide anythin' from the great detective o' the West, Kudô" Heiji smirked, gently nudging Conan. " What happened ?

"- I just... I ... " The small detective was a bit at lost with words under his best friend insistent eyes. " IkindaslippedtoherIloveyou...

\- Uh, come again ?

\- I kinda slipped to her "I love you"...

\- That's my boy ! " Heiji giggled, slamming the boy's back with the hand.

"- Hey, careful !" His friend growled, as the teen almost touched his shoulder.

"- Sorry... But...What did she say ?

\- Don't know, I hung up...

\- Ya what ?

\- I told you, it was a slip... I never mean to say... oh crap, I'm doomed ?" Conan asked with a bit of apprehension in his voice, putting hopeful eyes in Heiji's.

"- Haha, prob'ly, I don' think she'll let that one go..." The Osakan laughed, amused at the situation, under the child's dark glare, all hope remaining crushed by that confirmation of what he dreaded.

"- Stop laughing... You should matter your own business, Ran said Kazuha is extremely worried about you. Apparently, Tôyama-keibu was the one who discovered first you were in the ER and she overheard his call to your father..."

"- Uhh... sucks...

\- Your turn ! " The boy smirked, though he had to stop his teasing as Yamato entered with a platter, his breakfast on it with, to Conan's greatest pleasure, a fuming cup of coffee.

The man smiled at the kid's joy, crossing his legs to sit in front of them.

"- So, what's next, boys ?"

The said boys exchanged a look, not really sure of what they should say... or shouldn't.

"- No worries, no need ta say anythin' if ya don' want ta !

\- Yea, sorry, Yamato-jisan. I think we'll take some rest at yer home fer the moment an' go with a bit o' intelligence gatherin'. Would ya have a computer with an internet access we could use ?

\- O' course. My laptop is in my room, I'm bringin' it ta ya." The man proposed, getting up.

"- Thank you. " Conan smiled.

"- An' I'll be leavin' ta work in one half hour, don' mind botherin' me if ya need anythin' else, it's now or never ! There's some food in the fridge fer when ya'll be hungry. Ya perhaps shouldn' wait fer me fer dinner, I'll be finishin' late ta catch back this mornin'.

\- Ok ! An' sorry again fer the inconvenience..." Heiji apologized, feeling a bit intrusive even if it was a relative and he really didn't have any choice.

"- Don' mention it, I'm glad ta have my nephew at home again !"

"- Ok, where ta start ... ? " The Osakan said once his uncle walked out of the room, more for himself.

"- By that ! " Conan ordered, throwing the phone to him. " Get over this now, I'm sure you don't want Kazuha to make any fuss if she tries to find you...

\- Yea, bein' in the BO's VIP list isn' that fun, I wouldn' want her ta join me in..."

The dark-skinned detective took the phone and got up, getting in the nearby room to have some privacy.

" - Yo ! It's me.

\- ... Heiji ? Heiji, is that ya ? !

\- Well, yea. Don' recognize my voice anymore ?" He smiled as he heard the eagerness in her voice.

"- What a relie..." She started but quickly stopped, as she remembered she was really angry. " An' that's now ya call ?! Have any idea o' how worried I've been since I heard ya got shot ?

\- Hey, no worries, everythin' alright, ok ? Just wanted ta tell ya that, it's not really sure fer me ta call ya...

\- What's the matter ?"She wondered as she began to think about the possibility that this attack could have been more than just a random aggression. "Where are ya ?

\- Can' tell ya, fer both. But... Just don' look fer me, ok ? I wouldn' want ya ta make any fuss tryin' ta find me...

\- ... Are ya callin' me 'cause ya're afraid o' me bein' too noisy ?

\- Not exactly but..." The detective tried, feeling he perhaps should have worked on his wording as he recognized the first signs of a quarrel.

"- Kami, I can' believe I worried that much when..." Heiji heard Kazuha fulminate. "Got it, I won' try ta contact ya, won' be hard, it's not like I wish ta.

\- Kazu... ha ?" He finished, a bit startled, looking at his phone to see she hung up.

 _"Well, that was fast..."_

This didn't happened exactly as planned but the result was the same, she would keep a low profile. The Osakan shrugged, they'd be able to settle this later, it wasn't their first quarrel and wouldn't be the last. But first, he had to find a way out of this mess.

Remembering he asked to Otaki-han to investigate about the dentals' theft in case he could find something about the men who abducted Conan, he decided to call the policeman.

"- Otaki-han ?

\- Hei-chan ? ! Ya ok ? Heard ya were in an hospital in Tôkyô with a bullet wound...

\- Maah, that's a bit overrated, I'm not in the hospital anymore, had ta leave a bit hastily..." Heiji explained to sooth the concern he was feeling in the man's voice.

"- So ya were indeed in a mess last time when ya called me..." He answered, and there was some barely hidden reproaches in his words.

"- Let's say that case is a bit difficult, yea. About that, I wanted ta ask ya, did ya find anythin' about the theft by that dentist'I asked ya ta look in ?

\- We found some fingerprints, which weren' from any employee there.

\- Found their owner ?

\- Yea, name is Temura Neroshi, he's got a file in our system but it's strange, I can' access ta his data. I probably haven' a high enough accreditation... Hei-chan, ta be honest, it's perhaps a bit too much ta swallow fer ya...

\- Got Oyaji with me, don' worry, I'll ask him ta check that file with his login.

\- Ah, ya finally spoke with him about this case ?

\- Yea, had it's ok, he got me a shelter, I shouldn' be too much at risk at the moment.

\- Good ta hear. I'll pass him the intel then.

\- Ok, thanks.

\- Don' mention it."

The teen hung up and walked back into the living room where Conan was already in front of the laptop. His friend looked like "Kudô" more than ever now that he decided to drop his fake glasses as they didn't protect him anymore.

"- Time ta work ?" He asked as he sat near of the kid.

"- Yes. Got anything interesting ? I heard you made two calls.

\- Yea, spoke ta Kazuha an' then got some news from Otaki-han. Oh an', before I forget, here." Heiji said, taking a little box out of his pocket.

"- What's that?" Conan asked, before opening the box and turning excited eyes to his friend. "Is that... ?

\- Yep, got those from that scientist Nee-chan, before I left ta retrieve ya an' the Kid in that BO's nest. She never asked them back so... " He shrugged, opening his hands as to prove a kind of innocence.

"- Great, at least I have a backup in case of emergency. " He smiled, pocketing the box and its two tiny pills.

"- Ya already have one, I'm here !" The Osakan wanted to point out.

"- Something _useful_ , I meant."The boy taunted, his smile turning into a smirk.

"- Tsk... " The teen answered with a flat glare. "Less chattin' an' more work, pint-sized detective !"


	12. Heiji's arc - Chapter 12 - Siege

**Heya !**

 **Back for this new chapter ! As promised, we'll be heading for a little bit of action : )**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ! ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **Hebiaczek : Haha, nah, I won't spoil... what's the use to make cliffs if I spoil them? ; ) Eh, yea, she surely does... His hug (well, technically, Kid's hugˆˆ) then that.. There are some things to settle there :p**

 **WisteriaReads : Thank you, glad he doesn't annoy you : ) Hehe, yes, I liked the idea of an involuntary slip... I mean, he tries to cheer Ran up, he's far away, he knows he's making her suffer with Conan's death so of course he's pretty concerned about her... And when you're too concerned, you let go things you're perhaps not wanting to admit... : ) They'll of course have a little conversation later about thatbut for the moment, well, they have some more urgent things to solve ! As to Shin's revenge on Kid... Lol, it'll be terrible, yes xD Yes, I saw some discussions about how Conan and Shinichi behave differently, sometimes even looking like they are different persons. But the way you act depends a lot on who you are with, so is it really surprising to spot so many differences between those two sides of him when their environment is so different ? I don't think so but that's my opinion : )**

 **estelle : thank you : )**

 **Boogum : Oh, I publish so fast you can't review the last chapter before the new ! :O Joking, joking ˆˆ Answered to your other in the chapter 11 : ) As to the last, thanks, glad you liked it : ) You'll have Ran's answer, of course : ) But you'll have to be patient ~**

 **JarayZ : Oh, congratz on finishing them then : ) Now, you just have to face the annoying wait for the results ˆˆ; And nah, it's more me being early : ) Being in holidays in our small detective's country, I'm 7 hours earlier than usual... Haha, that was unexpected, right ? Even for Shinichi xD And Heiji is so... yea, doomed, I wouldn't annoy that much someone who is so good for Aikido, if I were him, don't you think ? ; ) Hmm *thinks hard* *again*... haha sorry, I don't get the reference but I may be overexausted just now, my brain has switched to "off mode" ˆˆ;**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : Siege**

* * *

"- Ya removed that sling again ? That shoulder o' yers will never heal, Conan-kun..." Yamato scolded when he went in the living room, spotting both boys in the computer, Conan having removed his sling as it was annoying him to type.

The teens had spent the afternoon doing some researches, about the few names they had. Conan had mailed Haibara with the name Otaki had given, but she didn't recognize it, so it was probably either a low ranked member or someone working out of Tôkyô she wouldn't have heard of.

They did their own investigation, looking through hospitals' staffs, calling some employees with Conan's voice changer to see if there was any relevant name at the hospital the child's body was stolen or the one Heiji was attacked, without success.

They also exchanged a few theories, on how the BO could know Conan was Shinichi but... Having no proof and not even the beginning of a lead, this finally didn't really have any use.

Both were starting to be irritable as their eight hours of work led to nothing.

As none of the boys answered, Yamato took a closer look at them and spotted their haggard faces and low shoulders.

"- Everything alright ?" He asked, a bit louder this time.

"- Ah, Yamato-jisan, ya're back ? " Heiji stated as he finally noticed his uncle. "How was yer day ?

"- Better than yers, it seems..." The man answered, crouching near Conan and putting a hand on his shoulder.

The boy jumped, surprised to feelsomeone touching him and quickly closed the windows he had opened on the computer. " Good evening, Yamato-sensei. What are you... ?"

The medic looked at him and pointed the abandoned sling on the floor.

"- Haha, sorry... But I feel better, I swear !"

The man moved his arm with a doubtful look and sighed at the boy's smile.

"- Ok, it looks less painful. Go without the sling if ya can' stand it but no sudden moves, ok ?

\- Haaaaai...

\- An' ya ? " He asked, turning to Heiji.

"- Hey, it's ok ! An' I think ya've had enough patient fer the day..."His nephew smiled, rising his hands to stop him approaching him.

"- Stubborn boys..." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head then decided to change the subject. " Have ya eaten yet ?

\- Nah, what time is it ?

\- Eight p.m.

\- Already ? We even skipped lunch, could be a good idea to have a break." The small detective admitted, noticing only now his stomach was rumbling, trying to have his attention.

"- Got that, going ta fetch sometin' in the kitchen."

o.O.o

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were sitting in front of a bowl of instant noodles.

"- Sorry, when my maid isn' here, I just don' know where my things are... " Yamato apologized, a bit ashamed for not being able to prepare anything elaborate.

"- As long as it's eatable, I don' mind.

\- And thanks for the food anyway... A problem ?" The boy added when he saw Heiji focused on his prepaid phone after he finished his ramen in a noisy slurp.

"- Nah, it's just Oyaji, I didn' notice but he sent a text earlier ta say he'd come fer an update 'round 8.30 p.m. .

\- Oh, that's in... " Yamato stopped as he heard the entrance door open and close.

Both boys jumped on their feet and went on each side of the living room's shôji, preparing to catch any unwanted guest by surprise.

"- Yamato ? " Their heard Heizô's voice call and both relaxed their shoulder. "Where are ya ?

\- Livin' room."

The man went into the room with a small bow at his brother.

"- Didn' want ta wait outside, it's safer if no one sees me there.

\- No problem. Want ta take a seat ?

\- Yea, I need ta talk with those lads.

\- I'll be in my room." Yamato proposed, feeling he may be a third wheel in the conversation when he saw his brother's serious face.

"- Thanks.

\- Anythin' new, Oyaji ?" Heiji dared to ask once his uncle was out. " Did ya find anythin' about that Temura ?

\- Yea, I could access his file with my logins. But it was almost empty...

\- How can it be ? " Conan asked, surprised that even the chief of the Osaka's police couldn't get any real information on that man.

"- It's sealed. By the FBI."

Both teens exchanged a look of connivance. If it was FBI, they knew who to ask. And it indeed screamed the guy was a BO's member, that would be too much of a coincidence else.

"- So ... I gave ya some answers, now it's yer turn. Both o' ya." Heiji's father started, his eyes hard as rocks. " What are ya hiddin' ta me ? First Conan-kun's kidnappin'... I've seen a lot of those in my career but that elaborate ? An' they clearly hit ya but tried not ta do too much damage... That's interrogation's techniques if ya ask me. What did they want from ya, Conan-kun ? An' the FBI now ? Ya both don' even seem ta be surprised...

\- Oyaji, we ..."

Heiji stopped in mid sentence as the lights went off. The only one left was coming from the laptop as it turned on battery mode. The three of them tensed as they heard a noise, a discreet one, but clearly recognizable : the front door had been opened.

"- Did ya tell anyone ya were here ?" Heizô whispered, getting out his weapon.

"- Nah... Spoke with Kazuha an' Otaki-han but never told them we were here... An' ya ?

\- Tôyama only... Damn, if it's Yamato who let it slip, I'm goin' ta... Stay here, I'm goin' ta fetch him.

\- But...

\- Not buts, Heiji. Child play is over since long, let the adults do their part." The policeman ordered with a firm tone before getting his phone out. " Call Tôyama, ask him fer reinforcement.

\- Got ya."

The Osakan quickly found his number in his father's contact list and dialled it.

"- Kudô, make the call, I'll guard the door."

The boy nodded and grabbed the phone while his friend was looking for anything that could work as a weapon.

"- Hattori ?

\- It's Heiji..."The child whispered, using his bowtie he had kept with him since the calls to the hospitals and his approximate Osaka-ben as he didn't want to reveal he was alive. "We're under attack, send some reinforcement, we're at Yamato-jisan's...

\- I'm on it. We'll be there in ten minutes, hold on.

\- Be quick."

Conan pocketed the phone and looked at Heiji, who had found a broom in the kitchen and had kept only the stick to use it as a bokken. The teen was trying to pass his head to the other side of the shôji when a bullet whizzed nearhis nose. Quickly retreating in, he went back near Conan.

"- What the... they got silenced riffles an' IR goggles..." Heiji ranted with a low voice as he saw the men's equipment thanks to the streetlights going through the paper panels.

He was positioning himself near the door, bokken raised upon his head, when he heard a gunshot and the muffled noise of a body falling on the tatamis. The dark-skinned teen spotted two shadows approaching cautiously the body and recognized his two relatives.

"- Everyone alright ?" He whispered, passing through the door.

"- I am but Heizô...

\- Never mind, it's just a scratch. Let's go back in there"

The "scratch", as Heiji could see now thanks to the computer's light, was a deep gash above his right eyebrow, very probably a gunshot wound, bleeding quite heavily.

"- Just let me..." Yamato tried to approach him to tend him.

"- Don'...Ya've done enough already. Who did ya tell Heiji was here ?" The policeman's voice was low but tainted with anger.

"- What... ? But I never... Are we goin' through that stupid quarrel six years ago again, Heizô ?

\- There's no other possibility... I checked, no one followed me here an' Tôyama wouldn' have spoken...

\- Is it really the moment for a witch hunt ?" Conan objected, annoyed by the family quarrel, half forgetting to play his 'child' act as he was starting to lose his temper. "I mean... What do we do ? Tôyama-san will be here in less than ten minutes but that's still a long time and we only have one gun...

\- An' a bokken !

\- That's no bokken, that's a broomstick... And unless you can dodge riffle's bullet, that's not really useful... " The boy pointed out with a bored look at his best friend, who shrugged in return, a bit disappointed.

The discussion stopped when a shadow passed through the shôji, Hattori's father quickly raising his gun to shoot it. The man fell on the floor with a hiss of pain but hadn't been killed, just unable to move.

"- They're here ! " The shadow shouted to his team, a bit short-breathed.

"- Ya kids, ya go out through the kitchen !" Heizô ordered, feeling they'd have to act fast if they wanted to go out of there unarmed. "Yamato, take out that gun I gave ya an' come with me, we'll slow them down.

"- But..." Heiji objected as he saw his uncle getting a weapon that was hidden under his shirt, probably one they got from their first aggressor.

"- Stop with the buts, Heiji. They're after ya, ya need first ta get out o' here. Meet ya outside."

The Osakanlooked into his father's eyes, unable to say anything.

"- Let's go !"

The policeman went out in the hallway first, quickly neutralizing the man on the floor with a hit behind his head. Son and father nodded at each other then turned their head to a different direction each, the man rising his gun towards the entrance and the teen grabbing Conan's arm, heading them to the kitchen, his "weapon" in the other hand.

The room was just a few meters away and they could reach it without encountering any other of those armed men but, according to the shootout they were hearing, the Hattori brothers didn't have the same kind of luck.

"- Hey, reinforcements should soon be there, Hattori." Conan whispered to try to comfort his friend, seeing how his jaw was clenched since the shots started.

The Osakan nodded to signify he heard him but was still tense. Approaching the window that was above the sink, Heiji lifted the boy to put him on the kitchen counter and opened slowly the window to make the less noise possible.

"- I'm goin' first, I'll catch ya on the other side."

Still the stick in the hand, the teen jumped and gently landed on the floor.

"- Looks like it was a good idea ta wait outside..." The dark-skinned detective froze as he heard those words coming from his side. " Hands up an' turn ta me. Slowly." The man had a smile as he recognized the face he was supposed to find when the Osakan obeyed, letting his wooden weapon fall on the ground. "Hattori Heiji." He stated as he got closer.

"- What ? Want an autograph ?" Heiji mocked him with a smirk.

"- Nah, we'd prefer ta enjoy yer company... Some kind o' private interview, see ? " The man raised his hand to his earplug. "I got the kid."

"- Neutralize him, I'm comin' ." A male voice ordered on the other side.

"- Ok." He confirmed before focusing back on his prey. "Hands on yer head an' on yer knees."

The teen, feeling there was no need to play the hero with his best friend so close, obeyed and saw the man let go of his weapon to get some plastic strap out. That was apparently what Conan had been waiting for as the man suddenly rolled his eyes and fell on his back, unconscious.

"- Ya took yer sweet time, _Conan-kun_..." The Osakan commented, as he got up on his feet and walked to the window, to see the boy closing the stun watch on his wrist.

"- I have only one shot, better to wait for the best chance. And apparently, they're not here to kill you...

\- Nah... I bet they've got some questions about ya or how I found them... But still, how did they find us so fast ?" The teen wondered as he helped the child outside.

"- With only three persons who knew, I'm afraid it's not good news." Conan pointed out with a serious look at his friend.

"- I know... I'm at ease with neither possibility..." Heiji admitted, turning away his look, crouching to tie his aggressor with the plastic strap he had taken out.

On his side, the boy picked up the man's gun, feeling it could be useful as he didn't have any of his usual long-ranged weapons left : the watch was now empty and his shoes at the entrance, both teens being barefoot right now. Before getting up, he also crushed his earplug, in case, hearing some voice calling probably for the man he just knocked out.

"- Let's go back ta the entrance ta meet my father." The Osakan said, getting on his feet and picking his broomstick again.

They walked cautiously around the house and hid behind a bush near of the entrance to watch out for Hattori's a few moments of a tense wait, two shadows finally got out of the house, and, once they left the entrance's darkness, Heiji recognized his father and uncle.

"- At last..." He whispered, starting to get up to meet them.

"- Wait ! " Conan stopped him, grabbing his sleeve to bring him back into their hideout.

"- What... ?" The Osakan followed the small detective's look to see Otaki passing the wooden door to the property, walking to his father, his gun in the hand."... It's ok, that's Otaki-ha..."

The teen's jaw dropped as he heard a gunshot and saw the weapon in the plumb man's hand jump from the recoil. On the other side, near the entrance, Heizô clenched his chest, letting his own weapon fall on the floor, falling to his knees.

"- Heizô !" Yamato called as he rushed to him.

"- I knew it was a good idea ta put an emitter on ya, Hattori..." Otaki grinned, his face full of self satisfaction. " Where is he ?"

The Superintendent had a pained smirk, panting heavily under his brother's worried eyes, but stayed silent.

"- Fuck, I can' believe he..." Heiji was losing his words from shock. "Oyaji... I need ta ...! Hey !"

"- Calm down !" Conan hissed after he kicked his friend's leg to have his attention. "Going there now will just get you caught... Look, two other guys just arrived !

\- How can I calm down ? The man I saw as my second father is a goddamn traitor ! " The teen snapped back, a pained expression on his face." An' my real father is bleedin' out over there !"

"- Let's try another way..." Otaki stated at the officer's silence, getting closer, his weapon at Heizô's head. "Hei-chan, I know ya're here so it's either ya go out fer a little chat with us or I finish yer family off. Ya've got til three. One."

"- Don't, you know how they work, they'll kill them anyway..." The boypointed out, putting his hand on the Osakan's arm.

"- Two."

Heiji looked into his friend's eyes, clearly hesitating.

"- Three."

"- I. can'. wait. there !" He growled before freeing himself from the boy's grip. " Hide there, I'm goin'.

\- Don't !"

But it was already too late, the detective of the West was already going out, hands raised above his head.

"- Stop that, I'm here." He stated, walking slowly to the three men, while Conan stayed in his hideout, cursing his friend's hot bloodedness.

He absolutely couldn't get caught, else they'd just use one against the other to have their answers... But that didn't mean he'd stand to see his friend... Clenching his fists, he turned back to look at the scene.

"- Ah, here ya are, Hei-chan. Quite hard ta find, eh ?

The teen didn't even bother to answer and threw a dark glare at the man he used to consider as a friend.

Approaching Yamato and his father, he looked at them, exchanging a worried look with his uncle who, to his greatest relief, nodded an affirmative answer to his unsaid question to him. Yes, his father was going to live.

"- Stupid son... " The man whispered as he recognized Heiji through his half closed lids.

"- Like father, like son, they say..." He said with a faint smile at his father.

"- That's so touchin'..." Otaki ironically commented. "On yer knees, hands crossed on the head."

The teen was doing as said when something hard collided with his neck, blurring his vision until a dark void swallowed him.


	13. Heiji's arc - Chapter 13 - Prisoner

**Hiya !**

 **Haha, looks like that role I gave Otaki made some of you react ; ) To be honest, I'm also fond of this old man : he's a great support for Heiji, even if he has to face his father's scary glare when he tries to investigate for him ˆˆ But ... (explanation to be continued at the end of this chapter as I don't want to spoil it - Oh dear, is that me or I even do cliffs in my introductions now ? O.o Sorry xD)**

 **Well, in the meanwhile, let's see how they can go out of that mess : ) And we will see some questions answered : )**

 **For your info, the chapter is a bit violent and angsty *shrugs* that's what warnings are for :p**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ! ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **Reader ( ; ) ): Haha, yup, how could he ? But I thought it was really interesting to make him a vilain : ) Hmm, yea, I bet Conan even loses himself with all those personas ! Being back to Shinichi will be so hard for him if it happens one dayˆˆ Oh, should I have called my fic "kidnappings" then ? xD Well, the BO is into kidnapping and murder and, to be honest, I prefer to use only their first skill on our heroes ˆˆ;;; You'll see what happens in the next chapters ; )**

 **EmYasmina : haha, that's a "cri du coeur" xD But nah, sorry, it's the real one ; )**

 **Boogum : As I said, I also like that char : ) Indeed, it gives an emotionnal part to it. Second reason is the one I wrote at the end of the chapter. Third is... Just little phrase in the newest chapters that gave me the idea... But I won't say anything else here as I promised this fic would be kept at a reasonnable level of spoilers : ) Haha, you'll see ~**

 **JarayZ : Hmm sorry but I won't spoil you too much if I say this is real : ) And yes, it's up to Conan to work a bit... Let's just see whose help he's going to be able to get... If he needs it :p Oh well, you'll see ; ) Yup, I'm there, sorry for making you jealous xD But, by the weather, it may have been a good idea to stay in France o.O Oh well, I'll just spend my time (on money) shopping then xD Ah, thanks for refreshing my memory ˆˆ; But yes, maybe Kazuha won't have anything left to be angry after with this arc... haha }=)**

 **estelle : Rejoice as the wait is over ; )**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 13 : Prisoner**

* * *

Conan was shaking of rage behind his bush when he saw one of Otaki's men knock his friend but he knew it would be stupid to intervene. At the moment, the teen was more useful to them alive than there was still a chance the police arrived on time. For once.

"- Let him... " Heiji's father said but, being too weak to present a threat, he just got a laugh from his former subordinate.

"- Ya're in no place ta give me orders... " Otaki laughed, grabbing the unconscious teen's hair, to show his control of the situation. "I could kill him right now ya wouldn' be able ta do anythin'..."

The man stopped his speech and let the detective's head go when he recognized the sound of the police's sirens, still far away, but there wasn't any surprise to where they were heading.

"- Tsk. Let's go." He ordered his men before crouching to Heizô. "Ya're more useful ta me alive than dead so I hope ya'll live ta that wound. For the moment, I just want ta ask a few questions ta yer son so, maybe, if yer nice enough with me, I'll release him. But let me be clear. Come after me an' I'll happily end his miserable life.

\- Ya.. bastard..." The officer swore, trying to get up.

But Otaki was faster on his feet and kicked him in the face, sending him back quickly to the floor before grabbing Heiji and throwing him on his shoulder with a grunt. The tires from a van screeched as it stopped in front of the house and men and teen disappeared.

"- Heizô ! " Conan heard Yamato concerned calls to his brother and decided to go out, now that there wasn't anyone left to see him or catch him.

As the boy came closer, he worried when he saw the medic was compressing a spot on the man's chest but he heard Hattori's father answer, at last.

"- Sorry... I should have trusted ... ya more than that. As ya said, it's six years ago all along... I was so stupid... Ya...

\- Don' speak, Heizô, no need ta say some stuff that'll embarrass both o' us later, ok ? Ya'll live, I tell ya. Ya'll live an' we'll find a way fer ya ta hug yer son as soon as possible.

\- Heiji... " was the last thing the man said before passing out again.

"- How is he ?" Conan asked with a deep voice, spotting the blood tainting the man's clothes.

"- The bleeding is impressive but I could control the haemorrhage. An' his breathing is hard, though not unruly so I don' think the bullet hit a lung, that's the only important thing in that area. He'll live." He concluded, raising his eyes to look into Conan's, noticing at last he was just talking to a kid so he stopped with the medical report. "Sorry, we couldn' protect Heiji...

\- Nah, I should have stopped him also..." The child said, shaking his head with sadness. Then, as the sirens were coming closer and closer, he added. "I need to hide, I can't have them find me.

\- But they are the police ! They'll help ya.

\- The man who shot Hattori's father and kidnapped him was from the police, also." The small detective pointed out, getting a surprised look from Yamato. " I can't trust anyone. Please don't mention me if they ask you any question.

\- I will but... where will ya go ?

\- I'll manage. Thanks for welcoming us, it helped. " Conan said with a nod before quickly hiding in a dark corner in the garden, as he knew he wouldn't have enough time to run away without being seen. He tried to think about the next moves he was going to do, to get some help to save his best friend.

First, he had to find a way to get back his gadgets. He was barefoot and only had Heizô's phone and his voice changer, and that clearly wasn't enough for a rescue mission.

Second, gadgets or not, he needed help. Even with the pills Heiji gave him, one teen, despite how intelligent he could be, wasn't enough to break into a BO's hideout... Though Hattori and the Kid were only two and they still successfully managed it.

Conan frowned as he remembered how the two teens were able to save him... That plan worked once, why not twice ? Who could they be needing, now they had his friend ? Someone not suspicious...

The boy was lost in his thoughts when the first policemen arrived, fully equipped for an intervention mission, with heavy weapons and helmets. They quickly checked the house, some "clear ! " being shouted from time to time from a bit everywhere in the property, Conan curling even deeper behind his bush as one or two men walked too close to him for his own comfort.

Once the first team was sure the situation was safe, Tôyama rushed in, followed closely by a pair of medic, heading rapidly to Yamato who was calling them. The man was still keeping his hand on his brother's chest to stabilize him and started to explain the medical situation to the doctors before letting them in charge and turning to his brother's colleague and best friend.

The small detective couldn't hear his words from where he wasbut he could see the officer's face and the frown he had already on his face when he had seen his friend shot on the ground going even deeper as he was probably being explained that Heiji had been kidnapped by a man named Otaki...

Tôyama looked deeply concerned, clenching his fists with anger, looking at Yamato who, after a last nod, went with his brother into the ambulance.

Of course the man would be worried, being so close to the Hattori family himself and so was his daughter...

Conan's eyes focused on the officer, looking at him in a new way. He had exactly what he needed just under his nose... The man would be able to solve all his problems at once.

The child had a little smirk and too out Heizô's phone and his voice-changer bowtie.

Time to act !

* * *

The cold was the first thing Heiji felt as he was slowly coming back to consciousness.

Cold of the concrete ground he was lying on.

Cold of the metallic cuffs around his wrists, keeping his arms behind his back.

Cold of the lack of clothes, as he was only wearing his sleeveless shirt and jeans, not even his socks left.

Keeping his eyes closed, it took him a few moments to remember what happened. Getting hit on the head again barely a few days after a severe concussion wasn't really a good idea and it took a while for the dizziness he felt to go away.

But the discomfort was forgotten in an instant, overcome by anger and guilt once the teen got back all his memories.

Otaki...

Even now, even after witnessing by himself the man shooting at his father, it was still hard for him to believe their relationship had been fake, at least those last years and that the man's loyalty was dedicated to the Organization.

The man had been the first to take him seriously, when he started to hang around the police headquarters of Osaka in middle-school, trying to solve his first cases, to learn the investigation's techniques from the officers there. Of course, no one dared to throw him out, he was the Chief's son but none took him seriously, trying to get rid of him and his "detective roleplay". Except for Otaki.

And they had gotten closer, working together almost every day, the man even covering him when his father was trying to meddle in the cases he was investigating.

Quite surprisingly, despite the fact the son was so close to him, the Hattori father had never been closed to Otaki. Call it sixth sense maybe, or something deeper but, Heiji had to admit it, his father had been smarter than him about that. The detective was so angry to have been manipulated like that.

Angry and guilty.

Heizô had accused Yamato but now Heiji knew he'd been the one who directly sent the B.O. at them at his uncle's house. He didn't say much to Otaki-han but the man had just enough intel to find him, as he had admitted he and his father were in contact, he was even the one who gave him a shelter.

And because of that, the man had been wounded... Perhaps even dead ? His uncle looked like he was confident he should make it but wasn't he just trying to comfort him ? And what happened after they knocked him out ?

The teen curled on himself, clenching his jaw.

He couldn't stand not to know and to stay inactive, like a stupid hostage, in that place.

Opening his eyes, the Osakan looked around him, to see a bare room, with a floor surface around ten square meters, its ground being, as he had felt when his eyes were closed, of concrete. The only opening was a door, looking locked of course, and the lock seemed complicated enough for him to be sure not being able to do anything about it.

Sighting, Heiji still tried to pass his arms in front of him, wriggling to get his leg and bottom through the circle his arms and wrists were forming due to the cuffs. He managed at the second attempt, his wrists a bit hurting but, at least, he was now able to get up.

The detective came closer to the door, but only to see what he had understood from afar, he wasn't the Kid, opening a locked door with cuffs around the wrists wasn't something he could pull off. As he was turning around, he heard the noise of a key in his lock, and very probably his. Feeling this could be his chance, he quickly hid behind the door, so the person opening it wouldn't see him and waited.

As the door opened, slightly creaking, the dark-skinned teen threw his right shoulder against it to slam it into the one trying to go in, hoping he'd be knocked out, unable to stop the door with the surprise. Heiji had a pained grunt when the door almost didn't move, his shoulder taking the full blow and took a few steps back.

"- Think no one tried before ya ? " A voice he knew pretty well stated ironically.

The former policeman had blocked the door with his foot and was now going in, a wicked smile on his face as he grabbed the defenceless detective by the shirt, and threw with force his fist in his stomach, sending the teen's back him against the wall behind him.

"- Ahh I was so expectin' that one day, it's was so much a pain ta have ta hang around a mad dog like ya..." Otaki said, his smile widening as he saw the boy had some difficulties to catch his breath, curled on the floor with pain." So... " He continued, crouching at the teen to see his face. "My little friends from Tôkyô would have preferred ta try ta kill ya but I know better than that, I still think ya can have yar use, Hei-chan."

Heiji sent him a dark glare at the surname, feeling it was far too intimate for what was now an enemy to call him.

"- What ? Ya don' like that name anymore ? "The man laughed as he saw his look. " So, Hei-chan. I got only one question fer ya, give me the good answer an' I may have not ta get angry. Where is Kudô Shinichi ?

\- ... Dunno... " The Osakan panted, starting to see where all this was going. " 'not like we're that close...

\- Don' play dumb, I know both o' ya are close, I've seen ya together enough..."

\- What d'ya mean... " The detective of the west had a surprised look, wondering when the man could have seen him with Kudô unless...

"- Boy, I'm the one who found out the side effect the APTX could have, I'm the one who first stated that Edogawa Conan is Kudô Shinichi."

Heiji couldn't retain the quick shadow of surprise that showed on his face, and the man didn't miss it, a triumphal smirk now on his lips.

"- Ya wonder how, eh ? We found a lost child, two months ago. The boy was actin' strangely, out o' character... I was in charge o' the investigation an' checked his prints personally so imagine my surprise when I saw he was someone supposed ta have been killed by my organization three days earlier... The body was nowhere ta be found an' the prints, that one thing we can' have in common with anyone else were sayin' he was the there was a problem : he was supposed ta be 19 years old an' he looked like he was nine. I created as soon as possible some 'parents' ta fetch him an' sent him in one o' our centres fer a bit o' questionin' but he didn' seem ta know what happened. After bein' fed with the APTX 4869, he passed out an' woke up as a child... Perhaps we'd been a bit enthusiastic about the questionin', perhaps the poison was still destroyin' his body somehow, but the boy died quickly, before we even could perform some research.

"But I wondered if there were some other ones... An' remembered that Kudô ya were mentionin' every time... Also supposed ta be dead, yet ya seemed ta be communicatin' with him. An' there was that mysterious child droppin' at yer place sometimes, awfully intelligent, that Edogawa Conan ya call Kudô half the time... No need ta be a genius ta guess what he truly was."

Heiji gulped, trying to bring back some liquid in his now dry throat as guilt hit him in the gut almost as hard as Otaki had. That was his punishment for all his slips, his stupid habit to call his friend Kudô, unable to see "Conan the child" in the small detective, too stupid to care.

"- Yes, all this is thank ta ya ! " The man laughed as he saw the teen's expression. "I kept this fer myself, o' course, just said I was interested in the boy. I wanted ta be the one ta get the recognizance, so I waited fer the good opportunity, waited fer ya ta invite him in Osaka, prepared a few things...

\- That dead child an' the dentals ?

\- Exactly. An' then that heist in Osaka was just perfect.

\- But... ya even gave me that name ! " The teen wondered, as he remembered the man helped him in his investigation.

"- That name I gave ya was the one o' a mole, a FBI agent we killed him once his mission was over an' hid the body." Otaki had another small laugh, apparently having fun while destroying everything the boy thought to know. " Now, let's be honest. Ya're intelligent enough ta know after I told ya all this, ya'll never get out o' here. There's just the easy way an' the hard way... so where is Kudô Shinichi ? What do both ya know about Us an' who did ya tell ?

\- Go ta hell."

The plumb man had a smirk and got up to step on Heiji's right hand with his shoe.

"- See..." He started, smirk still on the face, looking at the teen who was trying to refrain from shouting as he was crushing his main hand. " Someone who wouldn' know ya would try ta hit ya ta death ta get his information but I know this isn' the good way with ya. I know yer weakness. So it's either ya spill everythin' ya have, or I'll get ya asap a new roommate, the kind with ponytail an' big green eyes.

\- Ya bastard, if ya touch even one o' her hair, I ... ! " The Osakan couldn't finish his threat, interrupted by his own painful cry as he felt something crack in his hand when the former officer pushed harder on the leg he had on it.

"- I don' think ya really understand yer position, Hei-chan..." The man said with a soft voice, eyes as cold as ice as he looked at the teen at his feet. " Threaten me all ya want, the result will still be the same. The only choice ya have is him or her. "

The detective stayed silent, unable to take such a decision. Kudô was probably alone by now, hidden somewhere, but extremely vulnerable. And apart from the fact he was in Osaka, he didn't know where he was. Kazuha was probably at home but, with his own father hurt or worse, Tôyama-han would have taken his place at the headquarters and probably wouldn't be home at all to protect her. Both at the Organization's reach, both dear to him.

"- Last chance ?" Otaki asked after a small wait.

Still in pain, not really trusting his voice, the Osakan spitted at the man's shoes, giving him defiant eyes.

"- Haha, so that is yer answer ?The more, the merrier they say... See ya soon then, with a lady at my arm !"

* * *

Author's note : Why Otaki - continued : But just look at how Conan act in front of him o.O It's sometimes perhaps even worse than in front of Takagi o.O Heiji doesn't even bother anymore to call Shinichi "Conan-kun" when he's here... They'd be so doomed if he was part of the BO ˆˆ;; So I decided to picture it xD


	14. Heiji's arc - Chapter 14 - Rescue

**Heya !**

 **After that cliffhangerish ending, let's see how Heiji can get out of this mess, above all with a new cellmate... ; )**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ! ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **Hebiaczek : Thank you ! And yes, with him they are just... Conan is taken in Heiji's spiral of "Kudo" and doesn't even mind anymore o.O Yup, that's why I couldn't have him interact here... Oh well, he'll be back in 2-3 chapters : ) You'll see :D Oh, a Heiji fan also? He's the best, right ? *grins***

 **Boogum : Yup, he's got what he deserves but it doesn't mean it's nice to watch ˆˆ; Haha, yea, I guess this will make him think a bit on just how he could just have avoided all those slips, right? Just a little more attention from him could have spared him of all this ...! Your curiosity will be satisfied in this chapter : )**

 **WisteriaReads : Haha, yea, it was bound to happen, slips are the evil ! But I'm not sure Heiji could even stop himselfˆˆ; But yes, these could even endanger his relatives, just like I pictured, silly Heiji sometimes :p But that's how he is ! Oh, thanks ˆˆ To be honest, titles kind of pop in my head and, like it or not, once it's here, I can't get rid of it, my story must have this name. So even here, where I was deviating a little bit, I kept it : ) Yea, I also vote for the least dangerous ˆˆ But I think they'd chose kidnapping "IRL", because they'd have so many questions if they saw some random teenagers got so deep informations about them. They'd suspect an adult to help them so they'd have to question them about "him"., to discover who he'd be... So still the more plausible to me !**

 **EmYasmina : I told you I wasn't finished with Heiji ; ) Get ready to use some extra lives of yours ˆˆ**

 **JarayZ : Exactly ! What I used is a fact everyone noticed I think, it just didn't stand out because we think of Otaki as the "old good guy who helps Heiji in his cases". Tricky, tricky... Just a little bit of reverse thinking ˆˆ Haha, just imagine that scene 'Hei-chan, got you your Kazuha, spit everything you know!" "Oh no, wait, I got something to settle with Heiji first !' *multiple painful Aikido catches later* " He's all yours, otaki !" "But there nothing left, Kazuha..."LOL ! haha, I think he'd be blaming me a bit also, I tend to be a bit sadistic... ; ) But had to tame myself a bit, eh, I did want the story to continue xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 : Rescue**

* * *

The man in dark clothes, after a few silent acrobatics to get on the first floor from the outside, slowly pushed the window open, taking all precautions not to be heard by the house's inhabitants. To be exact, the house's inhabitant : he was pretty sure there was only one left as he had waited for the other one and his guest to get into his car and leave before starting his mission.

He turned his head on the left to see, as his boss had told him, a young brown haired teen deeply asleep in the nearby bed.

Discreetly approaching, he took a stun gun out and used it on the girl, before she could even move.

Quickly, he threw her through his shoulder and, knowing the house would be empty, went down the stairs and outside through the front door.

A car, its engine running, was waiting for him just in front of the place and sped off as soon as the man and his victim were seated.

The kidnapper had a smile. Less than five minutes to kidnap the daughter of the N°2 of Osaka's police was really too easy.

* * *

Saying Heiji was having a bad night was quite the euphemism. After Otaki left, he tried and succeed to somehow sit against the wall, his mind blank, overwhelmed by too many emotions. He first focused on simple tasks, starting by examining himself.

The sickening cracking noise he heard didn't let any doubt about the fact something in his right hand was broken. Bringing it to the light, he quickly identified the characteristic colour and swallowing of his pinkie, confirmed by the wince of pain when he tried to move it.

 _"Ok... incapacitatin' but could have been worse..."_ He thought with relief.

Using his left hand, the Osakan quickly checked his shot wound but, as he had been expecting, that blow that sent him against the wall had been hard but his stitches held on. The hit had been controlled to provoke pain, not to wound. A new skill he discovered by his former friend.

Bringing back his knees at him with precaution, the detective put his head on them, keeping his wounded hand against him, letting his worries finally shroud around him.

He was so angry at himself and his own hot bloodedness. Surrender sounded like the best idea at the moment but he didn't even think about the consequences it could have on his relatives... On Kazuha.

 _"Should have listened ta Kudô..."_ Heiji regretted with a bitter smile.

* * *

"- Let me go !"

Heiji jumped out of his drowsiness when he recognized, a knot forming in his stomach, the female voice that just complained not far away from his cell.

Deep inside him, the Osakan had whished for Kudô or someone else to have thought about protecting the girl, as it was so obvious she could turn into a target... The teen turned as white as a cloth as that last hope was crushed when the door slammed open on his childhood friend, clearly kidnapped as she was sleeping, dressed only with a kind of turtleneck shirt and large pyjamas, her usual ponytail missing and her untied hair going down on her shoulders.

A man was holding her by her wrists, crossed in her back, but the girl was wriggling to free herself.

"- Stop movin' or I stun ya again...

\- Leave her alone ! " The dark-skinned detective growled, clumsily getting up, bothered by the cuffs.

"- Heiji !

\- Let the girl go... "

The teen turned his head at the door to see the former officer walk in, a wide smile on his face, a gun in the hand.

"- Just as I promised, Hei-chan ! " He stated with a smile when his man pushed the girl in the cell.

"- Are ya alright, Kazuha ?" He asked, ignoring the man, as the girl rushed at him once she was free, a concerned look on her face.

"- Yes..." Her eyes quickly checked on him, trying to spot any wound, stopping an instant at the hand he was holding against him.

"- Don' worry, I'll find a way out o' this..." Heiji tried to comfort the girl.

He observed her more closely, feeling something was off in her expression, a little something in her eyes, maybe ? She didn't really seem afraid. His attention was caught by the girl's neck, noticing something dark slightly going out of her top, a kind of choker... A voice changer ?! As he met Kazuha's look with interrogative eyes, the female teen winked at him.

"- That's touchin'... But clearly unrealisable, my dear boy. So now, let's start again where we stopped earlier." The former officer said, pointing his weapon at them." Ya now the question.

\- Stop yer bullshit, she has nothin' ta do with this..." The Osakan said, putting himself between his mysterious helper with Kazuha's appareance and Otaki, keeping the girl in her back, protecting her with his body.

"- Indeed, that's completely yer fault if she's here..." The man admitted, pushed his weapon's trigger with a smile.

A bullet skimmed past Heiji's cheek, leaving a small burn, the teen not jerking away as he knew trying to avoid the shot would surely mean whoever was in his back being hurt.

"- Tsk... That's no fun if ya take the hits fer her, Hei-chan. " He turned to his man and gave him a sign of the head. "Hold her."

The man was walking towards both teen when they heard some precipitated steps in the nearby hallway.

"- Boss ! " Another BO's member entered, panting, whispering in Otaki's ear.

The man frowned, his eyes falling with suspicion at both teens after a few moments listening to his underling.

"- Ya, keep ya're eyes on them ! " He snapped at the man in the cell. " Don' come close ta the girl, she does Aikido.

\- Got it !" The man nodded, taking his gun out, taking a few steps back from the couple.

"- Let's go..." Otaki said to the messenger, going out of the cell with a concerned expression.

Heiji felt the girl curl in his back and, after a few moments, she moved her hand discreetly, drawing something with the tip of her finger in his back. He didn't move and displayed a straight face as the man with the gun was completely focused at him and he tried in the meanwhile to guess what was being written...D. I. V. E. R. T.

 _"Divert ? A diversion ? But how... "_

Giving a side look at the girl, he noticed that she was now wearing something else than her pyjamas. A wristwatch. THE wristwatch.

He gave a small nod to signify he understood the message and, as soon as he moved, he felt the teen in his back fell on the floor.

"- Kazuha ! " He called, playing along, crouching to her, hiding the top of her body to the man, grabbing her shoulder to shake her eyes open. "Kazuha ! ... She's burnin'... Ya !" He snapped, turning his head to their jail keeper. "Do somethin', call a medic, I dunno ! She's sick !

\- I won' leave... " The man stated, shaking his head.

"- Then help me ! "

The guard approached, lowering his weapon as he was trying to have a glimpse of the girl hidden behind the teen.

The last thing he saw, when the dark-skinned teen suddenly moved away, was a childish grin and a kind of small visor attached to a wrist watch pointed at him.

Heiji quickly got up to push away the unconscious man's weapon out of his reach with his foot and turned to his ally with a smirk, this last proof making clear of who he was.

"- Well done, Kudô... Ya still had some needle in there ? " The Osakan asked, remembering the boy already used his watch previously when they were at his uncle's house.

"- Yea, I took some refill in my bag, thought it could be useful ! " The teen smiled, getting up and crouching to the body on the floor to empty his pockets.

"- Hmm I know it's ya but with that voice and outfit... Nice teddy bear's pattern by the way. " He giggled with a look at his partner's pants. "And nice... eh... Boobs ?

\- Like them ? " Shinichi smirked, pocketing the man's gun and getting up with some keys. "It was quite useful you know... Could hide my watch and a transmitter in there, none of them dared to look.

\- Transmitter ? So the Calvary is on her way ?

\- Yea, I bet that's why Otaki left that fast...

\- But who ? My father was...

\- Had to ask to Tôyama-keibu. Your father should make it, by the way" The fake Kazuha added at the detective's relief as he walked to him. "Give me your hands."

The teen frowned when his eyes laid on the swollen right hand of his friend while he was freeing him of his cuffs.

"- Broken ?

\- Yea... I guess no kendo fer a while fer me. " Heiji shrugged with a faint smile, before rolling his shoulders to get rid of their stiffness once his hands were free.

"- I'll be on watch then." Shinichi stated as he walked to the door, taking out his gun. "But first..." He deflated his fake chest, removed his mask and turned off the voice changer. " Ahh I feel better... I think it's safer to stay here. The police is apparently already there and they'll find us thanks to my transmitter, better to wait here than in a hallway in the middle of a shootout.

\- Agree... An' it's not like I can be really helpful at the moment..." The Osakan regretted, shaking his head. "But...Just how did ya... Ya looked so much like her..." He said, looking at the mask on the floor. "- I had some help, of course... " The teen smirked, but his eyes were focused on the corridor, hands firmly on his gun. "After those guys left with you..."

* * *

 _Earlier_

"- Tôyama-keibu ?

\- Who are ya ?" Even from afar, the man didn't seem happy at all, taking an aggressive tone. " How did ya get that phone?!

\- I'm Kudô Shinichi, you may have heard of me through Hattori Heiji. This phone was willingly given to me by Hattori who received it from his father.

\- ... I've heard o' ya." The man calmed down a bit, recognizing the name. "Another high school detective, right ?

\- Yes. I can't give you many information but I do know about Hattori's kidnapping and Otaki-keiji's betrayal.

\- How ?!

\- Let's say I've been witnessing part of it from afar, though I couldn't intervene. I'm really sorry but I'd be endangering too many persons to explain the whole investigation to you. What's important now is that I have an idea to rescue Hattori but, for that, I need your help."

The man took a little while to answer. He had no clue yet in how to find his best friend's son and he knew that, in a kidnapping, time was what mattered the most. If the teen said the truth, Heiji and probably Heizô had trusted him enough to let him with the officer's phone... And did he really have any choice ?

"- Speak." He decided to ask, not ready to let any chance to find Heiji slipping between his fingers.

"- First, you should be informed that Edogawa Conan is alive.

\- Wasn't he that boy who died during that heist last week ? The one Heiji used to hang around with ?" The officer asked, raising a surprised brow.

"- Yes. Unfortunately, he was implied in that case and was also hiding in Hattori Yamato's house. He's still in the neighbourhood somewhere. Could you retrieve his things - his shoes in the entrance and both bags in the guest's room - and prepare a car to bring him at your home yourself? No one else but you must know he's alive, this is important. He'll meet you at the back door in 15 minutes.

\- Understood. What else ?

\- You should have your daughter sent discreetly by a someone you absolutely trust as soon as possible. She may be in danger.

\- Why ?! ..." The policeman quickly understood. " You think they'd use her as a leverage ?

\- I'm sure Hattori won't give them the information they need and that Otaki is perfectly aware of what could work on him...

\- I'm calling right now.

\- Thank you. I'll meet you later at your house."

Conan hung up, his first call was done and went apparently quite smoothly, the second one was to do. He had to cross his fingers as it would determine how fast he'd be able to help his best friend...

"- Kaa-san ?

\- Shin-chan ?!" His mother's voice loudly came out of the phone, making him move the item away from his ear with a grimace. "Are you alright ? Where are you ?

\- Wow, sound and speed down, please... I'm ok but I need your help. How long do you think it would take for you to come to Osaka right now?

\- Where in Osaka ? We're already here in fact.

\- You what ?" The boy was startled at the woman's response... Just how did she... ? And did she said 'we'? Was his father also here ? "Why are you... ?

\- Well, when Agasa-san said you were alive we kind of... I kind of threatened him to have him tell us where you were. He didn't want to speak but... You know Yûsaku, even if you don't speak, you give him an answer, that's one trait you share with him... So we decided to stay a few days in Osaka, in case you might need some support... Shin-chan ?" Yukiko asked at his silence.

"- I should be really angry at both of you right now but... This is perfect, I need you and your skills. Take everything you have for a female disguise. I'm sending you some coordinates, meet you there but don't use your real face, I don't want you to be spotted.

\- OK. Be careful..."

Conan's head was still filled with questions as he walked discreetly along the outer wall to reach the back door. But the fact his parents were in Osaka would also mean he'd been having help sooner.

 _"I'm coming, Hattori..."_

o.O.o

Tôyama got up to open the door as the bell rang.

The man was tense. He had sent his girl to his sister who was leaving in the suburbs of Osaka and was now alone with Conan. The boy hadn't been willing to explain him half what happened and an heavy silence had been growing between them as he insisted to have his answers, perhaps too much as the child was pouting in an armchair at the opposite side of the room.

This late visitor's incoming had been planned with that Kudô Shinichi so the officer didn't hesitate in opening the door.

"- Tanaka Miyuki, nice to meet you." A young woman introduced herself, going in before having really been invited to. "Sorry for my rudeness but the streets aren't really safe tonight..." She explained, closing quickly the door behind her.

"- Tôyama Ginshiro." The man answered with a little bow. "Kudô-kun isn' here yet, though he shouldn' be long..."

But the girl's attention was already somewhere else as she spotted the boy at the opposite side of the living room.

"- Conan-kun ! " She called, rushing at him to make him disappear under a hug.

"- Hey ! I'm no teddy bear..." He grumbled, trying to free himself.

"- Do you know each other ?" Tôyama wondered, seeing how fast the girl had been to go at the child.

"- Yea, I live in his neighbourhood... I couldn't believe it when Shinichi-kun told me he was alive, it had been so hard to think he was..." The eyes Conan's mother put on her son were shining, her emotion still palpable after the shock he had been giving her the previous week.

She put a gentle hand above the boy's left eye, noticing the remaining traces of the swallowing he had before. Conan softly pushed her hand away, yawning ostentatiously.

"- You look so tired." She stated with a small smile. "But it's really late, shouldn't you go to bed ?

\- Maybe..." The boy nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"- Ya can sleep in the room in which we put yer things in, if ya want.

\- I will do that. Thank you, Tôyama-keibu. Please save Heiji-niichan..." He added, looking in the man's eyes.

"- Count on me."

"- Think we can switch on the TV while we wait for Shinichi-kun ?" His mother proposed with a wink at Conan as he was slowly going out of the room, still faking some yawns.

 _"Good idea..."_ He though, climbing the stairs to lock himself in the guest's room, the TV would partly cover his groans if he wasn't able to retain them.

The boy rumbled into his pocket to get a little box out, the one Heiji gave him previously that day and, with a sigh, swallowed one. He quickly undressed and grabbed a pillow to bite it while the first spasms started.

Clenching the pillow against his face to the point he could barely breathe, Conan was fighting not to faint or shout when the pain seized his chest, shortly joined by an intense burning feeling, just as if his bones themselves were melting. After a few more spasms and some muffled grunts, the pain calmed down slowly, leaving a panting and sweating teenager on the bed he had been lying on, getting his head out of his pillow. Shinichi gave himself a small breathing space, time for his body to calm down and to stop his involuntary jerking.

After one last deep breath, he got up to fetch some of Heiji's clothes in the bag his father had left him, bag Tôyama brought back with his own stuff as he had asked to him.

 _"Now, how to appear downstairs..."_

The detective looked at the window, spotting a roof sloping gently until a nearby tree that would allow him to go down without too many acrobatics and behind the house.

A few moments after, Shinichi was knocking at the back door.

"- Kudô-kun ?" The officer asked as he saw the teen on his doorstep.

"- Yes. Nice to meet you, Tôyama-keibu. If you could let me go in, we have some work."

o.O.o

From Kazuha's room, Shinichi, now equipped with a lot of artifices to look exactly like a girl he wasn't, saw through his curtain Tôyama and his mother go in the officer's car and leaving the street. With a side smile, he headed to the girl's bed and curled in it.

And waited for his kidnapper.

* * *

"- That's quite the adventure... " The Osakan grinned at his friend. "Ya're lucky ta have been able ta trick Kazuha's father, it wasn' that easy... Ah, the police is here." The Osakan noted as he heard some far away gunshots.

"- Let's just hope those reinforcements are ours... Tôyama-keibu ! " Shinichi called, getting out as he spotted the officer, Heiji on his heels.

"- Are ya both alright ?" The man asked, reaching the cell and examining the teens from head to toe. " Watch out !" He yelled, when he spot something over the Tokyoite's shoulders.

Heiji didn't even think and tackled his friend to the floor when he also spotted Otaki who was coming back to check on them on the other side of the hallway. They barely touched the floor when both officers exchanged a round of bullets, resulting in groans from both sides.

"- Tôyama-han !" The Osakan shouted when the man fell on the floor near him, grimacing as he tried to get up using his right hand.

Shinichi, facing the other side, saw the rogue policeman had been hit at the shoulder but was once again raising his weapon at them. Without hesitation, he took his gun out to shoot randomly in the man's direction, making him flee.

"- That bastard... We can' have him.. ta escape..." Tôyama panted, compressing a wound in his leg under Heiji's worried eyes : the blood was flowing clearly too fast and the teen feared the artery may have been hit.

"- Hattori ?" The blue-eyed detective called, his face clearly asking what they should do next, knowing it would be stupid to rush alone.

Before Tôyama could stop him, the Osakan bend to the floor to grab the weapon he let go when he was hurt.

"- Don' ! He's a well trained policeman, ya don' stand a ...

\- We need ta stop him ! " Heiji spurted, ignoring the man's warnings. "Let's go, Kudô !

\- Crap... " The officer swore as he saw both teen leaving in the same direction than Otaki.

Grabbing his radio, he called for reinforcements.

 _"Don' ya dare ta die on me, either o' ya !"_


	15. Heiji's arc - Chapter 15 - Arrack

**Hey there !**

 **Oh, but we are so quickly approaching to Heiji's arc end, it went so fast :D Just one left after this one ! And we'll soon get our little thief back ; )**

 **For the moment, just enjoy the fight Otaki vs Shin x Heij : )**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **WisteriaReads : Haha, well after all those easy going chapters, was time to go back to old good action and cliffs xD But yea, Shinichi can be sometimes pretty rash eh ? And in that case, it was something planned in advance where he was more or less in control of everything so... Less stressing I guess? : ) Hmm that's also a side of Shin I like : looks at all those movies, where he's pretty much in danger all the time, he always cross them with his childish grin on the face ˆˆ Lol, yea, I guess that's Kaito's influence, dear, how long before they sneak in some parties together as girls and mess with everyone ? xD As to Toyama, of course I don't think he reached this position and can assist some one as intelligent as Heizo if he was just stupid :p So, eventually... He'll... Hey, I won't spoil I said ! See that in the next chapters : ) ps: No worries, with me travelling accross the country, it's hard also to just keep the updates so I totally understand : ) Wifi is a bit crappy, clearly... Well, one week to go : )**

 **JarayZ : Haha, so did I, would have been a mess, eh? ˆˆ Almost forgot Thursday's update as I'm lost with the days when I'm on holidays ˆˆ;; Ah, sorry for being a bit easy to read on that part then : ) But it looks like you're starting to see pretty well where I can be going, damn, will be harder to suprise you :p Haha, just like I said to WisteriaReads, Toyama can't miss such big holes in their story, right ? ; ) Some questions are going to be asked, let's see how the boys can avoid them ; ) But first, let's go on with action, yea ! PS: Haha, poor Heiji, he's doomed with the both of us xD**

 **buterflypuss : thanks ! : )**

 **bobbyneko : indeed ! : ) I appreciate it also xD**

 **estelle : Haha, thanks, thanks *bows* ˆˆ**

* * *

 **Chap 15 : Arrack**

* * *

"- Sooo... How good are you with shooting left handed ?" Shinichi asked as they were trying to follow the former policeman's trail, both with their gun in hand.

The man and the teens all ran at the beginning, passing empty hallways and staircases, exchanging a few bullets when each was visible to the others. But they lost sight of him for at least two minutes now so they were forced to slow down, checking all doors in case he would have hidden behind one of them...

"- I'm not really a good shoot ta beginn' with so... Don' count on it, it'll just be about intimidation. Wouldn' be the same if it was a katana, even with that hand down..." Heiji sighed with regret as he looked at his right hand.

"- I think we already had that discussion about long-ranged weapons against kendo, and that very recently, Hattori...

\- Right, right..." The Osakan smiled, looking at his best friend who was testing another door.

The smile quickly faded as he heard a trigger being cocked in that exact direction. Shinichi also froze, raising his hands in the air.

"- Let go o' that gun, boy." A male voice ordered, pointing his weapon at the teen's head.

From where he was, Heiji couldn't see the man but the voice let not doubt... It was Otaki.

"- Good. Now hands crossed on yer head an' turn yer back at me."

The teen obeyed with a dark glare at the former officer, though his mood got slightly better when he saw the wound Tôyama-keibu had managed to cause. The man's shoulder was hurt and bleeding, forcing him to keep his main arm along his body.

"- Think whatever ya want..." Otaki smirked when he saw the tiny light of hope passing through Shinichi's face, his weapon at a few centimetres of his head. "... but I had ambidextrous trainin' with the force, so right or left arm, it doesn' matter much at such a distance."

"- Let him go." The Osakan teen asked, moving on the side to be able to see both men, his weapon pointed at them, using his right arm as a support for his left hand for a better stability.

"- Or what ? Ya're no good shoot, Hei-chan, an' even worse with the left hand, ya'll kill yer friend before even scratchin' me."

Heiji clenched his jaw and lowered his weapon with defeat, damn, that man knew him too well.

"- It's funny..." The rogue policeman pointed out. "Even if it's not yer dear Kazuha, it's the same problem than a few minutes ago, except the fact ya both probably have the answer. Where's Kudô ?"

Both teens looked at each other, a bit startled. Well, as the man needed Shinichi to be alive to prove his theories, telling him the truth wouldn't hurt in that case...

"- Uh... What are you talking about, it's me... " Shinichi confirmed, still a bit incredulous.

"- Don' make me laugh, I don' know who ya are but ye're not Kudô. "The plumb man said, shaking his head in deny. " Ya look like him but I know the real Kudô is not a teen at the moment, he's in a grade schooler's body. "

Both detectives were even more startled, feeling it could have been funny if the situation wasn't so tense. Heiji decided to try another approach, leading their little chat in one of the directions he was the best with. Piss off people. He just had to hope his friend would see what he was trying to do.

"- Don' tell me ya believe in that fairy tale... That dude is the real Kudô, Conan-kun is just a kid, a clever one, yea, but just a kid.

\- Yea, ya just call him Kudô fer fun eh ?

\- It's his idol, he gives his best when I call him like that. A teen looking like a seven years old, are ya serious ?

\- I don' need ta convice ya, I know what I saw... That kid two months ago was real.

\- Or ya're just not the only one who likes ta switch dead guys' medical files... No need ta turn it into Sci-Fi, are ya an idiot or what ? "

Shinichi frowned at his friend, clearly noticing the teen was trying to anger the man in black. Could work but he had to be focused and wait for any inattention...

"- Watch yer mouth boy...

\- Or what ? Ya'll kill me ? Ya're already at it. I guess ya really are. An idiot. Explains why ya never had a big career in the force...

\- The only reason I never had a career in the police was yer damn father." Otaki spitted, his eyes arctic cold.

"- Yea, easy, put the blame o' yer own incompetence on someone else... He told me he's the one who turned ya into an inspector !

\- He promoted me out o' guilt... That scar on my face is his fault. We were both running fer the post o' vice chief of Osaka's police. But then there was that accident, in trainin', a blow that sent me into a ' when I woke up, they said it was just a "terrible accident" an' that no one was ta blame. But when I saw yer father's career was sky-rocketing... I understood it was him... Did it on purpose ta get rid o' me...

\- That's ridiculous..." Heiji said, though he knew he may had a few question to ask to his father after, but right now, he had to be focused . " An' what ? The BO came ta recruit ya ? Even gave ya one o' those stupid alcohol codenames, I bet?

\- Ya can' imagine the happiness o' that day I understood they were askin' me ta betray the very man I hated..." The rogue policeman explained with a mad smile, his body chilling from the excitement of that memory. "Every day passin' was a little piece o' my revenge...It even helped my real career. Yes, I'm got a liquor name also. Arrack" He stated proudly.

"- An' yet ya're stuck in a side branch, away from the true hierarchy o' yar Organization. 'Grats... Was worth betrayin' yer country..."

The teen thought he may have hit a sensitive point when he saw the man in front of him turning red.

"- Don' ya dare... Ya're just like yer fuckin' father, discreditin' everythin' I do..."

Shakin' with anger, the man pointed his gun at the dark-skinned detective and pushed the trigger.

But both teens were ready and, as Heiji plunged to the floor, dodging a bullet very probably destined to his heart, Shinichi grabbed the hand near him, turning on himself to raise the gun up above his and his aggressor's heads.

But, wounded or not, the man didn't let go of the weapon and a few shots were fired as they each tried to get the control over it. Shinichi was grunting with the effort : the man was stronger and taller, giving him a hard fight. They were so close, like some strange pair of dancers, almost face against face. Feeling the man's grip on the gun weakening, the teen thought he had won but that was until he understood it was just a feint when the man threw his head at him. He was sent against the door, a bit dizzy from the head butt, feeling something warm trickle along the side of his face. Shinichi remembered he had let go of the weapon only when he saw Otaki with a murderous smile, gun in the hand, striking him with its cross before he could even raise his arms to protect himself.

"- Kudô !" Heiji called with concern when he got up as he saw his friend fall on the floor, face stained with blood, and the man now pointing his weapon at the almost unconscious teen to finish his work.

He didn't think twice and tackled his former friend, making them both fall on the floor. Ending on the man, the Osakan raised his right hand to punch him but stopped at the last moment, remembering it was broken. Otaki spotted his hesitation and grabbed the teen's fist, crushing it in his wide hand, having a brief smile at the cry of pain he provoked.

Using his grip to throw the boy back to the floor, he sat on him, blocking his left shoulder with his knee.

"- I'm so fuckin' goin' ta kill ya an' so fuckin' slowly... " The man swore with mad eyes, his face twisted by hate, letting go of Heiji's wounded hand to take a knife out of his belt with his left hand.

The detective's eyes widened and he looked desperately around him to find a way to get rid of the rogue policeman. His gun was so near of his left fingertips, he just had to...

On his second attempt, Heiji finally managed to grab his gun and took as he could a random shoot at the man, barely missing his head.

"- Just as I said, ya're no good shoot, Hei-chan..." The man laughed, bringing the blade closer to him with a sadistic smile.

A loud 'clung' interrupted the man's laugh, knocking him properly, his body half falling on Heiji. The noise was coming from a fire extinguisher in the hands of a wincing Shinichi, who had managed to grab the item in the hallway and took advantage of the fact the man was focused on someone else to knock him out.

Exhausted by the effort, the azure-eyed detective fell on his knees, panting, his surroundings spinning. As he was starting to lose consciousness, he saw his friend grimace, wriggling to get rid of the heavy body lying on him.

Hattori was alive.

The last thing he remembered was smiling with relief before passing out.

* * *

"- ... Oy, Kudô ! "

Shinichi opened one eye, to see Heiji's worried face turned at him, the boy still blocked by Otaki's body.

"- Don' scare me like that, pal...

\- How long have I been out ?" The blue-eyed teen wondered, trying to sit.

"- Don' know, five minutes maybe? Ya better don' move too fast... looks like that bastard hit ya pretty hard..."

The advice was coming a bit late for Shinichi who closed his eyes as his world turned around him when he reached a sitting position. He tried to palpate his head, frowning as he opened his eyelids again to see his hand coming back bloody.

"- Yea, ya're up fer a few stitches I think...

\- Uh, great... Need help ?" He asked, noticing his friend clenched his jaw as what was probably a peak of pain ran through his body, which wasn't that surprising with someone twice his weight across his chest.

"- Wouldn' say no..." Heiji admitted with a gulp. "The guy weights a ton and blocks the only arm I could use..."

Feeling it wouldn't be a good idea to get up yet, the Tokyoite crawled to both men and did his best to roll the rogue policeman's body away. He managed at the second attempt, luckily, as he didn't really think the throbbing in his head would have allowed him to try another time.

"- I breathe, at last !" The Osakan spurted, getting a deep breath to refill his formerly compressed lungs before siting to face Shinichi. "Thanks !

\- Anytime... And, I'm glad you saved me but... Provoking a well-trained man with a gun ? And jumping at him with a broken hand ? Do you never think twice before acting ? " The azure-eyed detective finished with a flat glare at his friend.

"- Nope ! Thought you knew that.

\- Don't say that with such a joyful tone, Hattori, you scare me... "

Heiji smirked at the bored look his friend gave him but nevertheless understood his message : hot bloodedness was ok as long as it didn't involve craziness. "So, what now ?

\- You, go to the hospital. " The azure-eyed boy stated, rumbling in his fake cleavage to look for something .

\- But..." The Osakan stopped his arguing and had a small laugh when he saw the teen getting a phone out of his fake chest. " ... Ya really have anythin' in there.

\- I came equipped... And it's not like you have any choice, you need an x-ray for that hand. With the mess we caused in Osaka's BO branch tonight, you should be safe if it's only for a few hours...

\- An' ya ?Where are ya goin' ? Back ta Tôyama-han's ?

\- Yea... " The teen confirmed as he raised his hand to put the phone at his ear. "Ka-san ?... Yes, we're ok, well almost, nothing serious but we'd need a medic for Hattori. Think you could send us someone? We're at the third floor, I think... Yea, we got Otaki and on your side ?... Good to hear. I'm heading down, I'll need a lift to go back to the house, think you can arrange that ? ... Thanks."

"- Yer mother is here ?!

\- Yea, well, she's under a disguise. After she did my makeup, she followed me with Tôyama-keibu. She's sending you someone so I'll be taking my leave, my father will be here soon with his rental car to drive me back to the inspector's house, I'll meet you there.

\- 'not like I have the choice, as ya said..." Heiji pointed out with a dark glare. "Take at least a weapon with ya, ya don' know how many o' Them are remainin'...

\- I know... I'll be using the emergency stairs and Ka-san said most of the building had already be checked but..." Shinichi said, getting up with precautions. " You're never too cautious..."

The teen bent to grab one of the weapons and sent a quick look at Otaki, the man not seeming near to wake up at all.

"- Ok, that's where we part." The azure-eyed teen said, gently pressing the Osakan's shoulder as a sign for goodbye." See you laters, Hattori.

\- Laters, Kudô." He answered with a small nod.

* * *

 **Arrack : Egyptian strong liquor. And no, I never tried :p**


	16. Heiji's arc - Chapter 16 - Patching up

**Ok, last chapter in Osaka, next one, back to Tôkyô and our last main ; )**

 **Have fun reading, thanks for coming ! ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **JarayZ : Ah ? To be honest, I don't know, I found that name when I was looking for alcohol names on the web, I liked it ! I'm perhaps not the only one who does that ; ) Oh, thanks ! His scar gave me the idea, I guess it's easier to hate someone when you see everyday in a mirror what he did to you... Haha, yea, I liked the absurd situation there, as Otaki was looking for a little boy, he couldn't even imagine he'd be able to get his grown up body ˆˆ Ah, the extinguisher... I think this one is a classic in action movies, I saw it a few times : ) Fun as ever ˆˆ Hmm, if I want to say coherent then next arc is... ; )**

 **buterflypuss : Thanks !**

 **WisteriaReads : Haha, nah, I don't think he's dumb it's just that... Well, this poison is an advanced drug from the BO, it's already extraordinary enough that Shinichi lived it. And I think that, in Otaki's head, the boy'd be helpless so imagining he could have found an antidote, even temporary, was just impossible for him. Because that would mean to admit there were serious flaws about APTX in the Org and that a kid in a 7 yo body oversmarted them... ouch ; ) Hehe, thank you also, was a bit wondering if it was too.. I don't know, tragic or whatever... ? Yea, can you just picture that? xD Shinichi running around the BO base in teddy bear pajamas?ˆˆ I found the idea amusing, to have him wear so girlish clothes but yea, that also meant he'd be running around in those during all the action... ˆˆ *shrugs* As you said, that's a bit the counterpart for all those other tense situations ; )**

* * *

 **Chap 16 : Patching up**

* * *

"- Ok, that's done, try not ta put too many constraints on those fingers an' come back in three weeks fer a control x-ray.

\- Haaai..." Heiji answered the doctor with a flat tone, glaring at the sling now surrounding the last two fingers of his right hand. _"That bastard..."_ He added, but for himself this time.

The teen arrived at the hospital three hours earlier after the police's medics evacuated him out of the building. His hand's examination was at last ending, the doctor finishing to tend his broken finger.

"- Can I go see him now ?

\- Him... ? Ah, ya're Hattori Heizô's son ?" The Osakan nodded a yes so the medic went on. "He's on the fith floor, room 538. But he's still probably asleep...

\- Thank ya."

The detective got up and left the room after a last small bow at the man in white blouse. He had a small chill as his feet touched the tiled floor of the hallway : he was still in the clothes his kidnappers had left him with, so just jeans and sleeveless shirt, not even shoes. Ignoring his discomfort, he headed to the elevator with determination. He knew his father would be alright but he somehow needed to see that by himself to feel completely relieved.

Heiji paused a small moment as he faced his father's room's door, a bit disturbed in what he could find in there. His father. His strong father, with his hard eyes and calculative brains, lying in a hospital bed like some victim of a random case was perturbing for him.

He had a sigh and braced himself to push the door.

"- Heiji ?"

The teen turned on his side to see his uncle getting up of a chair near of the entrance, rubbing his eyes as he probably was asleep when the boy entered.

"- Ya're alright ?! " The man asked, rushing to the dark-skinned detective for a hug.

"- Yea... " The young Osakan answered, a bit embarrassed by the man's gesture. "Just a few scratches." He added when they parted and he saw his uncle's eyes narrow on the visible bandage around his hand. " How is Oyaji ?" He asked to change the subject, turning his head to the bed in the middle of the room.

"- As I diagnosed when he was shot, the bullet didn' puncture the lung, so we avoided the worse. He lost some blood an' the operation let him groggy but he'll be able ta snap at people ta his heart's content very soon.

\- That's good ta hear, except perhaps fer his subordinates" Heiji giggled soflty. " I guess he won't be exactly in a good mood when he'll wake up...

\- Unless he changed a lot during those six last years, I don' remember yer father bein' in a good mood." Yamato winked at his nephew with complicity.

" - Ha ha, nah, he didn' change..." After a small laugh, the Osakan darkened a bit, finally daring to ask what was disturbing him since he reunited with his uncle. "Ne, Yamato-jisan, what happened six years ago ?

\- Hmm..." The teen could see his relative was hesitating. "Well, I can tell ya what happened from my point o' view but ya may want ta ask yer father also, ta have both sides...

\- I will.

\- So... I think it all started eight years ago... I met a woman, Yumiko, I don' think ya ever met her. She had, let's say it crudely, what we could call a heavy past, though she never tried ta hide it from me. An' thanks ta her honesty, I trusted her. From friends, we quickly turned into a deeper relationship... Deep enough fer me ta try ta introduce her ta Heizô an' ta speak about weddin' after a couple o' years. This didn' exactly happened as planned : yer father had somehow already discovered I had a girlfriend an' knew everythin' about her past. Makin' my relationship official just turned him mad... Heizô doesn' really believe in second chances, he was deeply convinced Yumiko was with me only fer the money an' the family name. An' weddin' was out o' question, how could his sister in low be a former criminal when he was Chief o' Osaka's police ? We fought a lot about that, he used his authority as the elder brother ta ask me ta give up, accusin' me fer bein' too soft an' too trustful an' I turned ta accusin' him ta think more about his career than ta my happiness. Some harsh words were exchanged, probably too harsh ones an' we stopped talkin'...

\- Wow, that's... But what happened ? She's not around anymore, right ?

\- Nah, knowin' she was the cause o' my fight with Heizô ate her..." Yamato explained, his eyes now displaying a kind of faraway sadness. " She asked me ta break a few months after, she couldn' stand the guilt... But I never came back at yer father. We were both... too stubborn I guess. Perhaps we should work on this now...

\- Haha, good luck with that, I'm pretty sure it's a family trait, ya can' get rid o' it. " The teen smiled but then went back to a serious face. "Yamato-jisan, I'm perhaps askin' too much from ya, but I'd need yer skills once again...

\- Someone is hurt ? " The medic wondered, frowning as he was expecting bad news. "Is it Conan-kun ?

\- Ah... Eh... No, Conan-kun's safe ! " Heiji stated, trying to hide his embarrassment as he almost did one of his usual slips. "He's hidin', one o' my friend helped him. But that friend got hurt when he tried ta save me, he didn' want ta go ta the hospital but he clearly needed some medical care...

\- Are ya speakin' about Kudô-kun ?"

The Osakan jumped as he heard a new voice behind his back but calmed down as he recognized his father's best friend. He looked suspiciously behind him in the hallway, checking if there was another uninvited guest incoming without spotting one.

"- Yea... " The dark-skinned teen admitted in a whisper. " How is yer leg ? " He asked, spotting the crutch the policeman was using to stand.

"- I shouldn' be usin' it..." The man shrugged, not really caring. "But they can' expect me ta just sit down an' rest when Heizô is ..." He turned his head to look at his friend with worry. "Well, the force needs me..." He sighed finally to look at the teen. "So after that transfusion, I just grabbed a...

\- Ya've been transfused an' yer hangin' around like that ?! " Yamato commented with reprobating eyes.

"- I can' have the luxury ta rest... " Tôyama ignored his scolding before turning back to Heiji. "Ya know where is that Kudô ? I need a chat with both o' ya... " He added with hard eyes at the teen.

"- I'll tell ya but I need Yamato-jisan ta come with us. If he agrees. "

To the teen's relief, his uncle had a small positive nod. "I just need ta stop at my home ta get my material.

\- So we need a car ta go there." Heiji added, turning his face back to the police officer. "An' I need ta call Kudô beforehand.

\- Let's go then." The man answered, throwing his phone at the boy. "I'll ask ta one o' my men ta lend us his car, Hattori-sensei will be drivin'. "

o.O.o

"- Hmm so all those conditions ta... drive me back home ?" The officer pointed out with a flat glare, looking at his own house under the faint light of the sunrise.

\- Well, that's where he is." The teen smiled, not even a hint of guilt on his face. "Remember, ya let Yamato-jisan patch him up first an' then we'll talk.

\- As agreed before, yes.

\- Let's go in then..." Heiji agreed, getting out of the car.

He crossed the garden and softly knocked on the door. "Hey, it's us !

\- Go in..." A woman invited as she opened the door, under the Osakan interrogative eyes.

 _"_ _Ahh right... Under a disguise he said..."_ He thought when she discreetly sent him a malicious wink.

The three men followed her to the living room, where a man was reading a newspaper in English in an armchair.

"- I'm Tanaka Miyuki by the way and this is my husband, Tôya." She introduced herself. "I'm sorry Tôyama-san, we'll leave soon with Shinichi-kun but we had nowhere else to go.

\- The house is empty at the moment, so it doesn' really matter... " The officer shrugged before taking a chair to lighten the burden on his wounded leg.

"- Where's Kudô ? " The detective wondered, noticing his friend wasn't in the room.

"- He's taking some rest in the guest room.

"- Ah, wasn't Conan-kun already sleeping here ?" Tôyama pointed out, remembering about the boy he was sheltering in his house, luckily not really spotting the more or less embarrassed expressions from Heiji and Yukiko.

"- ... No, he isn't here anymore" The woman answered, quickly recomposing herself. "He called his mother when he woke up earlier, she organized his trip to the US, he'll be hiding there for a while. He left one hour ago.

\- He'll be safe there..." The policeman agreed with a small nod.

"- He should !" The tanned detective added, his tension relieved by the plausible lie Kudô's mother gave the man. " Now, if ya don' mind, I'll head to the guest room with Yamato-jisan then,."

Yukiko turned her head at him, forming a quick "thanks" with her lips.

o.O.o

"-Hey, Kudô, it's me !" Heiji said, opening the guests' room's door. "Uh, why are ya in the dark ?" He wondered as he saw the room's curtains were closed, plunging it in the obscurity so he switched the light on.

"- I was trying to sleep, Hattori. That's what people usually do by night. Well, in this case, early morning." Shinichi grumbled, blinking to the strong light as he removed the pack of melted ice he had put on his bandaged head. "Hey, you said you'd only bring Tôyama-keibu !" He spurted, quickly sitting up when he noticed his friend wasn't alone.

"- Ya needed proper medical care. Don' play stubborn with me, ya're not sure ta win." The Osakan added, looking in his friend's eyes with determination when he saw his dark glare. " Ya sent me ta the hospital, I bring the medic ta ya. One point each."

The teen let himself fall once again in the bed with a sigh.

"- Let's get over it fast then... Sorry about my rudeness, it's not against you... " Shinichi said, turning his head to the man, remembering he wasn't supposed to know him. "I'm Kudô Shinichi.

\- Doctor Hattori Yamato, Heiji's uncle." The man introduced himself, getting closer to the bed. "Thanks fer helpin' my nephew. I don' know the exact story but apparently yer role was crucial.

\- Any time, he's my best friend after all...

\- Those blows must have been really hard fer ya ta be that sentimental... " The Osakan commented with irony, though he was happily grinning.

"- Ha ha... How are you by the way ? " The azure-eyed detective asked with a small grimace while the medic was untying the bandage around his head.

"- Pinkie is broken, as I feared... Got at least three weeks with that sling. " The teen answered with a bitter tone as he was bending to ramble with his left hand in his bag, looking for clean clothes. " Ok, I'll be havin' a quick shower, I can' stay bloodstained like some kind o' zombie forever." He stated with a disgusted look at his outfit, getting up with a change of cloth in the hand. " I leave ya in good hands."

* * *

"- So..." Tôyama started with a hard look at the two teens sitting in the couch in front of him, after he asked to the others to leave the living room. "What is that mess about ?"

Heiji and Shinichi exchanged a look and the latter sighed, focusing on how he was going to introduce his story, and what he'll keep to him.

"- Six months ago, I accidentally encountered a criminal society in one of my investigations. "Encountered" meaning I witnessed some kind of secret trade, they saw me and tried to kill me on the spot. I've been hiding since, doing my own investigation. Some people, including Hattori, helped me from time to time. I progressed a bit, managing to stay safe for a while and keeping my relatives out of it but... Otaki, I don't know how, I don't know why, became obsessed by my capture and found my hideout. Hattori helped me out of this pinch but got spotted in the process, which led to last night events.

\- What kind o' criminal society ? The police could have protected ya since the beginning, it's not up ta teenager ta lead wide scale investigations...

\- I had my reasons to think that Organization was hiding everywhere, including politician and law enforcement. Tonight proved my fears were true.

\- Ya're startin' ta scare me, Kudô-kun. " The man admitted with a worried frown. "Are ya implyin' that Organization is established in the infrastructures of our country ?

\- Not only ours, Tôyama-keibu. I've been working with some foreign agencies on the case. The Organization is international, though its heart and roots seem to be in Tôkyô.

\- No way no one never noticed that...

\- Blackmail, corruption, murder, kidnapping. That's what they do. Remember tonight, they were just trying to find out what Hattori knew. And it ended in them almost killing his father and attempting to kidnap your daughter.

\- But with the catch tonight, we'll probably be able ta dismantle that Organization. My men will have them talk.

\- The Osaka's branch maybe, with a bit of luck." Shinichi sighed, trying to open's the man's eyes to the wideness of the BO's influence. "But I don't think they'll be talkative. And even if they are, apart from their Chief, Otaki, I don't think any of them will have some valuable information about the headquarters."

The policeman went silent, lost in his thoughts as he was trying to envisage all possibilities.

"- I'm going ta work on that with Heizô. We can' have them in our town. Even if it's only Osaka, we'll clean the city from those guys.

\- Wish you good luck with that, that'd be a great step forward." The teen wished wholeheartedly. "If you could keep me informed on the results of the interrogations, that would be appreciated."

The man paused, looking in the teen's eyes. " I need ta consult Heizô about this, givin' sensitive information ta civilians is... Above all an underage one. Ya shouldn' even be workin' on that case...

\- Destroying that Organization is the only way I have to go back home, Tôyama-keibu. I have to.

\- I guess we're two in that situation now. The more the merrier !" Heiji added with a small nudge to his friend.

"- You stay here, you'll be safer...

\- An' wait fer my next kidnappin' ? Or the next murder attempt ? Or wait fer the day I'll learn ya died in that fight ? Stop the bullshit, I'm comin' **.** And it's my f... " The detective of the West started to admit, remembering Otaki's words.

\- I won't all..." Shinichi started with angry eyes.

"- Ya won't what ? Allow me ? It's been ten years I haven' been listenin' ta my father's orders an' all his 'I won' allow ya', I'm not goin' ta follow yers."

Both teens fought each other's look for a moment.

"- Do what you wish..." The Tokyoite gave up with a bored shrug.

"- I was plannin' ta." He warmly smiled. " So, when are we leavin' ?

\- I'm going to see with the... Tanaka, they'll be our lift." He answered, getting up.

"- I'm comin' with ya then..." The Osakan decided, also getting to his feet.

"- Heiji ?" Tôyama called, getting out of his thoughts when both teens headed out.

The friends exchanged a look and, on his friend nod's, Shinichi left the room.

"- What about Kazuha ?

\- Haha, she was so mad after me last time I called, she probably don' want me in her life anymore... " The teen joked with a small laugh, though it was visible for someone knowing him enough that his eyes weren't smiling.

And that was the case for Tôyama, so he wanted to reassure him. "She didn' seem that mad ta last time I spoke ta her. She was worried about ya...

\- Tell her I'm alright then. An' that I'm sorry. An' also... Kazuha will hate me fer this but I think she should be put under protection. " The teen said with a bitter smile.

"- I was already plannin' ta do so. I'll have some o' my men ta protect her, at least until we're sure there isn' any one left from that Organization in here.

\- Don' forget ta keep in touch.

\- Yea I will. Ya too. An' be careful." The man had a smile of connivance with Heiji." When Heizô will hear I let ya go, I'll be havin' a bad time ya know.

\- Oh, that, I can imagine !" The detective giggled, turning to catch back his friend.

* * *

After one last wave to his uncle, Heiji got into Yûsaku's car.

" - So, where ta ?" He enquired, closing the door with his good hand.

"- We were thinking about going back to Tôkyô." The man stated from the driver's seat.

"- Tôkyô, here we come ! " Yukiko cheerfully declared.

"- Uhh back into the tiger's mouth ?" He commented with a little chill.

"- With the blow we gave in Osaka tonight, we can hope they'll be making some mistakes in the next days. Better be the closest of the centre to watch out for them." Shinichi explained with a tired voice, making himself comfortable on the backseat of the car. "Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep before facing my change in ten hours...

\- Good idea..."Heiji yawned, feeling the repercussion of his very busy day finally invading his body.

Yûsaku had a small smile when he saw through the rear-view mirror both teens were soundly asleep before the car even reached the highway.

 _"_ _Yes, better rest now, this fight is not over..."_


	17. Kaito's arc - Chapter 17- Back to Tokyo

**Heya !**

 **And we are back to the capital ! :D**

 **This is a calm chapter (except perhaps for Shinichi... And Kaito xD), time to have a little bit of rest before... niark ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **Hebiaczek : Haha, no worries ! I love having reviews of course, it's really heartwarming and make me smile like an idiot, but being a poor reviewer myself I just can't say I don't understand the ones who don't write comments ^^;; Oh, thank you : ) But yea, I guess that's why my stories turn out so long, I just can't find myself writing "and then Gin was killed and *magiiic* all the BO is down, yea !" Easier but so stupid o.O Ah, you will, got still something like 10 chapters to go : )**

 **buterflypuss : thanks : )**

 **JarayZ : For me it's sundays but yes, twice a week : ) I always start to publish slowly to be sure to keep my polici of "one week, one chapter" (at least) but when I'm reaching the end, I can go faster : ) Well, since we were leaving Osaka in that chapter, I wanted to settle some things... Like what was Heizô / Yamato's quarrel or, as some reviewers pointed out, how Toyama tries to corner Heiji to have more answers : ) New arc, here we are ! ^^ Oh, ok ! Well, I guess that, as there isn't as many strong alcool names as we could think, they'd have to use the names belonging to dead agents after a while :p**

 **Boogum : Oh, a serial reviewer is back ! I wondered if I made you run away as there wasn't Kid in those chapters xD I'll group the answers to your reviews in there : so yea, I didn't want Kazuha to be kidnapped... That would have meant to have to deal with Heij and her spending a long time shouting at each other sooooo... And it was funnier to have the boys working together ; ) (and to have shin with false boobs and teddy bear pajamas... xD). Action and humour is also my favorite combination, the books / series I prefer are like that in fact, so no wonder I turned to have this style ^^; Haha, well, his reputation preceeds him ^^ I'd have to check but, from what I remember, in the first arcs with him, he ends hurt after almost all cases, right ? xD And yea, Otaki was arrested by Osaka's police of course, it just didn't add much to the story to describe the scene^^; Yup, you caught up, gratz ! Welcome back with us to the last arc to the end ! : )**

 **WisteriaReads : Haha, nah, clearly not over yet, you do start to know how I work ... ~ Yea, Vodka is clearly the stereotype of "all in the muscles nothing in the brain". And indeed, our Conan is a smart lil head and is often two or three steps in front of his enemies, though his luck helps from time to time, like for the lockers... But it's a bit strange yea... I meant, the idea of someone is those lockers was a bit crazy so either you don't check any as you think it's ridiculous or you check all if you think it's plausible... Well, it gave a nice suspens to that scene at least : ) Haha, soon he'll cross dress with Ran's cloth and ask her for some make up xD But he did dress as a girl a few canon times already. Like when he fought Vermouth as Haibara or in the two mix arc when he went as Ayumi... His mother's gene I bet ; ). No worries, the joy of being travelling ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chap 17 : Back to Tôkyô**

* * *

The car passing on a rut bigger than the others woke up rather rashly the dark-skinned teen as he knocked his handagainst the car door. Blinking, he was surprised not to be as dazzled as expected : the sun was already set, making him guess he slept quite longer than he thought he'd been able to.

"- Welcome back. " Yûsaku smiled through the rear-view mirror when he saw the teen's eyes were open and he was giving a sleepy look at his surroundings.

"- Hi..." Heiji yawned, noticing that, except the man, all the other passengers were asleep. "How long did I ..."

The detective stopped when he heard his best friend moan in his sleep, his breath unruly and his face sweating.

"- Around ten hours I guess..." He answered to himself, recognizing Shinichi's symptoms of a change.

"- Yes. We're arriving to a friend's summer house in the mountains, just outside Tôkyô's suburbs. We thought it was better for him to... change before going back to town."

Two minutes later, the novel writer parked his car on the gravelled area in front of a large house and went down to open the passenger's door.

"- Shinichi ?" He gently called his son, putting his hand on his shoulder.

The teen woke up at his touch, to bring his hand against his chest with a grimace as a painful spasm went through his body.

"- ... Already ?" He concluded with a faint voice but both men could hear the boredom in his tone.

"- Yes... Let me help you inside." His father proposed, stretching his hand to him. "Hattori-kun, think you could open the door for us ? The key should be hidden under the welcome mat...

\- I'm on it."

The Osakan got off the car, approaching the house, giving a good look at it for the first time. The outside was made of wood, giving a kind of old lodge impression to it, though the windows showed the building was recent, and probably equipped with the latest technologies.

Heiji crouched to fetch the key, hidden as told under the mat, and opened the door.

"- There should be a room on the first floor, on the left..." Yûsaku explained as he also reached the threshold, half carrying his son, his arm around his shoulders.

The Osakan lead the way after a side look to his friend : Shinichi was clenching his jaw to try to keep a straight face but it was clear he was facing an imminent change and the intense pain that came with it.

The second door was the good one and the middle aged man could help the azure-eyed detective to sit on the bed in the room.

"- Thanks..." He said as he laid down on the bed with a pained grimace. "Could you bring me my bag ? ... These clothes will soon be oversized...

\- Ok. " His father nodded as he let him go. "Anything else ?

\- Nah, I'm fine.

\- Ya sure ?" Heiji asked once the moustached man left, giving a grave look at his friend, clearly spotting he was in pain, unable to hide it anymore.

"- What, wanna hold my hand... ?" He smiled before his wind was knocked out by another spasm.

"- If ya need ta...

\- Ba'aro... I'm not a kid anymore..."

The Osakan clenched his teeth when his friend curled on himself to show him only his back and let a last cry of pain out, passing out from the fit.

With widened eyes, as it was the first time he witnessed it, he saw the teen's body getting smaller and smaller, leaving his clothes and bandages behind, until the moment just a little head was coming out from an oversized shirt, the one so familiar of Conan. The dark-skinned teen was hit by guilt when he looked at the frail body. It was the best disguise the boy could never have and he just blew it off with his slips. With the element of surprise lost, only the weakness of his reduced form was remaining...

With a sigh, the detective, after gently patting the boy's back to check he was breathing normally, grabbed the bed's cover and put it on him before leaving silently the room.

o.O.o

"- Ya should have stayed in bed if ya're still sleepin'... " Heiji taunted when he saw his friend stagger, eyes still half closed, a hand on the head, touching the bandage his mother had put again around his head when he was asleep.

"- Usually, people just say "hi" you know..." The boy grumbled, settling with difficulty at the high table where the Osakan and his parents were seated for lunch.

"- Hello, son... " Yûsaku added, folding the newspaper he was reading when Conan arrived.

"- Good morning, Shin-chan ! " His mother welcomed him with a warm smile. "Lunch is soon ready, so you'll have to skip breakfast." She declared before going back to the kitchen.

"-Ok... Can I look into it ?" The boy asked to his father, eager for some fresh news as he had been disconnected of the "world" since he'd been kidnapped.

"- Sure. "

"- So anything new ?" The small detective asked, looking at the paper his father just gave him.

"- Well, not everyone overslept, some have been workin', yes... "The Osakan pointed out with a smug wide smile.

"- Meaning ? Got some news from Tôyama-keibu ?

\- Yup, he called this mornin'... Apparently, he's been pretty active those last 24 hours : he arrested some other members, includin' moles in the Osaka's police, an' searched three other hideouts.

\- Active, indeed... " Conan noted, impressed. " Could he get anything out of Otaki ?

\- Nah... That bastard... Sorry Kudô-han..." The dark skinned teen apologized with a side look at the man" ... but there isn' any other word...

\- Don't mind me. " He smiled.

"- So that bastard doesn' want ta speak ta anyone else than my father, meanin' we'll have ta wait a bit... If he spits anythin' out one day...

\- How is your father by the way ?" The azure-eyed detective asked, concerned about the wounded policeman.

"- Awake an' barkin' accordin' ta Tôyama-han..." Heiji confirmed with a laugh. "He's already yellin' at the nurses an' he still has two days remaining there... I think Okan'll have ta tie him ta a chair if she doesn' want him ta go ta work...

\- That's a family trait, if you want my opinion..." Conan smirked at the teen, recognizing the Hattoris' stubbornness.

"- As long as it helps ya, ya shouldn' mind, eh ?

\- I'm not into people getting hurt for me, Hattori, I think you noticed..." The boy contradicted, his face darkening, with a sad look at his friend's hand.

"- That's not what I meant, Kudô... " The teen said, hiding his sling out of the child's sight under the table.

"- I guess... And ? Could they find anything about the members in Tôkyô ?"The small detective asked, changing the subject.

"- Hmm... One o' the hideouts they went ta seemed ta be a lab fer some kind o' drug production... They couldn' identify the substance but apparently, we are speakin' about astronomical amounts that were sent ta Tôkyô.

\- Was is just for selling ? The black market exists here, of course, but for that much drugs... ?

\- Would be surprisin', eh ? That's why Tôyama-han is worryin'... " Heiji explained at his friend's interrogation.

"- Did he speak about it to the MPD ?

\- Nah, he's followin' yer advice... Became cautious with those moles he found in his own department... He was wonderin' if one o' us had some contacts in the capital, ta look into it discreetly.

\- I'm not into undergrounds' relationships, not with Conan's body..." The boy deplored, shaking his head in negation.

"- I could ask a few questions I you want." Yûsaku proposed, getting surprised looks from both teens. " I've got a few trustful contacts in the MPD and there's that old friend from Interpol who settled in Beika, he always has a little something to say on every subject.

\- Would be great. " The Osakan agreed with a smile.

"- I'll go there this afternoon then.

-Think I could come with ya, so ya drop me on the way, Kudô-han ? I'd like ta meet someone, I think he could help." Heiji asked the man, trying not to look too much at Conan, feeling his suspicious eyes on his neck.

"- Sure but you'll need to hide yourself a bit... A dark-skinned teenager speaking Osaka-ben will stand out in Tôkyô and attention is not what we want right now...

\- I know. I'll do whatever I'll need ta. Just, please... no moustache" The Osakan begged, remembering with a chill the disguise the Kid made for him.

"- Let's see with Yukiko, she should be able to arrange this...

\- Thanks !"

Not feeling fit enough to argue with his friend about his "secret informer" - though he already had a little idea of who it could be, Conan's eyes laid on the newspaper. He frowned after a few pages, noticing some kind of sickness was apparently hitting the young ones in Tôkyô and it looked like a serious one.

 _"Hope everyone is alright..."_ He wished with a worried thought at the Detective boys.

"- No newspaper at lunch !" Yukiko scolded his son as she brought back some food, taking him out of his reflexions

"- Haaai !"

o.O.o

Three hours later, the Osakan had a small smile when he read the plaque in front of him.

EDOKA HIGH SCHOOL.

 _"Found ya..."_

When he talked to Tôyama-han earlier that morning, he had asked him to look into a few things for him. From what he heard during the heist he impersonated the Kaitou Kid, that "Kaito" Nakamori spoke about was an acquaintance of a girl named "Aoko". It didn't take long to the detective to find out that "Aoko" was in fact the inspector's daughter, a high school student. With the help of his father's best friend, on the pretext he was looking for a lost acquaintance, he could spot only one teen with that first name that was in the girl's immediate vicinity.

Kuroba Kaito.

Following that trail, he asked to Kudô's father to drop him near a subway station, not wanting the man to doubt anything, and travelled to the high school by train. It was now half past three in the afternoon, the classes were probably ending just now and Heiji was facing the building, on the other side of the street, under the quick disguise - long haired black wig and sunglasses - he had grabbed before leaving the lodge. With a malicious smile, he dialled the Thief's number.

"- Hey, Osakan, how are you doing ?" answered the joyful voice of the magician.

"- Great ! Ne, I was wonderin' if I could see ya, ya available ?

\- Haha, missing me already, Tantei-han ? " The Kid asked with a small giggle. "Could be possible but it will take you some time to come here if you're still in your country, detective of Naniwa...

\- Nah, no worries, I'm in front o' yer high school..." The dark-skinned detective retorted with a wide smile, amused, sure to surprise the master of surprises himself.

He wasn't disappointed when he heard what was probably a chair being moved quite roughly at the news.

"- WHAT ?!" The teen spurted, jumping on his feet, feeling the looks of his classmates on his back at the loud voice.

Quickly grabbing his bag to go out of the classroom, he heard the Osakan laugh at the other side of the line.

"- Haha, gotcha ! Get out, I'm waitin' fer ya, the guy with the sunglasses an' the long black hair on the other side o' the road..."

"- ... and with the sling..." Kaito observed once he met with the West detective, a critical eye on his right hand. "It's just me or you look more and more damaged each time we meet ? What happened again? Tried to stop a truck with your pinkie ?

\- Not really... That's a long story... " Heiji answered, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment.

"- Wanna have a drink ?

\- Nah, I'll tell you the tale later... If I'm here, it's because I thought ya might be able ta help us a bit...

\- Told you I had a debt, what do you need ?

\- Stop with that nonsense, it's not about havin' a debt...

\- Ah, so it's the price of your silence ?" The Thief asked, with a side smirk.

"- I didn' say anythin' ta Kudô if that's yer question... Told ya already I didn' feel at ease ta have guessed yer identity because I discovered it when ya helped me ta find my kidnapped friend..."

The Kid shrugged, not really knowing how serious the boy could be about not telling the truth.

"- Then just a service between friends, if you want to call it like that.

\- A detective friend with a thief ? " The Osakan smirked, the idea being a bit disturbing to him. "Hmm ta be honest, that's yer "thief" side I'd like ta use today... Would ya happen ta have any underground relations ?

\- With my line of work, I'm due to, I have to admit it.

\- We are tryin' ta find a BO hideout : we could neutralize Their branch in Osaka an' apparently, they are preparin' somethin' big here. Related ta some kind o' drug, in quantities defying the wildest imaginations...

\- So you'd like me to ask a few questions here and there ? Maybe a little investigation by myself...

\- Would be great." The dark-skinned teen smiled, happy the Kid understood so quickly what he needed. "Just don' try ta play the hero, looks pretty serious this time...

\- Ah? So last time wasn't ?

\- Ya looked pretty relaxed ta me..." Heiji pointed out, remembering the few pranks of the teen.

"- Well, I'm used to men in black with big guns and small heads, yea. They seem to be attached to my family...

\- So the first Kaitou Kid was really yer father ? " The Osakan asked, as he guessed there was at least two moonlight Thieves when he saw since how long the Kid had been active.

Kaito eyed him, his usual smile fading a bit.

"- Yes. The previous one was my late father. Late, thanks to them.

\- Sorry fer yer loss..." Heiji apologized, feeling the attachment the boy in front of him had for his father when he saw his mask cracking a bit and that was a first since he met him. "So that's why yer pissin' them off ? They told me on that roof back there they already asked ya not ta go after the big jewels anymore..."

The magician nodded, his face now serious, not really wanting to go into that personal matter in the middle of the street and with what was his natural enemy, a detective.

"- Looks like a complicated story..." The dark-skinned teen concluded, to break the heavy silence that was settling between them. " Ya're just like Kudô, endin' in the biggest mess without havin' ta even move ya little finger...

\- Some call it "karma"... " Kaito smiled, trying to get back to his usual easy-goingness.

"- An' ya didn' agree ta my talismans... ya should take some... " The Osakan winked.

"- I'll think about it... I'm more into paying my respects to the Goddesses Lady Luck and Lady Moon, but they tend, as all women, to give uneven answers... Ok, Tantei-han, I'll take my leave here as you gave me some homework, I'll contact ya later.

\- Yea, thanks ! An' be careful, Kuroba." Heiji added, looking into the Thief's eyes with a serious face.

"- I will !"

With one last wave, the teen left the Osakan on the pavement, heading to his new mission.


	18. Kaito's arc - Chapter 18 - Investigation

**Heya !**

 **Soooo today, we'll go deeper in the investigation, let's see what our boys will poke their too curious noses into ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **Lighted Candle : he's back ad he'll stay til the end, yea ! :D**

 **buterflypuss : that was quick ! : ) Thanks ^^**

 **Boogum : Yes, I like things fast ^^ It was fun to picture once again the interaction between Heiji and Kaito, with some serious subjects, deepening their relation unlike the first chapters where it was just about Conan and survival : ) The relationship with Shin won't be that deep I think, but it'll still be fun to picture those 3 :D Haha, yea, you weren't the only one to notice it seems : p Haha, as extraordinary as it seems when you see the length of my fictions, I'm really bad in introducing subjects that will have no use later so... you'll see~**

 **JarayZ : Hmm I tend to post on the evenings for me so yea, in Asia it's mainly the day after, right^^; And in US the day before... And I'm just in between lol^^ Haha, sorry, I gave you bad habits xD But nah, he's just in a male disguise there ^^ I leave the cross dress to Kaito (and unwillingly to Shin xD). Yea, that's part of heiji's temper it seems... So why changing it ? xD Hmm you may have your finger on something ? There again, you'll see ~**

 **Hebiaczek : Yup : ) Hmm, I guess it's just like Heiji's getting hurt... Looks like the next logical thing that must happens... xD Nah, well, as I see Kaito, I picture him as someone who'd go to quite some lengths to avoid people getting hurt, even if he has to expose himself physically or his hidden ID in the process. So yea, in those extreme situations I'm describing, I guess he'd have to imply himself too much to protect his own ID *shruggs* Heiji never fought Kid sooo there's no rivality that would end with him knowing his ID, it's not that bad then :p**

* * *

 **Chap 18 : Investigation**

* * *

After waving goodbye to Hattori, a suspicious look still on his face as to the kind of "contact" his best friend was going to consult, Conan settled on the living room's couch, deep in his thoughts.

He knew the BO was into a lot of criminal activities, and manufacturing drugs was one of them, Haibara's parents' work on the APTX was clearly a proof of that. Drugs to sell, drugs to kill and whatever other kind he couldn't imagine, their abilities in that domain were clearly wide.

But the boy couldn't see any reason for mass production, except for dealing. And, even with the population in the capital, the drug market was already there, bringing that much quantities wouldn't help getting fast money, it would take time to deal all this...

The only remaining possibility, in the small detective's mind, was a kind of giant sale for some foreign country. They would export their production and immediately pocket the money, explaining why they produced such large amounts.

And that wasn't exactly reassuring, meaning he had to find them.

So he picked up the lodge's phone and he dialled the only number he had that could help him with BO's hideouts.

"- Moshi moshi ?

\- Ah, Haibara ?" Conan recognized after the girlish voice answered him. "Are you busy right now ? can we talk ?

\- Kudô-kun ? Yes, I got some free time..." She answered, her tone a bit flat, some kind of tiredness in her voice. " I thought you wanted only mail contact ?

\- It's quicker like that... You alright ? " He frowned, hearing Ai coughing at the other side of the line.

" - I'm a bit feverish, I'm resting at home... Must be something in the air, some other kids at school are sick too.

\- Are the others alright ?" The azure-eyed boy asked with concern, still worrying about "his" detective boys even if he could only watch them at a distance now.

"- They are not sick, if that's your question. Everyone went back to school yesterday... They are still a bit looking for you. " The girl added, remembering Ayumi's watering eyes when she had spot the boy's locker, though the establishment had had the delicacy to remove his name tag. "Just let them solve one or two cases and you'll see, they'll be better.

\- I'll hope for those cases to come then... " The small detective wished with a small smile, willing for the kids to be back to their usual selves as fast as possible. "Speaking of cases, that's also for that I was calling you...

\- What, you got implied in another one already ?

\- No, still the same thing... We kind of dismantled the BO's Osaka's branch.

\- You what ? ! "

Conan had a smirk when he heard some life in the little scientist's voice for the first time since their conversation began.

"- That's quite the adventure so I will tell you the tale later. To sum up, They attacked us a little while after we arrived in Osaka but we could catch most of Their high-ranked members thanks to the help of Hattori's father and his partner...

\- That's... " The girl was losing her words at the importance of the news. THE Organization, the one she'd been fearing ever since she was a little kid, had lost an important battle...

"- Big, heh ?" The boy concluded for her as he heard her - at least he thought it was - impressed silence. "That's just a pity They compartmented that much their Organization, there wasn't really a lot to learn from them about the main branch in Tokyo... But we discovered one thing. They seem to be mass producing some kind of drug and they sent it to Tôkyô. So I was wondering if you could remember any site with a capacity big enough to welcome important quantities of goods...

\- Hmm, as I already told you when you asked me before, most of the sites I've worked in have been closed or destroyed, Kudô-kun...

\- Could you still give a though or two about it ? It's probably around some airport or train station... I think they're going to export it.

\- I'll try... " Ai promised before sighting deeply, though it was interrupted by a spasm in her chest.

"- Oi, you sure you're ok ? " The azure eyed detective asked with a concerned voice as he heard the girl's gasp at the other side of the line.

"- Yea..." She answered after a quick pause, time for the pain to disappear. "Maybe that's not just a cold, could be that damn virus..." The scientist stated, annoyed by her current weakened state.

"- The one they are speaking about in the newspapers ?

\- Apparently gives high temperatures and some kind of epileptic fit... Symptoms that I seem to have.

\- You should go and see a doctor...

\- We'll see..." The girl brushed away, not really at easy with medics, fearing they could see through her secret. "First I'm going to rest. I'll try to think about what you asked, though I can't guarantee anything with my body like that...

\- Thanks. And take care."

Conan frowned when Ai hung up, worried about his friend. That virus he read about in the newspaper didn't seem to be the "nice" kind and with their reduced bodies, diseases were always a bit complicated.

Unable to do anything about it, the boy sighed and took his father's laptop for some research on his reasoning, trying to spot suspicious locations around the main ways to travel out of Japan with high quantities of goods.

o.O.o

A few hours after, the small detective, his upper boding laying on the table he was working on, jumped out of his sleep as his mother gently touched his shoulder. The boy yawned, sitting correctly, and gave an interrogative look at the woman.

"- It's Yûsaku." She stated, presenting him her phone.

"- Otô-san ?" He answered, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. " Found anything interesting ?

\- Yes.

\- That was fast !" Conan smiled, impressed by his father's skills.

"- If you have the good acquaintances, everything is easier. So, apparently, Tôkyô secretly became a meeting point for the most famous weapon dealers around the world those last two days. The MPD is extremely agitated...

\- I bet... Why can't they do anything ? Shouldn't there be some international warrants ?" The boy asked, wondering why they didn't solve quickly that matter.

"- Most of them are working in the darkest areas of the globe, where dealing weapons isn't forbidden by law.

\- No luck... Any idea of what they are buying ? I though the BO was going to sell some drugs but that's too much of a coincidence not to be related...

\- Indeed. " His father nodded, with a little grin as his son took the same reasoning than he did. "That's why I had a cup of tea with my ex-Interpol friend...

\- And ... ?" The boy asked, eager for more information, bored by his father's dramatization of the revelations he had to do.

"- Such an impatient child !" The novel writer laughed, spotting the eagerness in his son's voice. "It's a poison. What we thought was a drug is in fact very probably a poison, that's what the BO's going to sell.

\- In such quantities ?! That'd be no weapon, that would be only about mass-killing..." Conan worried, afraid of what could happen if anyone used it in a country, if the substance was really that deadly.

"- I'm still looking into that, but apparently, they developed it to target some specific populations, not just random murder...

\- That's still...

\- Scary ? Yes. " Yûsaku agreed with a serious voice. "I'll be staying tonight by my friend, we're trying to cancel this sale and to get more intel about that poison.

\- Noted... Be cautious.

\- I will... Could you just ask Yukiko to fetch Hattori-kun ? I won't be able to bring him back.

\- Ok ! Speak to you later..."

"- Everything all right ? " Yukiko asked, as she heard only one side of the conversation.

"- This seems even bigger than what we thought..." The boy sighed, giving her phone back to his mother. " Otô-san will stay by his friend, to investigate the case with him.

\- OK...

\- And we'd need you to fetch Hattori in Tôkyô, if he's over...

\- I'll call him right now." She proposed, knowing it was already late.

"- Thanks." Conan said, his eyes back to his computer.

Spotting some mails, he opened his mail box, to see one had been sent by Haibara.

 _"I know it's not much but the name "Sumida" was mentioned from time to time during the meetings. I remember someone saying the place was quite wide and, if we are, as I think, speaking of the Sumida river, with a boat, that would be really close to Haneda's airport. I don't know the exact location though._

 _Good luck."_

The boy put his chin on his hand, now in deep thoughts with the information the girl gave him. The location would match his reasoning but that was still a lot to search... However, it was manageable...

"- Shin-chan ?"

Conan turned his head to look at his mother who was standing near him, her phone in her hand.

"- Could you get in touch with Hattori ?

\- Yes, I'm supposed to meet him in Tôkyô, he gave me an address.

\- I'm coming with you, I'd like to look into something with him afterwards." The small detective decided, suddenly temped by a car trip by the Sumida river.

"- You sure ? But you know what that means..."

The boy raised an interrogative brow at his mother, wondering what her big smile was indicated until...

"- Disguise ? " He tried with a sigh.

"- Exactly !"

Conan rolled his eyes but nevertheless followed his mother to the bathroom.

Disguise it would be then...

o.O.o

Heiji had been walking a little while not to be found near Ekoda when Kudô's mother would come to fetch him. He didn't want to risk hinting anything about the Thief's location, not when the teen had been helping him that much.

He had been sitting for quite a while on a bench near the road,dozing off a bit, when a car stopped in front of him and her driver gave him a wink. Her passenger also greeted him, raising a tiny hand into a wave.

The Osakan smiled and hopped in, removing his sunglasses in the car.

"- Nice disguise, Kudô..." He observed, looking at the now freckled face of his friend, with his pudding bowl hairstyle. "Not as funny as the girl's but..."

The teen giggled at the flat glare the kid sent to him.

"- I tried to but he didn't want..." Yukiko stated, falsely taken aback.

"- No wonder why..." Heiji smirked, remembering how embarrassed the child had been with his dress. "Wanted a bit o' fresh air ?

\- Yea, got something I'd like to check... And you ? Could get anything out of the Kid ?

\- Eh what ? No, I wasn'... What made ya think that I..." The Osakan panicked at his friend confident expression before having a long sigh. "Am I that transparent ta ya ?

\- I'm a detective. And I'm your friend. No way you can trick me..." The boy winked with a smirk.

"- Ok, ok... He didn' know anythin' but he's goin' ta poke his nose into it. Ask some contacts, search some places...

\- Ask him to look around the Sumida river if he can.

\- Ya got a lead ? " Heiji wondered, grabbing his phone to text the magician.

"- Haibara thinks there may be something, some kind of wide place, somewhere near the river. She heard that name being mentioned.

\- Ok, just sent it ta him. Can be worth a look.

\- Yes, we're heading there also, I'm not sure we'll spot anything by night but it won't hurt to try. I marked some suspicious places this afternoon, I want to see them with my own eyes...

\- I'm in ! Oh, that was fast..." The Osakan stated with surprise as he noticed the Kid already answered. " He's sayin' he's already on it, he's spotted some interestin' place apparently...

\- Oh, not bad for a thief..." Conan smirked. "Let's head there."

o.O.o

"- You sure, boys ? I don't feel at ease in letting you going there alone..." Yukiko asked with a look of concern.

"- It's okay, Kaa-san, we're just having a look, don't worry, I had enough adventures lately not to be extremely cautious...

\- Promise ?

\- Promise. " The boy smiled with what was supposed to be a reassuring grimace.

Both teens left the car and headed to the place the Kaitou Kid indicated, trying to walk casually as they crossed the street towards the nearby bridge, a really wide one, with one storey for cars and one for trains. They took the stairs along hit, ending on a kind of small beach with a few homeless men settled around a fire in a barrel.

Spotting a metal door just below the bridge, Conan pulled Heiji's sleeve and pointed it with a sign of the chin. They had almost reached it when one of the homeless stopped them.

"- Oh, I dun thin' ye wanna go ther', ladies..." The man said with a nasal voice.

The teens frowned their noses when he approached them, bringing with him a heavy sent of alcohol and lack of shower mixed together, if not something else...

"- Is there anything dangerous in there? " The boy asked, fighting his disgust at the overwhelming smell, trying to sound polite.

"- Ther' was... But apparently it's not here anymore." The homeless explained, using his own voice and taking away his mask, revealing a wide smile at the disguised child. "Good evening, Tantei-kun.

\- Kaitou Kid..." He dully concluded. "Sorry for not recognizing you but you... That smell you carry is... quite remarkable.

\- Haha, yea, you can't imagine what I had to spill on that coat for the smell to be realistic.

\- I'm not sure I want ta now..." Heiji observed as the Thief was removing his jacket and dropping it near of the door.

"- Oh ? It's pretty interesting though, you should hear that story about how I got the cats in my neighbourhood thinking that coat was the best spot to pe...

\- ... So, got anythin' ?" Heiji stopped him, feeling it would be better to go back to their main preoccupation, not really eager to know how the Thief could bring that kind of horrible smell to his clothes.

"- Straight to work, eh ? Well, to sum up, my contacts told me of some rumours... Some men in black hanging around with something dangerous, a drug maybe... A few homeless people disappeared and their bodies were nowhere to spot. The underground also talk about dead kids in the sewers, some kind of urban legend even says the missing persons' bodies were sent back in time and tortured as children... So I thought about you, Tantei-kun !

\- You think it's the apotoxin? " Conan asked, wondering if the BO was now into using homeless people as guinea pigs...

"- What would it be ? A kind o' test ?

\- Maybe..." The Thief answered with a small nod and then turned to the boy. " Urban legend or not, it sounds awfully close to your story...

\- Wow, that would so be bad trouble...

\- As he says..." The small detective agreed to his best friend's comment. "And what's the relation to that place ?

\- An acquaintance of an acquaintance has apparently been dragged here before being able to escape... He was in bad shape but remembered that place so I came here for some stakeout. I just had a quick look inside, it looks like they moved out in a rush, we're probably too late...

\- Could be worth some investigation... " The Osakan proposed. "If there's no one, it should be safe an' they maybe left somethin'...

\- Apart from rats, I don't think anyone's in here. And if not, we are big enough to defend ourselves !

\- Oh yea, quite the team..." Conan pointed out with a flat voice. " A brat, a one-handed...

\- And the best magician you've ever met ! At the top of his game !" Kaito concluded with a small bow.

"- Great..." The child commented, rolling his eyes.

"- I'm not one handed, just got eight fingers usable instead o' ten right now ..." Heiji corrected with a depressed face.

"- Look how you're hurting him, Tantei-kun ! " The Thief stated with a mock sad expression. He then winked to the Osakan, careful not to be spotted by the child. "No worries, Tantei-han, I know you can be useful... " He added, patting the Osakan's back with exaggerated gentleness.

"- Ok, ok, we're the greatest team ever..."The small detective declared without conviction but had to admit defeat at the two teens and their wounded expression in front of him. He even forced a smile to reassure them.

That last action caused both boys to giggle.

"- Were you just ... " He started to ask, noticing the offended expressions had already been forgotten since long. "I don't know you anymore...

\- Hey, don' sulk, Kudô !" Heiji asked between two laughs.

"- ... I feel like I'm some kind of nursery school teacher with you two..." Conan said, eyeing them with a reproving look. "Let's go in. And focus !

\- Haaai..."

The Kid went first, opening the door with a swift move of the hand, completely ignoring the metallic lock.

"- As I told you..." He started, opening the door wide. "Empty."

The teen took out his phone, using it as a torch light, and the boy switched on his watch to bring a bit of light in the darkness of the room.

After a small walk on a flat slope, they entered a large room, hearing their footsteps echoing in its emptiness. As far as they could see, there were only empty racks and some garbage here and there. The roof was so high they couldn't even see it but it was clearly far away from the ground, seeing how high the racks were going.

Heiji whistled with admiration.

"- Don' know if that's the good place but that's quite the storage room.

\- Indeed... " Conan agreed, walking cautiously in the place, a bit afraid to provoke some noise as it would echo for ages in that large room.

Spotting a door, he decided to test it.

"- Could you ... ?" He asked the Thief as he couldn't open it.

"- Sure."

The three of them went in and noticed they were in a kind of small office, with smashed computers and burnt papers.

" - They were quite industrious when they did their cleaning..." Kaito observed as he saw almost everything had been burnt to a crisp.

"- But that means they had something to hide. Let's search." The boy proposed, going into the closest bin to ramble into the cinders.

After a few minutes, the Osakan had a small cry of victory.

"- Got something, Hattori ?

\- Hmm looks like some invoice from an IT company..." The detective of the West said, looking closer at the paper. "It says "Infotech Industries"... Think it could be relevant ?

-Don't know... " Conan shrugged. "We'll look into that later, just keep that paper with you.

\- 'kay."

They were back into their search when they heard, to their deepest displeasure, the noise that was starting to be too familiar to their tastes, of a trigger cocked.

"- Don't move, boys." A warm female voice ordered, a smirk on her half lightened face.


	19. Kaito's arc - Chapter 19 - Theft

**Hey !**

 **New chapter time ! Time to know who was that mysterious woman (ok, ok, there weren't a lot of possibilities there, you all pointed most possibilities ;) ) and what our boys will do... This Tokyo case is far from over ! ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **Boogum : Answer right at the beginning of the chapter ; ) Villain or ally ? Hmm for her, I'd be speaking, as we say in role playing, of a chaotic neutral... haha ^^ Hmm yea, seems like a bad thing, ne? Let's see how our 3 heroes got implied in all this ^^**

 **JarayZ :Haha, it's been a long time since the last cliff, you lost the habit to end on one xD Hmm I must say I had fun in imagining the boys in the most annoying / funny disguises, above all for Conan who has to hide almost all the fiction^^ And with Yukiko sense of humour, of course she'll have fun with that xD Yea, my lil stress reliever before a cliff ... ; ) I like this trio, there'll be more of this : ) As to Ai-chan, we'll get some news in this chapter ! :3**

 **Hebiaczek : Yea, that's such a pity this combo doesn't exist in the manga or isn't seen in a lot of fic. With their similar humour, the both of them against Shinichi or Hakuba is just... xD Ah, you'll see :)**

 **buterflypuss : thanks ! :)**

 **bobbyneko : Hehe, our little Kid fan is back for our Thief big come back : ) Yea, be excited, there'll be some Kid goodness in this chapter : )**

 **estelle : Answer in this chapter : )**

* * *

 **Chap 19: Theft**

* * *

The three teens turned their heads at the door, to identify the intruder, but she dazzled them by switching on her light.

"- If's that's not Cool Guy's face under all those freckles... You seem to recover quite quickly of your death.

\- Vermouth..." Conan spitted, recognizing the surname and now the voice. "What happened, they forgot you here ? Or they at last tried to get rid of you ?"

The woman had a laugh and shrugged, lowering her gun.

"- Easy, _boy_ , I'm not here for a fight..." She smiled with her usual malicious face. "I'm here because I followed you from outside, I was expecting you might find this place thanks to your skills or our ... _small c_ ommon acquaintance." The woman added, her eyes now ice-cold.

 _"Haibara..."_ The small detective thought. "And what would you want from us, if it's not killing us ?

\- Come on, Cool guy, I'm not that barbaric... Let's say our interests meet on this case...

\- How so ?" Conan snapped, absolutely not ready to trust the BO's member. "That sale would bring so much cash to your Organization...

\- You did your homework, I see. I wasn't expecting less from you... Let's say someone I'd like to get rid of is the head of this project. I'll have the greatest pleasure to see him fail, despite the risks for the Organization... I'm not really into sharing my Boss's affection.

\- So ya'd like us ta derail the whole thing... ?" Heiji interrupted, starting to see where the woman wanted to go.

"- Yes... Hattori-kun" She answered bluntly, guessing the teen's identity thanks to his dark skin and his accent. "Congratulations by the way, to have been able to go up that fast in the Organization's hit list..." she added with irony.

"- Stop with the blabbers. If you want to help us, tell us what is all this about. " The boy pointed out, loosing his patience, trying to see what kind of intel she was willing to share. "How to stop that sale ?

\- The weapon is made of two parts, a poison and a software to somehow control it. Get one and the other is useless. I think the easiest way for you to neutralize the operation would be to get your hands on the software, it is hidden in one of our IT subsidiaries.

\- Is that Infotech Industries ?" The small detective deduced, remembering the paper Hattori found earlier.

The blond-haired winced at the name, once again surprised with the information they already had and nodded. "Indeed.

\- But what would stop them ta create another one ? " The Osakan pointed out with a snort.

"- It seems you are not aware of our ways, detective. That program has been done by a famous developer with unequalled skills in his specific field of expertise but, unfortunately, there was a dramatic car crash just after he completed it. He's now famous AND dead. The only copy of that software is in Infotech Industries' vault, that I can assure you. Now, if you excuse me..."

The teens stayed frozen a bit longer after the woman left, time for the tension to leave their bodies.

"- Nice acquaintance you got, Tantei-kun..." The Thief pointed out with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"- Yea, pretty nice... If you're into snakes, she's as venomous as one...

\- Think we can trust even a word o' what she said ?" Heiji wondered, wanting to know how much the woman could be trusted.

"- To be perfectly honest... I don't know. She has this freelance side, often tiptoeing the line of her loyalty to the BO...

\- So that story could be true ? " Kaito asked, walking to the door to watch out for some other unwanted visitors.

"- Wouldn't be surprising... At least, it links with a plausible explanation the elements we've found until now.

\- Enough fer me. " The Osakan shrugged, knowing they didn't have much leads for a sale that was probably imminent.

"- Won't hurt to check ..." Conan admitted, also conscious of their lack of trails.

"- I'll be doing some researches then !" The Kid volunteered with enthusiasm.

"- Ya're in ? " The west detective asked with a surprised look.

"- Come on, a theft ? If that's how I can repay my debt to you, Tantei-han, that's a piece of cake !

\- Stop with that debt thingy, that's so stupid..." Heiji pointed out with a flat voice.

"- That's my decision ! I'll keep you informed, see you tomorrow !

\- See ya ...

\- Laters..." The boy finished as the Thief left. "Do you think we should be afraid ?" He asked with a side look at his best friend.

"- Haha..." the Osakan laughed nervously. "Last time he came up with a plan, I ended in bein' the Kaitou Kid an' crashin' with his glider...

\- Afraid then...

\- Ya bet..."

o.O.o

A few hours later, both boys were in bed, sharing a room in the lodge to be able to exchange about the case. Yukiko had been relieved to see them coming back but, apparently, Kid's clothes' smell extended now to theirs and it was with a disgusted frown she sent them to the bathroom.

Back into their room, Conan was grumbling, rubbing a bruised knee.

"- I so hate being small..." He sulked, remembering how he hit himself against the bathtub as he didn't estimate correctly the height difference between it and his shortened legs. But that was also probably because he was dead tired, due to his wounded head and the change, his body was under too many constraints to answer properly to his brain.

"- I thought ya were used ta it, after all this time..." Heiji pointed out, trying not to giggle, knowing it would be only worse for the wounded pride of his friend.

"- How could I ever be used to it... ? I accepted it because it allowed me to hide and investigate about the BO in a kind of undercover way but now... Only the disadvantages remain...

\- I'm sorry, Kudô..." The Osakan apologized with guilt, his joyful mood now gone.

"- Sorry for what ? It's not as if you fed me with that damn poison or if you shouted my real identity to the BO...

\- Fer the later, it's just as if I did...

\- What do you mean ? " The boy frowned, looking intensely at the dark-skinned teen. "You discovered how they spotted me ? Does it has any relation to what Otaki was mumbling about when we faced him ?"

Heiji nodded and tried to make himself smaller on his bed, bringing his knees at his chin, not at ease with his remorse.

"- And ?" The small detective insisted, feeling the other's embarrassment.

"- Sorry I didn' tell ya sooner but... When Otaki kidnapped me, he told me how he found ya. He came across a child, someone like ya who lived that drug, an' guessed there could be some others... He knew I was connected with "Kudô" an' with all those slips o' mine in front o' him, it was child's play fer him ta... Everything is my fault, Kudô." The teen admitted, face palming with his good hand to hide the mix of anger and guilt, both directed at himself, he was displaying.

Conan was struck with surprise. He was glad to at last know how the BO found out who he was, but learning it was because of his best friend's clumsiness – and probably his own lack of attention when he was with the former policeman - was a bit hard.

"- I was so stupid ta trust that Otaki, bein' fooled by one o' Their members, what a detective I am..." Heiji mocked himself, his voice fainter and fainter." I'd understand ya'd like ta get rid o' me...

\- Oi, Hattori..." The boy approached the Osakan, climbing on his bed and removing the hand he had in front of his face to look at him in the eyes. "Hey, look at me !" He ordered when he saw the teen was trying to avoid his look.

Slowly, Heiji managed to face his friend, his jaw clenched with tension as his eyes laid on the bandage around the boy's head, wound he considered being his fault.

"- Hattori... Listen." He ordered, sitting in front of his friend with a grave expression. "Those slips... They helped me to feel myself... When I'm with you, I'm not Conan the primary school kid, I'm Kudô the high school detective. So thank you. You're a part of what keeps me sane.

\- But I just screwed up yer cover...

\- No one guessed Otaki was one of Them. The whole Osaka police missed that fact. Don't take all the blame. If that was the price to pay for those times if I could be myself, then it was worth it... " Conan's face was now displaying a small smile. "Now, stop being stupid and forcing me to embarrass myself, I'm not into sentimental thingies...

\- Haha, sorry..."

o.O.o

"- Ohayô !"

The voice full of energy hit Heiji as a truck as he picked up his phone, still half in his sleep when his phone rang.

"- Hi..." The Osakan answered with a sleepy voice, still in the remains of his dreams, remembering he saw the Thief in there. And that the whole thing wasn't pleasant for the guy.

"- Got a plan for me and two accomplices, you're both in ?

\- Old good times, eh ?" The detective smirked, brushing away his bad feeling. "As long as I'm not in the white tux or on the glider, suits me...

\- Nah, we won't be using those, don't worry. Meet you at 11 a.m. then, I'm sending you the address. Have each a rose so I can recognize you !

\- Eh ...?"

The dark-skinned teen glared at his phone but the teen had already hanged up. "Rose ? We aren' some fancy florists...

\- Everything alright ?" Conan yawned, woken up by his friend's phone.

"- It's was Kid. We meet him at 11 in Tôkyô, he's got a plan.

\- Better get up now then..."

o.O.o

"- Lucky there were some roses in the lodge's garden...

\- Kid an' his requests... So stupid sometimes..." The Osakan commented, looking at Conan and himself, both holding a white rose in the hand.

The boy's skin had been darkened for him to be able to pass as Heiji's brother and both had long haired dark wigs. Their traits had been slightly modified for a foreigner look.

"- Oh, are those for me ? You're so sweet, both of you !"

Before the teens could even move, a young girl kissed their cheeks with enthusiasm, taking the roses out of their hands.

"- Be a nice guy and carry this for me, would you ?" She said, giving her oversized bag to the dark-skinned teen who grunted under its weight.

"- Wow, is that a dead animal in there or what ...? " The detective of the West observed before eyeing the fake girl with a side look as they started to walk into the street. " Ya really like girl's disguises...

\- Less suspicious than male's." The teen shrugged with a smile.

"- So, what's the plan ? " Conan asked, eager to have his hands on the software.

"- I sabotaged one of their elevators last night, we'll be posing as the repairers from the manufacturing company.

\- Hmm I thought ya said a plan fer two accomplices ? I don' see how a seven years old can pretend he knows how ta repair elevators..." Heiji wondered with a bored voice.

"- I've got something else in mind for him... Hey, Tantei-kun, what's your weight ?

\- Uh? How is that related to..." The boy was startled as he turned his eyes to the Thief.

"- Don't worry, it's not about mocking your pint size...

\- I hope..." The small detective wished with a dark look at the Kid. " I weight 19kg.

\- Hmm, I was hoping 18kg, might be a bit tight then..." He stated, taking his chin between his fingers as he was thinking. "Never mind, you'll just take off your shoes...

\- Do ya plan ta throw him into the vault or what ?" The Osakan asked, not really seeing what was Kaito's point.

"- Not far away from the truth : it's for the vault's weight sensor..." The teen smiled. "It doesn't activate under 20kg.

\- Oh... Well, that body will be handy for once..." Conan grinned, giving a look of connivance at his best friend who rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment.

"- Ok, here we are..." Kaito concluded when he stopped in front of a building, a ramen restaurant at its first floor. "We'll be changing at the back of this restaurant, we'll use the toilets' window to go out. "

o.O.o

"- So... " Kaito frowned as he saw Heiji struggling a bit with his wounded hand as he changed into his disguise. " We'll have some acrobatics to perform in the elevator's shaft, think you'll manage ?

\- If it's just fer one floor or two, the hand won' be a worry. All fit !

\- Don't strain yourself, Hattori..." Conan observed, sitting near the toilets' door as he didn't need to change his clothes. " So, I bet you want me to hide in the bag ...?" The boy sighed as he saw the big bag at the Thief's feet.

"- Yup ! Think you can carry him, Tantei-han ?

\- Yea, will do.

\- Let's go then !"

o.O.o

The two fake repairers were now on the roof of the 7 floors building, after Kaito took in charge the chatting with the receptionist. Heiji, panting after the last flight of stairs, gently let his bag on the floor and opened the zipper. "Ya can go out now, Kudô.

\- At last !" The boy spurted, getting a deep breath of fresh air. "It's so hot in there... And so cramped." He complained, stretching his small body.

"- We won't be very much more at ease in the elevator's shaft..." The Kid pointed out while he was opening the trap door leading to it.

"- I'll be !" Conan retorted with a smirk.

"- Show off..." Heiji smiled, ruffling the child's hair, to his evident displeasure.

"- Ok, ready ?" Kaito asked after he checked the anchoring of the two ropes they'd be using to go down to the last floor, the one where the vault was.

"- It's not as if we could change our minds..." The Osakan pointed out with a worried look at the deep dark hole in front of them.

"- Come on !" The magician cheered, slapping the teen's back. "It's going to be fun !

\- Yea, impersonatin' the Kaitou Kid was also supposed ta... Do I have ta remember ya how it ended?

\- Let's move boys, the longer we stay, the highest chances to be spotted... Who am I coming with ? Hattori ?" Conan asked, getting closer to his friend.

"- Yes, if it's ok to you both. We'll need 10 fingers to open the elevator's door, so I'll be the one doing it and I'd prefer not to be hindered by an extra luggage..." The Thief confirmed, while Heiji was crouching for the boy to climb on his back and put his arms around his neck. "Aaaand action !"

Both teens slowly went down the shaft, using their safety harness to secure themselves, the Osakan clearly happy they were part of their disguises as he didn't feel that safe at such an impressive height.

"- Ok, here we are..." The Kid whispered, facing the elevator's door of the last floor, getting a small crowbar out of his clothes to carefully force it open.

The metal panel cracked open, allowing a thin slit of light to go into the dark shaft.

"- Masks now." He ordered, putting his, and taking out one of his sleeping bombs, passing it through the small opening.

The Thief waited five seconds before using his crowbar again to leave enough space for them to enter the floor. He hoisted himself in, stretching his hand to help the two detectives. Once all of them were on the floor, the magician opened the way to lead them to a wide door and once again used a sleeping bomb to neutralize any unwanted person, but it was once again useless as the employees were on lunch break, as planned by the expert in thefts.

"- And here is the little baby... " He smiled under his mask, spotting the gigantic metallic door in front of him. " Tantei-han, you watch the entrance.

\- Roger !

\- Tantei-kun, time to see if you didn't gain weight.

\- I didn't..." Conan once again denied as he was removing his shoes but the Kid wasn't listening to him anymore, focused on his new challenge, a one meter and a half large vault's door.

After one long minute, a triumphant smile across his face, the teen opened the door and had a small bow at Conan. "If you deign enter, my little lord..."

The boy had a curious look on the inside, spotting mainly informatics servers and some drawers on the left side. He hesitated a second before putting his bare foot on the vault's floor and finally dared to walk on it, tensed in expectation of an alarm that never came.

He exchanged some thumbs up with Kaito and walked to the drawers for some searching. All the items in there were labelled, USB keys, CDs, SD cards... But he had no idea of what he was looking for.

He sighed, rumbling into the small boxes, in hope to find the one name that could fit, knowing that, with that weight limit, it was impossible to bring everything with him.

After five minutes, the Kid was starting to worry. "Hmm Tantei-kun, I don't want to hurry you up but...

\- I know..."

The boy was attacking his third drawer out of six when a name caught his eyes.

Sherlock.

4869, in short, using the Japanese's way to pronounce numbers.

The same code number they gave to the apotoxin.

If they were looking for something about a poison, this was too much of a coincidence.

"- Got it ! " He said – and hoped, getting out of the vault.

"- Great." The Thief rejoiced, closing the door behind the boy, looking at the small USB key in his hand with a sigh. " Stealing IT always leaves that disappointing taste in the mouth... Look at that... An usb key ? That's so dull, even if it was the world's most precious treasure...

\- Hey, that's not about the beauty of it, it's about what it holds. And if that's really a weapon, shouldn't it be ugly ? " Conan observed, putting back his shoes. "Ok, let's get away from here."

Kaito locked the vault with one last move of the wrist and froze as the alarm echoed in the room.

"- Uh uh..." He looked at the Osakan and the boy with a smile of embarrassment. " Run !

\- Weren't you supposed to be a good thief ?" The small detective stated with irony, as he was following him in his run.

"- And you, weren't you supposed to weight less than 20kg ?" He snapped back with a smirk, looking almost amused of the situation.

When the three of them reached the elevator, Kaito's smirk faded a bit and he gave a worried look at Heiji.

"- Sorry Tantei-han, but I think the only way out is to use the shaft to go down... The elevator is blocking the first floor but we should be able to go out through the second floor.

\- Once again, it's a bit late ta go back..." He shrugged, turning his head to Conan. "But I'm not sure I'll be able ta...

\- I'll take him with me then, let's go !"

The two teens grabbed their respective ropes and secured themselves to go further down, trying not to look under their feet, the gap under them being too impressive. As he was starting to be tired and his hands slippy, Heiji had a sigh of relief when his feet touched the elevator's top.

The Kid had arrived a few instant before him and was already forcing the 2nd floor's door open, Conan on his side. Once the metallic panels opened, he rushed to the nearest door, taking his card gun out to break the window and jumping outside on the roof of a nearby bus stop.

The Osakan, just behind, helped the azure-eyed boy out of the building and sent him to the Thief, the gap being too important for his little legs. He quickly jumped to follow him, hearing some broken glass behind him, spotting two guards with guns with silencers pointed at him but they didn't dare to shoot outside.

"- Run ! " He ordered, noticing their hesitation.

Kaito didn't think twice and grabbed Conan, the three of them crossing a startled crowd, rapidly leaving some distance between them and the building.

"- There ! " The Thief said as he suddenly turned on his left in a small alley. "Remove your masks and you, your disguise, Tantei-han..."

The two teens quickly changed, removing their repairing uniforms, Kid still having his girl's disguise under it.

"- Ok, take the hand of each of us, Tantei-kun, now we're a family."

The three of them walked out the narrow street, displaying some fake smile, walking casually and trying to hide the panting of their long run.

After a while, noticing no one was after them, Heiji had a sigh of relief.

"- We shook them off apparently...

\- Mission accomplished then ! " Kaito smiled, using a girlish voice. "So what now ?" He asked, turning to the small detective holding his hand.

"- We have to see what's on that key, so let's try to find an internet café."

o.O.o

The teens were now seated in front of a computer, a startled look on each of their faces.

"- Does any o' ya understand this ?" Heiji finally dared to ask, unable to identify what they were looking at.

He received as an answer two negative moves of the head, reassuring the detective as to his own abilities and knowledges.

"- Lend me your phone, I'm going to call Haibara.

\- Sure." The Osakan accepted, holding out his phone to the child.

"- Haibara ?" Conan asked after hearing someone picked up the phone. "Uh, Hakase ?"

The magician and the detective saw the boy's face darken, now frowning with worry as the old man spoke.

"- What's the matter ?" The dark-skinned teen asked once his friend hung up.

"- It's Haibara... She's at the hospital in a concerning state, it seems she has that virus they spoke about on the news... I need to go there. I know that's risky, but I have to. I have a bad feeling about that disease..." The small detective insisted, looking into the others' eyes.

"- I'm ok with that..." His best friend agreed, "... but what about that USB key ?

\- I'm calling Kaa-san, I'll ask her to drop us at the hospital and to give it to Tou-san, he should be able to find someone who can read that...

\- Ya're thinkin' about his Interpol's connections ? " Heiji guessed, getting an affirmative nod from the boy. "Ok... What are ya goin' ta do, K... Kid ?"

His hesitation provoked a smirk from the Thief as he wondered how long it would take before the teen slips his name, just as he did for Kudô.

"- I'm free today, I'll be hanging around with you a bit longer." He answered, a bit curious about this whole story and knowing he was, whatever happened, up for some fun with his teasing of the two detectives.

"- Let's head to the hospital then..." Conan concluded.


	20. Kaito's arc - Chapter 20 - Disease

**Heya !**

 **Wow, more than 100 reviews o.O**

 **I don't think I mention it enough but every single of your comments really makes my day and gives me the greatest pleasure (and motivation^^) to write and to publish : ) I was already happy with the warm welcome of my first fic but this second one is really going beyond my wildest expectations, and that really pleases me as it was above all about me having fun and I wasn't sure the style, a mix of angst and humour, would interest a lot of readers ^^;**

 **So a special thanks to my serial reviewers : WisteriaReads, JarayZ, Hebiaczek, Boogum, bobbyneko, EmYasmina, estelle, buterflypuss and to all of the others. Thanks for your comments guys :D**

 **And thank you to all the readers, followers, favouriters : even if you support is silent, the stats allow me to see you all so thanks for being there with us ! ^_^**

 **Ok, over with the appreciation post, let's go on with the story ! I left you with Ai-chan in a not really good shape so let's get some news :3 And sorry, cliff incoming (dear, there are so many nowadays... :p), you won't be able to say I didn't warn you ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **Hebiaczek : Haha, it never stopped him and never will xD I also don't think Heiji is the only reckless detective of the lot, Shinichi can sometimes really be at his level :p Thank you !*blushes***

 **buterflypuss : thanks ! :)**

 **estelle : well, once again, answer in this chapter ; )**

 **Boogum : I must say I really enjoyed to write this chapter and the boys together, was fun to picture them joking / bashing each other in those action scenes, well, I guess it's Kid's influence, as it is his way to work, avoiding bullets with a taunting smile ; ) Glad you liked it : )** **As to Ai, more news now : ) And sorry, as I didn't give her a large role in this fiction when you seem to appreciate her so much ^^;**

 **JarayZ : Was that some kind of military camp ? o.O Sounds like, with the waking at 6 and coming back with a sore body xD Haha, yes, the chat Conan / Heiji wasn't supposed to be funny but the rolling-eyes Kaito was ^^ Haha, clearly... Let's make a bet, how long before Heiji slips Kaito's name in this fic ? xD Well, it may be worse with their help sometimes but at least they try : )**

 **WisteriaReads : Yea, you're back to the civilization ! xD I'll answer both your reviews here then : ) CHAP18 : Haha well, with Conan AND Heiji, you can bet they found a way to go into the biggest mess xD You will see that ~ Yea, I enjoyed to write that part... was a bit hard to express correctly as I was picturing them but it was so hard to put that into words but the result isn't that bad : ) Ah, I bet that, as a disguise master, he has to go through some sacrifices xD Oh dear, I so much missed that one... o.O;;;;;** **Must have been thinking about a barbecue, my stomach wrote that, not my mind xD** **Thanks and that's corrected : ) CHAP19 : Thanks : ) I wanted to have the 3 work together but not in a case or as Kid's sidekicks so I liked this idea of theft. And, yes, it was a bit the idea, to have for once conan's size being useful : ) Kaito could have probably thought about something else but on such a short notice... ; ) Haha, for me, it's either Conan was too heavy or Kid who closed the vault too carelessly... Pick your favourite ; ) Ah,y** **es, I absolutely wanted to write something like that, a little Conan x Heiji angsty moment... In the mess of the events, they couldn't even speak properly about what happened in Osaka but they had to o.O And they are so clumsy with their own feelings ^^; Haha, well, Kid's job often implies a disguise and I bet he finds it so much funnier to taunt the guys with a girlish attire... ; )**

* * *

 **Chap 20 : Disease**

* * *

The three boys gave Agasa a small nod of the head when they entered Haibara's hospital room, Kaito closing the door behind them, quickly removing his girl's disguise to look to his usual self.

"- How is she ?" Conan enquired, getting closer to the bed, noticing with a frown the girl was linked to a bunch of monitors.

"- Stable but... They put her in an artificial coma, just like the other kids." The professor deplored with a sad face. "After one or two days, the fits are so close of each other and so painful that they become unbearable so it's better to..." He couldn't finish as he lowered his head at the girl looking so small in her adult sized bed.

"- Hakase... " The boy started, suddenly taken by a doubt, thinking about the name of the software they just retrieved and the poison related to it . "Did you notice anything strange about Haibara's symptoms ?

\- Well, that's an unknown disease so everything is strange... It was mostly fever at the beginning, a kind of strong cold. After a short while, the fits appeared until it escalated...

\- Doesn' it sound like... a change ?" Heiji wondered, having seen these symptoms quite a few times.

"- Yea, that's also what I'm thinking ...

\- It could but... " The old man answered to the two detectives after a short pause, not really sure despite the fact he witnessed a few, before sighing. "That's ironic, Ai-kun would be the best person to ask..."

Conan eyed the IV in her arm and the automatic drug delivering machine linked to it, his face thoughtful.

"- Think we could wake her up for a little while ?"

The professor followed his look, observing the machine. " I don't think it would be hard but...

\- Wouldn't she be in pain ?" Kaito wondered, as the old man and the boy were thinking about their plan.

"- If we can keep the morphine at a high level, it should be supportable..." The small detective stated, though he knew it wouldn't be an agreeable moment for the little scientist. "But if we can prove my theory...

\- That would be worth the try ?" The Osakan concluded, feeling the child's excitement, the very same he had when he was close to solve a case.

"- Cleary..." Conan agreed. " Let's try. Both of you, go outside, stop anyone from coming in." He decided, looking at the two teenagers, also thinking that Haibara probably wouldn't like to have so many witnesses in the weakened state she'd be.

They nodded and went out to settle in the corridor.

"- I really don't like hospitals..." Kaito sighed, leaning his back against the wall.

"- Guess I don' mind anymore now, I've been there so often..." Heiji shrugged, his hot bloodedness having brought him in that kind of place clearly more than once.

"- And you still believe in your talismans ?" Kid smirked with a taunting voice. " You should have them checked..." He commented, raising some item at his eyes' level.

"- Don' make fun o' me..." The Osakan grumbled, bringing his good hand to his necklace to touch it while turning his head to the Thief to glare at him. " Where... Hey, little bast...!" He spurted, spotting his precious o-mamori in the hands of the teen who was looking at him with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

"- Hush, watch your voice, we're in an hospital... And watch you words, that's not how you ask something to someone." He pointed out, sticking his tongue.

The detective opened his mouth to argue but, remembering his last night's dream, he changed his mind and lowered the hand he had stretched to reach the o-mamori with a serious face. "It's ok, keep it fer now...

\- Uh, you ok ? " Kaito wondered, a bit disappointed his joke turned so fast in something not so funny. "I thought it was your girlfriend's...

\- She's not..." Heiji snapped, his ears turning a bit red.

"- Hai hai. But I'm not into stealing things that have only sentimental value so here." The Kid gave up, handing over the item.

The Osakan closed the Thief's hand around it, shaking negatively his head. "Listen, don' make fun o' me, I bet ya'll think I'm some kind o' superstitious granny but... Keep it one day or two, 'kay ? Ya may have some use of its protection..."

The other teen looked at him, on the verge of laughing, but the detective's face was deadly serious so he just sighed. "As I already told you, I'm more into believing in my Goddesses...

\- Then give them a few prayers, in case... Got a bad feeling an' last time that happened, Kudô almost got stabbed...

\- You're scaring me, Tantei-han..." Kaito admitted, not really at ease with the supernatural things, having already his lot with a certain witch.

"- Sorry, didn' want ta... Gimme that back tomorrow, should do.

\- If it makes you feel better..." The Kid gave up, putting the o-mamori around his neck under his shirt.

o.O.o

"- Guys ?" Conan called, passing his head through the door to invite them back in with a sign of the hand after one half hour.

Both came in, closing the door behind them.

The old man and the boy's faces were dark but there was that light of triumph in the smallest's eyes.

"- Was it successful ?" Heiji dared to ask, noticing with a pinch of concern the girl's face was sweaty and her breathing uneven, proves of how hard this forced awaking had been to her.

The small detective nodded. "I could spoke with Haibara... She said the symptoms were clearly similar, without the shrinking. It could be a derivate of the apotoxin, some kind of drug manufactured to target only a specific age group when it's spread in a specific geographic area. The strain in Tôkyô could be one designed for children only... " The boy clenched his fists as he went on. "Apparently, it wouldn't be the first test on kids for the BO, they used orphanages as a live stock of guinea pigs..."

Both teens had an outraged look at the information.

"- And homeless people, I bet..." Kaito added, thinking about his underground investigation and the adults disappearing.

"- So that's their weapon ? A derivate from that poison they fed ya with, elaborated ta hit only the kids ? That's disgustin'..." The Osakan spitted with a revolted face.

"- But that's efficient... Imagine how easy it would be to take a community in hostage with that..." Conan sighed, as disgusted as his two friends lucid as to the range of such a weapon.

"- You mean all those kids being sick is just a kind of demo for the sale ? ! " The Thief realized with shock.

"- Probably..." The boy slowly nodded. "But what's the use of the software then... " He wondered, a bit more for himself.

"- It may be related to how they spread that disease an' aim the different age-group...? " The dark-skinned teen proposed after a short reflexion. " Ya could try ta call yer father about it? He perhaps has more information now, yer mother should have given him the key one or two hours ago by now...

\- And at least we can inform him of what we found out... I'll do that." Conan agreed, taking the phone his friend was handing to him.

"- Otô-san ?

\- Shinichi ? Everything alright ?

\- Yea... I am at least." The boy answered, his eyes laid on Haibara. "I was calling to have an update on ...

\- The USB key ? Yukiko handed it to me, yes. It's a bit complicated and we are still working on it but what I can tell you now is that apparently the software does two things. First, there's a big modelling part, it looks like some epidemiologic model. It could be related to your poison and how it spreads. Second, it seems to calculate a quantity according to some parameters, we're trying to know which, for some kind of dilution.

\- Dilution ?

\- Yes, I think your weapon is liquid, son.

\- Then the water treatment plant on Showajima...

\- What ?" Yûsaku was a bit startled, wondering what Conan was speaking about.

"- Otô-san, this illness that hits the children in Tôkyô at the moment... We think it's just a big demonstration from the Organization for its sale."

The small detective didn't get any comment from his father as he paused to analyse the information.

"- And the best way to spread it would be through the drinking water service... Ok, I'm heading there with Interpol, we have to stop them spreading that disease. I keep you informed.

\- Thanks."

"- He's heading to the Tôkyô's water treatment plant, the poison has apparently been spread as a liquid." The boy answered to the others' interrogative looks.

"- So what now ? We just wait ?" Kaito asked before hearing a grumble near of him. "Haha, or we fed the Osakan before he eats us...

\- I'm a teen in full growth an' ya made us skip our lunch, no surprise there !

\- Let's grab something to eat, it won't be a bad idea..." Conan admitted, feeling he was also hungry. " I think we'll leave just after, so... Call us if there's any change, Hakase.

\- I will, Shinichi."

o.O.o

After a well deserved meal at the hospital's self, our three friends headed out, to be stopped by a blond foreigner as they were heading to the metro and crossing a small park.

"-By your smug face, I guess you think you solved that case, Cool Guy..." She began, a smirk on her face.

"- Vermouth ? !" The azure-eyed boy recognized her playful tone and the surname, making his friends froze as they identified the BO's member codename. "How did you...

\- The girl. I keep an eye on her, from time to time... So when I spotted a child visiting her, with two suspicious looking teens, no need to be a genius to see through your disguises...

\- You promised you wouldn't..." Conan growled, displaying his best ice-cold glare at the woman.

"- ... hurt her ? Yes and I'm keeping that promise. But I knew I could find you sooner or later around her, above all when she's at the hospital.

\- Great, you're into stalking me now ? Aren't I a bit too young for you ?" The small detective pointed out with a flat glare.

"- Maybe , maybe..." She answered with a small laugh. " But that's not today's encounter's goal...

\- What do you want then ? We've got the software and our men are already going to the water treatment plant. We did what you wanted.

\- I know that but you're on the wrong way with that plant. " The woman stated with a sigh. "I discovered they're using the dispatching station under Beika, that's why I wanted to get in touch with you : they've noticed the key is missing, they're packing at the moment we speak.

\- ... Why would ya help us?" Heiji interrupted, not really trustful of the blond haired and that was for the best. "Without the key, there isn't any sale any more, the operation has failed.

\- That's a complete defeat that I wish for him... I'd be more than happy to see you arresting my rival, that's why I want to give you this opportunity. Good luck."

The teens looked at her back while she was leaving.

"- Can we trust her ?" Kaito enquired, still not knowing in which category to put the woman, with her freelance attitude.

"- Not really but... It could make sense. And explain why only children around Beika were sick.

\- We can' stay here an' do nothin' then ! If they're really leavin', we're loosin' our chance ta put our hands on an antidote or even the poison fer an analysis...

\- And if Tantei-kun's men are at Showajima, the guys will have left for long, it's the other side of the city." The Thief pointed out with a frown.

"- I know... Crap..." The small detective swore, clenching his fists, frustrated by this choice he had to do, knowing going just the three of them was crazy but... That would mean lose maybe their only chance to find a cure and all the sick children would stay in a life-threatening situation, Haibara included. " Ok. I call my father to ask him to meet us at Beika's dispatch station, in the meanwhile we go there but we just look for the antidote, I don't want any of you to try to fight them, ok ?" He said, eyeing them very seriously.

"- Ok.

\- 'kay.

\- Let's go then, it's only a few blocks away." Conan concluded, taking the lead.

o.O.o

As the boys reached the site, they noticed the video surveillance cameras had been neutralized and the front door's lock destroyed. Those kind of sites were never really under a good maintenance, so even with these obvious flaws, no one probably came to check and wouldn't before at least another week.

 _"_ _It would have been something else on the main site..."_ The boy thought with a bitter smile, now believing Vermouth intel, feeling a bit stupid to have missed that in his reasoning.

"- Ok, careful now" He whispered once they came in. "Only focus on finding the antidote. Let's separate, we'll be able to check a larger area. Good luck."

o.O.o

The Thief had a smirk as he flattened himself against a wall, not to be spotted by the two men walking in his direction. All those dark corners, the discreet footsteps, the hide-and-seek with the guards... That was his life and what he was best with.

Those two men were only the second team he met during the last ten minutes : as the blond-haired woman had stated, they were packing and they were almost over. Still carefully, Kaito walked through the next door, entering the main room, a wide place with a high ceiling, noisy engines and several water pools. As he spotted a service door at the end of the walkway he was, he headed there, to be suddenly stopped, feeling something squeezing his collar, almost strangling him and forcing him to jerk back.

 _"_ _Damn o-mamori..."_ The Kid swore as he saw its string was stuck in a metal pipe. " _Really no use in..."_

His grumbling was interrupted by the noise of a bullet whizzing in front of his nose, just where his head was a second before he was forced back by his necklace.

 _"_ _Wow, I may start to believe in those..."_ He conceded, diving to the floor, his hands on his head in an attempt to protect it, trying to offer the less surface possible to his opponent as he was unable to take cover on one side or the other.

The bullets finally stopped so the Thief dared to raise his head again, to see the Osakan detective was fighting his aggressor. The man's weapon was on the floor and the teen's arms were around his thick neck, as he had been able to jump on his back by surprise. Both of them were now dangerously close to the guardrail above the pools...

Back to his feet, the magician rushed to help his friend, swearing when he saw he'd have to run around the whole room before being able to reach them.

On his side, Heiji was doing his best to fight the man in black but was clearly disadvantaged by his small size and weight compared to his, and his injured hand didn't help. The dark-skinned teen managed to bring the two of them against the guardrail but, just when he thought he'd be able to push the man over it, the criminal grabbed him and took them both in his fall.

"- Tantei-han !" The Osakan heard, far away on his left, before his head touched the water.

He could surface quickly but it was only for a second as the man had waited for him, to force his head under the water, making him to swallow some. When he saw the high-school detective was coughing some liquid, he had a smile of satisfaction and suddenly let him go, grabbing the ladder to go out of the pool.

Time for the Kid to reach them, the drenched BO's member had already retrieved his gun and was pointing it at the magician.

"- No need to hurry, your friend is already dead. " He stated with an evil smirk.

"- What do you mean ?" Kaito frowned, panting from his run, his eyes focused on the gun.

"- The poison is almost pure in those pools... He'll be dead in the next minutes without the antidote.

\- Where is it ?!

\- You'll have no use for this information once dead..." The man in black snorted, his finger on the trigger.

The Kid tensed but had a surprised look when the middle aged man suddenly rolled his eyes and fell as the Osakan hit him from behind with a pipe he could detach from the guardrail, hidden by the noise of the machines. The teen raised a thumb up once the man touched the floor, making the Thief smile when he looked at him, with his makeup messed with the contact with the water and the wig that was mostly on his shoulder. but that happy face quickly faded away when the other teen ended on his knees, seized by a coughing fit.

"- Oi, you okay ?" He worried, patting the back of the wet detective, remembering what the man said with anxiety.

"- It's ... " Heiji croaked, his hand now clenched against his chest. "It burns... "

And indeed, when Kaito touched his forehead, he could feel the high fever that was running through his friend's body. His face was darkening with concern as he helped the Osakan to lie down on the floor.

As he took his handkerchief to wipe the remaining makeup mixed with the sweat on his friend's face, the magician bit his lower lip, hesitant in what to do... Searching for the antidote was probably the other teen's best chance but it meant leaving him alone and he wasn't in any state to defend himself.

 _"_ _Is that what a change feels like ? "_ The dark-skinned detective wondered, clenching his jaw and closing his eyelids as the first spasms started, compressing his heart, preventing him even to breathe, his mind lost in pain.

Somewhere out of his shrouded consciousness, he heard some light footsteps and felt the Thief near him tense, ready to fight, though to relax almost immediately. The detective understood why when he recognized Conan's voice.

"- Hattori ! What happened ? !" The boy asked as he spotted his friend of the floor, curled on himself.

"- He's been poisoned, we don't have much time... Look after him, I need to find the antidote asap !"

* * *

 **Hmm as you could see, I had fun using the idea of a "latent psychic" Heiji, as in the Naniwa serial murders case, dreaming of what would happen and using the o-mamori as a protection once again. I really appreciate this arc, perhaps the one I prefer and it was really too tempting... Don't take it too seriously if you're not into it, I clearly wrote this part above all for myself, please deal with my egoism xD**

 **And well done to all the ones who saw right through the fact the virus was coming from the BO. I let a lot of clues so it was perhaps a bit too easy but well... Hard to be subtle sometimes, it's either you don't give enough hints or you give too much... *shrugs* Though I bet not a lot saw through their motive :p**

 **And one last thing I wanted to point out so there'll be no confusion : the virus I imagined was a derivate from the APTX but its only effect is death now that it has been completed (a kind of corrected APTX 4869). So don't expect any mini Heiji next chapter :p (I prefer to say it now instead of having some people disappointed next week^^; )**


	21. Kaito's arc - Chapter 21 - Antidote

**Heya !**

 **So, sorry for the cliff... Hey, didn't I said I'd stop that as I put cliffs everywhere ?**

 ***clears throat* So, not sorry for the cliff, here is the new chapter of this story : )**

 **This is a calmer chapter (well, after the resolution of the cliff ; ) ), with some AiCo moments and ShinRan... Ah, nah, CoRan in fact... And a bit of HeiKai... And CoHei... Dear, that much ? ! o.O Oh, you'll see by yourselves ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **WisteriaReads : Wow, that review was as fast as light ! ; ) Yes, the BO is really the ugliest, isn't it ? : p Their Boss must be a real sociopath ^^;; Hehe, as I said, I liked the idea and put it there, it was fun having a good Heiji / Kaito chat just like in the beginning of this story also : ) "injury magnet"? I so like the idea xD Though, well,** **I think I may have to say sorry about that... ? But I can't stop myself from writing him like that ^^;;;**

 **buterflypuss : thank you : )**

 **Hebiaczek : Ah nah. I didn't put all the reasonnement of the guys (I could have, I know :p) but first, most virus aren't airbone (lucky us ^^;) and second, there wasn't a lot of victims, which wouldn't have been the case if it could pass through the air. So no, Conan wasn't at risk in fact but our Osakan... ^^ Oh well, Conan has already his own 'disease' to deal with, was time to change ; ) Yea, I like the idea of a charm being really efficient : ) Heiji and Kazuha seem really attached to their talisman and to believe in it (remember that case when Heiji was tossed over board and when Conan pointed out the talisman perhaps didn't bring luck, Heiji prefers to keep it 'in case ' ? ; ) ), though it's often turned into ridicule so I found it funny to make it "true" : ) Ah, nope, I really like your reviews, you can really express what you liked in a chapter... Me, it's just an overall feeling but, as you said, I'm so happy to have some reviews that I'm really trying to write some for the stories I liked. So thank you again (dear, "love yours" ? *blushes*) !**

 **JarayZ : I bet, above all if it's hot where you are o.O Haha, maybe yes, maybe not... We'll see what will win : Heiji's clumsiness or his guilt for already blowing Conan's cover to the BO ? xD I noted your propositions, we'll see in the next chapters what happens~ Hmm, to be honest, I think Heiji really believes in his o-mamori so, for me, he knows he's taking some risk in lending it but the dreams he has are about friends being killed so he prefers it that way... Maa, we could notice quite a few times in the manga he's almost sure to be invicible (looks at those cocky grins he has sometimes when he rushes into the danger xD) and even if he isn't, he's willing to shield his friends, ignoring the fact he could be hurt in the process... Lack of self-preservation sense, I tell you ! I also imagine Kaito a bit like that...**

 **Boogum : Ah, I think I already had Shinichi point that out xD But yes, I think Kazuha will have to tie him to their bed or to roll him into some coton to be sure he doesn't get hurt... Maybe that's why she learnt how to do the o-mamori, don't you think ? xD Hey, let's trust Kid on that, he's after all, quite a valuable asset for our two detectives : ) And we're still up for a "bit" of action before the end ; )**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 : Antidote**

* * *

A small hand on his forehead was the only thing keeping Heiji into consciousness, the only thing he felt apart from the burning hell that was going through his body. He knew he should have been cold, with his soaked clothes and hair, resting on a metal floor, but nothing helped to ease the heat.

Opening his eyes, he met his friend concerned look and tried to display a faint smile.

"- Ya hurt..." He noticed with a low voice as he frowned, his eyes laying on the boy's bloody sleeve.

"- Just a scratch, don't worry. The guy just took his sweet time to go to sleep despite the shot from the watch..." The small detective explained with a reassuring smile, trying to minimize the long gash on his left forearm. " You should worry about yourself instead of me...

\- Nonsense, I... " The Osakan tensed and couldn't repress a grunt as another painful spasm seized him.

 _"Hurry up, Kid..."_ Conan silently prayed, looking in the direction he last saw the Thief, gently stroking the other teen's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

His eyes laid once more to the dark-skinned teen, to be overwhelmed with worry when he saw he was now gasping for air, apparently unable to breathe anymore, curling even more on himself.

"-Oi, stay with me, Hattori ! " He called, squeezing his shoulder to make him look at him.

"- I'm back !" The Thief announced as he arrived in a precipitated footsteps' noise, throwing himself on his knees to grab the Osakan detective's head and put it on his lap. "Help me, I'll be holding him, you need to make him drink that..." He said, holding a metallic vial to the false child.

Conan took the item, doing his best to pour its content between Heiji's clenched teeth, massaging his throat to force him to swallow.

With one last groan, the teen's body finally relaxed and, after checking his vital signs, the child gave a little nod to the magician, to signify their friend was just unconscious, getting a sigh of relief out of him.

Letting himself fall on the floor on his bottom, he gave a closer look to Kaito, spotting his split lower lip. "Hard fight ?

\- They didn't feel like cooperating and I was in a hurry... Had to teach them manners ultrafast." The Kid explained with a smirk, wiping the blood trickling on his chin casually.

"- What was that... ? " The boy asked with a sign of the head at Heiji.

"- One of the guys forced him to swallow some water from those pools. Pure poison apparently, the police will have to empty them completely...

\- Are there more of those vials ?" Conan wondered, realizing he perhaps used the only sample of antidote to save his friend without even knowing it.

"- Don't worry, there're a lot of them, we should go back to that room once..."

A groan from the detective in his arms interrupted him, provoking him to smile. " ... Once our dog will have finished his nap... Anyone home ?" Kaito asked the Osakan, bending his head above the other's.

Heiji blinked and finally managed to open his eyes, spotting the Thief's and the detective's concerned faces above him.

"- It already looked horrible... from the outside but... it's even worse on the inside..." He panted, in eyes locked into Conan's, clearly referring to the boy's changes.

"- It looks like you had an ameliorated version of it, though..." The azure-eyed child conceded with an ironic smile, considering how long and intense the fit had been.

"- I'll help you sit." Kid proposed to the Osakan, pushing his back into a seating position.

"- So me alive means... ya found the antidote ?

\- Yep. We're going to fetch more once you'll be able to stand on your feet.

\- Let's go now then... we can' take the risk fer them ta ... take it while I'm nappin' on the floor..." The detective of the West stated, trying to raise himself, his legs shaking under the effort.

"- Easy, Hattori, you clearly can't stand yet..." The boy growled, trying to bring back some sense into his friend's thick head.

"- Nah, let's go... Help me, Kid."

With the other teen's help, he was now on his feet, wincing, his arm resting heavily on the magician's shoulders, under the child's flat look as he clearly was cursing his stubbornness. They slowly headed to the main office where Kaito had found the metallic vial, without any other encounter.

Conan pushed the door to let them in, noticing two unconscious men lying on the floor in a corner, their hands tied in their back with electric wires.

"- The vials are in that refrigerated cupboard..." The Thief stated with a sign of the chin to his right.

The boy opened it and pocketed the most he could.

"- Try to see if you find anything else that could help us against Them..." He asked as he was closing the cupboard.

Heiji removed the arm he had around the Kid's neck to let him free of his moves, to heavily lean against the wall as he felt his legs were still as weak as jelly, not really able to hold his weight.

"- Sorry, can' really help..." He apologized with a grimace as he let himself slide along the concrete to settle on the floor.

"- Don't worry." Kaito assured, heading to one of the boxes the men were preparing when he interrupted them earlier to look into it. "Ah, a laptop, want to look at that, Tantei-kun ?

\- Let's hope it's not secured... " The boy wished as he took the small computer, settling on a chair to look into it.

After a few minutes, Conan swore, annoyed by the fact he couldn't crack into the computer.

"- We'll have to leave that to Interpol, I can't get anything out of it. Anything on your side ?

\- Some random papers...

\- What the heck are you doing ? ! " A male voice roared in their back.

The three of them turned their head at the door, to see a middle-aged man, all dressed in black, with a hat of the same colour, barely letting his nasty eyes visible. And, detail that had his importance, he was holding a gun in his left hand.

"- Is that your work... ?" He said with a menacing tone when he walked inside and saw both his men on the floor.

Still not moving, Kid was staring at the man, trying to have his whole attention, while Conan was preparing his power-enhanced shoes to kick a soccer ball at him.

"- No funny moves ! " The man ordered, turning his weapon at the child and pressing its trigger.

The boy's head jerked back with a groan and he brought his hand to the cheek the bullet had scratched with a murderous look at the shooter.

"- A kid and two teens... You're the fucking guys who stole my software !" The man in black guessed with a threatening face, raising once again his gun, this time at Kaito.

The Thief dived to the floor when he heard a "bang!" and closed his eyes, expecting the painful impact of a bullet when he heard a second shot but it never came.

"- You alright, boys ?" A new voice asked.

"- I think... " The Kid answered as he got up, looking at the newcomer and the to other men on his heels, clearly some members of an intervention unit, it was visible at their outfit.

Kaito exchanged a look with the two other teens, getting a nod from each of them to signify they were all right.

"- You're the acquaintances from Kudô-san ?" The official asked, eyeing the three of them.

"- Yes... " Conan confirmed, approaching the man.

"- He told us you would be on the site. We're supposed to give you any support you could need.

\- We're finished here... If you could just send that computer to your IT specialists, you may find some important data in there." The boy stated after a short pause. "And we need to go to Beika's hospital as soon as possible, we've found the antidote.

\- Great news !" The Interpol's member smiled, a bit impressed. "I'll be escorting you to the entrance, Kudô-san is waiting there, he'll be able to drive you."

o.O.o

The said Kudô-san had a frown when he saw the three teens getting out of the building, spotting Heiji heavily leaning on the agent who found them and Kid's split lip.

"- Hospital ?" He proposed when they met him and he noticed his own son's wounds, on his cheek and forearm.

"- Yes, we've got some kids to heal... " Conan said with a wide smile, his arms full with metallic vials.

o.O.o

After the boy gave his precious cargo to the medic, his father dragged him to have his cheek tended and his arm stitched by a doctor while the two others waited for the small detective in the hallway. Heiji was lying on a bench in the hallway, a cover wrapped around his shoulders as he still wore his wet clothes.

"- Here ! " Kaito said, throwing him something when he came back, as he left to fetch a bag of ice for his lip.

"- What... Oh." The Osakan raised his head and retrieved slowly the item that fell on his chest, to identify it was his o-mamori.

"- Thanks for the protection... But you should have kept it, apparently you'd also have needed it..." The Thief deplored with a twinge of guilt when he looked at the weakened detective.

"- Nah, I'm good... I'm doin' better that ya would have with that bullet in yer head, so no regrets.

\- Indeed, indeed... But thanks." He concluded, looking into the other's eyes.

The dark-skinned teen shrugged, putting the o-mamori back where it belonged, around his neck, and closed his eyes for some well-deserved rest.

o.O.o

"- Hiya, sleepy head !

\- Hmmm ? " Heiji opened his eyes, to see the Thief's face above his.

Looking around him, he saw he was still lying on his bench, curled up in his cover, but the sun was now going in the hallway through the windows.

"- We didn't want to wake you up after last night, we thought a bit of rest wouldn't hurt you... Feel better ?

\- Yea, thanks..." The detective said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, feeling clearly less weak than the previous evening. "Did it work ? Are the children all right ?

\- Yea, they were given the antidote last night, most woke up and are just in observation now, that small neechan included." The Thief said as he sat near the Osakan. "Tantei-kun went to see her, he should be coming back soon.

\- Good ta hear..." The teen smiled at the Kid, before squinting at the other side of the corridor. "Ah, isn' that him ? I recognize his disguise. Wow, what the...

\- A problem ?" Kaito wondered, noticing his friend was paling several shades so he turned to look behind him to see... " Isn't that his _Nee-chan_ with him?!

\- It is..." Heiji confirmed, answering with an embarrassed face to the wave Kudô made in his direction when he saw he was awake. "Try ta look less Kudô-like, ya can' play his role anymore with what he told her last time...

\- What ?" The Thief turned his head at light speed at him with a smirk, ruffling his hair at the same time to have them even messier, at the opposite of Kudô's, and opening his shirt for a more casual look. "Did he at last conf...

\- Hush !" The Osakan interrupted him as the boy and the girl were now within earshot. " Hi !

\- Hello, Heiji-niichan, ... Shiro-niisan ! " The boy cheerfully answered, imagining a name on the spot for the Thief.

He smiled with relief after a short examination of his dark-skinned friend, happy to see he was looking better, and confirmed to him, with a small nod, what he was asking him with the eyes. She knew Conan was hidden under this wig.

"- Good morning, Hattori-kun. " Ran greeted as she arrived, her eyes looking into his with a kind of hard expression.

The Osakan gave a panicked look at his little friend, wondering how this could have happened and what was the probability for him to end with a high kick in the chin for hiding the truth.

"- It's ok." She said with a faint smile when she noticed his panic. "Conan-kun explained everything to me."

o.O.o Earlier that morning o.O.o

After a short chat with Ai when she woke up before quickly going back to sleep, Conan finally fell asleep in a chair in her hospital room, to be woken up by the noise of the door that was opening.

He blinked his eyes, still groggy, and froze when he recognized Ran, as if he was still in a bad dream. Before he could even start to stutter an excuse to leave the room to avoid her to have any doubt on who he really was, feeling extremely vulnerable with his more than light disguise, he saw at her look that she was already almost sure of his identity.

"- Conan... -kun ? " She blankly asked, approaching slowly, her hand now on the boy's face, spotting the clear skin under the fake tan his mother had applied, above all around the wound on his cheek as the doctor had washed it. "Is that ... That's you, isn't it ?! "

The detective knew, when he saw the tears in her eyes when she crouched at him, that he wouldn't be able to escape that one, that he couldn't lie to her anymore about his fake death... So he nodded.

"- But how... You were..." The girl wasn't even able to speak, struck by surprise, so she decided a hug was the best option.

The boy winced as she touched his forearm but let her do, gently patting her head as some sobs started to shake her chest.

"- I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you..." He apologized, his eyes also shining at the strong feelings overwhelming his dearest friend.

He kept apologizing at a low voice until the long haired teen finally let him go, though her eyes couldn't leave him. Conan saw she was observing him, her look briefly stopping with concern at the bandages on his face, on his forehead and cheek, and the bloodied sleeve with the white bandage half hidden under it.

"- ... I've been kidnapped... I don't know why they targeted me but they faked my death to kidnap me. If it hadn't been for Hattori... Heiji-niichan, I would still be in their hands.

\- Is that them who... ?" Ran asked, her fingers gently touching his forehead, just under his wound. As he nodded, she went on with a darker face. "But who ?

\- It's a kind of crime syndicate... Kudô-jisan knew them from before, apparently from some case he helped Interpol, you can ask him, he's still around here I think.

\- Kudô-jisan ? Shinichi's father ?

\- Hai... Shinichi-niichan also helped me but he and Heiji-niichan... They've also been targeted and forced to hide because of me... So we decided it was better for me to play dead... Even if it was difficult, we were afraid they could go after my relatives to catch me... " He sighed, shaking sadly his head. "I had to... No one was supposed to know, even... even my family..." The boy finished, lowering his head with a guilty look.

"- It's so... It's been pretty hard on us, you know ?" She tried to explain, a bit of reproach in her voice. "Tou-san didn't manage to solve even a case since you left from the shock and I... I was..." She stopped, feeling the word "lonely" was really too feeble to describe the emptiness she felt when she thought she lost him. Her mind wandered to Shinichi, remembering their last conversations, suddenly annoyed when she realized he lied to her. "I can't believe Shinichi didn't tell me... When he knew what I was going through...

"- Gomen... Please don't be too hard with Shinichi-niisan, he did what he thought was best and I agreed with his decision...

\- But why are you here then ? Aren't you in danger ? !" She worried, suddenly turning back to the door, to double check it was closed.

"-No, the disguise should do... I asked Hattori-niisan - he also had a disguise - and one of his friends to take me here when I heard some of my classmates were at the hospital... I just couldn't leave them..." Conan explained, his eyes falling on Haibara, still soundly asleep. "Were you here to visit her too?

\- Yes... I told Hakase I would, he looked so tired, he'd been looking after her those last two days and didn't get much sleep.

\- Thanks for him."

Conan got up, heading to the door, not really eager to stay longer, under Ran's interrogative eyes.

"- You don't want to wait for her to wake ?

\- I came to see if she was safe and she is, now that she received the antidote... Don't tell her I was here, please." He added, knowing he had to, else the long-haired teen would have guessed Haibara knew he was alive too.

"- I understand..." The girl nodded, getting the reason though she didn't totally agree with it. "You're going to meet Hattori-kun ?

\- Yes.

\- I'm coming with you then, to say thanks."

o.O.o

"- I wanted to say thanks... For saving him from those kidnappers. " Ran smiled, trying to also sound cheerful but her eyes had quite that sad side, a remain of the pain she had to went through, even now that the nightmare was over.

"- Anytime... " Heiji shrugged, answering her smile, shaking off his surprise. "An' sorry. Fer not bein' able ta tell ya he was alive..."

The girl shook her head negatively. "Don't. If it was for his safety..." She said, turning her look at the boy.

"- I'm sorry Ran-neechan but we'll need to go now..." Conan apologized, feeling it was time to leave.

The sleeping detective's daughter bent to him for another hug, under Heiji's and Kaito's amused smirks, making him blush with embarrassment as he noticed them.

"- I know it won't be easy but try to give some news... " She whispered in his ear, almost pledging.

"- Okay...

\- Think you'll come back at the office one day ?" The girl gently smiled when they got away from each other.

"- At the moment I really don't know... Sorry." The small detective deplored with a sad face.

"- It's ok. Take care ! You too, Hattori-kun." She added as she got up. "Say hi to Shinichi for me if you see him. And if he could call, we have something to discuss..."

The azure-eyed boy tried to look even smaller as he saw her blush.

 _"_ _Damn, she did take that seriously..."_ He half cursed, thinking of his slip.

"- I will ! Laters, Nee-chan !" Heiji waved goodbye when she left them to say hello to Kudô-san, after she had one last look at "Shiro-niisan", unable to stop herself to notice his striking resemblance with a certain detective.

With a sigh, depressed by the only half truth he served her, Conan rambled in his pockets in a dreamy mood, having felt something hard in it when the girl hugged him.

"- Here ! " He said, giving the item to the Osakan.

"- What's that ?" He wondered, looking at the metallic tube he took out of his friend's small hand.

"- A memory !" The boy joked with a small smile.

"- Ah, the tube with the antidote ?" Kaito recognized with a smile.

"- Hmm well thanks, then..." The dark-skinned detective answered, a bit dubious as he looked at the item. "Hey, is that an address ? ! " He asked, staring at some tiny label at the bottom of the tube.

"- What ? Gimme that back !" Conan ordered, grabbing quickly the item to eagerly detail the vial. "That would be... We need to see Haibara ! " He finished, rushing through the hallway to the girl's room.

Both teens exchanged a dubitative look and followed him.

o.O.o

"- ... So, do you think there could be the APTX4869's antidote in that lab ?" The boy was asking as Kaito and Heiji entered the little scientist's room.

Ai was sitting or her bed in her casual clothes, healthy colours now back on her face, her head turned at the small detective. "That would be a possibility...

\- Then I need to go there ! I'm not going to let that chance pass..." Conan concluded, a determined expression on his face. "I need to find my father...

\- So the both of you can raid what's probably the biggest lab of the BO ?" The girl pointed out with a flat voice. "And once there, what ? Have you ever been to a lab ? How will you even recognize the antidote ?

\- I could spot that USB key... " The child shrugged, not really worried by that matter. "It was just a bit of deducing about its name, I should be able to do the same...

\- Vials usually only carry numbers not names..." Haibara sighed, shaking her head. "You need to access their computers to...

\- Then come with us ! You're used to labs, you should be able to find the antidote in there.

\- It's..."

The girl had still her mouth opened to argue but stopped and a heavy silence fell on the room. Both children were looking into the other's eyes, displaying on their faces a bored expression for one, a determined one for the other.

After a long moment, Ai looked away with a "tsk". "Whatever you want..." She sighed before her eyes finally laid on the two teens near the entrance, to see a smile was appearing on Heiji's face as he understood she was giving up against his best friend's stubbornness. "What are you looking at ? !" She snapped at him.

"- Nothin', nothin'..." He said, looking down, not wanting to annoy her anymore than she already was, knowing how biting she could be when she was angry.

Conan, on his side was already heading at the door.

"- Let's go then, they were about to discharge you anyway so you should be able to leave."


	22. Kaito's arc - Chapter 22 - The lab

**Heya !**

 **Time for lab visiting for the team ! : )**

 **Though my little finger tells me that they may do some unwanted encounters... Wonder why... ; )**

 **Oh, and since I had the question, I wanted to explain a bit that "address on the vial" thingy, so you don't think I'm just taking the easy shortcut :p I picture the BO labs as private facilities, not hidden ones, with let's say, a "secretive part" in their production (like Ai described). And the easiest way to hide this part would be to follow the normal process. Being familiar with labs, I can tell you there isn't any product coming out of a lab without a bunch of information on it, starting with the manufacturing address.** **So it may seems easy but it wouldn't be that surprising, seeing how real labs work. Though the scene was fun, indeed : )**

 **PS : you're free to hate me after that chapter :3 (not too much please ? You'll have the next one on Thursday, it's not that far away... :p )**

 **o.O.o**

 **Hebiaczek : Yup, it could need a check from our favourite red witch... ; ) Just imagine, in fact, the cursed one is Kazuha and she gave all her bad luck to Heiji thanks to that talisman... xD Hmm I like to picture a grumpy Ai and with Heiji being to prone to joke, of course he'd be the one to be yelled at xD Ahhh well... You know me after all those chapters, it's never too easy. Proof end of this chapter :p For the address, refer to the explanation at the top : )**

 **buterflypuss : thanks ! : )**

 **estelle : Ahhh ! je savais qu'avec un pseudo pareil, ca respirait bon le francophone mais tu te cantonais à l'anglais ! (et puis depuis "alliances" déjà en fait xD) Donc oui, cette fic est plus axée bromance que romance mais bon... Elle avait pris cher avec la "mort" de Conan, la Ran, il était donc plus que temps qu'elle soit au courant... Même si ce n'est qu'une demi vérité... ; )**

 **Boogum : No worries ; ) Thank you : ) Yea, it was a bit hard on Ran so I wanted them at least to settle that "conan is dead" thingy... Haha, I wanted to put that comment somewhere and this was the place xD How could Kogoro solve his cases now ? ^^ Yup, they're good... We'll see how long *evil laugh***

 **Bobbyneko : Maa it's ok, as long as you read : ) Yes, I knew I'd make some happy people with him coming back. Lol ! You sound as sadistic as I am with that comment xD Well, well... you just had to ask...~**

 **JazayZ : Uh well, since I'm not really seeing snow any more where I am in France, I guess countries with already hot winter can only be worse : | Haha, never underestimate this Osakan... xD Indeed : ) Almost as stubborn as Heiji, and Ai knew she wouldn't be able to resist... Lucky for our guys though :3** **For the address explanation, see up there if you didn't already : ) Haha, well, compared to your usual speed, you're a bit late on your traditional planning but, as long as you review before I post the new chapter, you can't really say you're late... And since you even review, I will never say you're late xD**

* * *

 **Chap 22 : The lab**

* * *

Two hours later, the four teens were eyeing a large building from Yûsaku's car.

"- Isn' a lab supposed ta be dangerous ? How can it be in a 20-storey office buildin' ? " The Osakan was wondering.

"- We don't have as much room in Tôkyô as you can have in Osaka, Tantei-han...

\- And all the labs aren't about explosives, bio-chemistry is supposed to be safe... mostly." Ai explained, used to work in that kind of place when she was in the Organization.

"- ... Yea, unless they develop some bio-weapon..." Conan pointed with a flat look at the windows of the 13th floor, where the lab was supposed to be.

"- I just hope for you they didn't clean it up..." Kaito worried.

"- Let's cross our fingers..." Heiji agreed, a concerned look at the same direction than his friends.

Yûsaku led the car into the underground parking of the building, where they were supposed to meet Interpol's team.

"- Hey, Georges !" The man greeted as, when he got out of his car, he recognized his Interpol's friend.

The British raised his head from the paper he was focused on with two other men and waved at him. The agent was old, indeed, probably not far away from his sixties, and it was obvious, by his imposing presence, that the man was used to manage a team. But his intelligent eyes were sparkling, giving a kind of younger feeling and the impression the man wasn't lacking of humour.

"- Yûsaku ! And his task force !" He said with a smile, though there was no irony in his tone, when he spotted the teens who were approaching them. "Are all those yours ?" He added, nudging his friend with a smirk.

"- Yukiko would so kill me..." Conan's father laughed, as it was obvious that, when Kaito and Conan - now disguise-less - could easily pose as their children - well, one was really their child, Ai and her British ancestry and Heiji and his dark skin would have implied at least two other women in the author's life.

"- Women can be scary, yes... My ex wife would..."

Georges was stopped with a discreet coughing from one of the men he was chatting with beforehand.

"- Sorry, I'm wandering off the subject..." He apologized, a bit embarrassed at his underling's reproving look. "I'm Georges and this _charming_ one is Ewan. Thanks for the help in the water dispatching unit, we could arrest their leader only thanks to you.

\- Did he have any interesting information to reveal ? " Conan asked while thinking the news probably had made Vermouth's day.

"- Hmm, we are still interviewing him and his team but, to be honest, the previous night hasn't been successful... Lucky you lot found that place !" The agent added, ruffling the boy's head.

Knowing how the boy didn't like it, Heiji had a side smile when he saw him weakly struggling, not really able to jerk off. " So, what's yer plan ?" He asked, focusing again on their mission.

"- Ewan, if you will ?

\- In ten minutes, our team will be entering the 13th floor by both sides : elevator and emergency staircase. The floor is dedicated only to the lab, so we can assume everyone we'll meet there will be hostile. Our goal is to neutralize them as fast as possible. We estimated there should be around 20 targets up there.

\- Once the place is secured and only at that moment, you will take the elevator to get in." Georges added, eyeing them with a serious look. "We'll equip you with some earplugs so we can give you the go quickly after and warn you in case of an unexpected danger. You'll leave your phones here if you have one not to disrupt the transmissions."

Conan could notice Ewan was disagreeing : indeed, while Yûsaku had been able to convince his friend, explaining to a professional why a team of four kids would be meddling in such an important operation was due to be difficult... But the man was trusting his boss and didn't voice any comment.

They all got ready and, at last, the intervention team split in two to take the elevator and the staircase under our friends' tense eyes. Yûsaku and two other men stayed with them near the cars, in case they needed to leave fast or chase a fugitive.

After a few minutes, Conan, who couldn't stand the wait, was walking in circle in front of the elevator's door, unable to stay still.

"- Look at that horse with a toothache..." Kaito smirked, nudging Heiji to have him look at the boy.

"- I hear you, Thief..." The small detective pointed out with a flat voice, turning to the two others who were giggling.

"- Oops... " The Kid said, with a fake guilty expression, smiling at the child.

"- Looks like the wait is over, C... Conan-kun, the elevator is comin' down..." The Osakan noticed as he saw the decreasing lightened numbers above the door.

"- At last !" His friend sighed, moving to face the panel.

"- I wonder why they didn't tell us through the earplugs..." Yûsaku stated when it opened with a "ding".

Everyone's face was priceless when the elevator revealed, instead of Interpol's team, five men in black with grumpy expressions and loaded weapons.

Conan froze a second, recognizing Gin's long hair and Vodka's wide shoulders, before jumping on the side when he saw all of them had guns in their hands.

"- Kill them all ! " Gin ordered when he saw the men and children around the black vehicles that very probably brought the team that invaded their lab.

Without a thought, Yûsaku grabbed Ai who was also stuck in horror to take her with him into a car to take cover, while the two agents took their guns out.

Heiji and Kaito, who had jumped behind one of the cars to protect themselves, put their hands over their ears as a pandemonium broke out, gunshots from both side echoing in the parking lot.

The azure-eyed boy, on the side, wasn't inactive and took advantage of the fact the men weren't paying attention to him to kick a soccer ball and knock out one of them, before hiding once again behind a pillar.

Once the bullets stopped whizzing everywhere, Heiji dared to get up and have a quick look at the battlefield : while the two Interpol agents were on the floor, apparently not able to fight any more, three men in black were also out.

"- Three down, two ta go..." He whispered to the Thief, who also checked the remaining opponents, spotting Gin and Vodka were still on their feet, approaching with a menacing look after they reloaded their weapons.

"- Don't breathe the five first seconds, you check the ugly one, I'm taking Blondie..." Kaito ordered with an evil smile, determined to have his revenge against the one who shot him in the leg when he was impersonating Kudô.

"- 'kay..."

The Kid threw two of his bombs, a smoking one and a sleeping one, and both teens rushed out of their hideout, each towards their own target.

To the Osakan's surprise, Vodka was still on his feet when he reached him, though he looked a bit groggy. Taking his chance, he hit the man's hand with his left forearm and could force him to let go of his gun, though not fast enough to avoid the punch he threw to his side, forcing him to put a knee of the ground with a grunt.

Still trying to hold his breath, the dark-skinned detective raised his head to the man who was preparing another punch when he fell on the ground at his feet with a surprised face, revealing Yûsaku's smiling face behind him in the remaining fog, a weapon in his hand, having knocked the man out with its cross.

"- Thanks ..." Heiji said, getting a nod of recognisance from his best friend's father when he helped him on his feet.

A pained cry echoed, clearly proving the long-haired man in black hadn't been put to sleep either.

"- Kuroba ! " The Osakan couldn't retain, rushing in the direction of the voice without a second thought.

He almost stepped on the teen as he was lying on the floor, apparently unconscious and wounded according to the blood he could spot on his shirt. And, worse of it, Gin was out of eyesight.

"- Oi ! Kuroba ! Kid !" The detective called with concern, starting to bend to him when a painful discharge went through his body, his broken finger twisted in his back in a ruthlessly efficient catch.

"- Gin ! " He hissed when he spot some blond hair behind him.

"- Hattori Heiji... I start to see your damn head a bit too much to my taste..." The man growled, bringing his left hand to the teen's throat, who noticed with displeasure it was holding a blade.

Yûsaku finally reached them and froze at the scene : a Gin using Heiji as a shield. " Hattori-kun !

\- Drop that weapon..." The member of the BO ordered, taking a few steps back towards what was probably his car, forcing the Osakan to stay close to him.

Shinichi's father slowly obeyed, spotting over the man's shoulder his son was preparing his shoes to kick a helmet he grabbed from a nearby motorbike.

"-You may hit me with that, kiddo, but your friend will be dead before he even touches the floor."

Conan stopped halfway in his kick, glaring at the man, wondering if he had eyes behind the head as he barely glimpsed in his direction before his comment, and let go of his projectile, not willing to put his friend in any more danger than he already was.

The long-haired finally released the dark-skinned teen's hand, keeping his knife against his throat, to ramble into his pockets, looking for his keys. Once he opened the door, with one last look at Vodka he couldn't take with him else they'd be both taken, he kicked Heiji with force to the ground and threw his blade towards Yûsaku before jumping in his car, crashing the accelerator and leaving in a sound of squealing tires.

The small detective clenched his teeth when he saw him going away but, clearly, he hadn't any mean to follow him and had more important to do first, checking his friends !

Seeing with relief his father had dived to the floor and successfully avoided the BO's member's blade, he approached Heiji who was the closest to him.

"- Everything alright, Hattori ?" The boy asked when he saw the teen was slowly getting up and sat on the ground with a grimace.

"- Will do..." He answered through his teeth, cradling his hurtful hand against him, taking small breaths to control the pain throbbing from his fingertips to his shoulder. With a worried look, the Osakan turned his head to the Thief. "How is Ku.. Kid ?"

Conan looked in the same direction than his friend and walked to the Thief, to see Haibara had dared to go out of the car and was kneeling at him. The small detective's frown disappeared when he saw the magician was moving under her hands.

"- Hey... " He grumbled, slowly waking up, when he felt the girl lifted his shirt to examine the damages the blade had done. "I don't think we know each other enough for that, Ojou-san..."

Ai rolled her eyes, ignoring him. "You're lucky, it's just a slash, it's not too deep...

\- Yea, I could jerk away when he attacked me... That bastard, faking being unconscious to throw himself at me with a knife..." He swore with a low voice, rubbing the back of his head with an annoyed face, feeling the bump the long-haired gave him when he put him to his involuntary sleep. "Everyone's alright ?

\- Yea, more or less..." Now that the concern was gone, Conan was starting to be angry. "What was that mess about ? How could they escape, I thought Interpol was blocking both entrances ?" He added, turning at his father.

"- I'm contacting Georges..." Yûsaku stated, bringing his hand to his earplug as he approached one of the wounded agent, Haibara being already near the other. "Georges ?

\- Yes ? I was going to call you, we're finished up there.

\- So are we..." Shinichi's father stated as he crouched to check on the agent. "Could have told us you left 5 men escape...

\- What ? ! Bloody h... Any casualties ?"

Yûsaku raised his head to Ai, to see she was compressing a leg wound, nothing too serious. The man at his feet was starting to wake up, bringing his hand to his wounded shoulder.

"- Your men have been wounded, though nothing too serious apparently.

\- That's a relief... Hmm I think I see where they came from, I've got two unconscious men at the elevator's entrance... Ok, we're coming down with our 'new friends', we'll search the place after you had an eye on it, as planned. If your guys want to come, the area is clear.

\- OK."

"- So ?" Conan asked, finishing tying the last BO's member with some rope he found in his father's car's trunk.

"- Two of Georges's men have been attacked near the elevator apparently... Good news is that they've neutralized the others, you can all go upstairs."

The boy nodded, turning his head at the three other teens.

"- I'll go up with Haibara then. Hattori, Kid, what do you want to do ?" He asked, wondering if they preferred to rest after their little adventure as they weren't essential to find the antidote.

"- Comin' o' course !" Heiji volunteered, coming closer to the child.

"- Same here ! " Kaito added, now on his feet, as if nothing happened, though he however applied the bandage the Osakan had just fetch for him from the car's first aid kit on his chest wound.

"- Let's go then." The small detective said, after Haibara confirmed she was coming with a little sign of the head.

o.O.o

The little scientist had a smile when she spotted a switched on computer in the lab, feeling lucky not to have to find a way to crack in the BO's system.

"- Ok, Haibara and I will look for the antidote, you two try to find anything you can about the BO..." Conan stated, heading left after the girl, pointing the right for the two other teens.

"- Ok !" Heiji and Kaito agreed, walking towards the other part of the 13th floor.

The boy, seeing the girl was already on the computer, had a look at the fridges full of vials around him. Indeed, everything was classified with numbers and there was no way to differentiate the deadliest poison from the inoffensive vaccine against cold. Giving up, Conan approached Ai to look over her shoulder what she was doing, impatient to know if there was the antidote in that lab.

After some long minutes, the girl had a smile of triumph. "Got it ! Vials 456 to 459..."

o.O.o

A bit further away, a quite pissed off long haired man had an evil smile when he pushed the biggest button of the remote control in his hand.

 _"That's for you damn rats...""_

o.O.o

"- Hmmm... Kuroba ?" Heiji called as he was looking into a cupboard.

"- I know you're the specialist of the slips but I heard that name a bit too much out of your foul mouth today, Hattori... Try to keep up with Kid in public places...

\- Sorry about that, I won' do it again but...

\- Don't make promise you won't be able to hold..." Kaito smirked at the tone filled with embarrassment of the Osakan.

"- Kid, it's just that...

\- Hai, hai, what's your excuse ?" The Thief asked, rolling his eyes at the insistence of the other but nevertheless approaching him, though he took his sweet time.

"- Kuroba!" The West detective called with urge, to have his attention. "Isn' that a bomb ?

\- Nah, that can't... " The Kid's eyes widened as they laid on the content of the cupboard, easily recognizing a detonating system. "Wow...

\- I don' see any timer but..." Heiji pointed out with an hesitant voice, lacking a bit of confidence on that specific subject.

"-... that's definitively a bomb, yes." Kaito concluded before bringing his hand to his earplug. "Tantei-kun?

\- Yes ?

\- We need to go out and now...

\- What's the problem ?" The detective worried at the other side of the line, letting go of the fridge's door he was holding, still looking for the numbers Haibara gave him.

"- A bomb... There isn't any timer in sight but it clearly has been activated..." The Thief explained, eyeing with worry the flashing red light of the device. "I can't take the risk to try to deactivate it when I don't know when it'll explode...

\- Got that... Meet you at the parking in one minute, you go first, we'll take the second lift.

\- Don't stay behind too long, Tantei-kun..."

"- We'll meet them downstairs, let's get out !" The indigo-eyed teen urged Heiji, heading to the door and smashing a nearby fire alarm to evacuate the building.

Both teens took the elevator, their stomachs clenched with the fear the device could blew up at any moment.

When they reached the parking lot, it was to see Yûsaku was waiting for them, most of the Interpol's force having left with their wounded and prisoners and planning to come back with a team of experts to study the laboratory in details.

"- Found anything interesting ? And are you the ones who activated the alarm ?" He asked, when he saw them coming down.

"- If by "interestin'", ya mean a bomb, we found somethin' _interestin'_ , yes..." The Osakan pointed out with an ironic tone while Kaito sent the elevator back to the 13th floor to the small detective.

"- I pushed the alarm, so a firemen squad should be on the way but you should warn the police and have them brining a demining specialist..." Kaito added, coming closer to them, hoping the later would still be needed by the time they arrive.

White as a sheet, the man grabbed his phone and did as ordered, before coming back to the teens after a few minutes.

"- Done. But what are Shinichi and his friend doing?" He worried, noticing the children weren't back.

o.O.o

"- You can't stay there, Haibara, there's a bomb." Conan said as he finished his conversation with the Thief. "Leave, I'll meet you downstairs.

\- But... What are you going to do ?" She wondered, seeing the detective was not really heading to the door. "You can't stay there !

\- I won't leave without the antidote, we're so close... " The boy explained, taking a chair to check a fridge out of his reach.

"- You're just... crazy !

\- That's my problem so don't stay, leave !

\- ... I'm staying..." Ai said after a gulp, a serious look on her face. "We'll find it faster if we are two to search..."

o.O.o

Heiji and Kaito exchanged an incredulous look as they both concluded the same thing : the boy was still upstairs, looking for the antidote, and the small scientist stayed with him.

"- That damn... Ahou ! " The Osakan swore with anger. "What's the use ta have the antidote if he dies with it ? ! Kudô-han, please stay ta explain the situation ta the police, Kid an' I will fetch those ahou up there... Let's go, Kid ! "

Before Yûsaku could even stop them, both teens called back the elevator and rushed to the 13th floor, concern on their faces, the knots in their stomachs back to know the bomb could explode any minute by now.

"- I got it ! " Conan exulted, taping his vest's pocket, getting down his chair when he saw them running into the lab.

"- Ya ahou ! !" Heiji scolded, red with anger. " Let's leave an' now !"

The Osakan grabbed Conan unceremoniously by the back of his shirt while Kaito grabbed Haibara in his arms without giving her any choice, and they both headed to the exit with their burden.

"- Stairs is safer !" The Thief stated when he saw the detective of the West was pushing the call button of the elevator, while on his side, he was heading to the staircase.

The last thing he saw was the dark-skinned teen turning his head at him, opening his mouth to argue, before the four of them were engulfed in a mess of dust and fire.

* * *

 **With all those bombings in the films, I've always wanted to write mine so here it is ;D**


	23. Kaito's arc - Chapter 23 - Trapped

**Hi there !**

 **Yup, on a Tuesday ! ; )**

 **Well today is usually the day I receive presents but I decided to make it a bit special for you also : )**

 **So here is my present for all my readers ! And I bet that, after** **that hideous cliffhanger, most will be particularly happy I was born in August xD**

 **Though, this chapter being a bit angsty, this perhaps won't be really lightheartening as you could wish but well ^^;;**

 **Sooo let's resolve this ! : )**

 **PS:** **Next chapter next Thursday, as usual ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **JarayZ : I'm afraid some parts of my country will soon stop seeing snow also ^^; And rain is so boring ._.** **Haha, indeed, that was soooo fast xD If you had any guilt remaining, I guess this did the trick ; ) Yup, that was a slip : ) (or slips, indeed, but shouldn't that count only for one as it was twice in the same situation ? xD) As to who heard it or not... haha }=) Well, I laughed a lot when I wrote that 'Kuroba, there's a bomb' thing but after, it was a bit more serious (though, imagine those two with a child under the arm and running xD), so yea, I guess maybe your sense of humour deviated a bit today xD**

 **Boogum : Ahh, sounds like an old good fight against the Organization, right ? :D Yup, heiji and kaito were safe at one moment, by with Conan's stubbornness, it turned to be nasty for them also... Answer to your interrogation as to how they'll make it (or not *evil smile*) in this chapter : )**

 **bobbyneko : Haha, sorry, I warned though xD And well... It's your lucky day ! The chapter is too days early :p I usually keep my schedule but well, today is special :3**

 **Hebiaczek : Hmm, I'd say it was mostly to warn Kudô-san and have him call the police and the firemen as soon as possible. But yea, they both knew Conan enough to have seen it coming ; )**

 **buterflypuss : thanks ! : )**

 **emmahoshi : Oh, a new serial reviewer :3 So** **thanks for your comments, they made me really happy and don't you ever worry about spamming me with reviews, that's what I ask for ! : ) Let's answer to some of your comments now ... ; ) So,** **nah, I'm 100% french, english isn't my native language ^^; And I write directly in english, I don't try to put it into french first, I think that's why you may have this kind of 'smooth' feeling : even if my english is a bit clumsy, at least it doesn't seem forced... Haha, yea, Heiji is my fav' though (most readers here witnessed through my fictions... ^^;) I tend to prove my attachment in a kind of sadistic way, sorry about that xD Just like you, I was also in need for some Heiji (well, and some other of my fav' characters^^) stories, if writing them was the solution, then so be it : ) But I'm impressed you already read all this in 24h, this story starts to be quite long now xD About some other random stuff... Well, I think you noticed it was the true Otaki, that was a bit of my plot twist in this story : ) And yea, Conan / Kudô must have it hard, to have to think about everyone he meet as Conan / kudo and meets again in the other body... Any other mind than his would already have exploded xD And yea, Heiji and his slips... Well, among all the bad consequences, let's say to temper it a bit I think it's a support to Conan and almost a private joke for them... ^^;**

 **Laury rose : Oh, another new face : ) Well, bienvenue ! ; ) And yup, no luck for you to start to read my story and end here xD You will soon notice that cliffhangers are a part of my style so... Better be patient xD Though, lucky you, the new chapter is early ; )**

* * *

 **Chap 23 : Trapped**

* * *

The first things Conan felt when he woke up were the cold of the metallic floor he was lying on and something heavy laid across his back. He blinked, his ears ringing, trying to see what was around him but everything was dark. He coughed and rubbed his eyes, as the remaining dust made him cry and dried his throat. Using his arms to get up on his knees, shaking a bit, the boy could release himself from the unidentified weight and rolled on the side, feeling the floor shaking under him in a nasty metallic cracking.

He finally remembered the last seconds before he passed out.

The blast that sent Heiji and him against the elevator's door.

The Osakan that curled around him to protect him as the doors broke with the shock.

Their fall in the elevator and the dark void that followed when his head hit the metal wall.

 _"_ _So I'm still in the elevator..."_ The small detective thought, palping his head where it hit, _"... probably with..."_

He quickly switched on the light on his watch to look around him.

"- ... Hattori ! " Conan called as he turned his head and his light, to spot the teen lying on his stomach just near to him : he now understood the weight he had felt earlier on his back was the arm Heiji had put around him to protect him.

As the Osakan wasn't responding, the boy approached, his stomach clenched with worry. " Hattori, oi ! Heiji ! !" He tried again, shaking his shoulder, before bringing a shaking hand to his neck, to look for a pulse.

Conan sighed with relief when he found a steady one but, when he detailed the dark-skinned teen, he guessed he probably wouldn't wake up any soon. His back had taken the full blast and his vest and his shirt were just memories : torn by various debris and burnt by the explosion, and the skin below it seemed in the same state. Judging by the bruises on the right side of the Osakan's face, his head had probably been also slammed against the elevator's wall by the bomb.

And that was just for the visible part, there was no clue he had no internal wounds : clearly, he needed assistance and now.

Leaving his friend of the eyes, trying to put aside his concern, the small detective examined his surroundings to find a way out. The door was opened but he could only see some concrete. The floor wasn't straight anymore, meaning at least one cable broke, and according to the metallic sound when he moved, the others probably weren't in a good shape...

He raised his head, spotting what was probably the only exit : the trapdoor on the elevator's roof. But that wasn't comforting : with Hattori out and his seven years old body, that trapdoor was absolutely out of his reach.

Suddenly remembering he had an earplug, he tried to switch it on but the scratching noise it was emitting clearly confirmed the radio link was out of order, which wasn't that surprising after such a blast...

Sitting near of his friend, Conan face-palmed as guilt kicked in. The Osakan was badly hurt, they were stuck in an elevator holding to almost nothing and he didn't even know if Haibara and the Kid lived the explosion. All that because he hadn't been able to give up on the antidote, to satisfy some selfish need to get back his teen body as soon as possible... And now, yes, he very probably had what he wished for in his vest but at what cost...

Suddenly, the fake child raised his head as he realized he had a solution : the antidote !

Rambling into his pockets, he took one of the tubes out, looking at it with hope, when he noticed with horror the vial, even if it was metallic, had been torn during the explosion and was now empty. The second one he took out was exactly in the same state but the third, at last, was still full.

The boy closed briefly his eyes with relief and opened them again to look intensely at the tube, knowing the risks he was taking to swallow an unknown product manufactured by the Organization, even though their data base said it was the thing. There was no guarantee the dose was adapted and the whole experience could turn completely wrong...

Conan had one last look at his motionless friend and opened the vial with determination. _"Cheers..."_

o.O.o

"- Oi, Ojou-san ! Get a grip of yourself ! "

Kaito was holding the small scientist against him, worrying to see her auburn hair mixed with blood. He had done his best to protect her from the debris that were detaching from the ceiling but a large block fell on them, wounding heavily his left arm and hitting the girl's skull.

Haibara was still breathing but her face was even paler than usual, contrasting with the scarlet colour of the liquid trickling along her cheek.

With a grimace of pain as the cloth was sticking to his wound, the Thief removed his vest, rolling it under the girl's head to settle her on the floor the best he could. He also tore a piece of his shirt's cloth to delicately wrap Ai's injury, trying to compress her injury. Clenching his teeth, he did the same for him as his arm was bleeding heavily, recognizing this could turn into a problem if it went on too long...

Once he finished, he carefully got up, wincing a bit as he looked around him, his surroundings bathed in a green light thanks to the emergency light above the staircase. They had been lucky enough to be spared by the collapse of the biggest part of the ceiling but the hallway between them and the two other teens was now blocked, stopping him to meet them. According to the importance of the blast, Kaito was almost sure they wouldn't have been able to take the elevator downstairs as it had probably been broken, or at least deprived of electricity. The magician could only guess, as he hadn't been able to get in touch with them with his earplug.

Unable to move all those rocks by himself to clear an exit for them, above all with an useless arm and the cut across his torso starting to hurt him again, he touched with the tips of his fingers the two small explosive bombs he still had on him. They could do the work, but activate bombs, even small ones, on a floor that had already received a lot of damage by the blast of a previous explosion didn't sound like a good idea. That would be only as a last resort. Holding his arm against him, the teen walked to the staircase to see if he could fetch some help for the four of them, mentally crossing his fingers, refusing to accept the possibility his friends could have lost their lives in the explosion. With a frown, the Kid saw the metallic door, despite its impressive thickness, was badly torn. Using his right arm, he tried to open it and quickly pushed the wall with his foot when he saw it wasn't moving at his first try, though it only led to some other unsuccessful attempts. Panting with the effort, dizzying with the constant bleeding of his wounded arm and grimacing when he noticed the bandages around his chest were also tainted with scarlet, the Thief finally brought himself to accept his situation.

He was stuck.

When that Ojou-san at his feet needed help and that was also probably right for the two detectives.

Depending on some others to find a way out, one of the things he hated the most.

 _"_ _Let's just hope there isn't another bomb..."_ He prayed when he sat with a sigh.

o.O.o

From the stress and the apprehension, the boy could already feel his heart was beating like a drum, making his head throb, especially where it hit the wall. He remembered he should undress and was clumsily removing his shirt when the first spasms started, with a force he had never felt before. Clenching his jaw, Conan finished removing his clothes and the bandage around his forearm, hoping the stitches would hold on a change, and lied on the floor : he didn't want to make the elevator move by an uncontrolled gesture. He was soothed a brief moment by its cold but curled on himself when the second fit came, grabbing quickly his shirt to bite it, barely able to retain a groan, panting due to the change and the dust that was hindering his already too short breaths. The detective felt like he was melting, a fever like he never experienced taking control of his body, his heart like squeezed in his chest, when the biggest and last spasm ran though him. With a cry of agony, his mind went blank and he welcomed with gratitude the darkness that overwhelmed over his mind.

o.O.o

Yûsaku was out of the building, watching out for the police's sirens outside when the explosion occurred, sending pieces of rocks in every direction around the base of the building.

His eyes widened as he became aware of the fact that, no matter how fast the two teens could have been, the four kids had probably been in the middle of the blast that just blew the 13e floor.

"- Shinichi !" He called with worry in his earplug, his body shaking with the fear of having lost his only child, his only son, without getting any other answer than a buzzing noise.

The author was thinking about rushing to the 13th floor through the stairs but resigned as he heard the firemen's truck. Clenching his fists, he turned to the street, knowing it would be far more efficient to go with them.

"- You're the one who activate the alarm, sir ?" The fireman's chief asked as he noticed the brown-haired man was walking to at them, eyeing then with concern the almost destroyed floor of the building,

"- Yes. There was an explosion, probably due to a bomb, at the 13th floor. I pushed the fire alarm, I think most of the building is empty now but my son is still up there, probably trapped at the floor of the blast with some of his friends."

The rescuer had a dark expression at the news. "Sir, I don't want to be pessimistic but our ladders won't be able to reach that floor and going in that building will be more and more dangerous if its structure has been altered...

\- There are four kids up there ! " Yûsaku pointed out with ardour. "You can't abandon them !

\- I'm not saying we will, Sir. We'll do our best but that won't be easy..."

o.O.o

Grunting as he came back to consciousness once again, the first thing Shinichi did was to have a look on himself.

He noticed two things : first, he had his body back... His teen one, the antidote had worked, at least for now ! Second, a bit more disturbing and embarrassing, he was very naked...

 _"Crap, I need to..."_ The detective looked around him, not really at ease with hanging around in the simplest apparel. His eyes laid on Heiji and an idea popped in his mind, his ears turning red at it. Working on his plan, the azure-eyed got on his feet, still dizzy of his previous change, but froze with fear when he heard the elevator cracking in a really ominous way.

 _"Ok, easy..."_ He concluded, crouching to his friend. _"... And sorry about that, Hattori...""_

He removed with care the Osakan's pants, half closing his eyes in fear to spot some embarrassing underwear : luckily, the boy was wearing perfectly fine grey boxer shorts, that observation helping to release a bit of the guilt the other had.

Shinichi dressed up and tried to bandage as he could the injury on his arm, before grabbing the last full vial out of his vest to put it in his... Heiji's pants and heading to the trapdoor. He put both his hands on it and pushed, his face displaying a satisfied smile when it opened without any resistance. With the greatest care, he climbed through it and ended on the elevator's roof. As he had guessed, he was now facing the 13th floor and the bunch of debris the blast had left everywhere. A fire was raging somewhere, he could see it at the smoke, but, as he didn't spot any flame, it was probably not too close to them at the moment. The detective looked around him, trying to find a way to drag his friend out of the elevator.

His eyes lightened when he saw a fire hose in a glass box on one of the walls. Of course, the item remembered him that time Ran had saved them both, jumping from that skyscraper on fire, with only a hose like this one separating them from a horrible death. The azure-eyed teen closed his eyes as the image of the one he loved crossed his mind, enjoying that tiniest moment, before focusing again. Hattori first. Then her.

Taking the hose, securing it to the water inlet, Shinichi walked back to the elevator and gently let the hose fall through the trapdoor. Using it to go down, he went back into the metal cage and did his best to tie it around his friend. The detective also tied his wrists with the remaining of his shirt and, with a grunt, put the unconscious Osakan's arms around his neck. The system wasn't comfortable, the cloth pressing his throat due to Heiji's weight but, at least, his hands were free. He also wrapped the hose around his waist and took a deep breath before jumping to grab the elevator's roof.

The teen was starting to stabilize himself on it when the last cable gave in and left them both without anything under their feet, falling in the void of the empty elevator's cage.

o.O.o

Compared to the elevator that crashed 13 floors below in a thick cloud of dust, the teens' fall was finally short, the fire hose being not too loose, but they were both sent against the wall, spinning on themselves, Shinichi unable to control their trajectory.

The boy did his best to face the wall but, at the last moment, the hose turned once again and sent Heiji's back against the concrete, making him cry with pain as his wounds hit the surface with force.

"- Hattori !"

The Osakan groaned, panting to try to catch back the wind that had been knocked out by the shock. While his friend was slowly going back to consciousness, the teen used the nearby wall to slowly position himself in front of it and raised his head to see how far was the 13th floor, the only exit at their reach without any material. Height meters, he should be able to do it, even with his forearm that started bleeding again, but that would be easier if the detective of the West wasn't a dead weight.

"- Hattori ?" Shinichi called softly.

"- ... Uh.. Kudô ? " Heiji answered with a sleepy voice.

"- Kami, thanks... Think you can move a bit ...? You're squishing my throat...

\- Uh, sorry ..." The teen had a pained grimace when he tried to reposition himself, groaning as he felt his whole body was aching.

"- Try at least to raise your legs, so you can wrap them around my waist."

Focusing on his friend's voice, the Osakan did as told, not really in state to question anything with the dizziness still shrouding his head, just listening to the Tokyoite's soothing tone and firm orders. The azure-eyed detective, now in a more comfortable position, started to use his legs to push the wall and his arms to climb along the hose.

After five long minutes, both of them were able to stabilize on the 13th floor, lying on their stomach and panting into the dust, out of breath.

The sound of the fire roaming in the nearby lab urged Shinichi to get up, despite his exhaustion and the pain in his forearm after those acrobatics, and he untied his friend's hands.

"- You ok ?" He asked, putting his hand on the other's shoulder and looking into his eyes.

"- What happened..." The teen wondered, trying to get up by himself, to be helped by the Tokyoite as he saw the Osakan wasn't really able to get on his feet. Looking at the big hand that helped him, Heiji finally realised with wide eyes that something wasn't right "Oi, Kudô, ya're big again !

\- Yea, the antidote worked." The teen smirked at his friend's joy. "Let's move, we have to get out of here, I'll help you ...

\- Nah, it's ok..." The dark skinned detective declared, wincing a bit as he let go of Shinichi's hand, doing his best to hide the pain the move induced in his back, but now standing on his own.

They walked towards the staircase, zigzagging around the rocks to spare the Tokyoite's bare feet, coughing at the fumes that were invading most of the hallway now, to arrive at a dead end after a dozen of meters.

Frowning with worry as he saw the way between them and the only exit was blocked, the azure-eyed teen rushed to examine the pile of debris in the way. He tried to move some but clearly...

"- We aren' goin' any further by ourselves, eh ?" The Osakan concluded at his friend's visible distress, sitting to rest on the floor and closing his eyes as he leaned his head against a nearby wall.

Shinichi shrugged with disappointment and let himself fall on his bottom, back against the rocks.

"- Sorry, Hattori." He sighed, laying his eyes at his friend who had still his eyes closed and was trying to take in shorter breaths, clearly in an attempt to control his pain. "I should have given up instead of putting all of us in danger, I'm so sorry..."

Opening his eyes and lowering his head, the dark skinned detective looked at him with an interrogative look, wondering why his friend was entering into a self loathing mood. And then his bruised head started to think. Their only way out was blocked : only help from the outside would be able to clear it and that would probably take ages. On the other side, the lab was on fire, the fumes heavier and heavier... The odds at the game they were playing, finding a way out, where the speed was the key, were clearly not in their favour.

"- Oh nah, I won' accept yer excuses, Kudô..." He said, forcing a grin to reassure the other. "I'm not dyin' here, ya neither... so ya'll apologize outside..."

Shinichi had a sad smile when the efforts his friend was displaying to comfort him were spoiled as a coughing fit seized him but decided to play along. "As you wish !"

"- Hey, anyone here ?" A muffled voice asked from the other side of the rocks' pile.

The Tokyoite jumped on his feet, his eyes widening with surprise as he heard and recognized the voice.

"- Kid, is that you ?" He eagerly called with a loud voice.

"- Hai... You alright ?

\- Hattori needs medical attention but he can move... " The teen answered before a few coughs. He gulped to bring some wetness to his throat. "On your side ?

\- Your small friend is out and it doesn't look good, we got to evacuate her asap..." Kaito stated, his tone carrying his concern he was feeling.

"- Why aren't you out by the way, you're also stuck ?" Shinichi asked after a small pause, trying to focus on going out instead of what was at the moment useless worry for Haibara.

"- Yes, the door is broken... But the three of us could probably manage to open it...

\- The two of us..." The detective corrected, lowering his voice, with a side look at his panting friend who didn't notice this last comment. "Do you have anything to clear that mess between us ?

\- I do have some explosives but... If the building is too damaged, we'll end with the higher floors on our head... " The Thief warned, his hand going to his pants' pocket to touch the two little explosive bombs he kept with him. "We should wait for the rescue team.

\- Kid, to be honest, I don't think we can..." The Tokyoite said with another cough. "The lab is on fire and it's spreading towards us. And with the fumes starting to be really thick, I don't think we'll last long.

\- You want me to try then ?"

The azure-eyed boy turned his head at Heiji, who simply nodded at him.

"- Yes.

\- Ok, take cover, I'll activate them in fifteen seconds. Cross your fingers, my dear detectives."

Shinichi walked away, grabbing the Osakan's hand to help him on his feet on his way, to crouch and take cover with him behind a pile of debris a bit further.

 _"... 14 ... 15"_ The detective blinked as the explosion occurred, sending rocks in every direction, releasing more dust than there already was, making the building shake once again.

Once it settled down, he walked quickly to go back at the Thief and noticed with relief there was a hole on the top of the pile and he just had to roll a few rocks away to be able to go through. Kaito noticed the same thing and worked already on his side as his could with his only usable arm.

"- Should do !" The azure-eyed boy smiled when he could see most of the Kid's body through the hole between them. "You should go first. " He told Heiji as he let himself slide along the pile of debris. "Want me to lend you a hand ?"

The dark-skinned shook negatively his head, with his usual stubbornness as he didn't want to admit he may need his best friend's help, and, using only his good hand, he climbed and bent into the opening. He wasn't doing so bad but had a painful groan when his back accidently touched the ceiling, forcing him to flatten on his stomach.

"- Give me your hand, I'll help you." Kaito proposed, seeing his friend's difficulties to advance. He noticed the other teen's lips were already trying to form a "no" so he cut it short. "Don't be stupid."

Despite his own exhaustion, the Thief helped him out with his unwounded arm, barely retaining a snort when, once the other let himself fall on the floor on his side, he saw there were only boxers to cover the lower part of his body.

"- What ?" Heiji asked, raising his eyes to the magician, feeling, even if he didn't know why, he was making fun of him.

"- Nice shorts...

\- What ? ! "

The Osakan had a look at himself and finally noticed he was pant less.

With a dark look at the other teen who was going through the hole, he recognized his own pants on the Tokyoite.

"- What's that about ? " He began with a flat tone, staring at his friend's legs.

"- Well, I had to do with what I could find..." Shinichi pointed out, not really able to look in the dark-skinned teen's eyes.

"- So ya stripped me...

\- Strip is perhaps a word a bit strong, Hattori..." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. "Was that or naked...

\- Haha, sorry if I ever got in your way, I didn't know you had such a relationship, gentlemen." the Kid laughed, his tiredness forgotten one moment as he was unable to keep his seriousness at the duo and the embarrassed looks on both their faces, the Tokyoite for taking his friend's pants and the Osakan at his own minimal outfit.

"- Stop with your non-sense, Thief... " Heiji blushed, even more embarrassed now.

Shinichi had decided to ignore Kaito's comment and his eyes were now laying on the little girl on the floor, making the other teen's laugh quickly stop when he saw his dark face.

A knot of guilt in the throat, the azure-eyed boy bent to gently put his hand on her forehead, a bit dishearten at how fragile she looked with that big bandage around the head.

A nasty cracking noise presaging nothing good about the future of the building, forced him to go out of his daydream and he got up to check the broken door.

"- Want to give a try, Kid ? Hey, but you're hurt ! " Shinichi noticed when his eyes laid on the Thief's left arm, with his roughly made bandage and the red tainting it and his whole sleeve now.

The teen shrugged, not admitting it was hurting and making feel a bit dizzy, too eager to get out of this place. "I'll use my right arm, won't be a problem..."

The Tokyoite locked his eyes, wondering if it was true or if he was dealing with another stubborn friend, but was interrupted by the first before making his choice.

"- I can also... " The Osakan proposed, putting his hand on the floor to try to push on it to get on his feet.

"- No, you can't." The detective forbade, firmly putting his hand on the other's shoulder to keep him on the ground. "You try to hide it but don't think I didn't notice how much your back seems to hurt you..."

The dark-skinned didn't insist, a bit annoyed to have been spotted when he did his best to be discreet, but didn't try again to get up.

"- Ok, at three !" Shinichi ordered, after one last look at Kaito, to try to spot any sign of pain on his face without finding some. "One... two... thr..."

"- Shinichi ?!"

Both teens stopped their move together as a new voice intervened. A voice well-known, at least to one of them.

"- Otou-san ?!

\- Shinichi ? Kami, thanks, you're alive..." The man said with relief. "Step away from that door, we are going to break it.

\- Hai !"

The fireman used a crowbar to force the door open, revealing their rescuers to the teens covered with dust.

Yûsaku didn't hesitate and rushed to hug his son, his eyes sparkling with joy to see he looked alright and had his body back.

"- It's over, let's get you out of here." He smiled.

* * *

 **Sooo a little bit of explanation for this chapter. I think you noticed I had fun making Shinichi half strip Heiji (I'll stick to canon couple I said ! xD). Despite the fact it made me laugh like crazy to write that scene and the part with Kaito taunting them, I also wanted to point out something... How come Shinichi always finds some clothes when he grows back ? A forgotten disguise... Some clothes perfectly suited to him when he's lying in a foreign house... I thought that Shinichi was fundamentally unlucky but clearly not when it's about finding clothes ^^;;; So well, wanted to picture something closer to reality, like cloth sharing xD**


	24. Kaito's arc - Chapter 24 - Her

**-!- WARNING : For those who don't "follow" the story, I published a chapter on Tuesday, be sure to read it first ! -!-**

 **Hi there, it's me again : )**

 **Sooo, time for a little break after such an exciting chapter, the boys need a bit of rest ; )**

 **Enjoy ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **Oh dear, so many reviews, thanks *_***

 **Boogum : Ah, so that's not just my imagination, great to know we are at least two to have noticed that xD Oh locked up or... Since I'm also the kind to hurt myself all the time, one of my friends often threatens me to wrap me entirely in cotton... I should ask the boys if they're interested xD (thought it wouldn't work well in a fire... hmmm). Answers to your questions in... chap 25, not today, sorry ^^**

 **Hebiaczek : Sorry, I can't stop myseeeeelf xD I promise I try to work on it... a tiny bit xD *shrugs* On the other hand, that's what the hurt/comfort thing is for, right ? :p And you're a bit unfair, the worst of the 4 is Haibara in fact ; ) And the one who suffered the most is Shinichi I think. Ah ! :p Lol indeed, so he's the corpses-clothes (whatever order^^) magnet in fact, we should change his nickname xD Thank you ! ~ As to Ai... Well the answer is in the next chapter, not this one ; )**

 **emmahoshi : Yup, as I said, lucky you ; ) Haha, thanks : ) Though yours doesn't seem that bad ? Nothing hurts my eyes when I read your reviews so I'd say it's good :3 Oh, then we have the same kind of 'affection' for that Osakan, poor Heiji xD But well, looks like this is also Gosho's point of view as most cases with Heiji involes him being hurt ^^; Oh, to be honest, I forget some sometimes ^^;;; But, as I read several times my stories before publishing, I'm careful about the injuries's count ^^ Kaito's chest's wound was from chapter 22, Gin's courtesy ^^;; That wasn't too old so I could remember xD You should try to put your ideas on a paper sometimes... I wasn't confident about writing and / or publishing and, in the end, I'm glad I dared to :D**

 **JazayZ : Haha, well it seems you're oversensitive to my humour now xD Lol, I can tell you my ribs were aching from laughing so much when I wrote that.^^ Big angst = big joke to balance it for me it seems ? ; ) About that slap behind the head... Well, you'll see in that chapter : ) But you're sure you want to hurt them any more ? xD Yup, corpses-clothes magnet will be shin's new nickname, thanks Hebiaczek for the idea ! xD Oh, thank you :D Til-sama ? oh dear, what have I done to deserve a sama ... ? ^^;;; But nah, the point was to give you all something for this day a bit special to me without anything in return, and grinning like an idiot when I read everyone's reviews was already far enough to satisfy myself : ) Uhh, good luck with the homework ^^;;; (and no worries, this review was as great as ever ; ) )**

 **Laury rose : Haha, he sure needs his luck checked... Though, for a detective, being a corpse magnet shouldn't be that bad ; ) Yup, If you're tired, franglais works ^^ And any type, welcome aboard ; ) And yea, my present on the 25th were all those reviews, it was so heartwarming : ) Presents aren't just about solid things.**

 **buterflypuss : thank you ! : )**

 **NekoRose26 : Thank you ^_^ Glad to know this story is entertaining you ! Yea, I like their rivalry but I'm sure they could do such a nice work together if they had a common goal... That's why I always try to find a good reason to force them into a team in my fics ; )**

 **DaLantis : Ah I recognize here our Kaitou fangirl ; ) But yes, this is "Kaito's arc" after all, it was due to happen ; ) And thank you ! As I really enjoy your stories, I'm glad you can find some fun in mine : )**

 **WisteriaReads : Haha, sorry, but you know I like those ; ) But ,nah , I won't kill them, that would end the story and I don't want that :p Well, I'm a big fan of their brotherly relationship so it was fun to have just the two of them, and Heiji being as happy as Shin to see he had his body back : ) Yea, imagine some green pants with bunnies or some with an okonomiyaki pattern (I'm sure it exists somewhere!) xD It was already hard enough for them to look into each others eyes but add an embarrassing pattern... And Kaito making even worse comments out of it... haha ^^ Finally, I've been a softy when I wrote this, could have been far worse for them ; ) ps: No worries, though I'm glad to see some reviews of yours, they are always enjoyable :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Her**

* * *

Shinichi sighed for the hundredth time when he looked at the girl in the bed in front of him. He forced her out of the hospital that pretty same morning and there she was, in a critical state once again, though this time it was entirely his fault. The feeble beeping of the cardiac monitor and the regular noise of the respiratory assistance were the only things that proved she was alive.

Severe commotion, the doctors had concluded, and didn't know when she would open her eyes, if she ever did.

The azure-eyed teen's guilt was probably even more intense as he himself barely had scratches and a bump on the head from the explosion, being the less wounded of the lot.

His father came earlier to quickly give him an update on his friends and to tell him he called Agasa to inform him about Haibara's status.

The Thief, though he'd never admit it, was barely standing on his feet when he arrived in the ER, holding only thanks to his nerves, trying to hide that fact under his usual poker face just from bravado. On the verge of fainting, he had quickly been taken in chage by the medics, to be transfused and to tend his arm's injury. Nothing life-threatening apparently but it was clear the damages to his left arm would take ages to heal and would very probably need rehab.

Heiji was still under medical care, the doctors still looking after his wounds. Having deep second degree burns in his back, he was up for a few days in the hospital, time for the medics to decide of the adequate treatment. He'd also face a long healing process, along with painkiller medication for quite a while, those kinds of injuries being extremely painful.

The azure-eyed detective turned his head as, for the second time this afternoon, his father came into Haibara's room. This time he wasn't alone, and the one with them was holding a bag with a few sandwiches in his right arm.

"- Look who I found in the hallways" The man smiled.

"- I was looking for you... It's lunch time !" Kaito cheerfully announced, taking one of his sandwiches to offer it to Shinichi. "Hope you don't mind chicken !

\- Not hungry..." He declined, shaking his head.

"- Hai, hai !" The magician ignored him, putting the food on his lap. "I think you're intelligent enough to know starving yourself won't help that small Ojou-san to get any better, so eat.

\- He's right, you know..." His father added with a smile.

"- Two against one, eh ?" The detective pointed out with an annoyed glare at the both of them, before eyeing the hospital pyjamas the Thief was still in. "Shouldn't you still be in your bed, so soon after that transfusion ?"

Kaito had the decency to look a bit embarrassed for a second, getting a soft laugh from the author when he finally decided to display an outrageously fake innocence on his face.

"- We only care about you, Shinichi..." He concluded, turning back to his son. "How are you by the way?

\- Just got a bump, why ask the question ?" The boy snapped at his father with a kind of bitter tone.

"- I was referring to more specific symptoms...

\- No, nothing... I feel great, don't have those cold-like chills and coughs... But as to for how long... We'll see in 20 hours if I'm still myself." Taking out of his trousers' pocket the remaining vial, raising it to his eyes' level, he added : "If Haibara had been able to examine that antidote, we would have something more precise but...

\- Let's cross our fingers then, if we don't have any scientific information... " Yûsaku concluded with a shrug. "You were already lucky to find that : the building collapsed one hour after we got you out...

\- Any casualties ?" The Kid worried, knowing the bombs he used to clear a path probably were what gave the final blow to the building.

"- No, thanks to you hitting the fire alarm before the bomb even explode, everyone was out in time, you were the last in there, the firemen checked one last time and evacuated after, they knew it was very probably going to fall.

\- And what about Interpol ? They couldn't find anything else on the BO I imagine then ? And Gin, any trace of him ? " Shinichi asked, leaving the girl of the eyes for the first time since the two men entered to turn his look at his father.

"- Gin is still on the run, sorry..." Kudô-san apologized with a dark face. " As to the BO, well, thanks the computer you found at the dispatch station and thanks your friend here who pocketed everything he could find on the 13thfloor, we could get some pretty interesting elements..." Kaito quickly let go of his sandwich and displayed a big proud grin when Shinichi's father pointed at him with the hand. "Add to that what we could get from the members we arrested during the last operations...

\- Are you telling me their end is near ? " The detective wondered with incredulous eyes.

"- Interpol and the FBI are kicking every side of the anthill, Shinichi. And for once, we got proves and prisoners and witnesses and we are touching the highest layers of this Organisation. So yes, I hope and think this whole thing is soon over.

\- That would be..." The azure-eyed boy was voiceless. "I can't believe it, it could be..." He shook his head with incredulity and laid his eyes once again on Haibara. "If only she could see this with her own eyes...

\- Hey, she's strong, she'll be alright." Kaito assured, putting a soothing hand on the other teen's shoulder.

The Tokyoite nodded, under Yûsaku's smiling eyes when he looked at both boys. Those teens were so alike, they reminded him of a certain pair of young men, twenty years ago.

 _"_ _Kuroba"_ The man remembered the name Heiji slipped in the parking when he had called the Kid. Oh yes, he knew that name, it brought the nostalgia of his youngest days, when his hobby was the thieves' hunt. The Thief's hunt, to be more precise. _"Like fathers, like sons..."_ He smiled.

o.O.o

Kaito headed to Heiji's room, leaving behind Shinichi, as he stayed a bit in Ai's room to chat with his father, though he assured to come later.

A little while after then, the detective, when he entered his best friend's room, found them laughing wholeheartedly, the Thief half-sitting on the dark-skinned teen's bed.

"- Well, looks like you get along quite well with Kuroba, Hattori..." The Tokyoite said with a malicious smirk after closing the door behind him, a bit more light-hearted after his chat with his father.

Both laughs stopped, both teens freezing as they looked at the newcomer.

"- What are ya talkin' about, Kudô ? " The Osakan asked, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment.

"- I just had a quite entertaining conversation with my dad... Thanks to your slips, Hattori, we spoke about a certain Kuroba Touichi, man with who he was maintaining some kind of rivalry... A really specific one... The man, apparently, was known as the Kid and he used to chase him at his heists... Name his son inherited after his death, in addition of the very legal one of "Kuroba". Son who I think I have in front of me."

Shinichi and Kaito fought each other look, in a kind of silent fight of willpower.

Shrugging, the Thief sent a murderous look at the detective of the West. "Are you trying to blow every cover you know about ... ?" He asked to him with a low voice.

"- Hey, I'm not... doin' that on purpose..." Heiji tried to defend himself, face now full of guilt.

"- I'll take that as a yes... " The Tokyoite concluded with a satisfied smile, his curiosity about the Thief starting to be filled with the impressive amount of information he got on him this day.

"- Then what ? Want to cuff me ? I'm not into those, I never keep them a long time..." Kaito pointed out, sticking insolently his tongue.

"- That wouldn' be fair ta have him arrested, Kudô... After everythin' he did ta help us... " The Osakan objected, his face still dark to face once again the direct repercussion of his involuntary slips.

"- Thanks, Tantei-han." The Kid smiled warmly. "I may not hate you _that much_ now..."

Shinichi shrugged, still keeping a challenging smile. "As long as you don't steal anything anymore, I may close my eyes, as you returned everything you stole until today... See that as a gesture for the help.

\- Such nobility of soul..." Kaito mocked with an ironical smirk. "I'm sorry, I really appreciate you, Tantei-kun, but that is an unacceptable request.

\- Then you'll have me chasing after you next heist, we'll see who is the best !

\- I'll take on the challenge !

\- So... No one angry at me anymore ? " The Osakan asked, still embarrassed.

"- I think..." The Tokyoite looked at the Kid with a smile of connivance.

"- ... we might forgive you..." The Thief finished, before laughing with the other teen.

"- Good !" Heiji sighed with relief, finally relaxing a bit.

"- Did we mention there was some terms... ?" Kaito added maliciously.

"- Oh, come on..." The dark-skinned teen grumbled with a flat look at his two friends.

"- Haha, let's stop this..." Shinichi proposed when he finished laughing. He eyed the detective of the West, spotting the white bandages going out of his pyjamas and the stiffness there was in his way to sit, to avoid his back to be laying on the mat. "How are you doing by the way, Hattori ?

\- I'm good but they're forcin' me ta stay here..." He sighed with annoyance. "Got ta stay in observation a few days, 'cause o' the infectious risk... Stupid burns...

\- Sorry..." The Tokyoite darkened, losing the smile he'd been able to display after being out of Haibara's room. He was clearly deploring the fact his friend had these wounds for fetching him when he'd been too stubborn to leave that lab, forcing him to protecting him of the blast afterwards.

"- Fer what ? Ya didn' activate that bomb..." Heiji pointed out with a flat look at his friend's guilty expression.

"- Hey, you told me you didn't want me to apologize back there, so I'm doing it now.

\- Hmm, right. Come here." The Osakan ordered, with a gesture of the hand. "Nearer. Bring yer ear ta me..."

Shinichi was bending at his friend when he felt a slap behind his head.

"- Hey !

\- Don' ever do that again an' I'll forgive ya. " The dark-skinned teen concluded with a smirk.

"- Look who is talking... " The Thief taunted, a wide smile of irony on his face.

"- Haha, indeed..." The azure-eyed detective agreed.

"- Shinichi, are you there ?" They heard from the other side of the door.

"- Ah ! Not all slips are my fault ! " Heiji pointed out with a mocking grin when he recognized Ran's voice. " Let's get out o' here, Kuroba, those two need some intimacy...

\- Nice, guys, nice male solidarity... You shouldn't even get out of that bed, Hattori..." Shinichi glared as the Thief helped the Osakan out of his bed, using his right arm to spare his wounded one.

"- I'll take the risk..." The detective of the West stated as he winced on his feet, before making a few steps to open the door with a wide smile at the teenage girl.

"- He's all yers, Nee-chan !"

o.O.o

Ran had a curious look when she saw the two teens go out of the room in a rush.

"- Where are they going ? " She wondered, looking at the opened door. "Hadn't Hattori-kun been injured ?

\- He's but you know him... " Shinichi shrugged with a flat look at the others who were quickly escaping. "How did you know we were here ?"

The girl closed the door behind her as someone passed, remembering from her chat with Conan-kun that her childhood friend wanted to be discreet at the moment. "Hakase called me, to warn me Ai-chan had been admitted once again to the hospital... So I wanted to visit her after school...

\- She hasn't woken yet..." Shinichi deplored with a low voice.

"- I know, I was into her room a moment ago, I met your father there, he told me where to find you." Ran explained, walking to him. "Do you both know her that well ?"

The detective shrugged once again, a bit embarrassed, unable to tell her the truth. "We heard of her through Hakase, he's quite fond of the girl and mention her often at the phone, so it's a bit like we already knew her...

\- She's a sweet girl. A bit strange sometimes, but a sweet girl.

\- I'm aware of that, she seems very caring of Hakase..."

A short silence fell between them, both lost in their thoughts, both trying to avoid quite hard thinking about the boy's slip but, having both their ears red, it was apparently not a success.

"- And how are you ?" The long-haired girl finally asked. "I met Conan yesterday, he told me you had to hide, that the ones who tried to hurt him were after you...

\- I'm working on it right now. It's... " Shinichi stopped, not wanting to give her too much hope, not knowing himself if the antidote worked, if the BO was really on the verge to be destroyed.

"- It's what ? Talk to me, Shinichi, don't keep everything for yourself, just like you did with Conan-kun's... " The girl's voice broke as she approached to take her childhood friend's hand and to look into his eyes.

"- Listen, for Conan-kun, I'm sorry, I had to... I can only imagine how hard it was, I felt how much it hit you when we talked on the phone..." The detective assured, lowering his eyes with guilt. "I... It was hard for me too, feeling your pain and not being able to... Hearing the girl I...

\- The girl you... ? Shinichi, what you told me that day... Were you serious ? "

The azure-eyed teen raised his head again, looking at the woman he loved, detailing every little feature of her, her soft scent, reminding of the first days of spring, her long hair, reflecting the remaining of the daylight entering through the windows, her blue eyes, almost grey as they were clouded by a mix of anger and eagerness, her lips, of a delicate light pink, so close to his, just a move of a head away.

And, one instant later, he crossed that short distance to put a chaste kiss on them, quickly breaking it, embarrassed in advance if she didn't want to share it.

"- I was..." He added, in a wish to be perfectly clear.

"- Then why did you stop so quickly ? " Ran gently taunted, a little touch of red now on her cheeks.

"- Uh... I...I... " Shinichi stuttered, turning red as well.

But, seeing the girl had closed her eyes, he smiled and cupped her face to kiss her again.

After a moment that was quite longer than the first, they left each other's lips and the detective took her beloved in his arms.  
"- I was serious and still am. It's just that... I wanted everything to be solved, to be able to come back and stay by your side, without worrying you like I did lately...

\- But what if it is never solved ?" The girl worried, breaking their hug to look at him intensely.

"- I think... It's perhaps a bit early, but I think the end is near." The azure-eyed teen explained, before gently stroking her cheek. "The wait is soon over, Ran."

Shinichi laid a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got a certain Osakan to find and drag back into his bed."

* * *

 **Ahhh I can at last answer to you JarayZ ! So, YES, Heiji slipped Kaito's ID xD And yea, they all deserved a slap behind the head, I already planned for it, it was Heiji who did it but I guess it should have calmed down a bit your "smacking head"-OC ^^**


	25. Kaito's arc - Chapter 25 - Invitation

**Heya !**

 **So, yes, some guessed it, we are slowly going to the end of the story... One last calm chapter and we'll rush towards the conclusion of this fic (well, there's still something like 3 chapters after this one, but, sadly, that's the beggining of the end ! ; ) ).**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it !**

 **o.O.o**

 **Boogum : Thank you : ) Yea, a bit of romance for once, to conclude what I started with Shinichi's slip in Osaka : ) With all that happened to the boys during this fic, yes, their relationship really deepened and there was no doubt as to Shinichi's reaction in learning the truth... It perhaps wouldn't have been the same if he discovered it as the beggining :p And it's fun to have the boys tease each other, now that they spend enough time together to dare to do it : )**

 **emmahoshi : Yup, I don't think he'd be pretty good in keeping Kid's ID secret ^^; And that slap was perfectly deserved, yes, though maybe Kaito and Heiji should have had their share, their were barely more cautious than him :p So nah, as I said in the intro of this chapter, this is going to be the last arc. The BO is not far away from being dismantled, some names are still out... Nothing I can't solve before the end of Kaito's arc : ) Yes, my first story had a bit of romance and a bit of friendship but this one was really friendship centered, with just 2 ShinRAn scenes and allusions of KazuHei. Was fun though : ) And I agree with you. As Heiji is hotblooded, has his accent, slips Conan's name..., people tend to present him as a goofy, sometimes even as a stupid guy. But they shouldn't forget that he's usually equal to Shinichi in terms of reflexion, even if once or twice he lost to him. I do love that imperfect side also, makes him more human, that and his eternal optimism are the main things that make him my fav : ) Thank you for all those compliments ! *blushes***

 **WisteriaReads : Thank you ; )This chapter was indeed full of small calm moments between the main characters and it was nice for once ^^ As to the ShinRan, yes, what I started chapters ago finally looped and the truth has finally been admitted, great guys ! ^^ Hmm shouldn't we ask Kazuha ? I bet she'll know every little detail of Heiji's stuff... perhaps even boxers xD Haha, well Heiji DOES call Kudô loud in public... Several times in fact o.O I just duplicated it for Kuroba... ^^  
**

 **Laury Rose : Yes, that's some really deep thing here... ^^ Haha, I also think only broken limbs would work, indeed xD Because restraints wouldn't work on Kaito for example ; ) Hmm I see Hattori as someone unable to get rid of the 'truth' even if that means trouble for the others... I bet he doesn't even see Conan, there must be Shinichi's head in his mind even when his eyes see his small form ^^ Yea, I think what's the most interesting for Kudô is the challenge the Kid represents (else, he wouldn't even be chasing some thief, murderers are his line of work !) so putting him in jail wouldn't be part of his projects :) Haha, maybe ? But for once that slip helped ; )**

 **Hebiaczek : Haha, I honestly think that's the reason why he tries not to meddle too much with those detectives in the manga... xD Yup, I did a bit of ShinRan, I guess that's the only romance I pictured in that fic but well, I forced Ran to go through horrible things, she needed some comfort ; ) Hmmm, bullseyes xD**

 **JarayZ : Kaishin ? *cowboy's stare* How could you... I guess it makes us enemies now... *flames in the eyes* Ok, ok, joking ; ) I'm more into canon couples, yes ; ) Hmm indeed that's not exceptionally funny buuut yea, it's about fangirling that one ^^ I wrote it like that due to the circonstances (I'd like to write something where shin discovers by himself) but yes... just imagine that smirk Yûsaku would have if he discovered his son hunts the son of a man he hunted... Family story ! : ) Oh, well, I'm glad to then ; ) haha, well, good luck for your OC to slap one of those guys, and I can only warn him to be careful, with those thick head of theirs, he'll hurt himself xD**

 **buterflypuss : thanks : )**

 **PickleWitch : Oh, thank you : ) Ah well, this fic isn't really about romance, more friendship so... don't count too much on it, sorry ; )**

 **DaLantis : Thanks ! Yes, it's funnier now that they've been through all those adventures together, their relationship can be deeper : ) Hmm since I had Yusaku in that story, I wanted to write something like that... This detective / thief hide and seek is something that had been passed from fathers to sons after all, even if they weren't all aware of it ... ; ) Yes, I preferred to add some guilt in Shin's reaction... Even if Ai accepted to take the risk, she wouldn't have been hurt if he hadn't been so reckless. And his friends wouldn't be. Ah, the 'I snap at everyone' was indeed to give him a more human side, after all those things happened, who'd be thinking rationally ? ^^;**

 **crimson sana : Haha, yes, finally : ) Thanks, it was time for them to share something like that ; ) Hmmmm, well this fic is reaching its end and my theme in this one was mostly friendship so I'd say it's... unlikely :p**

 **CoyoteFang1987 : Haha, well, when we are advanced enough in the story, I can publish a bit faster : ) But yea, I write something like 2-3 chapters a week, sometimes more, sometimes less :3 Thank you : )**

 **Bobbyneko : Ahh come on, this doesn't count, it was group wounding... :p *hides***

* * *

 **Chap 25 : Invitation**

* * *

Shinichi jumped out of his doze when he heard a moan in the bed nearby.

His previous night had been short : his father invited Kuroba to stay at the lodge house, knowing Yukiko would be delighted to see her disguise master's son and as a thanks for his help. The Thief, a bit surprised, nevertheless accepted and the three men had been chatting until late that night.

After merely several hours of sleep, the novel writer had driven them back quite early to Beika where both teens parted, promising to keep in touch, out of the heists to respect the detective's conditions. After a quick jump at the Mouri's agency to walk with Ran to her school - under a disguise of course - so he could spend a bit of time with her, Shinichi headed to the hospital to chitchat with Hattori, while watching out for Haibara's awakening.

The girl's condition was improving, and the medics around her were now showing confident faces, which was quite more encouraging than the long ones they had the previous day.

Two hours after his arrival, he was in the girl's room, having removed the most annoying parts of his disguise, and taking a little nap to catch back some sleep, when Ai starting to come back to consciousness had taken him out of his sleep.

"- Haibara ?" The azure-eyed teen gently asked when he saw she was starting to move.

"- Kudô-kun... ?" She recognized, blinking her eyes at the boy near her bed. "Ugh, what a head ache..." The auburn-haired teen complained, bringing her hand to the bandage around her head, trying to sit.

"- Wait, I'll help you. No need to rush... "

The detective helped the girl too sit, straightening the pillow in her back.

"- What happened ?" She asked, still trying to remember her last conscious moments. "We were in that building, looking for... And then that bomb..." The little scientist's head turned at light speed to look once again at the teen near her. "Kudô-kun ?

\- In the flesh ! The teen's one. " He said, opening his hands as to introduce himself with a small smile.

"- Did that antidote work ? Uh, wait, first, you took it ? ? Didn't I explain you it was extremely dangerous and I needed to study it beforehand ?! " The girl scolded, snapping at him before settling back on the pillows, feeling her head was going to explode. "Ugh, I should stop to try to find some logic in your actions, it gives me migraines and I don't need any at the moment...

\- Sorry... " The detective darkened as a pinch of guilt hit him.

"- I don't need excuses, just tell me what happened.

\- You got badly hurt in that blast, a rock fell on your head, you've been out since with a severe concussion. Just because I was so insistent to find the antidote...

\- I didn't ask for self pity, I asked for news. I stayed with you, I knew the risks." Ai concluded, looking into Shinichi's eyes. "Well, that explains the headache... How are the others ?

\- Deep second degree burns on the back for Hattori and upper arm in a pretty bad shape for the Kid..." The detective sighed as he explained. "I'm quite unharmed... And feeling well, considering the fact I took that drug more than 26 hours ago.

\- I still can't believe you... You could have died." Haibara said, shaking his head.

"- I was already going to... Hattori was unconscious and we were trapped, it was the only way... I was able to retrieve your share also. Well, you may want to study me or it before swallowing it, which would be quite natural...

\- Me back to my body with the BO outside ? Don't be an idiot..." The little scientist rejected with a snort, giving him a bored look.

"- Haibara, you've been out only for a bit more than 24 hours but... The FBI and Interpol are raiding the BO's biggest hideouts as we speak, they could get some serious elements from the prisoners and the documents we could find those last days. It may be soon over..."

The girl looked at him, stuck somewhere between scepticism and startle, her mouth half opened.

"- I can't...

\- Believe it ?" Shinichi finished, as he saw she was speechless. "I want to, so I'll keep my fingers crossed. The first arrests are impressive and the Organization destabilized. That's more than anything that happened to them those last 10 years... So I'll keep hope."

Haibara met his eyes, reading in them how much he believed this could be the last days of the BO. She brought hers back to her hands on her bed, giving a thought to the information she just received.

"- I'll also cross my fingers then, Kudô-kun." The little scientist stated after a long pause. "As to taking the antidote... I don't know..." She said with a low voice, contemplating her small hands. "I'll have to speak about it with Hakase but... I like my life as it is. Without this Sherry, the BO, the lab... I won't say I'm the model grade school student but I got friends and enjoy my cohabitation with Hakase. And who will stop the DB when they'll once again stick their noses where they shouldn't if neither of us is with them ?" Ai added with a faint smile.

"- Haibara..." Shinichi looked at the girl, starting to comprehend an answer he could have never imagined for himself.

It had never been a question for him : he, above everything else, wanted to go back to his teen's body. The life he had to leave behind him when he had been drugged was everything he wished for, he never imagined even once he'd want to start again. But he had to admit he kind of understood Ai's choice, with her former life, her dead family, her former relationships based on hates or needs, nothing like friendship or love... She had no life to return to to begin with.

"- Understood. If you change your decision, I had Ran to bring the antidote to Hakase's house, you'll find it in your lab.

\- Okay."

o.O.o

"- Argh, at last !" Heiji exclaimed as he stepped outside the hospital, feeling the warm light of the sun outside on his face, smiling to Kaito and Shinichi who came to fetch him.

One week had passed. The Osakan had been allowed to leave the hospital, now that the infection wasn't a risk anymore, though he was still under antibiotics and painkillers. There was still a kind of stiffness in the way he stood, as he was hindered by the remaining bandages, but he was mostly feeling in an acceptable shape.

The green-eyed teen had been bored : apart from the two teens, he didn't have many visitors. His parents didn't come, with his father hurt and his mother too busy to stop him to overexert himself, though he could have the officer on the phone. After a short scolding for being too hot-blooded and after both refused to speak frankly about their respective medical status, the man had given him an update on what he could get out Otaki. The former policeman had been cocky, at the beginning, once his wish to confront with Hattori was granted, but he soon gave up under the head of Osaka's police's glare and had provided some important intel on the other infiltrated BO's members in the police, leading to many interpellations, including some important officers in the MPD. Heiji took advantage of that call to put both his father and his best friend's in touch and the last joint operations between the police and Interpol had brought the BO on the verge of disappearing.

Shinichi visited him the previous day with one of the biggest smile the Osakan had never seen on his face when he announced him the news. In fact, apart from some small operatives, the only names that were missing out of the police's long list, despite the fact it included some well-known figures that had been arrested like the others, no matter how well-know they could be, were Gin, Vermouth and, most disappointing of the lot, their Boss. The others were either into a jail, waiting for their trial, or had been killed during the raids.

Thanks to that and to the fact the antidote was apparently a definite thing, according to Haibara's short examination of it when she came back home two days before, the Tokyoite had decided to go back to his former life. Today had been his first day at school for ages, he'd been smiling like an idiot, holding Ran's hand to walk there, enjoying the mischievous jokes of his classmates, having fun in learning something at school for once.

Shinichi was still over cautious, of course, and was keeping with him a few of Agasa's gadgets, "just in case", but he had refused the protection Interpol had proposed to him, not willing to have a baby-sitter behind him day and night, enjoying for once the freedom of not being 7 years old.

That evening, after the lessons then, he azure-eyed detective had called the Thief to come with him to fetch the Osakan, having a surprise for him.

"- Weren't you supposed to have a sling ? " Heiji asked, noticing Kaito was just letting his left arm still along his body, his wound unnoticeable for someone who didn't know it was here.

"- It was annoying..." He shrugged. And he had to admit he really didn't like anything that could hinder his moves or give a visual hint of any weakness of his. Thief's habits !

"- So is the one around my fingers, but _I_ want ta heal..." The Osakan pointed out, with a slight reproving voice, raising his right hand to show his broken finger. "An' how is M. Smiley doin' today ? Had fun with Neechan at school? Must be easier ta hold her hand now that ya're back ta yer teen size..." He gently taunted, noticing that, once again, his best friend had a wide smile on his face and his eyes were a bit lost, indicating he wasn't with them in mind.

"- Haha... " Shinichi gave him a flat look, before smirking at him. "And you ? Dared to call Kazuha since our last chat yesterday ?

\- Uhh... " The detective of the west darkened at the thought, under the two other teen's grins. "I want ta talk ta her face ta face, I've messed up enough phone conversations with her fer a life time...

\- That's would perhaps be for the best..." Kaito agreed, his grin fading a bit at the sadness he felt in the Osakan's voice. " When did you say you were leaving ?

\- Got my train tomorrow mornin'. I'd head ta the Toyama's straight from the station, it's Saturday, she'll be at home.

\- Ah, come on, stop with the long face ! " Shinichi said, poking his friend's side. "To celebrate you getting out of the hospital - by the front door for once - and trying to cheer you up, I got a surprise to you !

\- Hmm ?

\- Received an invitation by a fan two days ago, to see today's match Tôkyô Spirits vs Big Osaka !

\- Tsk, soccer..." Heiji pointed out with a flat look at his friend over-joying.

"- It's not just about soccer..." The Thief winked, amused by the duo in front of him, a bored Hattori and an excited Kudô, just the opposite of what he could witness usually.

"- There's a party after, with all the great names of the sports..." The Tokyoite added.

"- Oy, oy, the one the newspapers are mentionin' ?! In a location kept secret... " The Osakan wondered, starting to smile also. "The one with...

\- ... Kuroda Hiroki, the major league baseball player, yes. " Shinichi finished, glad to see the sparkling in his best friend's eyes.

"- Wow, I'm in !" The West detective volunteered, before looking at himself and his friends. "But we are not 'xactly into a mundane partyin' outfit...

\- Don't worry, we'll change after." Kaito explained, having also asked this question earlier when the azure-eyed teen spoke about tonight's plans to him. "They're even lending us some tux' ! "

The three of them exchanged wide smiles.

"- Let's go ? " The Tokyoite proposed.

o.O.o

"- Can we go now..." Heiji grumbled, at the 90th minute of the match, with the last of his numerous sighs during this second half. "Now I remember why I don' like soccer...

\- Because Osaka is losing ? " Kaito pointed out with a smirk, getting a bored glare from the dark-skinned teen.

"- Go, Hideoooo ! " Shinichi shouted, raising his fist in the air, still completely focused on the match.

Both looked at each other and giggled at his child-like enthusiasm.

o.O.o

"- It's just me or we had Conan-kun on our side durin' this match ?" The Osakan grinned once they left their seats after the end of the match, with a side look at his friend.

"- Yea, the only things missing were the glasses... For the 7 years old kid, he was there ! " The Thief added with a wink.

"- Ba'aro..." The Tokyoite grumbled, but that couldn't erase the smile on his face.

The match had been great, the seats excellent and his favourite team had won. This night was starting the best way possible.

"- Ok, so someone is supposed to meet up at this gate..." Shinichi explained, looking around him now that they were out of the stadium.

"- Hey, that guy near the limo has a sign "Kudô Shinichi" in the hands ! " Heiji exclaimed as he spot the car a bit further and its driver.

"- Wow, great ! " Kaito admitted with envious eyes.

The three of them walked to the man, a large and tall aged one, around his sixties, who welcomed them with a bow.

"- I'm Kudô Shinichi." The detective of the East introduced himself, before pointing his friends. "As I was allowed to, I brought two friends with me, Mr Hattori Heiji and Mr Kuroba Kaito.

\- I'm Masaki Hyouga, I'll be your driver for tonight." The man answered, with a smile perhaps a bit too wide as he heard the three names. " If you'd like to hop in, young sirs, you will also find more suitable cloths inside..." He proposed, opening the back door.

The teens exchanged a look and got into the car, barely hiding their excitement.

"- Wow, is that a mini-bar ?" The Osakan wondered, heading into the back of the limo.

"- Don't touch anything, Hattori... " Shinichi ordered with a bored tone, looking at the driver's neck through the glass between them, as if he was afraid the man had eyes behind his head. "We don't want to break anything...

\- Haiii..."

Kaito, on his side, was just admiring the luxurious inside of the vehicle and its high class features, before spotting some tuxedos in a corner, folded and sorted by sizes. Being used to have to guess people's sizes, it wasn't long before he chose the fitting ones for him and his friends and threw them their clothes. "Time to get dressed !"

The boys quickly changed, now wearing black suits and white shirts, with the assorted shoes they found on the floor near the tuxedos.

Heiji was putting the last sleeve of his vest slowly, careful of any unwanted move that would have hurt his back, when he frowned his nose. " Do you smell that?" He asked to his friends.

"- Smell what? Your empty stomach is making you hallucinate, you bottomless pit..." Shinichi smirked when he turned at him, having heard the dark-skinned teen's stomach's growling since they got out of the stadium.

" - Hey... !

\- I smell it too..." Kaito agreed, spotting something, something he knew but couldn't... "Don't breathe ! " He suddenly blurted, covering his mouth. "It's some sleeping gas ! " The Thief added with a cough, before trying to open the windows.

"- What ? !" The Tokyoite wondered, startled at the magician's panic. "But we would fee..." Shinichi couldn't finish his sentence as he coughed and felt light-headed.

Bringing his handkerchief in front of his mouth, he turned his head at Heiji, to see the green-eyed teen was already out, being probably the closest of the gas source. He blinked, trying to stay conscious but couldn't and a dark veil fell in front of his eyes.

Kaito saw the East detective fall on his seat and tried to bite the inside of his cheek to fight the numbness taking over his body but without success : he was trapped with his friends in that car and there was no way out, his resistance was useless, it was just a matter of time...

Cursing his own helplessness, he slowly fell into the dark void he couldn't avoid despite his efforts. The last thing he felt was his cheek suddenly laying against the cold leather of the car's seat.


	26. Kaito's arc - Chapter 26 - Deal

**Heya !**

 **Feels like I haven't been publishing for days after that 3-files week ^^;**

 **Sooo... time to discover who the kidnapper(s) is (are) ! ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **emmahoshi : ooh *pats* I'm not stopping writing, hope next story will also entertain you : ) Yes, Kansai ben is really interesting to hear, gives a specific side to a char : ) That's why I tried to give an accent to Hattori in English, else, it's not completely him ^^; Haha, well, If you read my other fic 'unexpected alliances', you'll see I also like that pairing ; ) We'll see what happens in the manga ! Hmm I think I heard more "sokka", yes : Japanese took a lot of words from USA, and they ended with the equivalent of "soccer". In France it's "football" also. American football arrived really late here so there was no mistake possible. Haha, well, bringing down an Organization must be done quickly before they all evade xD So yea, one week rest max, I'm such a slave-driver xD Hmm I'm more into the theory that Ano-kata is under a child form (I'll try to work on that in a fic I think ^^) ; ) As to Vodka, well, Gosho wrote really cliché characters at the beginning so I think there isn't much to wait from him, I can only see him as a big brute... perhaps the manga will say I'm wrong later though ! ^^ Eh, yea, Jodie has recently been used just to show how intelligent Bourbon was... pity.. And that's a bit macho ! :p**

 **Laury Rose : Yes, I'm also wondering if she will in the manga... She could take it just to try to flirt with Shin but I guess she's intelligent enough to know he's focused only one person : ) Oh yea too much carelessness here :p He was clearly too impatient to go back to his former life and got reassured with all the agencies around to bring the BO down... bad idea ; ) Yea, there had to be, clearly : ) And yes again, full of actions chapter to come, I don't think you'll get bored ; ) Everything has to end one day, indeed ; ) But no worries, I'm starting another project ^_^**

 **Hebiaczek : Haha, yea, I guess Shin's carelessness in this chapter rubbed to Kai ; )**

 **JarayZ : Haha, well, writing KaiShin is about describing how 2 people sharing their secrets can slowly find out they love each other. Writing ShinRan is more about knowing they already love each other and writing how their couple doesn't break despite all the truths revealed one by one... Totally different, indeed : ) Haha, well, as you could see, this fiction wasn't really about romance : ) Uhh sorry, the closer the words are, the less I pay attention ^^;;; Ah, well, that's some french also, we say 'he' for the indefinite sex, though I thought your OC may probably be female, yea... ^^ Hmm in fact, this story will be 3 arcs long, VS 4 for "alliances". Though I'll have the exact same number of chapters (28) and that's totally involuntary o.O (to be honest, I really thought when I started 'detective' it'd be only 20-30k words-ish... haha^^). Yea, it was fun to put that one about going out by the front door xD Ah well, guys you know... They always have someone they want to impress xD Yup, tricky disguised trap there : ) Only a soccer fan could think match's invitations come from nowhere : p**

 **buterflypuss : Thank you : )**

 **Boogum : Well, chatting... drinking... joking... Things like that xD Hmm I don't think I gave Heiji a lot of life threatening injuries in fact. :p Gave him some (haha) injuries, right, but only the poisoning could have been deadly ; ) And Kaito starts to have his share also... And Conan... They're all my sacrificial lambs in fact xD I've just been nice enough to give them a week of holidays ^^ Haha, if you had fun with it, was worth it : ) As I said, this fic was really about me having fun and I'm really happy to see some people enjoyed it that much : ) Oh, another review ? ^^ Well, that was due to happen, with some of the most badass of the BO still out... Shin shouldn't believe only fans write to him :p Maybe after that they'll be cautious ? At least their genius allows them to go out of the worst situations :3 Yup... This is one of my fav' ending for Haibara. The other one, I developped it in Alliances. That girl deserves some happiness and I think those 2 ways are the best for her : ) (as CoAi is clearly out in the manga ^^)**

* * *

 **Chap 26 : Deal**

* * *

A mix of diseeagrable sensations was what got Heiji out of his sleep. Discomfort of lying on his wounded back. Pain from his burns, as the medication had faded away, proof he'd been asleep for at least half a dozen hours. Throbbing in his head, probably due to the soporific gas.

With a groan, he rolled on his side, eyes still closed, and tried to ramble in his pocket to find his pills, to find them empty. Of everything in fact. Phone, wallet, handkerchief even.

 _"Crap, I didn't have enough time to put everything back into my pockets after I got dressed..."_ He remembered, before having an ironic smirk. _"Good plan they had, making us changing clothes was genius... "_

The Osakan forced his eyes open, realizing he was very probably in a hostile environment, to see he was lying on a thick carpet, on the floor of what had been decorated to look like an old English manor, with dark red tapestries, old fashioned paintings at the wall and heavy wooden furniture, even some vases here and there with fresh flowers.

He didn't spot Kuroba but Shinichi was just on his side, so he lifted himself on his arms to call him. "Oi, Kudô ? Kudô ?!"

Heiji crawled near him, feeling still too dizzy to get up, to see with relief he seemed unharmed and his chest was moving up and down peacefully. Noticing something around his friend's neck, he squinted and came closer to look at it.

It was a kind of plastic chocker, with a little box on the front and a small LED softly flashing regularly. Taken by a nasty doubt, the detective of the West brought his hand on his throat to feel the exact same kind of device on him. He laid his eyes back on the one around Shinichi's neck, trying to find under his fingertips any asperity on the plastic, any indication of a releasing mechanism, without success.

The teen started to giggle under his touch, above all when he touched the back of his neck. "Stop it, Ran, it tickles..." He smiled, still half asleep.

With a smirk as it was really too tempting, Heiji approached his head to his ear. "It's not Ran ~ " He whispered.

"- Then who... " The Tokyoite suddenly opened his eyes, a slight panicked expression on his face. "Oh, Hattori...

\- Yes, I'm happy ta see ya too. So that's the kind o' thing ya do with Nee-chan ? Ticklin' each other ? " The Osakan grinned maliciously.

"- Stop it..." Shinichi grumbled, his face clearly reddening at what his friend implied. "Where are we...?

\- In a haunted manor ? Dunno, just woke up..." The dark-skinned teen shrugged, having another look around him. "An' I think we have a problem...

\- Ah ? Apart from having being kidnapped you mean ?" The detective of the East stated with a flat tone, bringing his hand to his head.

"- Yes, worse..." Heiji sighed, pointing at his throat with his finger. "What do ya think are those ?

\- Reminds me the kind of fashionable items we had around our wrists last time at Fantasy land... The explosive model.

\- Then we are two.

\- Ah, the ones from that case I had to get you out of that river when you tried to skate on the top of a bridge ?" Kaito resumed with irony as he walked to them.

"- Kuroba ? You alright ?" The Osakan asked, turning his head to the newcomer.

"- As much as I can be when I'm locked somewhere...

\- Why do you say you took me out of that river ? " Shinichi asked with suspicion, remembering it was Hakuba.

"- Hmm I kind of... Oh well, Hakuba was thousands miles away during that case... So... That was the first time we worked as a team !" The magician beamed at the two startled teens on the floor. He then sat cross ledged in front of them, being careful of his wounded arm when he settled on the carpet.

"- I can' believe we didn' spot that... An' me who thought that guy was less arrogant an' snappy than usual...

\- He'd be glad to learn what you think of him next time I'll see him, Tantei-han...

\- Well, that explains the mysterious appearance of the Kaitou Kid on that roller coaster..." The Tokyoite shrugged, having solved one of the numerous mysteries remaining around Kid's tricks.

"- So... Ya were sayin' we're stuck ?" Heiji asked the Thief after a short pause to focus back on their situation.

"- I managed to slip some... hidden items in my vest before our involuntary little nap so I decided to go for a little bit of lock picking. The few I could break unfortunately opened on some concrete walls and the others, from what I saw with my little walk, don't have any apparent locks... " He deplored, before trying to give a look at his neck. "So those are bombs ?

\- Probably..." Shinichi said with a nod.

 _"- Exactly."_

The three teens jumped on their feet at the slightly modified male voice that interrupted them.

"- Who are ya ? ! " The Osakan yelled, turning his head to see his surroundings, almost knocking the vase behind him as he moved.

"- Don't bother to look for someone, I bet he's looking at us through one of those cameras..." Kaito told him, putting a soothing hand on his shoulder. He then pointed it at the box around his neck "And the sound seems to come from here...

 _\- Once again exact, dear Kuroba Kaito. Or should I call you Kaitou Kid-sama, like one of those fangirls you entertain during your heists ?_

\- Don't know what you're speaking about..." The Thief shrugged, keeping a straight face, though he exchanged a quick look with his two friends.

 _"- Then I'll stick to Kuroba-kun, if you want to keep that facade. "_ The man concluded, the smirk on his face clearly audible at his tone.

"- What to you want from us ?" Shinichi asked, out of patience.

 _"- So much hurry from the_ small _detective... You will know early enough what I'm expecting from you. Just enjoy my hospitality for the moment._

\- Are ya kiddin' us ? ! How long do ya plan ta keep us in there ? !

 _\- A few hours... forever... That'll be your choice, Hattori-kun, for the three of you. Ah, that's of course if you don't try to touch the collars around your neck... Then the wait would turn into seconds, but I'm not sure you wish for that kind of freedom... yet "_ The voice laughed before a noise indicated the man had ended the conversation.

"- What the heck was that ?" Heiji grumbled, looking at the other teens, anger still in his eyes.

"- Ask Tantei-kun, wasn't it supposed to be one of his fans ?"

The said-Tantei-kun sent him a flat glare. "I think it is now quite clear that this is not a fan... And did you hear how he stressed that 'small' when he talked to me ...?" He added, taking his chin between his hand, lost in his thoughts.

"- Well, ya're small ta me..." The Osakan smirked, straightening himself to look down at the other detective. "Yea, yea, I see what ya mean..." The dark-skinned teen admitted when he also received a dark glare.

"- And that's not just me... " Shinichi pointed out, with a look at Kaito.

The teen shrugged, not really worrying. "He can imagine everything he wants... So, what now ?

\- Let's try to find a way out of there... " The Tokyoite proposed, heading to the nearest window.

o.O.o

Two hours later, despite their efforts and some lock picking from the magician who was still hindered by his wounded arm, the teens had to admit they were stuck, without any way out. The only thing that looked like an exit was the door in the room they woke up : they found a metallic panel behind it but the opening mechanism was clearly on the other side and there was no way to switch in from the inside.

Discouraged, the three of them fell on the living room's couches, Kaito facing the two other detectives.

"- This place gave me the creeps..." Heiji sighed, giving a look at a nearby painting, a middle aged man's scary face like looking down at him.

"- Haha, are you shaking from fear, Hattori ?! " The Thief snorted, looking at his shaking hands.

"- 'Course not..." He grumbled, hiding his left hand in his pocket, but not really able to do the same for the other and its sling.

"- Pain ?" Shinichi worried, looking at his friend's eyes, who turned his head away, shrugging. "Since how long haven't you been taking your medication, Hattori ?

\- Too long, but it's not like we can do somethin' about it. Better focus on leavin' that damn place...

\- Sorry, I didn't want to..." The Kid apologized, a concerned look at the dark-skinned detective.

"- No worries..." Heiji brushed away. "Still, I can' believe they didn' leave us anythin' ta eat or drink, are they tryin' ta starve us ?

\- Could be..." The Tokyoite admitted, before hiding a yawn.

Noticing that move, Kaito turned at him. "Let's try to take some rest ? Must be pretty late... or early. We'll think better after a few hours sleep. Take that couch, Kudô, and stay on the other, Hattori, I'll be on the first watch."

The others agreed without arguing too much and the Thief got up to sit in an armchair close to the door while the detectives tried to settle as they could on the couches.

o.O.o

Hours later, the magician was starting to doze off, his chin falling on his chest, when the voice echoed again in their collars.

 _"- Hope you slept well, boys ?""_

That was of course a rhetorical question, with Kid who didn't sleep, the Osakan too annoyed by his wounds and the Tokyoite too busy to think about who could have trapped him, none was really looking fresh when the male voice make them jump out of their sleep.

"- Yup, just waitin' fer breakfast ! " The detective of the West answered, out of bravado, feeling his stomach growling just by mentioning the meal's name.

 _"- Ah, the food will be for the one who'll be able to go out of here. I think I let you enough time to see by yourself that, without my help, there's no way out. So let me propose you a little deal... The three of you have annoyed me quite greatly recently, killing and capturing my little ravens..." "_

Heiji and Shinichi exchanged a look, finally guessing what their opponent was.

Ravens.

The Organization's codename for their members.

So the voice was either Gin's, or Vermouth's or their boss', the latter being perhaps the most plausible as the style didn't seem to belong to the two first. Though Gin was probably implied at some point, being the one with the most chances to guess Kaito's secret identity, thanks to Heiji's slip in that parking where they fought him.

 _"- ... but killing you all seemed too sweet... And that would be a waste of talent, at such a young age... You have two hours. After that, I'll blow up randomly one of the little boxes around your neck, which are, as you previously identified, small explosive charges. In two hours, one of you must be dead. But it wouldn't be fun if it was just a random choice ! I also give you the possibility to decide by yourselves who must die, by killing one of your lot. The killer will be able to choose between a job in my Organization or walking free. The other will be spared but locked here forever. If you can't decide, we'll go through this little game again with the two remaining. And finish the last one with my own hands if you don't kill each-other. Dirty your hands or have the three of you dead? Choose well, my dears ! And don't try to fool me, there's a life monitoring in your collars, faking death won't work._

\- Go ta hell with yer stupid deal ! Ya can put it deeply in..."

Kaito softly coughed with a smile to stop Heiji in his loud tirade, as he noticed by the small noise from his collar the man had already ended the conversation.

"- We all think the same, Hattori, no need to yell about it..." Shinichi added with a low voice, getting up with a frown and starting to walk in circles to think about their options.

o.O.o

"- How much time left ?" Heiji asked, turning his head at Shinichi who could see a clock on the wall from where he was.

"- Ten minutes... Five less than when you asked five minutes ago..." The teen answered with boredom, the Osakan having asked the time a dozen times already in the last half hour.

Unable to stay still, slightly sweating and looking a bit white, the detective of the West got up, walking to look at one of those ugly paintings on the wall.

"- So that's it ? In ten minutes, one of us is dead ? " Kaito stated with a bitter voice, his foot taping on the floor out of stress.

"- If you have a way out, I take it...

\- Aren' ya supposed ta be the King o' Escape ? " Heiji pointed out with a mocking tone, though his eyes had a kind of accusing look, detail the Thief didn't miss.

"- What are you implying ?" He snapped, getting on his feet with anger to face the dark-skinned teen.

"- Hey, guys, we didn't sleep and eat for too long and that makes us irritable, so it's not the time to fight each other..." Shinichi advised, when he saw the two teens fighting each other's look.

"- But Tantei-han here seems to have something to say... We should let him speak...

\- I was wonderin' if ya were just showin' off all those times... Could it be ye're just talk ? When I see you can' open a single door ta avoid us ta get killed... Is that what ya call "magic" in yer family ? No wonder yer father died performin', I bet he just tried ta perform a difficult trick fer once...

\- How dare you... This wasn't an accident" Kaito hissed between his teeth.

"- Yea, yea, whatever..." Heiji said, starting to walk away, waving his hand as to ignore his last remark.

"- This was a damn murder !" The Thief yelled, grabbing the Osakan by his collar and slamming hard him against the wall.

The teen, a bit dizzy, had a grunt as his wounded back hit the hard surface and glared at the magician. "Let me go.

\- Oi !" The Tokyoite got up, feeling something was wrong.

"- I don't know what went through my mind when I decided to be friends with two detectives, your bunch is just a pack of arrogant guys, persuaded to know everything... I won't be dying for you there !

\- What the heck are ya do..." The detective of the West asked, when he felt the Thief's hands were brought around his neck, starting to squeeze it.

"- I'm finding my own way out." Kaito stated with a flat tone.

Shinichi tried to grab the teen's arm, only to be kicked away, landing heavily on the glass table, half knocked down when it broke under him.

"- Ya.. Ahou... Ya know they won'... keep their word..." Heiji tried to reason the Kid, unable to breath, giggling to get free but stuck, too weak to fight the magician's strong grip.

After a long minute struggling with less and less stamina, his chin fell on his chest, his face whiter than ever, and Kaito released him, letting him fall along the wall.

"- Hattori !" Shinichi called with anguish as he saw his friend wasn't moving, getting back on his feet despite his head still rolling from the previous shock. "Oi ! "

The Tokyoite rushed to him, pushing the Thief out of the way, looking for a pulse or a breath from the detective of the West.

"- I can't believe... You killed him ! " He accused, holding his friend's head on his lap, his face twisted with pain and anger. "I thought you were on our side !

\- As long as it was amusing, Tantei-kun. I have a revenge to take, I can't allow myself to die here, whatever the cost..." The look the Thief sent the detective was sad but determined.

Behind his screen, looking at the scene and hearing the continuous beeping of a flat cardiac monitoring, the man had a smirk. _"I knew it would be you..."_

 _"- Looks like we have a winner !"_ The voice in the teens' speakers cheerfully concluded.

* * *

 **Sooo... Maaaah, come on, I'm not that mean on that one... The biggest question here is 'how ?', that's all ; )**

 **And yea, I know, him again... but that's related to how I wanted this to end... My choice is perfectly logic for that one. And don't worry, the others will have their share (you may hate me next Sunday ? haha :p)**


	27. Kaito's arc - Chapter 27 - Sacrifice

**Hi !**

 **Time to know what really happened there, don't you think ? ; )**

 **And gratz to emmahoshi who guessed most of the "how", starting by "why Heiji" ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **buterflypuss : Hey don't cry ! : ) *hands a hanky* Everything's good, you'll see :D**

 **Hebiaczek : Oh I so love the idea of a revengeful Kaito who uses his trick to both punish Heiji for his slips and get them out... xD That's not exactly my version but yours is... so fun xD**

 **Reader : *hides* Don't hate meeee :' ( ... xD Well well, you'll see what happened in this chapter ; ) Sorry for your heart but it's funnier like that, right ? No? haha ^^;;; Hmm not wrong, indeed, there's that same 'just one standing in the end' goal... This idea popped in my head but perhaps my subconscious took a bit of that ? : ) Well, the conditions are a bit different of course ; ) Yea, it was fun to imagine Ran in Shin's dreams... better than those nightmares of her being attacked by the BO he can have in the manga / anime :p** **Ahh well, food is life for most male teenagers, Heiji's just he only one honest enough to admit it xD**

 **Boogum : Ah, a Kid believer : ) Sooo, answer below ; )**

 **emmahoshi : Haha, in fact I'll answer you at the end of the chapter, else it would spoil too much : )**

 **DaLantis : But but but... I always answer to reviews ! : ( ... xD Well, I won't answer then, just say thanks :p**

 **bobbyneko : haha, yay here also xD I didn't expect such reaction on a such a (half) cliff but... Looks like you're enjoying yourself at least ; )**

 **Laury Rose : Ah, answer in that chapter ! ; ) And yes, we'll start by a little flashback to see what happened in the time skip ; ) Ah, stay tuned, and you'll be able to : ) Well, I'm not that much into tragedy... *looks at her OS* Okaaaay I can do some tragedy but I'll put warnings everywhere when I do. Writing 100k words to end with a main char death would be just too awful... o.O To both me and the readers ! Thanks ! ; )**

 **JarayZ : Oh, in Thailand also ? The English are the strange ones then :p So yea, this chapter and after the last. This story is just a little bit shorter that Alliances (5k words maybe) but since I got so many reviews (thanks to you guys :D), the word count will be higher due to my answers... Answer to you theories at the end of that chapter, don't wanna spoil ; )**

* * *

 **Chap 27 : Sacrifice**

* * *

A bit earlier-

* * *

Shinichi's eyes widened as an idea finally spotted in his head.

"- I..." He started, turning at his friends, to be stopped by Heiji hushing at him.

The Osakan looked at him, pointing the chocker around his neck, a finger in front of the mouth, articulating without saying it "Mike".

The Thief got up, and, encouraging them with a sign of the hand, brought them back to the room they woke up previously, in a corner near of the door.

Putting a hand on his collar, he looked at them to speak with a low voice. "I think we should be safe here, the only camera is directed at the door..." Kaito explained, with a sign of the head to the device fixed on the wall upon them. "And I know that, with that kind of mikes, just covering them and using a low voice should be enough not to be heard... So, you had an idea, Tantei-kun ? I like you guys but I don't feel like dying here together...

\- I got something but... It's a bit risky." Shinichi stated after covering his mike, looking at his friends with a grave expression. "Have you seen those flowers near the mirror in the living room ?

\- The Lilies ?" Heiji answered, his eyes narrowing as he was trying to figure his friend's idea. "What do ya wanna do with that? Collective suicide or what...

\- Wait, those flowers are poisonous ?" The Thief wondered, chilling at the idea, knowing he'd never be able to look at them the same if that was true.

"- Yes, every single part of it..." The Tokyoite answered with a faint smile. "Every specy has a different effect but, to sum up, if you eat too much of it, you'll die. But that's not that effect I'm looking for now, I just want to provoke a fake death...

\- If ya eat just one or two petals, among other disagreeable symptoms, it could lower one's cardiac rhythm but only death will bring it ta zero, Kudô...

\- But won't it be enough ? " The detective of the East pointed out. "Those things around our necks are so miniaturized, with the mike, the speaker, the bomb... They probably only monitor the heart so we should be able to fool it with a rhythm outside of the usual rates, let's say below 50 bpm...

\- Hmm..." Heiji brought his hand to his chin, deep in his thoughts. " Could work... Just have ta stop breathin' if they come to check physically.

\- And you're sure you can dose it correctly ?" The Kid wondered, trying to think about how to apply that plan. " Isn't it risky ?

\- That's a bit tricky, yes..." Shinichi admitted with a grimace. "That's why...

\- ... That's why I'll play the victim." The Osakan firmly volunteered.

"- Hey, my plan, my risks, I do it." His friend answered, fighting him silently with his eyes.

"- Stop yer non-sense. Ya're the fittest o' us three an' I'm the least. This plant will not only lower the cardiac rhythm but will also make ya sick an' probably too weak ta fight anyone, which is already an accurate definition o' my current state... "

The Tokyoite shrugged after a long silent pause, sighing as he knew he'd have more chances to convince a wall to move of its own than to convince his friend to change his mind.

"- That's settled then. As ta the culprit..." The dark-skinned detective eyed the Thief near him.

"- Would be more credible if it was me ?

\- Yup.

\- Yes, I was also thinking it would be the best." The azure-eyed teen agreed, also looking at Kaito. "Apparently, they know you're the Kid. Must be Gin who informed them...

\- Ah? So you guessed who they are? Some of your BO's friends, I guess ?" The Thief wondered, to see both nodding at him.

"- Like Kudô said, there's prob'ly at least Gin, as he surely discovered yer identity from my slip in that parkin'...

\- And once again probably - and hopefully - the one on the speaker is his Boss... I don't picture Vermouth going into sadism... If you annoy her, she kills you. She likes to play but if you're a hindrance to her, she won't beat around the bush. Same for Gin." Shinichi finished with pragmatism.

"- So, for them, the Kaitou Kid, who is already a criminal, wouldn't mind to murder in a deal for his own freedom... " Kaito concluded with a bitter voice. "Nice image they got from me...

\- That's probably how they picture you in their mind it at least... Think you'll be able to perform this stunt with your wounded arm ?

\- I've seen worse.

\- Ok, let's work on how ta fake my murder then !

\- Don't say that so cheerfully, Hattori..." The Tokyoite observed with a flat look at him.

o.O.o

Heiji had discreetly swallowed two leaves - dosage he agreed with Kudô - and was now beginning to seriously feel the effects. Chills, feverish body, feeling sick... He wasn't regretting yet to have volunteered but he may envisage it sooner than expected.

He checked once again his cardiac rhythm, measuring it a bit below 52 bpm. That was the moment he was waiting for. He had a cough, looking right into Kaito's eyes, the signal they agreed beforehand.

"- How much time left... ?" The Osakan asked, turning to Shinichi, once he saw he had the magician's attention.

* * *

Back to current time -

* * *

 _"- Looks like we have a winner !"_ The male voice cheerfully concluded.

"- So let me of out here. And remove that damn bomb from my neck." The Kid ordered, with one last look at the two teens, spotting with relief a discreet nod from Shinichi who was checking on Heiji.

 _"- As agreed, of course."_

As he walked to the door they'd been brought through, knowing it was probably the only exit – at least the only one he spotted, Kaito clenched his jaw, his wounded arm sending some painful throbs as far as his shoulder, proof it didn't really like the little comedy he just performed.

He nevertheless kept a neutral face and settled near the entrance, crossing his arms and displaying his impatience to see the door open.

The Thief had a taunting smile when he saw the one behind the metallic panel, welcoming him with a gun in the hand, as it was his dear white-haired _friend_.

" - Oh, so you're the doorman now? Hard times, hard times... " The magician smirked insolently. "Will you also bring me my lunch ? I just hope you're not the cook..."

Gin growled, with menacing killer eyes that would have shut up any other one than the Kid but the teen was used to be glared at, thanks to his own organization, so his smirk didn't fade away. The man had a quick look behind the magician, eyeing Shinichi on the floor, his friend in his arms, and headed to them.

"- Watch him. " He ordered to Vermouth who just arrived behind him, her weapon also in her hand.

In a few steps, he was near the two detectives. "Move." He snapped at the Tokyoite, without getting any reaction, the teen looking too chocked to hear him, his look laying on the lifeless person in his arms.

With an annoyed groan, he dragged the detective of the East away from the Osakan and kicked the dark-skinned teen with force to be sure this was not a trap.

"- Hey ! " Shinichi tried to stop him, to be pushed away unceremoniously. "Wasn't it enough to have him killed ?!"

His only answer was a gun pointed at his nose, while Gin crouched to check, with his other hand, Heiji's pulse by putting his fingertips on his wrist, as taking on his neck would have been complicated with the collar. Not getting anything, he turned his face to nod at the closest camera.

"- Look after this one, I'm taking care of the Thief ." He asked to Vermouth, with a sign of the head to point Shinichi, getting on his feet to go back to the door.

He stopped near the magician. "Let's go.

\- Hai, hai..." Kaito agreed following him outside.

The blonde looked at the man in black when he walked away before sighing as she turned to the detective of the East.

"- I told you it wasn't a good idea to mess with us, Cool Guy..." She said with a sad look at his down shoulders. "Come, it won't do you any good to you to stay with him, there's nothing to do anymore to help..."

Shinichi laid his eyes one last time on Heiji and got up without looking at her, walking to the door. "No need for chitchat, bring me where you're supposed to, Vermouth." He bluntly said with a flat voice.

The woman nodded and, keeping her weapon pointed at him, she led him out of the secured part of the house. Looking at his surroundings, the detective could notice that, even if the style was similar to the rooms he was locked in before, the hallways he walked in looked more modern, decorated with better taste. But there were still cameras here and there, to remind this house wasn't like the others. As he crossed the place, Shinichi could start to imagine the real size of the house, having at least the same dimensions than a manor. He saw, through the windows, that the sun was going down, already almost hidden by the surroundings trees. Around five p.m. he guessed.

The blond-haired opened a metal door in front of him, leading on a stair going down, into the dark. After she invited him with the hand to go in, the Tokyoite walked in and went down. Two flights of steps later, he reached what was an old underground.

Apart from an old bulb, there was no light in there, reinforcing the gloomy atmosphere of the room. The place was empty, silent and reeked of death.

 _"Lucky I don't plan to stay here too long..."_ Shinichi thought with a chill after that quick look.

"- Your new quarters are over there." Vermouth stated, opening a barred metal door leading to a small cell.

"- Ne, Vermouth... " The detective started with a low voice, putting his hand on his mike, turning at the woman, sure not to be observed as he noticed there were no cameras down there. "Why are you still with that bunch, when the Organization has fallen ? And don't tell me you fell for Gin, I won't believe it..." He added with a smirk.

The woman looked at him with wide eyes. The boy had no longer dead eyes and his shoulders were straight again.

"- Could it be... The Osakan Guy isn't really dead, right ?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make that kind of face barely ten minutes after his best friend died, except if he was beginning to turn crazy...

"- Think whatever you want..." The azure-eyed teen answered, ignoring her comment, trying to keep a straight face. " Just answer my question..."

The blond haired shrugged, a fatalistic look on her face. "They are all I have.

\- And wouldn't you like to break free ?

\- I can't, at least not by myself. That's why I left behind me some silver bullets, such as yourself, to do the work I wasn't able to... You did a great work but still couldn't neutralize _him_...

\- What if I told you I could, if you free me ? " Shinichi asked, his confident eyes meeting the woman's.

With a sigh, Vermouth looked at him. "I can't say you're not effective but..." She paused, lost in her thoughts during a while, before looking at him with a smirk. "Ok, let's say I'll help you, for tonight. As a thanks for getting rid of my rival last time. But my role will limit to setting you free, that's all...

\- And removing that bomb from my neck."

The blond-haired looked at him, clearly hesitating, this act being really more of a treason than just letting him walk free, which could have been presented as an "accident". She rambled in her pocket, to look for some kind of remote control and pushed a button. Approaching the teen, the woman removed the collar and let it fall on the floor.

"- Would that remote work for the others ?" The detective asked, massaging his throat, glad to get rid of the heavy necklace.

"- I had only yours, in case you didn't want to cooperate. Only _that man_ has the master control. That's all I can do, Cool Guy."

The azure-eyed teen nodded a thanks and walked to the stairs, not really minding the fact Vermouth started to follow him after a few steps.

o.O.o

"- Sooo, when will you remove from my neck that fancy jewellery ?" Kaito asked, his fingertips on his choker when they started to walk.

"- When I'll feel like to..." Gin answered flatly.

"- Come on... I didn't kill Tantei-han to be treated like this. This was your deal, respect it." The Thief pointed out with a bored tone.

The blond-haired man sighed as, indeed, what the Kid was asking met the orders he was given. But the boy had such a talent to annoy people... And it seemed so crazy to even declare a truce with him when a bullet in the heart would have done the job, sometimes the Boss really had his extravagancies. As they entered the room the teen was supposed to meet the Boss, he took out of his vest the remote control he was given and pushed the release button.

"- You can remove it. " He bluntly said without a look at the Kid.

But he probably should have. The magician had removed the collar in a swift move and covered his mouth with his hand as he got out of nowhere a little sprayer with sleeping gas. Knowing the guy was quite resistant to it, he also, once he emptied the gas, tightened his right fist around the little bottle and slammed it as hard as he could into Gin's face, sending him to the floor.

 _"Feels great !"_ He thought with a smirk on his face, happy to at least be able to start giving some payback after the beating he suffered in the lab's parking.

After one last kick to the unconscious man, he quickly turned back to the room they just left to check on Heiji.

The teen was still lying on his back on the floor, just where Shinichi had left him, and hadn't moved but that was also part of his role.

"- Hey, Tantei-han..." He called, gently putting his hand on the Osakan's shoulder.

The detective of the West groaned, disturbed by Kid's voice as he was in a kind of lethargic state due to his too low cardiac rhythm.

"- Time to wake up, Sleeping Detective Hattori..." Kaito smiled, seeing with relief his friend was moving, probably annoyed by the nickname.

"- Hope ya kicked that damn... Blondie fer me, Kuroba..." Heiji grumbled, opening one eye and bringing a hand on his ribs. "That bastard, ya don' kick a dead guy...

\- Technically, you were not dead..." The Thief pointed out before winking. "But yes, I did.

\- Good..."

The dark-skinned teen removed the socks he had rolled into balls and hidden under his armpits to fake an inexistent pulse in his wrists and rolled on his side with visible relief, at last easing his wounded back.

"- Uh, I'm goin' ta be sick...

\- You saw that one coming with your self-poisoning, Tantei-han... Just avoid throwing up on my shoes, if you will..."

"- I am very disappointed, Thief..." a cold male voice said behind Kaito, making both teens jump. "To see you preferred to try to fool me, choosing death for all of you instead of life for two..."

Behind the nasty barrel of a gun directed in his direction, the magician recognized the old limousine driver, in casual black clothes now. The man's icy-cold blue eyes laid on him with, as he just expressed, a disappointed grimace on his wrinkled face.

"- It would have been a pleasure to welcome you as a Raven, Kid, your reputation precedes you.

\- Sorry, I'm a free-lance..." The magician grinned, keeping his Poker face while sweat-dropping in his mind, not really able to defend himself nor Hattori, being at a range too far to attack and too close to hope to escape a gunshot.

"- So ya're their Boss ?" Heiji wondered as he lifted himself on his elbows to have a closer look at the man who was shrugging at Kaito's answer, the one who caused so many problems to so many persons, starting by his best friend. "Masaki Hyouga ?

\- That's just an alias... I had other names of course, that's to be expected in my line of work..." Masaki explained casually, reinforcing his grip on his weapon. "Now, I think you already make me lose enough time boys, it's time for you to leave. Forever."

"- Don't !" Shinichi yelled as he entered the room, trying to get the man's attention on him for Kid to find a way to neutralize him.

The Boss indeed turned at him, weapon ready to fire, but the Thief had the luck to spot the detective of the East a few instants before he yelled and was already prepared to act. Kaito threw himself at the man's back, knocking him on the floor, sending his weapon away. The teen was doing his best to try to hit him but his left arm, due to the pain, was starting to be almost unusable, clearly provoking a disadvantage in the fight, though he could make the man dizzy with a well-aimed punch to his chin. The azure-eyed teen started to head to the Thief to help him, trying to find something to knock the man with around him.

"- Behind ya, Kudô !" Heiji warned from the ground, spotting with fear Gin's face behind the teen, twisted by hate as he aimed for Shinichi with his gun.

Like in slow motion, the Osakan saw his friend react but it was clearly too late, the finger was already pressing the trigger, the bullet leaving the barrel at high speed.

"- Cool Guy ! " He heard, seeing a flash of blond hair jumping between the Tokyoite and Gin.

And then the time took back his normal speed, when Vermouth touched the floor, a bullet in the chest, a pool of blood quickly forming under her, mixing with her golden hair.

As Shinichi seemed frozen, unable to move, startled by the woman's gesture, Kaito preferred to leave the half knocked old man to jump at the blond-haired BO's member. Woken up as the Thief touched him by accident when he rushed to Gin, the detective of the East kneeled at Vermouth, clearly seeing she wouldn't last long.

The girl had however a smirk on the face, that smirk that seemed to never want to fade away, not even now.

"- Why... ?" He managed to articulate when he saw she was looking at him.

"- You're my silver bullet... As long as you reach your goal... I don't mind what happens to me..." She smiled, speaking with a low voice. "Keep your target... In sight... Kudô Shinichi."

And that was all.

The Tokyoite still had a startled look at her last words, words once again representative of the complex temper of the woman, that enemy that, in the end, had never been one.

Getting out of his trance, he remembering two true enemies of his were still in the room, and Kaito doing his best to fight one.

He hesitated a second, wanting to help the Thief, but the Boss was already on his feet, turning his back at them, starting to try to flee away. Thinking about Vermouth, he jumped after the man, spotting he was pushing a hidden switch in one of the walls.

Heiji, wincing as he got on his feet when he saw his friend disappear through the hidden passage, looked at Kaito, making an uncertain step towards him.

"- Go after him, I'll manage !" The magician yelled, spotting in the corner of his eye his friend's hesitation, helping him to make his choice. "And I got a revenge to take..." He added with a lower voice, crossing Gin's eyes, reading the wrath into them.

With a nod, the Osakan headed to the hidden door, leaving the two men at their fight, both wanting to settle scores.

"- Damn kid... Everything is your fault... "The blond-haired man hissed with anger, sending his fist against the Thief's head and hitting his goal.

He had a satisfied smirk when he saw the teen's pained grimace, his eyes losing his focus, and took out the second gun he had with him, hidden in his vest.

Kaito, as dizzied as he was, nevertheless saw the gun and fought for it, aware that, if he let the man take control of it, his life would end just here.

Both rolled on the floor and the magician saw Gin's finger had reached the trigger, ready to...

 _"Crap ! "_ He just had the time to swear in his head, before a muffled bang echoed in the room.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand cut ! Hate me now xD**

 **ps : Sooo, about lilium, I can't guarantee the dosage but if you check your favourite site for poisons, you'll see all species are dangerous and have various effects... Shinichi hadn't been lucky in finding clothes in the lab, I made him lucky enough to find a deadly poison in there xD**

 **Other point I wanted to explain was the "below 50bpm" thingy. Being myself around 55 bpm, I often bug the automatic apparels taking the pulse, and get an error message, as if I wasn't alive xD So I had this idea it could trick the bad guy's device : )**

 **o.O.o**

 **emmahoshi : so yea, no ball, but that was the idea : ) I made Kudo act well, yes, sorry if you didn't want to give him credits : ) He had always had that drama queen side, prolly from his mother, and this was a life and death situation so I wanted to believe he'd be able to :) And yes, bulleyes, Heiji was the victim as he was already sick and therefore useless in a fight... ^^; So yea, all that mystery novels reading seems good for your brain ; ) Uh, right, this was the last before last... dear, I'll miss it also : )**

 **JazayZ : So yes, it was planned beforehand and with the three of hem : after that mention of the 10th movie, they had to work as a team of course : ) And that chin thingy was more about making the neck the less accessible possible so Gin would take the pulse on Heiji's wrist : ) Nah, I decided these collars not to be removable without the remote... Would have been too far easy with Kid with them ^^; So just like the 10th movie, I had the bad guy warn them that trying to remove them would only make them explode.. ^^;**


	28. Kaito's arc - Chapter 28 - Endings

**Heya !**

 **After that long trip with you all (since May already :O), here we are, here is the last chapter : )**

 **Let's get over that final cliff and finish the last pages of "detective" ; )**

 **Thank you once again for your support ! :D**

 **And don't be too sad, I'll be starting to publish the sequel for Unexpected Alliances next Sunday ! That one will be much more MK-related, but there'll still be the four boys : )**

 **I can only advise you to read (again ?^^) the first part not to be too lost at the beginning...**

 **See you soon ! ; )**

 **TiLi**

 **o.O.o**

 **Laury Rose : Ah well, I didn't really hide it : ) Thanks ! ^^ About Vermouth, yes, it could make sense.. She has always been that unpredictable... Even in that last chapter :p Uhh nah, I don't seem him suicide himself o.O This bullet was aimed straight at our Thief ^^;;; And yea, I don't think that talisman could block a bullet xD So yes, it is the end... The epilogue is at the end of this chapter :3**

 **bobbyneko : I had to keep the best for the last cliff, nah ? ; )**

 **emmahoshi : Ahah, well, try not to eat them now that you know ; ) And yes, I wanted the guys to look a bit smart... I mean, they're supposed to be super intelligent but I didn't show that often so here was the time to : ) Oh, I think this sentence about his stubbornness is pretty accurate, no ? xD Uh, sorry, I said the previous chapter was the last before the last but I was including it... So here is the end ! ^^; Yup, I also think she'll live and find herself a new life... That's the theory I followed in "Alliances".**

 **LittleFan : Sorry... xD I feel like it gives dynamism to a story and, even for me, when I write, I want to know what happens next so it motivates me to write the next chapter : ) Uhhh *hides* Don't threaten me with that brush, those are dangerous you know ! I bet Gosho can think of at least 10 ways to kill someone with those ! xD Well, joking, I get the feeling ^^ But there's always a next chapter with m, as you said, so you can't hate me :) Thanks ! ^_^**

 **Boogum : I do love her also... We'll speak a bit about her in that chapter though... : ) Thanks : ) And yes, that wasn't a big cliff, it was amusing to write though ^^ Haha, hope, my dear, hope xD**

 **JarayZ : Haha, sorry.. I used the socks for a more original effect but well, it's something under the arm or drug to simulate the absence of a pulse and since their pockets were empty... Went for the first : ) Haha, lad to have surprised you with that poison ; ) Hmm there's still a bit more about Vermouth in that chapter, maybe you won't hat me that much...; ) Ah well, the chapter before the last has to have a cliff, no ? The climax should be at his highest point :D**

 **buterflypuss : Thanks : )**

 **Lady Paper : Phew, I've been afraid for a second... ; ) Thanks ^_^**

* * *

 **Chap 28 : Endings**

* * *

"- You're out of bullets, Mr. _Ano Kata_. And that was already your spare weapon..." Shinichi pointed out with a satisfied grin, as he heard what should be the man's last shot at him, according with what he counted.

Confident, the teen left the cover of the tree he was taking cover behind and walked towards the direction he last saw the old man, though it was hard to see anything, with the sun now gone, helped only by the moon. He was taking his time, careful not to let any chance for the man to attack him by surprise. Pushing the last branch, Shinichi saw the black silhouette of the man who was panting, lying on the ground on his stomach.

"- If that's a ruse..." He growled, coming closer, pushing with the foot the gun that was lying near the Boss's hand out of his reach.

The Tokyoite noticed with a frown something was off, though he couldn't name it, and it took him some long seconds to name it. The hair ! Their silverish colour should have been perfectly standing out, with the white light of the night, but it was barely visible, dark on dark...

"- Just what..." Shinichi started to say, before feeling his right ankle firmly grabbed and pulled, making him fall on the floor, so surprised he barely had the time to stretch his left hand in front of him not to slam his nose on a nearby root.

Unable to react at the blitz attack, his wind was knocked out of him when the BO's boss sat on his back and grabbed his hair in one hand, his right arm in the other.

"- You thought you were all mighty, brat..." The man breathed in his ear as he pulled his head to him, with a mocking tone, squeezing the teen's arm harder and harder in his back.

"- Can't it be... The APTX ?" The detective of the East concluded when he saw in the corner of the eye the face of his aggressor, now almost wrinkle-free. " But that's... "

Shinichi let out a pained cry when the man gave a stronger pull on his arm, the noise and the pain clearly indicating he just dismantled his shoulder.

"- You're not the only user of that drug, Kudô Shinichi... Though I'm using the safer version... " The man in black smiled, amused by the teen's suffering, turning him ruthlessly on his back for him to have a better look at his face. "Look at the result, with just two pills !"

And indeed, the azure-eyed detective, panting with pain, could now see the face of the man and saw he wasn't old anymore, looking now in his forties, with an assurance ever more present now that his muscles were fit again, giving him a formidable aura with his wide shoulders and tall body.

His face darkened as he spoke again. "But now, because of you and your side-kicks, that project and all the others... My life and my Ravens... I have to start again from scratch... Almost fifty years of hard work, turning into fumes ! "

The Tokyoite felt his lip breaking when the man sent his fist at his face with rage fist and spitted some blood on the side before turning at the man again and challenging him with a defiant look.

"- You're going to pay for this... " The Boss announced with mad eyes, raising once again his arm.

o.O.o

Heiji wiped his mouth with his hand, taking support on a tree as he was catching his breath. Lightheaded, he now had a bad taste in the mouth, from being sick, all thanks to the leaves he swallowed.

 _"Damn, just how far did they go..."_ The Osakan grumbled for himself, wondering why he didn't spot anyone after his five minutes half running, half walking in the forest, following the noise of the fire shots he could hear from time to time. Each time another one echoed was a confirmation his friend was alive but they now stopped and there could only be two reasons for that. Either the guy was out of bullets, giving some space for Shinichi to attack him, or... He didn't even want to think about the second possibility.

His eyes widened he recognized with a chill his best friend's voice in a pained yell that echoed through the forest. Still short-breathed, the dark-skinned teen nevertheless pushed the tree to get back on his feet and rushed towards the voice, noticing some groaning not far away, gulping with anguish as he knew they were too high-pitched to belong to an old man. He stopped twenty meters later, struck with horror as he saw a man he didn't recognize sitting on a body quite thinner than his, with a white shirt, just like the one he wore, as it was a part of the suits the three of them had been given for the evening.

"- Kudô !" The detective of the West called with concern as he saw all the blood on his face and the strange angle of his arm.

Without thinking, he ran to the man and threw himself at him at full speed, tackling him away from the motionless Tokyoite. Both men fought with rage, though Heiji's was also tainted with desperation, knowing that after a self-poisoning and with a broken hand, it would be pretty hard to have the upper hand on such a formidable opponent. After a punch harder than the other broke the teen's eyebrow's arch, Hyouga took advantage of the blood hindering his sight to throw a powerful kick that sent the Osakan against a tree, knocking his breath out. The Boss, annoyed by the dark-skinned devil that interrupted his fun, had a triumphing grin when he saw he still had his collar.

"- You are so dead, boy..." He stated, taking a remote out of his pocket under the detective of the West's eyes, powerless as he couldn't even get up from the previous shock, understanding with horror the man was going to detonate the bomb he had still around his neck.

His heartbeat accelerated as his eyes crossed the man's, seeing his thumb was coming closer to the switch, the criminal now laughing at the panic he saw in the teen's look, until his finger touched the plastic. Closing his eyes, the detective of the West gulped, his mind wandering one last time towards the one he loved, when a whizzing noise caught his attention.

Heiji opened his eyelids to see his opponent was holding his bleeding hand with a painful grimace, the remote a bit further on the ground, a playing card into it.

 _"Kuroba !"_ He thought with relief, guessing the teen was near, even if he couldn't see him yet.

Spotting an opening, he threw himself at the man once again and punched him with all his might with his right hand, ignoring his sling and his pain, his only objective right now being to beat the Boss to a pulp as a vengeance. Masaki, dizzied by the first hit, couldn't really react and was now near to lose consciousness. Noticing his gaze starting to lose focus, the Osakan, helped by the fact the adrenaline was hiding the pain from his wound, sent one last time his fist to the man's face, with a shout of rage. Two cracks were to be heard : the Boss's nose and his own fingers that didn't resist the shock. He panted, his eyes watering with the throbbing pain in his hand, but saw with satisfaction the man was out.

"- Shinichi !" He called, his attention back to his best friend, tripping over his own feet as he got up to go by his side.

The Thief was just arriving near the unconscious detective, short-breathed by his long run but glad he managed such a shoot at such a distance, just on time to save the Osakan.

"- It's ok, he's alive, Hattori." Kaito said with a grave look as he was already crouching near the Tokyoite.

Heiji put a gentle hand under the detective's head to put it on his lap, offering a less hard surface than the ground for his skull. Shinichi was reacting to his touch but he wasn't really conscious, the dark-skinned teen could tell by his shrouded look. His mouth twisted with anger as he saw the bruises on his friend's face, and the wounds where his skin had been broken under the violence of the man's hits.

The detective jumped as he felt some fingers around his neck, before feeling they were removing his collar : while he was looking after Kudô, the Kid had been fetching, with his usual discretion, the remote control to neutralize the explosives and had been able to set him free.

"- Thanks... Without ya, I'd been smashed ta smithereens... " The detective observed, raising a grateful look at his magician friend.

"- Anytime, Tantei-han..." He smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The Osakan's eyes widened as he saw it was bloody, and even more when he saw a glimpse of scarlet on the shirt under Kaito's black tuxedo's vest. "Hey, are ya hurt, Kuroba ? !

\- Gin. " The Thief explained, his face darkening. "But he won't be able to hurt anyone any more... The gun accidently fired when we fought and... One bullet touched my arm and the other killed him.

\- ... At last, he'll stop killin' people..." Heiji concluded with a dark expression. Crossing the other's eyes, he saw the boy wasn't completely at ease. " Hey, don' tell me ya're... that man was a bastard an' was clearly tryin' ta kill us all. Whatever happened there, that's self-defence ta me, don' ya dare ta think otherwise an' don' ya dare ta regret he died when ya lived... We'd be dead too if ya hadn' been here ta save us...

\- I wasn't planning to..." Kaito denied, not admitting there was some kind of relief to hear someone saying out loud what he wanted to think but didn't dare to believe in. "Stay with Tantei-kun, I'm going back in to call for help, our phones should be somewhere in the house..."

Both teens exchanged a nod and the Thief rushed back to the manor, holding his wounded arm against him.

o.O.o

Taking the hidden exit from the locked room to go in, the magician, starting to be a bit dizzy with all his running while he was losing blood, sighed as he walked into the place once again, forced to see once more the dead blond-haired man.

When he saw during their previous fight Gin was pulling the trigger, he had done his best to offer his already wounded arm, avoiding a bullet in the chest at the last moment, but the hit had still been extremely painful. Biting his lower lip, Kaito had been able to stay conscious and to use his right hand to put it on the gun's barrel and forcing it to any other direction than his. He had been rolling once again with the blond-haired on the floor and that was when the man accidentally pushed the trigger, sending directly a bullet in his chin, killing him on the spot.

The indigo-eyed teen, hurt, slightly sick because of the blood and the fact he just had an active role in someone's death, had gotten up on wobbling legs and had tried to look for his card gun, unable to touch a real gun anymore, to help his friends. He had found it in a small video room not far away, probably the place from which the Boss had been observing them, and had left to help Heiji and Shinichi.

A bit wincing, the Thief was heading towards the video room once again, when he stopped breathing at the sight in front of him.

Vermouth.

Her dark clothes as bloody as when he left the place.

Except that... She was looking at him.

"- Oopsie, I thought I would have been able to leave before anyone came back..." She smiled with a shrug, moving to sit down. "Oh, come on, don't make that kind of face, if anyone can understand this, it's you, Kaitou Kid.

\- I'm not..." Kaito answered by pure reflex, still completely frozen at the miracle. "You had a bulletproo... ?

\- Haha, nah, got that one straight into my lung..." She laughed casually, getting on her feet, looking with a sigh at her tainted clothes. "And close that mouth of yours, I thought you had manners..." The blond-haired smirked at the Thief startled face.

"- But you died then and...

\- And... ?"

The truth hit the teen has hard as a truck when his shrouded mind realized what happened. "Could it be... Pandora ? !

\- Bingo ! Dear, it took you a long time, for someone looking for it for so long..." The woman smiled, gently taunting him.

"- But it's supposed to pass only in 6 months, how could you...

\- Crossed it by accident, last time.

\- But it was..." The magician couldn't finish his sentence, too astonished by the other answer.

"- 10 000 years ago, yes... Now, if you'll excuse me, it may sound a bit improbable to you for someone who lived so long, but I'm in a hurry... Just, one question : did Cool guy got him ?

\- ... The three of us did." Kaito answered after a small pause, concluding it wouldn't harm anyone to tell her the truth. "I've tied him in that forest, he won't be able to escape, it's over."

Vermouth had a wide smile at the news. "Thanks for the good work. And another thing... I know I'm perhaps asking too much from you but could you just forget what happened ? You can't say I haven't been doing my best to help you lately... I'll be of course keeping your ID secret on my side also. "

The Kid looked at her, considering her proposition a few moments. "Ok, but I need you to give me a phone.

\- Deal ! " She agreed, taking hers out of her pocket to send it to him. "Good luck and thank Cool Guy and his Osakan friend for me." The woman added, turning her back at him and waving her hand behind her.

 **o.O.o Epilogue o.O.o**

Heiji's body went stiff as Kaito hugged him on the train platform, a bit clumsily as his left arm was bandaged almost from the shoulder to the wrist.

"- Hey, what ya doin'... ? !"

Three days after their previous fight, the three friends were now at Tokyo's station, saying good bye to Hattori who was finally going back to Osaka. They all bore the wounds of their confrontation : heavily bandaged upper left arm for the Kid, right shoulder into a sling for the detective of the East, along with stitches on his cheekbone and bruises on the face, another sling for the right hand for the dark-skinned detective who had now two broken fingers and a few stitches on his eyebrow's arch. They were all smiling but clearly, there was some reprobating looks at them, all those bandages giving the impression they were some kind of gang members after a bad fight. The result was however here : the Black Organization was absolutely finished, every last member neutralized.

"- Come on, don't be shy, Tantei-han ! " The Thief winked as he released him and stepped back. "I'm not going to handshake with your broken hand and shaking the left is a war declaration...

\- Haha, he's right, Hattori..." Shinichi softly laughed, grabbing also his best friend into a firm hug as he could with one arm. "Thanks for everything. Sure you don't want to stay longer ?

\- Nah, thank ya, dude..." The Osakan smiled, stepping away to come closer to his bag. "I've got ta go back ta Osaka, I've been away fer too long, the criminals will have the feelin' they can do whatever they want in my city... An' I got ta have my eardrums blown out by a certain young lady... " He added with an embarrassed grin, getting laughs from both other teens.

"- I can disguise myself as you, if you want to, Tantei-han... My prices aren't that unaffordable, you'll have a discount... " The Thief proposed maliciously.

"- Ah, no thanks, I've seen how ya hug the other's girlfriends...

\- Reminds me..." The azure-eyed turned to the Kid, his face dead serious. " What have you done to my Ran ?

\- Me ? " Kaito tried to look innocent, though sweat dropping in his thoughts.

"- Between that and the fact you tried to kiss her last time..." The Tokyoite growled, bringing his left hand to his belt, the one Agasa designed for his small self.

"- Hey, it's not my fault if she's crazy about me..." The magician shrugged, stepping one or two feet away, under Heiji's amused smirk. "And she wasn't even your girlfriend yet... Hey ! What are you doing ?! Not the ball, not the..."

A loud "Bam!" echoed in the station, along two teens' laughers and, after a short hurt silence, a third joined them.

Believe it or not, thieves and detectives weren't that incompatible, in the end.

 **END ~**

* * *

 **Here we are, this is, as written just above, the end !**

 **Soooo I guess some may be surprised me to have Kid kill someone, even if it wasn't intentional... Let me explain a bit. I didn't want Gin to stay alive. That guy is a monster, and I bet that even with 3 bullets in the chest, he'd be able to go in a rampage. And since Shin was hunting the Boss and Heij not really useful, I imagined that accident. I don't think Kaito would get out unharmed of such a thing (I tried to picture it a bit...) but, with Shin's and Heij's help, I bet he'd be able to at least start to forgive himself... Though I'm really wondering... What would happen of Kaito's "no one gets hurt" motto if he faced Snake ? He became a Thief to avenge his father and, since he has no proof, justice would not be of any use there... So I really wonder if he'd try to kill Snake out of rage or find a way to have him in jail for another motive...**

 **As to Vermouth... it was my lil reference to MK, mostly to have fun and because I didn't want Vermouth to die ! :p**

 **o.O.o**

 **That's it for detective ! : ) Don't forget to review if you liked the story :D**

 **And before someone asks, nah, no sequel for that one :p**

 **And out of curiosity, for those who read "alliances", which one did you prefer ? : )**


End file.
